Second Time Around Just Got Sweeter
by whenloveandhatecollide
Summary: Realizing, Puck needed Quinn in his life when she started to date again. He's motivated to take her back whatever it takes, even if takes to stop being a sex shark. QUICK SMUT GALORE!
1. 1: Following

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** So this is from the Tumblr roleplay I was in. It somehow died so I wanted to keep the Quick love on forever, if possible. I co-wrote this because I played Puck and Lizz played Quinn then the Sam deactivated. Lol. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy reading as much as we enjoyed roleplaying it. This started during the Christmas break.

This is a multi-chapter one because we roleplayed for like two months. Rated M, full of sex after a few chapters.

I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.

**EDITED:** Proof read :)

* * *

**LEGEND:**

**Q **- Quinn

**P **- Puck

**S **- Sam

* * *

**PUCK STARTED FOLLOWING YOU**

**Q:** Puckerman.

**P:** Fabray.

**Q:** Sup? How's break treating you?

**P:** Good. Bored really. Wanna bake again?

**Q:** We really need to. Our cupcakes were the best, and I had the most fun making them.

**P:** It would be awesome to make more cupcakes with you ;) Yeah, well.. You didn't eat one back then right? When you were pregnant. Not even a bite?

**Q:** We should definitely bake soon ;] And no worries, I didn't even touch them. But they looked so good! It was hard not to take even one little bite.

**S:** uh, why're you guys winking at each other?

**Q:** Sam, it's definitely not like that. It's..just how me and Puck are.

**S:** ..flirty?

**Q:** Yes, but the harmless, nothing would _ever _happen kind of flirty.

**P:** What a relief.. But don't worry, I'll make you a whole batch just for you. You want that, right? ;)

**Q:** Pretty, pretty please?

**P:** Of course! Pink icing like the old one?

**Q:** Yes, yes, yes! They better be yummy, Puckerman. Or else.

**P:** Of course! Only for you, princess. I'll make them yummier than before ;)

**Q:** Like I said, you better Puckerman. Or else.

**P:** Or else what? What will you do to me, Q?

**Q:** This, all over again.  
*messy baking GIF*

**P:** Fine by me. I've got no hair to clean.

**Q:** What? Didn't you grow back your mowhawk?

**P:** Yeah, but it's just thin. Not like your hair, it's long. I'll put so much flour in yours. Haha!

**Q:** Ha, if you get any flour in my hair, you will be as bald as a baby's bottom!

**P:** If you can catch me.

**Q:** I don't have to catch you, I know where you sleep Puckerman! Aha, remember? I lived with you.

**P:** Then come over right now. ;)

**Q:** And piss off Sam even more? I'll pass. Besides I think your mom still hates me, aha.

**P:** Alright. Your choice, princess, No, she doesn't hate you. She actually said she missed you the day when you moved out.

**Q:** Really? (I thought she was still mad about me and my bacon.) Well, maybe I'll come visit soon. I miss your sister.

**P:** Awesome. I'll tell Anna you'll come over soon. She'll be really stoked to see you.

**Q:** Yes, tell her very soon. How is Anna? (I miss her a lot more than I thought I would.)

**P:** She's fine. She's actually been asking about you. She asks me everyday when will you come back to visit her. Now I have an answer to give her.

**Q:** Aw, I feel horrible. I should have come to visit more often. I just didn't know if your mom (or you) would want me around.

**P:** You should! I've been lying to her for almost a year. Don't worry about mom, I told you.. She misses you. (I) She misses your sweetness and how you care about (me) Anna.

**Q:** (You miss me?) I'll definitely come see her. I would now, (since Sam never showed) if it wasn't so late. But she's probably sleeping. And I don't want to wake her up or anything.

**P:** (Maybe.) Will that stop you from coming over? And she's awake actually. Mom's the one who is asleep now.

**Q:** Oh well if she's awake I see no reason why I can't come over now. It's boring at my house anyways.

**P:** Cool. Just come over anytime you want.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** A little repeat of the history ;)

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2: ** Going to edit every chapter. Somehow I just wanted to relive this story.. I was so inlove with my tandem with Lizz. It was just so perfect. Ugh. I miss heeeeer.


	2. 2: A Little Repeat of the History

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.  
**

**

* * *

**

Quinn closed her laptop, and changed out of her PJs into a simple pair of jeans and a t-shirt. It wasn't normal Quinn attire but, she wanted to be comfy. Grabbing her phone in case her mom needed her, she walked out of her room, and downstairs. She slipped on her jacket, and stepped out into the cold night. It was a short walk to Puck's house, but it was extremely cold out. She shivered slightly as she quickened her pace. Turning the corner, she smiled seeing his house come into view. Quinn walked up the stairs, and knocked on the door.

Puck was lifting weights at the same time using his laptop in his room. It was pretty late but wanted to tone his biceps and sweat up because it's really cold. He's half naked, all sweaty and his muscles are looking good. His chest is glistening because of his sweat. While he was taking a break drinking water, he heard a knock downstairs. Without putting a shirt on or even wiping his sweat, he went downstairs and opened the door.

It definitely wasn't anything new for Quinn to see Puck without his shirt on, or to see him covered in sweat. But it still managed to make her cheeks turn slightly pink. She looked up at him, pulling her jacket a little closer to her body. "Uh, hi." Quinn took a small step forward, not wanting to let herself in but just trying to make a desperate attempt at getting away from the cold, Ohio winter air that was surrounding her.

"Hey." He said after chugging down the bottle of water. Then he realized that she was freezing. "Come in, princess. You're skin is too thin for the weather." He laughed and pulled her in. He unconsciously took her hand and took her to the living room. "You want anything? Hot choco? Bacon? Tea? Bacon?" He was still holding her hand.

Quinn laughed as he pulled her in, not even realizing that he was still holding her hand. "Do you even have bacon in your house?" She loved how her obsession with bacon had become an ongoing joke between them. "But, some hot coco would be great." Quinn followed as he pulled her into the kitchen, seeming to remember the way perfectly.

"Well yeah, Anna told mom to buy bacon just in case you visit us. So basically, the freezer is filled with your bacon." He laughed while unconsciously swaying their hands. "Cool. You wanna help me make 'em?" He smiled at her.

"Aw, your little sister is literally the sweetest girl, ever." Quinn smiled softly and nodded. "Sure, but no throwing the coco at me or anything." She laughed softly, looking around. "Where do you keep the coco?"

"Well she has a sweet brother." He grinned at her. "It's in the kitchen cabinet. I won't be sure about the no throwing part." He laughed as he went to the kitchen, pulling her. Suddenly he realized they were still holding each other's hand. He slowly let go of hers and opened a cabinet, taking out the cocoa. "Here you go. What else?" He handed it her then rested his elbows on one of the counters facing her.

Quinn laughed and walked over to his fridge, she opened it and pulled out the carton of milk. "Milk. And mugs." It felt like she never left as she walked over and pulled two mugs out of his cabinet. "And I'm serious Puckerman, no throwing cocoa at me." She laughed softly, and set the two mugs down on the counter next to the cocoa.

He just watched her like she was still living in his house. The smile on his face was a genuine one and it seldom appears on his face. But now, he's really glad that she came over even at this late hour. He stood up and opened another cabinet to get the sugar. "You didn't say anything about sugar." He quickly turned to face her and sprinkled sugar on her head. He laughed, and yes the genuine kind.

Quinn couldn't deny how much she missed the smile that was on Puck's face, no matter how hard she tried. No no, she was with Sam, she needed to remember that. Feeling sugar fall on top of her head, Quinn's mouth fell open in a half shocked, half amused expression. "Oh, you are so dead." Popping the lid off the cocoa, Quinn grabbed a very small handful, and sprinkled it all over Puck's mohawk, a small giggle leaving her lips as she did so.

_Ogod. That giggle._ He thought somehow ignoring the cocoa she sprinkled over his mohawk. "Hey! I thought no cocoa?" He raised an eyebrow with an evil smirk on his face. He slowly approached her. He tries to get some cocoa from the container she's holding and showered her long blonde hair with cocoa. "Now you're a brunette?" He laughed really hard looking at how her hair changed color because of the cocoa.

Another giggle left Quinn's lips as she watched him cover her hair on cocoa. "But blondes have more fun!" She reached over and grabbed the sugar from him, and sprinkled some over his mohawk along with the cocoa there. "Now be nice, or I am so making you an egghead again." She told him, trying to hold back her laughter.

He groaned a little when she sprinkled sugar on his mohawk. "Well now you can say I'm a sweet guy, right?" He laughed at his own joke. "Egghead huh?" He rushed to the fridge and got the carton of eggs. Picking up one egg in hiss hand, playing with it. "Let's see who's and egg head today." He ran to her hugging her so that she won't get away and smashed the egg in his hand before spreading the yoke on her head. He doesn't want to hurt her, even though he knew it doesn't really hurt but still, she was a girl.. A girl used to be his.

Her mouth fell slightly open as she felt the yoke his head. "Oh no, you did not." Quinn reached around him to grabbed one of the eggs out of the carton and repeated what he had done to her. As the yoke ran down his face, she brushed it so it didn't get in his eyes as she looked up at him with an evil smirk. "Now you're an egghead as much as I am" Quinn laughed and rubbed her hands together as best she could, being in Puck's arms, trying to get the egg off.

His mouth opened wide due to his shock. He didn't see that coming 'cause she was trapped in his arms. When she brushed the yoke away from his eye, she stared at her until she was rubbing her hands together. And the only word that came out of his mouth was, "Thanks." He just stared at her. She looked so adorable rubbing her hands, just like a little girl. A little laugh came out of his mouth. Her skin against his chest, arms everywhere.. It was like one of his dreams, but this one is really happening and he can feel every touch.

Quinn laughed and let her arms fall to rest at her sides. She really made no attempt to leave Puck's arms, although that would have been the smart thing to do. Quinn was just used to always being there, and a part of her still missed it. Her subconscious automatically yelled at her, telling her that she was with Sam and happy. Shaking her head clear of her thoughts, Quinn laughed as some of the cocoa slashed onto Puck's bare chest. "I'm such a mess now. But then again, so are you." She laughed and reached forward to wipe off the cocoa from his chest, her fingers trembling slightly the second she touched him.

She stared blankly at his chest. _What is she thinking? Is she thinking what I think she's thinking.._ He thought and a little smirk crept up his face then he laughed when she shook her head, some of the cocoa from her hair are flying around. "Stop it! You're like a dog." He laughed and felt her boobs when she leaned forward to get something behind him. The next thing he knew she was wiping his chest. Feeling her touch made him a little giddy inside. So to return the favor, he brushed off the cocoa off her face and neck while his other hand is still around her, holding her.

_Sam, Sam, Sam, Sam_. Her thoughts were screaming at her, reminding her that she was in a committed relationship. But at the feel of Puck's hand on her face and neck, all her thoughts left her head. "Thanks." She said softly, as she brought her hand up to wipe as much cocoa and sugar off his mohawk as possible. "I think you're still going to need a shower." Quinn told him with a soft laugh, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "You know, a mix of cocoa, sugar, egg..and uh sweat." Her voice came out slightly raspy at the end, her thoughts instantly flashing to how he had looked when she arrived. Shaking her head, Quinn looked up at him with another soft smile.

"No problem, princess." He gave her a smile and continued brushing off the cocoa from her face. His eyes widened a little when her voice changed. It sounded so sexy and it was like.. He can't even describe it. He wanted to kiss her at that moment but he tried to control. "Yeah, I do need a shower. You need one too actually." He laughed softly, not knowing he's making small breaths out to her face. "You wanna take a shower here? I think some of Anna's clothes can fit you." But then he saw a big part of her neck covered with cocoa, he tried rubbing it, it can't go away. So he leaned and licked her neck slowly. He pulled away making an 'ew' face because of the taste of the cocoa.

Quinn's entire body froze as she felt his tongue against her neck. It was harmless enough, _he was just getting the cocoa,_ she told herself. But it still managed to make her breath stop dead in its tracks. "Uh, yeah. A shower would be good. But I'm not sure her clothes will fit me. You might have to loan me some." Quinn looked up at him, not really sure what she was thinking or where this was going. All she knew was she needed to get in the shower and clear her head. "Do you want to shower first?" She asked, trying to ignore the butterflies in her stomach.

Trying to get the cocoa's taste from his mouth. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He looked down at her and licked his lips. "Ladies first." He gave her a smile and pulled her up stairs to his room, closing the door behind them.

* * *

**Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	3. 3: Shower Time

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.  


* * *

**

Puck got two towels and tossed one to her. Then he went to his drawers to get som clothes for her. "I don't really have anything that's pink." He said while ransacking his drawers.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "I don't need something pink, Puck. Just something that will keep me warm. I'll be back." Quinn walked back out of his room, and into the bathroom. Her breath was still quickened as she stripped out of her clothes and climbed into the all too familiar shower. She turned on the water and sighed as it hit her skin. Reaching for the shampoo, she popped open the lid and smiled at the familiar smell. It was the smell that she could clearly smell on Puck when she stood too close, and it was the smell she had gotten used to smelling on herself when she lived here. Not wanting to waste time, Quinn washed her hair, washing away any trace of cocoa, egg or sugar. Once her hair, and body was clean, Quinn killed the water. She run all the excess water from her hair, and stepped out wrapping a towel around her body. _Puck has seen you in less than this, a towel is no big deal_, she told herself as she walked back to Puck's room in only her towel. "Please tell me you found something for me to wear?" She questioned softly.

While she was taking a bath, he tried to listen to her through the door. _Nothing._ He thought. He can just hear the water which kind of bummed him out but he doesn't know why. He went back to his drawer and tries to find something that will make her warm. Then he found his McKinley sweats. A smile appeared on his face. He remembered she used to wear this whenever she wanted to cry because she felt comfort in it. Right before he could put the sweats on his bed, the bathroom door creaked open and he heard her voice. He turned around and he was stunned. So much skin is showing. And with just one pull of that towel, he'll see that beautiful masterpiece of God again. He approached her with the sweats in his hand and stopped right before their lips can touch. "Yeah." He just stared at her eyes. _How fuckable you are right now! Shit._

Quinn bit down on her bottom lip and nodded her head slowly. She took the sweats, and t-shirt from Puck's hand and quickly retreated back to the bathroom. _Quinn Fabray, you are not that girl anymore. You can't do this to Sam. But god, look at how Puck looks at you_. The inner battle in her mind continued as she got dressed, smiling at the feeling of Puck's sweats resting on her hips. She did miss his clothes. Quinn stood in front of his mirror, letting the battle continue in her head, as she combed her fingers through her hair. It was starting to dry already, and her natural curls were coming through. She could do this. She was perfectly capable of hanging out with Puck as just friends, and in turn staying loyal to Sam. She knew she was. She had to be. Taking a deep breath, Quinn pulled open the bathroom door, and walking out.

_Dammit. I scared her. I should stop doing this! She'll never get back with me anyway. Why even try.. She likes fucking Sammy wammy._ He sat down on his chair and waited for her to get out. As soon as she came out, he tried to ignore the image in his mind that Quinn's belly was big. He kind of wanted Quinn to get pregnant with his child again so she would never leave. But it's impossible now. He took his towel and went in the bathroom not saying anything and just passed by her. He took off his shorts (he wasn't wearing any underwear) and went in the shower.

Quinn let out the deep sigh she had been holding in. Why did she feel so guilty? She and Puck hadn't done anything. _Because you want t_o - her thoughts told her. Shaking her head, Quinn walked over and sat herself down on his bed. It was a place she was used to being, and it always felt safe. _Sam is going to kill me if he finds out I'm here._ Guilt struck Quinn once more as she thought about how much this would actually hurt Sam. It wasn't like she didn't care about him at all. She really did. Her and Puck just had history, lots of history. Quinn let herself fall back on his bed, looking up at the ceiling, listening to the water as he showered.

Showering makes him forget about things. It's his 'me time' and we all know why. He tried to lower down his moans while he was scrubbing down his dick while the shower is on. It felt so good. He tilted his head back and released a soft moan. His other hand palm faced on the wall. He suddenly forgot that Quinn is in his room so when he finally reached his climax, he growled loud.

Quinn's ear caught drift of Puck's moans coming from his bathroom. _No way..he wasn't..Oh God he was._ Quinn threw her hand over her mouth to try and hold back a laugh. Yup, that was totally Puck. She was grossed out, or even that surprised. That was how Puck was. The self proclaimed sex shark. But she couldn't help herself from wondering what he was thinking about. What had gotten him to the point that he needed to jerk off in the shower. _Probably sexting with Santana._ Quinn rolled her eyes at the thought, and tried not to think about.

He cleaned himself again because at this particular 'Puck time' he came a lot than the usual. He was a little bothered by it but then just went out of the shower and dried his body with his towel. Then he put his towel around his neck holding the both ends. He walked out of the bathroom naked, forgetting Quinn was in his room.

Hearing Puck enter his bedroom Quinn sat up on his bed, only to be face-to-face with a very naked Noah Puckerman. _Damn._ Had it really been that long since she had seen him naked? Realizing that she was slightly staring at him naked, Quinn ducked her head down and let her eyes drop to the floor. "Uh, you might want to put on some pants." She whispered, suddenly having lost her voice.

"Oh." He took the towel from his neck and wrapped it around his waist. "Sorry about that. I always go out of the shower like that." He laughed at her looking down. "It's like you've never seen me naked." Goes to his drawers then let the towel fall to the ground, his back facing Quinn. He wears a pair of shorts then puts on a white singlet. He turned around to look at Quinn, who's on his bed. _Why are you on my bed? Do you want me to fuck your right now? Dammit._

Quinn couldn't help but laugh softly as she laid back down on his bed. She had forgotten how comfortable it was. "So much for me coming to visit your sister." She stated with another small giggle. Truth be told she wasn't upset at all. This was the first real time she had spent with Puck since Beth was born. It was like they just went around pretending that it never happened. Propping herself up on her elbows she looked at him. "I don't bite. You can come sit on your own bed."

"Well aren't you glad I didn't listen not to throw food at you?" He laughed while he was approaching his bed, approaching _her_. Then he stopped at the edge of it. "I might lose my control, Q. You're on my bed. Late at night.. Tell me right now if you want something to happen." He knew saying that will ruin everything they are having right now, but Puck is straight forward. When it comes to Quinn, he's really honest. Well except for the sexting with Santana. She's just different. She's not like the other girls.

Quinn jaw practically hit the floor as she sat up straighter on Puck's bed. "Puck, you know I'm dating Sam.." Sure, it wouldn't be the first time Quinn had cheated on a boyfriend with Puck. But last time was totally different. She had sworn she would be loyal to Sam. She had sworn she wouldn't go down that path again. Then why did she want too? Standing from Puck's bed, Quinn looked down at her feet. "Maybe I should just go.."

_I guess being honest has its disadvantages._ He thought. "Yeah, I guess you should. But let me at least drive you home. It's really late and it's freezing outside." He said with his concerned eyes.

_Stop that feeling, Fabray. You have nothing to feel guilty about, you did the right thing_. But she couldn't stop. She felt insanely guilty for turning down Puck. Sure, he could easily call up Santana and get hit fix, but that didn't make her feel any better. Walking over to him, Quinn grabbed his hand and squeezed in gently. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she leaned forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek.

He raised both of his eyebrows as she kissed his cheek. He looked at her, more like stared. He leaned and kissed her on the lips softly and quick then he whispered, "It's ok." He stepped back a little. "We should get you back home." He grabs his leather jacket and keys. "Judy might go crazy on you." He laughed, offered his hand and smiled at her.

Quinn didn't know what to even think when she felt Puck's lips on hers. But she pushed it to the back of her thoughts as she let her hand fall into Puck's. He led her downstairs, and she followed him. "My mom doesn't care. She's too busy trying to fix things with my dad.." Quinn sighed as she tried even harder to push thoughts of her dad out of her mind. "Make sure you tell Anna I was here."

"Judy's still trying to get your dad back? I thought he cheated on her? Damn. That's fucked up." He stops at the door. Before going out, he took off his jacket. "Here, I think you need this more." He puts the jacket over her shoulders. The jacket seemed big on her which was perfect to really make her warm. He smiled at how she looked good in it. "You look so badass. And don't worry, I'll tell her. Or maybe, I'll show her." Takes out his phone and quickly snaps a shot of them together. He looked at the photo, smiling. "There, now I have proof."

"Yeah, apparently he apologized. And that you know, totally makes up for him cheating on her, and kicking me out of the house." Despite the topic of conversation, Quinn smiled and pulled his jacket around her tighter. _It smells like him. No, not the time Fabray._ "You better show her that Puckerman. And tell her next time I'll come see her. But you're right, we should get me home." Quinn opened his front door, and stepped out into the cold air, realizing how cold it was. "You're going to B's party right?" She asked as she walked over to his car.

"Oh. Well I hope things work out for them. For the whole Fabray family." He smiled at her as an act of support. "Hell yeah! I think she might want this on her phone too." He laughed then suddenly shivers as she opened the door. "C-come on." Takes her hand and holds on to it tight due to the cold weather and his tiny clothing. He pulled her to the passenger's side of his truck and opened the door for her then closes it behind her after she climbed up. He runs to his side and jumps up and immediately closes the door. "Brrrrrrr!" Trying to shake off the cold as he starts the engine and leaves his house to Quinn's house.

"Puck here, take your jacket back." Quinn shrugged his jacket off her shoulders, and tried to drape it over his as best she could. "Thank you, though. For everything. I had fun." She smiled as she shrunk back in the passenger seat. She meant it too. A part of her felt guilty because she knew she would have to tell Sam, and she knew he wouldn't take any of this well. But Puck was like one of her closest friends. She couldn't just stop hanging out with him.

"No it's ok." Tries to put it back on her while stirring the wheel and focusing on the road. "Yeah, I had fun too." He glances at her and smiles. After a long and silent ride they've reached Quinn's house. "So I guess this is a goodbye." He leans over to her, almost kissing again but just opens the door. "Bye, Q." He smiled a little.

"We'll do this again sometime, okay?" Quinn leaned over and placed another soft kiss on his cheek, before getting out of the car. "Besides, I have to give you back your pants." She winked at him before closing his car door, and running up the stairs to her house. Opening the door, Quinn turned back around to wave at Puck before going inside.

"We really should." Puck couldn't help but to smile when Quinn kissed him on the cheek again. "You better give it back then, Fabray." He laughed softly and watched her running towards her house. Puck waved back and waited for Quinn to go inside before going back home, with his kitchen all dirty.

**

* * *

Reviews are pretty much appreciated :)**


	4. 4: First Day of the New Year Online

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

A New Year's Eve party was held at Brittany's house. Puck, still a sex shark and starting to lose hope, was Brittany's date and eventually her New Year's first kiss due to Santana's absence. He even got kiss Brittany in front of Quinn in the living room.

Puck got in a fight with Sam when Karofsky got drunk and started to talk to Kurt, apologizing. Sam wanted to throw Karofsky out of the house but Puck wanted to deal with Karofsky in a gentler way. Yes, a gentler way and yes, it was Puck. He just knew more about drunken people because he goes to a lot of parties not like Sam. And because of that incident, Quinn and Sam got into a little fight.

* * *

**Last night was so fucking awesome! Britt and I did it 4 times. _-posted by: Puck_**

**Quinn replied to your post:** Really Puckerman? Way too much information.

Jelly?

_Oh yeah_, I'm just oozing with jealousy.  
*eye roll GIF*

We all know my night was fucking awesome, so how was yours?

Yeah yeah, we know. My night was, good..I guess you could say. Sam got mad at me, but it was pretty funny to watch everyone make asses of themselves.

Why? Because we had a fight? Oh shit. Sorry, Q. I didn't mean for you two to fight. (But I kinda wanted it to happen.) Haha. You really are a bitch. I like it.

Yeah, because he wanted me to back him up when you were telling him to leave. It's okay, hopefully he'll forgive me. (Why would you even care?) I've always been a bitch, and I always will be hah. It's who I am.

I didn't tell him to leave. I told him to back off. Yeah, he'll forgive you. You are Quinn Fabray. (I don't want you to be sad.) Yeah, I know. You're hotter when you get mad and being a bitch to everyone.

I just didn't want to see the two of you go at it. That was my biggest thing. (I've gotten used to the feeling.) Thank you, I think that was a compliment? But, I'm going to take it as one.

He was acting like he knew what to do when he clearly said that parties at his former school wasn't like that. It was just a little douchie for me. (Why? Because of me?.. I'm sorry.) Of course it's a compliment. And I like you for who you are, so don't ever change.

He was just trying to help, Puck. He didn't mean any harm. (Because of everything that's happened over the last year.) I like who I am too. Well, for the most part. But don't worry I won't change, as long as you don't change. I think I'd miss your smartass remarks. And you just being..well you.

I know, but his way was too harsh. I know Karofsky's an ass but it was just wrong to just kick him out. He was drunk. I'm sorry. (I told you to trust me but then.. That happened.) Awesome. Well I like **everything** about you. Thanks. I am a smartass, aren't I? Well I have another side too, Q. I am sweet at times and you know that.

It's okay. I just hope Sam will forgive me. I'd hate to start out the new year in this giant fight with him. (Trust me landed me with a baby, remember? Beth?) Everything about me? I don't even like everything about me, Puck. You're a giant smartass, but it's what I we love about you. And I know, I've seen it around Anna the most.

You guys will work it out. (Yes I know, and I even remember the day she was born.. I told you I love you.) You don't? Well I do. I love everything about you, I swear. Being a smartass make me entertaining and it's my thing. Only around Anna?

I hope you're right. (I remember it like it was yesterday. I actually believed you too.) Everything everything? Even when I'm a mega bitch to you? And okay, maybe not just around Anna, but it's been a while since I've seen your sweet side.

He likes you, right? If he really does, then he'll forgive you. That's what I'll do if I was in his situation. (It's the truth. Maybe.. Even until now.) Yeah. Mega bitch Q is the best! It actually turns me on. *waggles eyebrows* Then we should hang out more.. Just as friends.

Yeah, he likes me. But you've also known me a lot longer. You know how I am. (Is it? Really, really poor way of showing it.) Everything turns you on, Puck! But you know, that's you. We definitely should hang out more, we have fun. Even just as friends.

Yeah, we go all the way back. I can't believe we're still friends until now. (Well you have Sam now. And you look really happy, so I don't want to disturb your happiness anymore.) Nah, your mega bitching turns me on the best. If we could just have angry sex, that maybe the best sex ever. *laughs* Yeah, we really have fun together. So you wanna hang out tomorrow? If you don't have anything to do with Sam.

Right? After everything we've been through? I'm glad to still call you a friend though.(Yeah, but what about before I got with Sam? After we gave away Beth, you just like ignored me.) Angry sex? Didn't you get enough last night with Brittany? *laughs* Yeah, I think tomorrow could work. As of right now I have no plans with Sam, so I see no reason why we can't make plans. We are friends, right?

Me too. I'm glad you're still my friend. (I don't know… It was like a blur. The next thing I knew I was in juvie then when I came back, you're with Sam already.) That wasn't really angry sex. I think I can only have that with you. *laughs* Yeah, we are friends. So you want to hang out now? What do you want to do if ever?

You couldn't get rid of me if you wanted too. (Well, he kind of came in and swept me off my feet when I needed it the most. You were gone. Not just when you were in juvie. Even before that.) No, it was just a lot of sex. *shakes head and laughs* Sure, you want me to come over? We could watch a movie or something?

Yeah, you're pretty glued to me, so I have really no choice. *laughs* (Well I'm sorry. I just didn't talk to you anymore because I didn't want to ruin your life again. So setting you free was the only thing I could think of. Well at least someone swept you off your feet. I'm happy for you.) Yeah, lots and lots of sex. *laughs with her* Nah, maybe I should come over. It's really cold outside. Are your parents home?

And you love the fact that I'm glued to you, don't even lie. (But I never asked you to set me free. After you said you loved me, I thought I wasn't going to have to worry about you setting me free. I was happy with you. Berry telling Finn that the baby was yours was the best thing I could have asked for.) Yeah, you can come over. And nope, my dad took my mom somewhere to celebrate the New Year, trying to get back on her good side or something *shrugs*

Well yeah, of course. And I wouldn't lie to you. (Really? Berry spilling our secret was the best thing for you? It's just.. I don't want to hurt you anymore. You know I have a cheating problem. So, I had to do it.) I'm sorry. Awesome. Really? That sounds good! At least he's making an effort.

I should hope not. (I've noticed the cheating problem. You couldn't even stop sexting Santana when we were babysitting. Sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up. And yes, it was the best thing because it gave me the chance to be with you, even for a short period of time.) Yeah, he's making an effort with her. I won't speak to him, I have nothing to say to him. So, you're coming over?

(See? After seeing you look like that.. I don't I want to see you like that again. I was really happy when you were living under my roof. It made me feel like we were married or something. But you knew I have needs.) He hasn't made any effort on you? Yep! I'll be there in 10.

(I miss living under your roof, I felt safe. Even if at the time your mom didn't let me eat bacon. I enjoyed it. And I know you have needs, but it was just added to the list of things I loved about you.) He's made a small effort, but what could I say to him? he kicked me out when I needed him the most. Awesome! I'll be here.


	5. 5: First Day of the New Year

**AN: **This chapter is fluff and a tear jerker. Hope you guys enjoy!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck drove his truck to Quinn's house and pulled over in front. He got out and knocked on Quinn's front door. "Q!" Quinn got off the couch and pulled the door open. "Sorry! Come on in." She pulled him inside and shut the door behind him. Puck let Quinn pull him in with a smirk in his face. "We really do like to pull each other, don't we?" He laughed and followed Quinn into the living room. "So what do you want to do?" Puck asked as Quinn laughed and sat back down on her couch.

"We could watch a movie? I could make popcorn? As long as there's no cocoa involved." Quinn laughed once more and pats the spot right next to her. Puck sat down on the spot. "What should we watch?" He put his lower lip out, facing Quinn. "Aw. No more cocoa?" Puck was trying to suppress his laugh but then she laughed and shook her head. "No cocoa. I don't need it in my hair again. Well, I have ondemand, so do you wanna pick a movie?" Quinn grabbed the remote and held it out to him.

"No more brunette Quinn?" Puck laughed so hard causing him to tilt his head back. "Well.. I'm fine in.. watching anything." He tried to catch his breath from laughing and pushed back the remote to Quinn. "Except.. You know." Puck was thinking of porn, of course. He might not be able to control himself at just how close Quinn was to him while watching a porn movie.

"No, no brunette Quinn, ever." She laughed and smacked the mohawked boy's arm softly. "What? No porn?" Quinn shook her head and laughed. She hit the power button and started flipping through the ondemand. "Well, I can watch porn with you. Sure. But I'll have to touch myself and stuff. You want to see that?" Puck laughed and shifted a little on his spot._Friends, we can do this. It'll be easier._ She thought. "I'm not sure Sam will like that very much." Quinn laughed and continued looking through the movies. "See anything that you like?"

"Yeah, he'll be pretty pissed at me. But I'm sure you'll like it." He waggled his eyebrows and looked at Quinn. "Yeah, I do see something I like." _Control yourself, Puckerman._ Puck shook his head then he looked back at the TV. "You have Grown Ups? Let's see that!"

"Oh? And how can you be so sure?" She laughed with another shake of her head. _He didn't mean you Fabray, he meant the movie._ Quinn looked back at the TV and nodded. "Yeah, that works." She selected Grown Ups and tossed the remote next to her.

"The way you were thrusting to me the first time we did it. Begging for more." He thrusts his hips up, imitating Quinn when they first did it. "This movie is hilarious. I hope we can all be like the characters in the movie. You know?" She rolled her eyes and smacked Puck's arm playfully again. "Shut it, Puckerman. And I've never seen it actually." Quinn laughed and leaned back into the couch. "That good, huh?"

"Ow!" He fake winced. "If you wanted to touch me, you can just say so." Puck offered his hand to the blonde girl. "And really? Yeah! You'll love it. When I watched this I thought of glee club." He smiled a little. "Don't flatter yourself too much Puck." She patted his back with a short laugh. "Really? Well, if it made you think of Glee in a good way, it must be good" She turned her attention to the TV.

He made a face and takes his hand away from her. "Yeah. It is good." Puck said a little blankly because he was pretty much glued on the TV, ignoring Quinn. "Aw, Puck. Don't be mad at me" Quinn lay down and rested her head on his lap. "Come on, you can't be mad at this face."

Puck felt a little weight on his lap, so he looked down then gulped. _What the fuck is she trying to do?_ "Don't you try to be all cute, adorable and looking like an angel." Then he looked back at the TV. _Dammit. What did I say?_

Quinn let her bottom lip pout out just slightly. "Puck, don't be mad at me!" She pulled on his shirt slightly, trying to get his attention. _Fabray, what are you doing? You totally shouldn't have your head where it is._

His eyes widened when he felt that Quinn was pulling his shirt, so he looked at her again then he smiled. _Shit. It's like she's begging me to fuck her!_ He leaned down and kissed her bottom lip. "I'm not mad. Ok? So stop doing that face." Puck fixed her hair and looked back at the TV. _It felt so natural._

Quinn's eyes went slightly wide as she felt his lips. _Totally didn't see that coming._ "Do you promise? Like really, promise? Remember you said you wouldn't lie to me." She sat up and rested her head on Puck's arm. _So much for not being all over him, Fabray._

"Yes, I promise. I'm not lying. I'm not mad." He felt the weight shifted from his lap to his arm and tried to look at her. "You sleepy, princess?" Puck leaned back onto the couch so that Quinn can comfortably lean on him* _Just like the old days.._

"Better not be." She yawned and nodded slightly. "Yeah a little, I'm used to going to parties. So last night was a big night for me, even if I wasn't drunk." Quinn laughed and settled next to him. _Why is his so comfortable? Oh God. _

"I'm not! I tell you everything now. I even told you I had sex with Britt last night. So I'm not lying, ok?" He smiled at the thought that Quinn doesn't want him mad at her. "Ohh. So do you want me to leave so that you could sleep already?" _Please say no. Please say no._

"Yeah, I know I know. You slept with B, no need to keep bringing it up." She rolled her eyes then shook her head at his question. "No no, I'm fine. Please, stay? _Begging Fabray? Really?_

"Well you're questioning my honesty." Puck shrugged intentionally to tease her and laughed a little. "You sure? I mean if you had a big night last night.." _Beg again, please?_

"Honesty yes. Not asking you to rub in the fact that you slept with my best friend. There was no need to bring it up again." _Whoa, Fabray. Calm down. You have no right being upset._ Quinn sighed softly. "No, really. Please stay? I hate being home alone." _Smooth, Fabray. Real smooth_.

Puck was pretty much confused at her sudden fierceness. "Alright. I won't bring it up anymore. I'm sorry. I'm just pointing out that I'm going to tell you everything now. You know, like bestfriends." He puts his face close to hers and smiled. "So don't be mad anymore. Ok?" Puck stroked his thumb through her cheeks to comfort her. "And I will stay, don't worry. I don't want you to be here alone." _Why can't I stop smiling?_

"Well thank you. Not that you know, I really care or anything. I just, don't need to know about your sex life." _Calm, remain calm._ She looked at him with a smile and nodded. "Thank you, for staying here. I know, I'm a big baby." _Breathe Fabray. He's been this close to you before. Not a big deal._

"Mhmm. Yeah, you don't care. Why would you care?" _You totally fucking care._ Puck laughed a little. "Nah you're not a big baby." He looked at her lips and froze with his thumb still on her cheek. "Uhm. Can I..?"

"I wouldn't care. It's not my business to care." _I totally care._ She laughed. "No, I totally am. But you love that about me." Quinn looked at him and gulped. "C-Can you what..?"

"I know, I know. You don't care. Stop rubbing it on my face. I knew it! Yeah, I like it how scared you get." He was still staring at her lips. "Can I-Can I do this?" Puck kissed her on the lips lightly then pulls away just a little and looked at her.

She stares at him for a moment then jumps off the couch, looking away from him. "No, no you cannot do that! Puck, you can't just kiss me the night after you slept with my best friend. It just doesn't work like that. That's like, even worse than leading me on. Making me think you actually care about me, when the truth is you probably don't."

"Yeah, sure I slept with her.. But I know you liked how I kissed you." Puck was frustrated at the lie that she just said, causing him to sit up. "Hey! Who said I don't care about you? Cause I do. So much! Why do you think I wanted to be friends? Why do you think I do things for you? Why do you think I'm staying here right now? Quinn.. I still like you, ok? Really, really like you. Everything we're doing is so natural. Can't you feel it?"

"Yes, I can feel it! I mean, no. Yes, I don't know. Maybe, maybe I can feel it. But this is crazy Puckerman. I'm dating Sam. Remember Sam? My boyfriend? I'm not like you, I can't just go around cheating on people!" Quinn turned to look at him with tears in her eyes. "You were the one that chose to ignore me after Beth was born. You were the one that acted like you wanted me out of your life. So I went and found someone that did want me around. You can't just come into my life, and tell me you care! You can't play with my heart like this!"

_There's that face again._ "Well I do care! I've always did. I just.. I don't know. I was scared." Puck looked down at his feet, frowning and doesn't know what to say to her anymore.

_I can't do this. Not again. Not to Sam_. "You care, Puckerman? You care? If you cared you wouldn't have done what you did after telling me you loved me." She walked over and knelt in front of him, lifting Puck's head to look at her. "What did you possibly have to be afraid of? We've been through hell and back. "

When she lifted his head, he stared at Quinn's teary eyes. He can't take it so he shuts his eyes to block the heartbreaking scenery in front of him. "I'm scared of commitment. I'm scared of hurting you. I'm scared that if I hurt you, I'll lose you. I'm scared that.." Puck opened his eyes and looked straight into her eyes. "I might love you too much."

Quinn looked at him, a little stunned. "You love me, Puckerman? Still?" She shook her head. "No, no. You can't do this to me Puck. I love you, but I'm with Sam. And, I care about him."

"Wait." He went silent for a while. "You love me too?"

She laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, I have for a while."

A smile slowly crept up on Puck's face then he pulled Quinn closer and hugged her tighter and tighter by the second.

She smiled softly and hugged him back. After a moment she pulled back. "But I am with Sam, Puck. Do you have any idea how wrong all of this is?"

Puck whimpered softly when she pulled back. "Well it is wrong.. Being with a guy who you clearly don't love." He took both of her Quinn's to his. "You love **me**."

She sighed with a shake of her head and looked down. "What do you want me to do, Puck? Just run and tell Sam, I'm sorry I can't be with you because I love Puckerman? I can't do that, I do care about him you know. And despite what you may believe, I'm not a heartless bitch."

Puck looked down, looking disappointed. "I know you can do everything unless you don't really want to. I get it. Sam's feelings are more important than mine." He stood up, letting go of Quinn's hands. "I think I should go."

She stood and shocked again. "No, Puck. I never said that. Your feelings are just as important. But, if you want to go..I-I won't stop you.."

"Really? Then why can't you break up with him?" Puck stared at her. "So you'll just let me leave like that?"

"Because, I care about him. It's not that easy, Puckerman! Sam, Sam really cares about me. He treats me right. And I don't have to worry about him cheating on me." Quinn sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "What do you want me to do, Puck? Throw myself at you, and beg you to stay? In the end you're just going to leave me anyways."

"What if I told you, I want to try and have a committed relationship with you? I want to make everything right because I really love you, Q. You're my princess. We're destined to be together. Have that happily ever after. Can't you see it? You cheated on your boyfriends with me? All with me. I'll control my dick, my sexual urges just for you. Just give me another chance." Puck just stood there waiting for her answer.

"What? A committed relationship? Puck, that's..that's a big thing for you. How can you be so sure you won't cheat? How can I be sure you won't cheat? I..I don't know. I love you, I do, but I'm sorry. I need to think about it." Quinn sighed and looked down at her feet.

"I know. It is a big thing for me. But if I get you, it will be all worth it. Honesty rule, remember? I'll tell you anything and everything." Puck sighed and nodded. "Alright. You think about it. Don't worry, I'll be here just giving you some space to think. Ok?" He kissed Quinn's forehead before heading out.

**

* * *

Next chapter will be Quinn and Sam's confrontation. Watch out for it!**


	6. 6: The Confrontation

**AN: **Sam and Quinn's confrontation! This is quite long. Dun, dun, dundun.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn didn't have to tell him to hurry. The smallest sign of distress already had him worrying - it wasn't that he was a worrier, but he just, well, he just worried about Quinn. From what he'd grown to know about her, she was one of, like, the most independent strongest girls he knew. So when she was upset, something really had to be wrong. He worried that it had to do with her dad. Maybe they'd finally talked like her mom had been trying to convince her to do, and maybe the conversation hadn't gone over very well.

It was cold, so he took the car, feeling unnaturally tense on his drive over. Sam didn't like feeling worried or wound up like this. He was an easy going guy and just didn't handle stress very well. But Quinn obviously needed him, so he was just going to suck it up.

He parked in the street and shoved his keys in his pocket on his walk up to the door. Not knowing whether or not a fight between her and her family had just erupted, he opted to text her with a short, "I'm here," rather than knocking. He didn't want to get her in trouble if he wasn't supposed to be there.

Quinn had been completely on edge since Puck had left her house. Everything he said was running through her head at about a million miles a minute. Not to mention Sam. Poor Sam. Quinn really did care about him. Did she love him? She wasn't exactly sure. There were definitely strong feelings there, but she still wasn't sure if it was love. Quinn knew love was a big thing, that's why Puck's words had stuck with her. For someone like Noah Puckerman, love was an even bigger thing than to most people. And it quite honestly scared Quinn.

Stretched out across her bed, Quinn desperately waited for Sam to get to her house. Maybe it wasn't the smartest decision but all she wanted right now was to throw herself in his arms and cry like a baby. Feeling her phone vibrate, Quinn instantly jumped to read it, and seeing it was Sam, she smiled. Running down the stairs, Quinn pulled open her front door.

It took all than less of a second for Quinn to throw her arms around Sam in a hug. She didn't know what to say, and she didn't even care how cold she was. She just knew she needed to be in his arms right now.

Sam was taken aback by the sudden feeling of Quinn in his arms, before she'd even said _hello_, but he hugged her back anyway. One hand immediately slipped up to softly weave through her hair and hold her against his chest - his chest which was unbearably clenched, since it wasn't often Quinn got so emotional.

"Do you want to stay here?" he asked, glancing over the top of her head, feeling unsure. If she was upset due to anything that went on inside that house, it probably wasn't anywhere she should be, right? "We can go for a drive or — park somewhere, if you want?"

Quinn could already feel herself getting choked up, and she knew that would just make matters worse. If she turned into a balling mess, Sam was going to know for sure something was up. She knew she had to tell him, she wasn't stupid. She just didn't know how. Hearing his question, she swallowed the lump in her throat and pulled back to look at him. "We can stay here. My dad took my mom out to dinner, and they haven't come back yet."

Trying to keep her cool, Quinn laced her fingers with Sam's, and led him into the house. She shut the door behind them and let out a sigh. She could do this, she just had to keep herself from bursting into tears. Without saying another word, Quinn started up the stairs, pulling Sam behind her. Once inside her room, she hugged Sam again, feeling the need to be in his arms yet again.

Feeling steadily more worried by the second, Sam allowed himself to be led upstairs. He didn't want to try to guess what was wrong, because he knew he would find out soon enough. He had a kind of wild imagination, and if he let it get away from him, he'd start getting crazy ideas. But as they walked up, he wondered that maybe it didn't have to do with her family. Like .. did people fight and then go out to dinner? Or maybe Quinn was upset because her parents were going to dinner in the first place. If his dad cheated on his mom, he wouldn't exactly think it was a good idea for them to, uh, go on a date or something.

When they were in his room, and she was in his arms again, he said, "You're starting to scare me a bit." It wasn't accusing, just .. worried. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, but, well, Sam wasn't good at not asking stupid questions sometimes.

Quinn didn't know what to say. She didn't know exactly how she felt. Feeling tears spring to her eyes, Quinn pulled back from Sam's hug and sat down on her bed. She let her hand fall between her hands. "No, yes. I don't know." She spoke fast, quite possibly faster than she had ever spoken. She just couldn't help it. Quinn was the furthest thing from an emotional person. Well, except for the 9 months that she was carrying Beth. She put a mask, didn't let most people see how she felt. It was the easiest way not to get hurt.

Yet here she was, on her bed, a crying mess. She knew she was freaking out Sam. And every second that ticked by was a second closer to her having to actually tell him. He was going to hate her, she knew that. And it completely killed her inside. "I-I'm sorry. I know I'm freaking you out. I don't mean too."

Sam sat down right beside her, not exactly sure what to do with her_ crying_. It wasn't that he was afraid of girls crying on him or anything. He just always felt so useless, because he wasn't the best with words. Before he'd given her the promise ring, he'd had to write out what he was going to say and practice it a million times. But here, he was put on the spot, and he desperately wanted to make her feel better, but he didn't know what to do.

One hand slid across her back, an attempt at comforting her. "Hey," he said quietly. "Don't apologize, okay? I'm just worried. But whatever it is is going to be fine, so just tell me what's up."

"No, no Sam it's not going to be fine." She didn't mean to snap at Sam, it wasn't his fault. He had done absolutely nothing in this situation. She had been the one to screw up. To make matters worse, this was the second time this had happened. Both times with Puck. Granted this time wasn't as bad, he had kissed her. She didn't even kiss him back. But she still felt just as horrible as the first time. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped. It's not your fault." Quinn looked at him and shook her head.

Standing from her bed, Quinn looked down at him and felt like crying even more. "I need to tell you something. And I need you to hear me out before you jump to decisions or anything, okay?" She knew now she would freak him out even more, and she felt horrible. But there wasn't much else she could say. She had to be honest with him.

Before he .. made any decisions?

So this was about him. The realization hit him and he hoped that there was some other explanation, but there didn't seem to be one. Was she breaking up with him or something? But she had asked him to hear her out, so he cleared his throat a little, a nervous tick, and said, "Okay.."

Quinn took a deep breath, this was going to be a lot harder than she thought. "Okay, so the night before Britt's party, I was at Puck's house. I honestly went over there to see his little sister, Anna. She missed me and I honestly missed her. Well, when I got there, he offered me some hot cocoa. And we kind of got into a mini food fight - sugar, coca, eggs. Harmless. So, he let me shower and he showered. And he kind of came out..naked." She took another deep breath, knowing she was probably going into a lot more detail than needed.

"It was only for a quick second, I swear it was a total accident. And before we were leaving..he uh, he kissed me." Quinn paused for a moment, not being able to look at Sam. "I'm sorry, I never meant for it to happen. I'm really sorry, but..there's more." Another sigh left her mouth as she shook her head. "So, earlier Puck came over. We agreed to hang out, you know as friends. He was keeping me company because you know, I hate being home alone. And well.."

She couldn't do, no she had too. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and kept her eyes glued to the floor. "And we were joking around, about him being mad at me. And he kissed me again. I didn't kiss him back. I swear. But a lot, and I mean a lot of shit was said. Feelings were expressed. And he kind of asked me to give him a second chance.." Quinn didn't know what else to say, what else she could say. She sat down on her bed next to Sam. "I am so sorry."

The moment she said, "Puck," he knew this was going to end badly. Like, he wanted to trust her, but when the name came out of her mouth, his gut wrenched a little and he just had a feeling.

A feeling which was completely and totally justified, it turned out after Quinn told her story. He kept wanting to interrupt, but he'd promised that he'd hear her out, and Sam kept his word. It was hard, though. Just letting her tell the story. About how they'd hung out. Had a food fight. _Kissed_. And she hadn't told him? And then, even after that, she hung out with Puck _again_? As if he wouldn't try anything.

There were a million things he wanted to say, because there were a million things he was feeling. He knew he should be mad at her, like, immediately. In all the movies, didn't the guy immediately start yelling and getting pissed? But not Sam. He just felt this sinking feeling. Hurt. He was hurt. Just that awful feeling of having your trust completely betrayed. _Embarrassed._

He wanted to say, "Why'd you let him come back after that?"  
He wanted to ask, "Why didn't you tell me the first time?"  
He wanted to ask, "Why didn't you _stop_ him?"  
He wanted to ask, "What kind of shit was said?" even though he already had a feeling about that one.

But what she said last hit him the hardest and he was silenced for a really long moment. When he finally spoke, it was only to ask a single question, despite all he wanted to know. He needed to know this one the most.

"Are you .. going to give him one?"

His reaction definitely shocked her. He didn't yell, he didn't scream. He didn't do anything of the things she had been expecting after her last slip up, and how Finn had reacted. His question though caused just about all the air to leave her lungs. How could she answer him? It would break his heart. And she couldn't do that.

Quinn took another deep breath, and looked up at her ceiling. "I told him..I couldn't answer him. And I needed time to think." Now she expected it. The yelling, the screaming, the telling her she was a whore. It was everything she expected, and actually deserved it.

Sam was a great guy. Sam had never given her a reason to cheat on her, well neither had Finn. God, what the hell was wrong with her? Looking back at Sam, Quinn tried to keep her tears from falling. She had no right crying. "Sam, I am so sorry. Yell at me, scream at me, I don't care..I totally deserve it. Just please say something."

His stomach sunk. If he had felt gutted before, Sam now felt completely without a stomach to call his own.

Oh.

That was all he could think. She wasn't just calling him over here to tell him that she and Puck had kissed. There was more. There was a lot more. Of course there was more. God, he was stupid for not thinking it a possibility. Quinn had told him about her past. He didn't even really care about how she'd cheated on Finn. People grew from their mistakes. Well, uh, apparently not, but — the thing he felt so stupid for overlooking was not considering her going back to Puck a possibility. After everything they'd been through together, shouldn't he have?

But still, he'd naively hoped for a certain answer to his question. He wanted her to kiss him and tell him that no, of course she wasn't going to. She'd just had to tell him because she felt guilty for kissing him, but of course she chose him. Then things would be okay. He would've been a little hurt, but it'd be okay and they'd work through it.

But that wasn't her answer.

She needed to think about it.

_She needed to think about it_.

He stood up, not because he had intentions of storming out, but because he couldn't be sitting anymore. Sam wasn't an innately angry guy. He was always calm, laid back, even non-confrontational. His fight with Karofsky had been the first time he lost his temper in a really long time.

And even through everything that Quinn was doing to him and making him feel, he still didn't want to upset her more.

God, was he a girl or what?

One thing he was sure of, though, was that no matter her apologizing, he wasn't going to say, "It's okay," like he wanted to, just so she wouldn't cry. Because it wasn't okay. At all.

Instead he just shoved his hands in his sweatshirt pockets, and said, "Well .. That's not something I can help you think about."

He knew he should be saying more, even yelling at her like she was suggesting, but he just shook his head. "I'm not going to yell at you, Quinn." He said her name tenderly despite himself, like he always did, but there was obvious hurt there. He sighed again, almost ashamed of how calm he was being. He _wanted_ to yell.

But he couldn't. Not at Quinn. It was _Quinn_. He never wanted to yell at her, no matter what. He took a step toward the door and didn't look at her when he said, "I guess just let me know when you decide, I guess."

That was it? No, that couldn't be it.

There was such a huge part of her that wanted to simply run over to him and throw her arms around him. Hug him as hard as she could, kiss him and tell him that she was wrong. Everything about having to think about it was wrong. But there was still that small part of her that told her to think about it.

Her and Puck had history. Hell, they had a baby. Even if they had given Beth up. Quinn had feeling for Puck. Strong feelings that just didn't go away with the blink of an eye.

But then there was Sam. This pretty much perfect guy who had done nothing at all wrong to her. He looked passed her past. He trusted her enough to not judge her for her mistakes and still ask her to be his girlfriend. He had even said at one point he was going to want to marry her.

It was official, she felt like the worst person alive.

Despite her better judgment, Quinn stood from her bed and walked over to Sam. She placed her hand on his arm gently, knowing he probably didn't want her even near him. "Sam, Sam. I am so sorry. I know. I'm a horrible person."

She knew she wasn't making anything better, she was just making herself look pathetic. This time it was Quinn's stomach that clenched, only it was in guilt. How could she really be doing this to Sam?

"D-Do you hate me?" It was totally the wrong time to ask, but she had to know. She had to know if he was going to hate her for the rest of their lives. Quinn just needed to know, despite her having no right to even ask. Not after what she had just told him. Not after what she was putting him through.

Quinn expected a yes. It was another thing she deserved. Just like the yelling and screaming that he hadn't given her. Which, a part of her was still waiting for. But the lack of it just proved to her how much Sam wasn't like the other guys.

Despite being pretty determined not to show how hurt he was, he still moved away from her touch. With her touching him, he knew he would start saying things that he didn't mean. Like that it was okay. So he took another step back with a shake of his head. "Can you stop apologizing?" he said, for the first time sounding a little frustrated. But his frustration was without much conviction at all.

What about the first time? he wanted to ask her. Was she sorry then?

But that was just an attack. He wanted to believe that she had been, but had been too afraid to tell him, but more than that, he didn't want to know for fear that the answer wouldn't be what he wanted.

At her question, he sighed, finally bringing his eyes to meet hers. "Quinn, you honestly think I could hate you?" he said with a hollow laugh that lacked all real humor. "If I could hate you, dealing with this would probably be a lot easier, you know?"

He wanted to reach out to her, but controlled the urge. "I'm going to go," he said. Part of him really, really wanted to stay, to talk until they had come to the decision together to move through this. But then .. he knew he had to think, too. Even if Quinn decided to stay with him, would it even be worth it? He had a sinking feeling that told him that the answer was no. Her feelings for Puck wouldn't just vanish. He sighed again. "Just .. give me a call when you've sorted things out, and we'll talk then, alright?"

A very soft, yet quite sigh of relief left her lips. He didn't hate her. That meant a lot more to hear than she thought it would. Quinn wanted to stop him, beg him to stay with her, and not leave her alone with her thoughts. It was probably the worst thing for her right now. But again, what right did she have to ask that.

She knew she was hurting him, she was hurting herself. Quinn just nodded slightly. "Okay." There wasn't much else she could say. Everything that could have been said would probably just make him, and her feel worse.

I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I really do care about you. I hate what I'm doing to you.

Basically all clichés, but they rang with such truth in her heart. Quinn knew her feelings for Puck, she was sure of those. But this was definitely making her question her feelings for Sam. They were a lot stronger than she had believed they were, and that slightly scared her.

"I'll call you, okay?" Quinn didn't bother to walk him out, she knew he probably didn't want to be around her at all right now. She just let him leave, and went back to the millions of thought running through her head.

"Yeah, okay," he said dully, and left the room with a last look at her. That was a stupid idea, because then, the image of her, standing there hurt and guilty and _alone_, made him feel guilty. He knew logically that he didn't have a reason to be guilty, because he was the one getting hurt here. But that hurt didn't make his feelings for Quinn disappear, and he hated being the cause of her pain.

Only when he was in the privacy of his own car did Sam let the anger he wanted to feel out. He hit the dash with both fists, a sound of frustration leaving him in a grunt. But then, he had no choice but to drive home.

* * *

**THAT WAS,  
**A hell of a lot harder than I thought it was going to be. I guess I have a lot more thinking to do than I thought. Heading to bed, and trying to sort this all out. (Sam, I'm so sorry.)  
**-posted by: Quinn**

**

* * *

Puck texts Quinn:  
**Just to let you know.. I'll always be here for you. I'll respect your decision, whatever it may be. I'll stick around even if you don't pick me. I love you, Q.  
-Puck

**Quinn texted back:**  
Well thank you, Puck. I'll let you and Sam know when I've finally decided, but seriously thank you.  
-Q.

* * *

**Quinn's decision on the next chapter!**


	7. 7: The Knight or The Badass?

**AN: **Who will Quinn choose? Sam, the knight in shining armor who swept off her feet? Or Puck, the total badass who has a big heart?

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

"**FOR MY 200TH POST, I FIGURED YOU GUYS DESERVE AN ANSWER."**

This was by the far, the hardest decision I've ever had to make. I didn't even ever think I'd find myself in this position. I truly cannot express how truly sorry I am for putting you both through this. I wouldn't hold it against you if you were both mad at me, or never spoke to me again.

Before you read my choice/apology you both just need to know; I care about you both very much. I never _ever_meant to hurt either of you, because you both mean so much to me. Like, more than you could ever know. You're both amazing guys, and that definitely made this decision so much harder.

Puck - You and I have a lot, and I mean a lot, of history. I mean, we have been through hell and back. Remember Beth? I totally couldn't even begin to imagine my life without you. It's almost impossible because I've known you since we were little kids. Sure, we were always this close, but I've always cared about you. I can even say that care has grown to love. And I do love you. You may not show it to everyone but there is a giant softy underneath all that badassness. I've gotten to see it, and it's truly amazing. But, I can't possibly ask you to change who you are for me. You're the self-proclaimed sex shark, and let's face it..You've never been one for a committed relationship. I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt if I asked you to change who you are for me. You deserve better than that.

Sam - Our history may not be as long, or as intense as for myself and Puck's but that doesn't mean I care about you any less. Working on that duet with you and that heartfelt speech you gave days before Kurt's dad and Finn's mom's wedding. Wow. You showed me what it felt like to be cared about all over again when I thought I could never feel that again. You pretty much came in and were the knight in shining armor I needed. I know I was kind of a bitch at first about your nerdy side, but it was definitely something I've learned to love about you. You're so different from any other guy I've ever been with. You accepted me for who I was, even after you knew about my past. You were willing to look passed it, and trust me. And I know I screwed it up. You've been nothing but caring and understand since the beginning of our relationship, and I let you down. You also deserve better than that.

So, after a lot of thinking, and painful what ifs - I've decided I really can't choose either of you. Because I don't deserve either of you. Believe me, it has not been easy because I can't imagine either of you leaving my life. I care about you both so much.

But you guys deserve so much better than a girl that had to sit back and actually choose who she wanted to be with. You guys deserve a girl that would choose you without a second of thinking. And I hate to say that that girl isn't me. Maybe one day for one of you it could be. I'm not sure, I don't know what the future holds.

I hate doing this, to the both of you. Especially in such a public way, but I don't think I could handle facing either one of you, because this hurts me just as much. I really do feel like a horrible person, you both have no idea. Again, I am so sorry. I really hope you guys can find it in your heart to forgive me, but I totally understand if you don't.

I have completely run out of things to say. I know each of you was hoping to be the one, but it just didn't feel right. A real girlfriend would be able to choose you without a second thought. And now I've started repeating myself, I'm sorry. I love you both. I hope this doesn't totally kill either of our friendships.

**-posted by: Quinn**

**

* * *

**

**Sue:** My office, Q?

**Quinn:** First thing Monday morning, Coach?

* * *

**"Q.."**  
You broke my heart.  
**-posted by: Puck**

Puck, I'm sorry. I didn't do it to try and get even. I mean it.

* * *

**"GOD, I FEEL HORRIBLE."**  
**-posted by: Quinn**

Don't, please. I don't want to see you sad and depressed. I was just shocked.. I'm sorry. And remember what I told you? I'll stick around whatever your decision is. Ok? I still love you, Q.

No, I do. Because Sam's right. I shouldn't have done it like this. But do you know how much it would have killed me to see either of you? Tomorrow is going to be hard enough. (If I even show up.) Thank you though. I couldn't imagine loosing you, Puck.

Well everyone wanted to know what your decision was. It's ok. It's gonna be ok. Do you want me to avoid you tomorrow? It's fine with me if it's going to make you feel a lot less worse. I'll just text you, if you want. I couldn't imagine loosing you too, Q. That's why I want to stick around.

No, no, I'm probably not even going to show up. Well, I'll go in and talk to Coach Sylvester, but I'll probably leave after that. And again, thank you for sticking around. It means the world to me.

I'll skip school. I don't want you to be alone, and I know you don't want that too. What do you say?

Puck that's really sweet, like really. But you don't have to skip school for me. I don't want you to like get in trouble or anything.

It's ok. I have math tomorrow, so I'm gonna skip that anyways. Come on, Q.

Okay. Got any idea where we could go? If either one of my parents find out I skipped, I'm as dead as a door nail.

That's why you need me. I'm an expert. Haha. We can go to the movies all day. It's dark there so nobody can really see us.

Haha, alright. Movies sound good. I just gotta go talk to Coach Sylvester first. She asked me to meet her in her office. So, after that we'll just skip out?

Yep! I've got my truck for our getaway ;) Why do you need to talk to her?

Awesome. :) And I think it has something to do with my not choosing you or Sam. She saw my post, asked me to meet her in her office.

Totally awesome. Can't wait ;) Ohh. Wow.. Ok?

Yeah. Honestly, I'm not totally sure. But I guess I'll find out tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll tell you all about it before the movie.

Alright. Sounds good to me. So you're feeling a little bit better now?

A little.( I still feel like the world's biggest bitch.) But I'm pretty sure Sam hates my guts right now.

(Well you are, but that's why I like you.) He'll forgive you eventually. If he really likes you, he will.

(But I hurt you, and Sam. I feel terrible.) I hope you're right, Puckerman. I really didn't mean to hurt you or him. I thought I was making the best decision for all of us.

(Yeah, well this will be a test for him. If he really likes you, he'll come back. I've passed the test 'cause I'm really serious about getting you back.) I am right. But with this decision, you just hurt 3 of us. If you decided, you'll only hurt 1 person. Just saying.

(I didn't do this to make it a test though. But I do understand what you're saying. You really love me don't you?) Yeah, I guess you're definitely right there. Because it hurt me just as much as it hurt you guys. But I meant what I said. You both deserve so much better.

(Yes, I really do. I want to make it up to you. I want to spend my time with you and only you.) Q, I can't find anyone better! You're the best for me. You're perfect. I can't find another girl who bitches that I actually find interesting. Not even Santana. Haha.

(Make what up to me, Puck? You've done nothing wrong.) No! You can find someone better. I'm not perfect. I'm the furthest thing from perfect. I've cheated on my last two boyfriends, yes it was with you, but still. All I do is hurt everyone around me. You can do better than that.

(When I ignored you after Beth..) Well you're the perfect girl for me! You hurt everyone around me? I hurt everyone around me too. But I don't want to hurt you.. I want to be with **you**. No one else.

(And I forgave you for it..) But you can do better than me, Noah! Why can't you see that? You may not see it but you really are a great guy. Yes, you've made mistakes but we all have. You deserve the world's perfect girl. And despite what you think, it's not me.

(But still, it's not enough for me.) Why are we having this fight anyway? Are you doing this so you can go back to Sam? I don't get it. Stop playing with me, Q. You are perfect for me. You can feel it, I can feel it. That chemistry we have.. It's so natural!

(What do I have to do to prove to you, you don't need to make it up to me?) No, I'm not doing this to go back to Sam! I told you, neither of you deserve me. Yes, yes I can feel the chemistry we've had. I've felt it for years actually. But, that doesn't change the fact that you deserve better!

(Nothing, cause I want this.) I DESERVE YOU. I WANT YOU. I NEED YOU. SEE THE WORD THAT COMES OUT MORE.. IT'S **YOU**. Why are you so hardheaded? Why can't you accept that I really, really love you?

(Fine. And you call me hardheaded.) BECAUSE I'M SCARED, OKAY? Scared that you'll hurt me. Scared that the only reason you think you love me is because of Beth. And scared that maybe I really love you too.

(We're both hardheaded, fine.) Well sorry to break your bubble but I don't just love you because of Beth. I love you for who you are. Bitchy Q, sweet Q, princess Q, hardheaded Q.. ALL THE VERSIONS OF YOU. And if there's a new version of you, I'll still accept it because that's who you are. I'm scared too but I'll do my best not to hurt you anymore because I don't want to hurt you. You mean so much to me. I love you.. I'm not scared to say it.

Puck, stop. Do you remember what I said to you in my letter to you and Sam? I don't want you to have to change who you are. I can't ask that from you. And if we ever decided to have a relationship it would require you to change. I don't want you to change. You're not the kind of guy to go for a committed relationship. I love you, but I can't do that to you.

No, you stop! I want to change for you. And I'll do it 'cause I want to. I'll do it so I can be with you. Ok?

No Puck, no. I'm not going to let you change for me. I can't. You are who you are. You shouldn't have to change to be with someone.

But I'll change if I want to.. So you really don't want to be with me then?

Those words never left my mouth, and you know it. But, I truly believe you can do better. Why don't you see that?

Who then? Tell me? I don't see anyone that can keep up with me? Fine, I don't need to change but I'll keep my dick just to you.

I don't know, Puck, I don't know! Gosh, you think if I knew we'd be having this conversation? I don't know, but I know you'll find somebody.

No I won't, cause I already found her.. YOU.

You are absolutely crazy, Puckerman. Did you know that?

Yeah. Crazy in love! With you..

You're never going to give up, are you?

Never.

* * *

**"I FEEL LIKE WE SHULD START A 'MY GF CHEATED ON ME WITH PUCK' CLUB"  
********-posted by: Finn**

**Q:** Hey Finn, if I remember correctly, didn't you make out with Berry **twice** while we were dating? Yeah, thought so.

**F:** u lied to be about being pregnant with my baby

u can never win this battle.

**Q:** You were the idiot that believed I could get pregnant just sitting in a hot tub!

**F:** did yu ever think tht maybe i believed u cuz i didnt want 2 think about the possability of my gf cheating on me?

**Q:** Yes, but come on Finn. You are definitely smarter than that.

**S:** that's called trust, not being an idiot.  
well, okay, it's a bit idiotic. but if you care about someone, you want to believe what they tell you.  
just saying. i don't want to fight about it or anything.

**Q:** It's a lot idiotic.  
I don't want to fight either. But I also don't appreciate being ganged up on. Like, come on now. I know I hurt you both. I'm sorry! But a my girlfriend cheated on me with puck club? Sweatshirts? I thought you both were more mature than that.

* * *

**"I AM THIS '.' CLOSE TO GIVING UP ON MEN. FOREVER."**  
**-posted by: Quinn**

**F:** i'm really sorry quinn.  
we were just foolin around :(

**Q:** yeah, doesn't change the fact that it hurts.  
whatever though, it's cool.

* * *

**SAM:**  
look, quinn. i'm really sorry. that was immature. finn just kind of brings that out in me.

i don't want you to feel bad or anything, but i'm hurt. i don't know how to deal with it. i mean, you couldn't even call me. and i know you said that you couldn't stand to see me, but don't you think i deserve to hear it from you? personally? and not in a letter that was addressed to BOTH me and puck?

i'm sorry. i feel guilty because i don't like to say things that hurt you, but i feel like this time i have to speak up. that wasn't cool, and that wasn't fair, and it hurt me. it just made losing my girlfriend a million times harder.

and also, while i'm speaking my mind, i think you should just pick whatever makes you happy, even if it isn't me. stop playing the martyr and trying to tell people what they deserve and what they need.

alright, i think that's all i have to say, sorry.

**QUINN:  
You're right. It was really immature. And it hurt, a lot.**

I know you're hurt. I'm sorry, okay? I wanted to call. I wanted to call you and Puck personally. But I just..I couldn't okay? Do you think I like what I had to do? No, I hated it. I hated that I hurt both of you. It killed me. You're right, you deserved to hear it personally. But I can't go back and change the decisions I've made. If I could, there'd be a lot of things different in my life.

I don't want you to feel guilty Sam. Yes, the things you and Finn said hurt. But I guess I deserved it. You do have every right to speak up for yourself, because I was wrong. And again, I am so sorry.

I don't know what's going to make me happy Sam. I don't know anything anymore. I know that I did what I did because that's how I felt. I'm not all too worried about my happiness right now. I'm worried about you and Puck realizing that you really can do better.

Again, I'm sorry for doing it in the worst possible way. I'm sorry for hurting you. And I'm sorry that I'm such a bitch.

* * *

**"I'M GOING TO BED, IT'S BEEN A LONG DAY."**

Coach Sylvester's office in the morning. (Then skipping the rest of the day with Puck.) But right now I need sleep. I'm exhausted. So, goodnight.  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**Didn't expect Quinn's decision, didn't you? Lol.  
Coach Sylvester will have a little talk with Quinn and Quick will be playing hookey on the next chapter!**


	8. 8: Pathetic Boys

**AN: **Quinn will have a small talk with Coach Sylvester and Quinn will play hookey with Puck. More like a date.. And guess who gets jealous.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

Quinn walked through the halls and could already feel eyes on her for lack of her Cheerios uniform. As of the new school year it had become a part of Quinn again, but considering she had no plans to stay the day she felt she didn't need to wear it. And truth be told she kind of missed the babydoll dresses she got to wear when she was pregnant. Despite the lack of the uniform, Quinn walked through the halls with her head held high, ignoring the looks from people. She had one mission and one mission only; go talk to Coach Sylvester.

It all started with one kiss, one silly kiss from Puckerman that turned her world upside down. And then he confessed his love - making her in turn question her relationship with Sam. Did she handle it wrong? Oh yes, she couldn't deny it. But did she honestly feel like she made the right decision? Yes. Quinn turned the corner that led to the hallway of Sue's office and took a deep breath. She pushed open the door just slightly, knocking as she did. "Coach Sylvester? You wanted to see?" She asked timidly, only sticking her head in.

"Q," Sue fingered her coffee cup, spinning her chair towards the door, "Sit." Outside the office, the lone bell rang, signifying the beginning of the school day. "You're not wearing your uniform." She didn't give the girl a chance to respond, taking a gulp of protein shake.

"I hate personal lives," Sue said slowly, "especially teenagers'. I hate talking to students. I hate weak resolves. But, as my head cheerleader, I need you on top of your game. I don't want to hear about your pathetic boys, or whatever's going on otherwise. I need to know if _you're_capable of being my wing-woman."

Quinn nodded slightly and walked over to sit in the seat she knew all too well. It was a seat she had been in plenty of times. Hearing Coach speak, Quinn processed her words slowly, and nodded her head. "I am on top of my game, Coach. At least, I am now." The fact that Sue trusted Quinn enough to let her back on the Cheerios was amazing, and now that she wanted her to be her wing-woman, wow.

"I'm sorry, Coach Sylvester. I promise, it won't happen again." Quinn shifted slightly uncomfortably in her seat. Maybe not wearing her uniform had been a bad idea. Under Sue's careful watch she didn't feel half as confident without it.

* * *

Quinn left Sue's office feeling slightly less confident than when she entered. Was she right? Was this whole Sam & Puck thing just a sign of weakness? Quinn shook her head as she went in search of Puck. Thankfully the bell had rung so he was at his locker. Quinn walked up behind the door of his locker and when he closed it she looked at him a soft smile. "Can we leave, please?" She asked, a small laugh leaving her lips.

Puck was shoving his textbooks in his locker. He heard the bell rung and he scoffed that he has to get to his next class. Just after he closed his locker he turned around and raised his eyebrows at the sight of Quinn. He smiled with relief at the moment she asked if they could leave. "Of course, babe." He winked at her and grabbed her hand pulling her to the nearest exit. "You ready for your very first skip?" He laughed a little as he pulled her approaching his truck.

Quinn smiled at his term of endearment. She probably should feel guilty hanging with Puck after she told him and Sam that she wasn't choosing either of them, but she had known Puck for years. He was really one of her best friends. Quinn hoped in his truck and waited for him to slide into the driver's side. "Good, let's just get the hell out of here." She rested her head back against the seat and closed her eyes with a heavy sigh.

Even though she didn't pick Puck, he's still happy that he can still hang out with her like this. He was right, everything is natural and normal between them. Maybe because they were friends first. As soon as she got in his truck he ran to his side and jumped in. "Anything you want, princess." He laughed a little and turned on the engine. But before he started driving he noticed her heavy sigh, so he held her hand as a sign of comfort and drove away from Mckinley.

It was a nice rebel feeling to be skipping school. Although Quinn had no doubts Puck had done it before, she was a virgin to the whole situation. "So, where exactly does one go when skipping school?" She asked as she turned to look at him. She didn't realize it but her thumb was drawing small circles on the back of his hand. Something that had become a habit over all the years of their friendship.

Puck couldn't stop his mouth to smile. He can't help it. It's a great feeling being with Quinn again. It was what he wanted all along. Being alone with her gets him giddy inside but he doesn't show it of course. He's a stud. Studs don't get giddy. "We can go to the movies. Or.." Looks at her while in a stop light. "What do you want to do?" He was smiling at her like a little kid and holding her hand a little bit tighter when he felt her thumb at the back of his hand. _Just how I like it.._

Quinn nodded with a soft smile. "I think the movies would be great. As long as it's nothing scary." If there was one thing Quinn didn't like it was a horror movie. She knew if anything Puck would let her hide her face in his arm or his chest, but she was still scared to death of them. "And then maybe grab something to eat?" _It's not a date Fabray. You didn't choose him. Your just friends_. Quinn tried to keep her breath normal as she looked over at Puck, her smile still plastered to her face.

"Sounds like a plan." Puck smirked at her and focused on the road, stirring the wheel. "So how was the talk with coach Sylvester?" He asked curiously and still holding her hand like they're some married couple.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and let out another half deep sigh. "It was pretty harmless. She said she could see be being like her wing-woman. But I needed to be ontop of my game. No 'pathetic boys' or anything else. So I guess basically what she was saying was the whole thing with you and Sam was a sign of weakness or something." Quinn ran her free hand through her gold locks and shook her head. "And she told me not to apologize, to anyone, like ever." She let out a soft laugh with another shake of her head.

While Quinn was telling him what coach and her talked about, Puck can't help but glance at her every other second. He knew coach's words would always leave a great impact on her. He squeezed her hand. "Don't listen to her. You are Quinn Fabray not Sue Sylvester. You have your own identity. Ok?"

Quinn listened carefully to Puck's words, they ran through her head over and over again before she actually nodded. "You're right. I am Quinn Fabray. But you know how much Coach Sylvester's opinion means to me. How much I value it." Quinn had looked up to Coach for a while, had wanted to be just like her. Which explained why her opinion meant so much to her.

Puck was concerned with how Quinn is thinking. "So what will you do now? You'll follow her 'directions' on how to be like her? You're going to avoid me now? What?" The smile that stayed on his face from the moment they came out of school is now slowly fading. And his grip on her hand loosens a little.

Quinn pulled her hand back from Puck's and turned in her seat to look at him. "No, Puck I never said that. I am going to stop apologizing for certain actions. Because I'm honestly tried of saying sorry all the time." She shook her head and turned back so she was facing forward.

"Ok. Ok. Calm down. I'm just asking." He makes a turn and licks his lips. It's a routine to him. Everytime he makes a turn, it's automatic that he licks his lips. He doesn't know why. "Listen, I agree with coach with the whole apologizing thing. You're apologizing too much. You had to do the decision. We.. I should be sorry for making all this trouble to you." He said while both of his hands are on the wheel and didn't look at her once.

"I still feel bad. I still feel the need to apologize, over and over again. To you and Sam." Quinn let her head fall back against the seat as he eyes slowly closed. "Especially to Sam. I mean it's completely obvious that you took this a lot better than Sam. You're willing to still be my friend. I'm still pretty sure he hates me."

"I'm willing to be your friend 'cause I want to spend my time with you. If I was mad, would we even be here in my truck right now? I'd rather suck it all up than whine like a big baby and make you feel worse." Then we whispered to himself. "And cause I I love you. Duh."

Quinn leaned over and rested her head against his arm. "Thank you. I don't think I could handle both of you hating me." She smiled softly and looked out at the road. "So, what movie are we going to see anyways?"

He felt that familiar weight on his arm, he smiled and he glanced at her. "You're welcome. At least one of us is a man after all." He laughed a little. And parked near the theater. "Anything you want, baby. We're here."

She shook her head as she sat up. "Hm, well let's go see what's out." Quinn opened the door, and let herself out of his truck. "Come on." She stated with a soft laugh as she walked around towards his side, waiting for him to get out.

He laughed at how she was excited to go to the movies. With that Puck got out of his truck and ran to her side. He looked at the 'Now Showing' list of movies. "Hmmm. Well there's Narnia, Meet the Parents, HP, Tron & Love and Drugs.. The last once seems interesting."

Quinn pulled the small white cardigan around her a little tighter. It was surprisingly warm for a January day. "You would say Love and Drugs, Puckerman. But that sounds fine to me." She smiled as they made their way towards the box office. "I mean, I've never heard of it, but the rest of them sound boring."

"You ok?" Noticed that she's pulling her cardigan tighter. "I've never heard of it too. And yeah, the others sounds boring. I've seen HP though. But I kinda like Love and Drugs cause it has the word drugs in it." He grinned at her and bought two tickets for Love and Drugs. He took her hand and pulled her inside. "You want something to eat or drink?"

"Yeah, a little chilly." Quinn let her hand fall into Pucks as they went inside. "You didn't have to pay for them. I could have helped." She told him with a small smile. "Maybe a soda? I'm not that crazy about popcorn or anything." She laughed as they went inside towards the concession stand. Her eyes looked at the prices and sighed softly.

"Once we get inside it will be a little warmer." He smiled and held her hand tighter. "Well I wanted to. It's ok, I'll pay for everything today." He smiled back at her. He asked for a soda and one large popcorn and paid for it. He handed the soda to her and carried the big bucket of popcorn with his free hand. "Let's go." He grinned and directed her inside.

"Thank you, Puck." Quinn smiled softly as they made their way towards the theater. She couldn't help that nagging feeling that she wasn't being fair to Sam. She had said that she couldn't handle seeing either of them, and look at her now. Quinn tried to push the thought to the back of her mind. "Come on." She grabbed his hand a little tighter and pulled him towards the back of the theater. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck in the front looking up at the screen.

He felt something was wrong with her. He just knows it. As soon as they sat at the back of the theater, his hand still together with hers. "Ok, Q. What's wrong? And don't tell me nothing cause I know you and I feel there's something wrong. Spill." He looked at her seriously and waited for a honest and sincere answer.

Quinn was a little lost in her own world until she heard Puck's question. She looked at him and shook her head slightly. It never ceased to amazed her just how well he knew her. She hadn't said a word, and he knew damn well that there was something on her mind. A soft sigh left Quinn's lips as she turned to look at him. "I guess I feel kind of guilty. I mean, I shouldn't. But I do. I told Sam I couldn't bare to see either of you, and here I am with you. It's just, I feel like I'm betraying him or something." Now she knew she was completely insane. This was not Quinn Fabray. At least not the one that Coach Sylvester had talked to her about.

He took his hand off hers. _I knew it._ "Well maybe we should just go out of here and I'll take you home and I'll go home for myself." He let out a frustrated sigh. Then the movie started, He slouched on his seat and put the bucket of popcorn in front of him. His eyebrows furrowed out of frustration. He just couldn't believe how can she think of Sam when she's with Puck.

Quinn sighed and let herself fall back in the seat as the movie started. She wasn't doing it to intentionally hurt Puck. She genuinely cared about the both of them. Had it been reverse and she was hanging out with Sam, she had no doubt that Puck would be on her mind. Leaning over, Quinn brought herself as close as she could to Puck without making the whole thing awkward. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly, so much for not apologizing anymore.

He took handful of popcorn and shoves it inside his mouth. He suddenly heard a whisper in his ear. He looked at Quinn and their eyes locked. "What did you say?" Muffled because his mouth was full of popcorn. But he heard what she said. He just wanted to hear it again with their eyes on each other.

Quinn bit down on her lip to hold back the laugh from Puck speaking with his mouth open. Normally, it would have grossed her out, but she could barely see him due to the low lighting, and an extremely dark part in the movie. "I said, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that. If things were reversed I'd be thinking about you as well." She whispered to him, hoping that this time he would hear her.

"I know. I overreacted." He said normally now that he ate all what was in his mouth. He took her hand and looked into her eyes. It was the only thing he can see. He leaned a little and whispered. "I just.. I dunno. I shouldn't even be mad. We're just friends. And I'm really glad we are. I swear." He smiled with his teeth out even though it was really dark in the theater 'cause he knows that she knows when he smiles with his teeth showing, that means he's ok and really happy. And he was..

Quinn smiled softly at his words, glad that he wasn't upset with her. If only she could get Sam to have the same outlook as Puck. "Thank you." She turned her attention back to the movie. It was rolling to a close, not like Quinn had paid much attention to it, but it was definitely more relaxing than being in school. Once the lights came up and the credits started to roll, Quinn turned to look at Puck. "Thank you, for this. Really, it means a lot."

"No problem, Q." He squirmed a little when the lights went on. "What the hell. We talked for that long?" He laughed and looked at Quinn. "Sure thing. Just call me when you want to skip again." He smiled then winked at her.

Quinn laughed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, or it was just a short movie. So now what?" She asked, looking around as the people around them started filing out of the theater. Quinn was used to being one of the last ones out though, she liked to stay behind and not attempt to beat the rush of people trying to get to the bathroom. Or else she'd end up punching some overweight pig in the face because he almost pushed her down, or spilled his soda on her Cheerios uniform.

Puck laughed as well and looked around when he saw Quinn look around. "Well, we can go hang out here until school's over. Don't worry, I'll pay so we can stay here as long as you want." He smiled at her and leaned back on his chair.

* * *

**Short chapter coming up! Now Quinn's gonna get jealous. Hihi.**


	9. 9: Jealousy is Contagious

**AN: **Title says it all.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

"**THIS NEW CHEERIO NEEDS TO WATCH HERSELF."  
**(And apparently so does Puckerman.)  
tagged:_ talk about regretting a decision_  
**-posted by: Quinn**

Hey, hey, hey. I'm just playing with her! You know me. I like to pick on lower grades.

Oh I'm sure you would love to play with her.

Q, I didn't mean it like that. And you know it!

No Puck, you know I'm not exactly sure that I do know it. What I do know? You're full of shit.

What the.. Quinn, I'm just making fun of her. There's nothing more to it.

You think I don't know you? You think I can tell when you're flirting with someone? I know you just about as well as you know yourself, Puck. I may be blond, and I may be a cheerleader but I'm not stupid.

I'm not saying you're stupid or even thinking about it! I swear to God, I am not flirting. I promise you. And I would have told you! I'm telling you everything now, remember?

Bullshit, Puckerman! Bullshit. I know you. I know when you flirt. Are you an idiot? I'm not blind either. But, you have fun with the sophomore.

Fuck this! I'M NOT FUCKING FLIRTING WITH THAT LITTLE GIRL! Why are you pushing this so much!

Why can't you just admit that you were flirting?

Why? WHY? Because I wasn't flirting with her! I WAS MAKING FUN OF HER. I WAS PICKING ON HER. And you know who I like, Q..

YOUR NEW PLAY TOY? That is not picking on her Puckerman. That is flirting. And you know you're doing a damn poor job of showing it.

Yeah, I'm playing with her. You know, a toy I can smash and break and throw just to have a laugh. It's just a term. IT'S NOT FUCKING FLIRTING! What? Poor job of showing what? I'm confused.

Right, mhm, of course. Just a term. Yup. If it looks like a flirt, and sounds like a flirt..chances are it is a flirt. And a poor job of showing said person that you like them.

NU-UH. Chances are I've been misunderstood. Maybe you've heard of that word? Poor job? POOR JOB? POOR JOB? YOU'RE KIDDING ME RIGHT? HOW CAN I BE HAVING A POOR JOB SHOWING YOU THAT I LIKE YOU? WHAT THE FUCK, FABRAY!

YOU'RE SITTING THERE FLIRTING WITH SOME SOPHOMORE. SOME SOPHOMORE THAT ACTUALLY THINKS SHE WORTHY OF YOU GIVING HER THE TIME OF DAY. I'm a lot of things Puckerman, but I'm not dumb, and I'm not blind. I'm very capable of knowing when you're flirting with a girl. You've done it to me time and time again. Maybe you were wrong. Maybe you can't change. (Maybe you should have never tried.)

I'm tired of fighting.. Think all you want. At least I know the truth. I guess you can never trust me again. (Maybe I shouldn't have loved you so much. I never thought I could get hurt this way.)

You know what? It doesn't even matter. We're not dating. I didn't choose you. We're just friends. Flirt with whoever you want. (You didn't think you could get hurt? How do you think I feel having to watch you flirt with her? I may not have chose you or Sam, but that doesn't mean I don't care.)

You're making my head hurt! I don't care if you didn't pick me. I don't want to flirt with other girls! (I just want to flirt with you.) Come on, Q.. (I know you care. So why would I flirt with others if I knew that? Please.. Why can't you believe me?)

I'm done talking about this with you. Like I said..it doesn't matter.

No, Quinn. It does matter! Why would you react this way then?

* * *

**"WHATEVER, I'M GOING TO BED."**  
Tomorrow's going to be a long day.  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**Don't worry! This fight is not gonna last longer. Puck is very persistent.  
On the next chapter, someone's going to get sick!**


	10. 10: Sweet, Sweet Ice Cream

**_Someone's sick? Well ice cream always makes anyone feel better, especially if you taste it from someone else's mouth._**

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

**

* * *

**

**Puck texts Quinn:**

**P:** Q, talk to me. Please..

**Q:** Leave me alone, Puck. If you didn't notice by my absence in school in school, I really don't want to talk..

**P:** I'll come right over.

**Q:** No, I'm fine. Really.

**P:** No. I'm in my truck now. And if you're worried about school, I told my mom to call the school that I got sick.

**Q:** I'm fine, Puck. There was really no need for you to skip school.

**P:** I'm not skipping. I'm sick.

**Q:** Oh yeah, you're magically sick the same day I decide not to go to school.

**P:** Well that's how it goes from now on. Ok? I'm around the corner already.

**Q:** Fine, front doors open. Let yourself in.

* * *

Once Puck got a reply from Quinn, he immediately got out of class and went to his truck. Yes, yes he was still in class and not around the corner. He lied to her just this time. It's the only way he can convince her to let him come over.

Puck drove really fast. But before heading to her house, he stopped over a convenience store and bought something for her. After paying, he quickly got back to his truck and drove his way to Quinn's house. He stepped out of his truck and approached her house with a plastic bag in one hand. He knocked on the door first and opened it. It wasn't really nice to just go in without letting the person inside know there's someone coming in. He might be badass, but intruding is just wrong if he doesn't have any intentions of stealing. Puck entered and closed the door behind him. "Q?" He called out looking for the blond girl.

Quinn just didn't have the energy to get out of bed today. She was drained, emotionally. And she didn't think she had the guts to face Coach with red, puffy eyes from crying all night. She didn't even know why she was crying anymore. When Quinn woke up to the text from Puck, she knew she had over reacted, but she couldn't help it. She didn't even know why it bothered her so much. She hadn't chosen Puck. They had agreed to stay friends. So, she caved and said he could come over. But she wasn't moving from her spot on her bed. Hearing his voice, Quinn rolled over so she was lying on her back. She sat up slowly, and pulled her knees to her chest. "I'm up here." She yelled back down to him, knowing he would know the way.

He noticed that Quinn's parents weren't home. So he guessed right, she was alone. And he always knew, ever since they were kids, she hates being alone. Even if she tells you to leave her alone, she doesn't really mean it. That's why Puck always worries about her. When he heard her voice, he looked up. "She's in her room." He told himself. But before climbing up the stairs, he went to the kitchen and got two spoons. As soon as he got what he needed, Puck ran up the stairs by taking 2 at a time. He knocked then reached for the doorknob of her bedroom door and opened it. "Q?"

Hearing Puck's voice again, Quinn looked up from her toes and let her eyes glance over at the door. "Hey." It was clear that she had been crying, and she hated that. Her eyes felt puffy, and they usually looked about ten times worse than they felt. But secretly she was thankful for Puck, she definitely hated being alone. Especially when there was still so much on her mind. Puck would be a good distraction. Quinn hugged her knees closer to her chest, and wrapped her arms around them. "You can come in." She said softly, motioning for Puck to come in and sit down.

_Oh dammit._He thought as soon as he saw Quinn's eyes. Puck doesn't know if he should be happy that Quinn really likes him that she got jealous over a sophomore, or sad that he caused her to cry again and make her feel so much worse. He slowly approached the bed. "I'm sorry, Q." He looked down as he sat on the edge of the bed, away from her.

A soft, humorless laugh left Quinn's lips as she shook her head. "Don't flatter yourself Puckerman. I haven't even decided if I'm crying because of you." Okay, maybe she was a little harsh, but Quinn was still mad at him. She was still fully convinced that he was flirting with the sophomore. But then when he apologized, she didn't know why she couldn't believe him. Something told her to trust him, but she just couldn't. And she didn't know why. "What's that?" Quinn asked, noticing the bag in his hand.

He wanted to back talk at the bitchy flatter comment but he remembered what Rachel told him the other night. Her exact words were"

"_Just try talking to her again… without yelling because that won't make anything better."_

So he just shrugged and let that comment pass by. He handed her the plastic bag that contains a pint of ice cream and some bacon flavored chips. He didn't say a word or even looked at her. What? He got hurt too. He was misunderstood by the person who he cares about the most.

As she opened the bag, Quinn felt more of the anger fade completely from her body. Leave it to Puck to be thoughtful when she was a complete bitch to him. Setting the bag down next to her, Quinn pushed herself up slightly so she could lean over and half hug him. "Thank you." She whispered before settling back into the same position as before. "And I'm sorry." Quinn pulled the pint of ice cream from the bag and smiled. "This was really sweet of you."

After every fight they had, Puck always knew how to suppress the bitchy side of Quinn. He felt her warmth around him. Not as much though, but he was happy to feel it. "Hey, don't flatter yourself, Fabray. It somehow happened I have that in my truck a while ago. Don't think of things." He shook his head and looked at her grinning. "Am as sweet as the ice cream?" He laughed a little and turned his body to face her. "How are you?"

Quinn laughed at his comment and shook her head. "Smartass. Did you bring a spoon?" She smiled seeing them and grabbed one. Pulling open the lid, Quinn wasted no time with the first bite. Sure she was head cheerleader and still worried about baby fat, but every girl needed ice cream after a night of crying. Hearing his next comment, Quinn looked at him for a moment. "Nope, but you're close." She told him with a small smile. But the smile faded after his next question. "I don't know, I kind of feel numb. If that makes any sense."

"Bitch. Of course I did! I wouldn't be a smartass if I didn't, right?" He laughed and was stunned on how fast she took the spoon, open the lid and ate her way to the bottom of the pint. It wasn't the first time he saw her like this but it still fascinated him. _I'm the only one who can see this side of her. Me, Noah Puckerman._ "Close? I'm way ahead!" He laughed and then stopped when her smile faded after asking his last question. "Why? Sam and me?" He looked at her pursing his lips waiting for her answer.

Hearing the word that should have been taken as an insult slip through his lips, Quinn raised an eyebrow before her face softened and she laughed. She didn't care that Puck saw her eat the entire pint of ice cream, he had seen a hell of a lot worse when she was pregnant. And as long as she managed to keep her figure she wasn't really worried. When she heard his question, Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "I guess, I mean Sam still isn't really speaking to me. Which I guess I can understand, I did kind of dump him in a bitchy way. I just wish he was willing to still be friends with me. Like you are." Another sigh left the blonde's lips as she shook her head. "And, I feel bad about last night. And not trusting you."

He put his hand on her leg trying to comfort her. "It's going to be ok. He'll talk to you when he's ready. It might take a long time but he'll get there." Puck nodded while pursing his lips. "I understand now why it was hard for you to trust me again. After everything I've put you through.. I don't blame you. I'm such a fucktard. So don't feel bad about it. It's ok." He smiled a little at Quinn and stroked his thumb over her cheek.

Quinn nodded her head slowly. "I hope so. I wasn't trying to hurt him, even if I did." She shrugged one last time, figuring a change of topic would be better. She was pretty sure Puck was tired of her talking about how bad she felt about hurting Sam. "I still should have believed you. You said you were going to change. And she is a sophomore. I should know you better than that." She said with a small laugh. Quinn turned her head slightly and pressed a small kiss on the tip of his thumb before looking back at him with a warm smile.

Puck may be sweet but he can't stand her talking all about Sam this, Sam that. So he just nodded and gave her a smile. But then when it came to her trust issues with him, he paid close attention what she had to say. "Well yeah, you should have known. You know I don't dig younger chicks." He felt her lips on the tip of his thumb. So he slides nearer to her and whispers on her ear. "I only like you."

Quinn smiled softly and nodded. "I know. I just guess I got jealous." Considering how close he was to her, her voice was low. She could barely hear herself talk, so she hoped Puck could. Turning, Quinn let her head fall against his shoulder. "I promise, I'll trust you from now on."

A small laugh escaped Puck's lips and he smiled wide. "You're really silly, aren't you?" His eyes widened as he felt Quinn's head against his shoulder. His smile a while ago? Just became wider. "Thanks, Quinn." He wrapped his arms around her and shut his eyes closed. Resting his chin on top of her head. _I love you._

Quinn smiled to herself, enjoying the feeling of Puck's arms around her. He had definitely been right all along, the chemistry between them was too strong to deny and way too natural to try and fake. After a few moments of sitting them sitting in silence, Quinn shifted slightly under him, bringing her head up to look at him. "You know, all this really means a lot to me. The ice cream, the chips, the just being here. Even if I told you to leave me alone."

Puck opened his eyes when he felt her move. He loosened up his grip around her body a little to look down at her. When she looked at him, he can't stop staring at her. She was so beautiful. Well she has always been beautiful. But from his angle and by the way they're so close right now, he can't believe the angel he's been trying to reach since kindergarten is in his grasp now. "Well like I told you, I know you too well to be separated from you." He kissed her forehead and continued to stare at her.

There was no stopping the smile that seemed to stretch across Quinn's face at Puck's words. He always seemed to know exactly what to say to make her feel better, not that she didn't enjoy it. "Well, I'm glad. And I'm glad you know me well enough to know even if I say leave me alone, I don't really mean it." Another small laugh left Quinn's lips. She could feel her cheeks starting to turn pink under his stare, but she said nothing. Instead she simply tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, and continued to meet his stare with a warm smile.

"Well I know you hate being all alone and I don't want you to be alone, Quinn." He ran his hand through her blond hair. He can't move his eyes away. He just wants to stare at her all day. He looked at her lips and licked his own lips. _They look so delicious._

"Thank you." Quinn smiled at the feeling of his hands running through her hair. Every little touch from him still seemed to send butterflies right to her stomach. _Calm yourself Fabray. Just breathe_. Quinn looked back at Puck the second he licked his lips, and she swore her breathing stopped right there. _Why does he do that? It's maddening_. A soft sigh left her lips as she tried to pull her eyes away from his lips.

"No problem." He said still staring at her. It's crazy! He's been friends with Quinn all his life but it felt like he just met her for the first time and fell in love instantly. They have a term for that.. Love at first sight. "Can I.. Please?" He stared at her lips hungrily, licking his lips longer and wetter this time.

If she was breathing before, she wasn't now. This time Quinn knew exactly what he was asking her for, and she couldn't bring herself to find the words. Her eyes just stared at his lips, wanting exactly what he did just as much. Quinn slowly nodded her head, this time licking her own lips. She moved her head a little closer to his but made no other movement, she was letting him make the first move.

When she nodded, he couldn't even explain how happy he was. He has kissed her a lot of times already but he felt this was different. He was so excited to kiss her. At the moment Quinn licked her lips, his mind was going crazy. He bit his lip as she moved her head a little closer. Puck can't even contain it anymore. He crashed his lips onto hers, tightening his grip around her body and feeling the heat between the two of them.

The second Puck's lips hit hers, Quinn lost it. She brought her arms up to wrap around his neck in a desperate, desperate attempt to pull him closer. It had been coming, there was so much tension between the two of them that it was truly inevitable. Quinn kept her lips crashed against his as her tongue slipped passed her own teeth to rake across Puck's bottom lip, begging for entrance.

He leaned closer to her when she wrapped her arms around his neck. He loved how she wanted to get closer and closer to him physically. He felt something poking his bottom lip and realized it was her tongue. He was so stunned, he gasped causing his lips to part and gave way for her tongue to go right in his mouth. He massaged her tongue with his tongue and licking the inside of her mouth. _She tastes so good._

A soft sigh left Quinn's throat as she felt his tongue against hers. It felt natural. But after a moment she pulled herself back. Quinn looked at him, and shook her head. "We can't do this." She said, in between trying to catch her breath. She sat back against her headboard, and closed her eyes. _Fabray, stop holding yourself back. Just give in._ The inner battle that was going through Quinn's head was enough to give her a headache.

When Quinn pulled back, he whimpered softly. With his eyes closed, he was searching for her lips with his lips still puckered up, kissing the air. He stopped when he heard her speak. He just looked at her confused and breathing heavily. "I don't get it. I thought you wanted this too. What's wrong?" He took her hand and scoots closer to her.

Another sigh left her lips as Quinn opened her eyes to look at him. "I did want this. More than you could begin to understand. But it's all just happening so fast. I guess I kind of feel..guilty?" _In what world did Quinn Fabray start caring about others before herself?_ "I'm sorry. I hate to be cliché but it's really not you. It's me." _Really Quinn? Of all the lines to use?_ She shook her head and looked up at Puck from under her lashes, trying to not cry.

Puck felt like his heart stopped beating or something. He can't just breathe properly. He let go of her hand. "No, it's ok. I understand." His voice cracked then he looked at her. _Ogod. I know that face. Please don't.. Please don't cry._ He let a sigh out. "It's ok. I promise. Just don't.." He stroked his thumb on her cheek again.

Quinn shook her head and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "No, it's not okay. Because you're being so understanding about this whole thing. And I'm worse than a tennis game. I feel horrible not just for what I did but for what I keep doing to you." She paused for a moment only to make sure she didn't get herself worked up to the point of tears. "And you deserve better than that." _Shut up shut up shut up. You've been through this with him already? What's wrong with you?_

Puck's getting a little angry. "We talked about this already, right? Then why are you bringing it up again?" Takes deep breathes to keep him calm. He licked his lips and took her hand. "If you don't want to do this, I'll wait. I'll wait until you're comfortable with us making out and other stuff. Ok? That's just how much I like you." He let the back of his hand stroke from her temple down to her cheek and he said quietly. "I'll wait."

Quinn brought her face closer to Puck's until her forehead was pressed against his, her eyes staring right into his. "I really am sorry." She brought her hand up, and rested it against his cheek, her thumb stroking his cheek softly. Quinn really did feel bad. Puck had been more than supportive through this whole thing, and yes she did want to make out with him, but there was still the guilt for what she had to poor Sam. And she knew she was only pissing off Puck by bringing it up over and over again.

Puck smiled as he felt her forehead against his. The way she stared at him, that close, made him wanted to kiss her again. But he knew he had to control those kinds of urges. Once he heard her apology, he quickly closed his eyes and shook his head "You got to stop apologizing, woman." He laughed a little. He opened his eyes then cupped her face with both of his hands, smiling at her. "I'll wait." He whispered. "I promise."

Quinn smiled softly, pulling her head back only to press her lips softly to his cheek. "Thank you, for understanding." She pulled herself even further back as she rest back against her headboard, her knees back up against her chest. "So, does your mom actually know you're here? Or does she think you're sick too?" She questioned with a soft laugh. It was totally off topic, but that was what she needed, a distraction. Or else she knew she would end up with his tongue down her throat again.

He closed his eyes as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're welcome, Q." Puck watched as she rested her back on the headboard, far away from him. "Actually yeah. I told her I'll come here 'cause you were alone. I told her that you're parents were always not home so she told me it was ok for me to skip school. See, she likes you!" He laughed. "Oh, and Anna is mad at me. Just so you know." He folded his arms in front of his chest, pouting.

Quinn laughed softly. "Good, I'm glad she doesn't hate me. Especially after everything she did for me." A small smile pulled across Quinn's lips at the thought of the months she had lived at Puck's before moving to Mercedes. She really did miss being under the same roof with him, he always found a way to keep things interesting. "Tell her I said thank you, for letting you skip and keep me company." Quinn's jaw fell open slightly at his next statement and she tried to suppress a laugh. "Why is she mad at you? How could anyone be mad at that face?"

"Yeah. She told me she was just harsh on you because of Beth. But the one thing she said that I can't stop laughing at was, 'She's a bitch but the sweetest girl I've ever met.'" He couldn't stop laughing. At the fact his mom described her as a bitch while Quinn was pregnant was the most hilarious thing to Puck. "Yeah, I'll tell her you said thanks." He said as he wiped a tear from all that laughing. "I showed Anna our picture and she got mad she started punching my arm. And I know.. How can she be mad at me?" He stuck out his lower lip more.

Quinn couldn't help but break out into a fit of giggles at hearing the comment his mom had passed. "Well at least she thought I was sweet. I was always worried about saying something to upset her or make her hate me even more. Nice to know she likes me." Her laughing only continued upon hearing what Anna did. "Aw, was she mad that I didn't see her? I really should go see her." If there was one person Quinn had a soft spot for, it was Puck's little sister. She had definitely spent a lot of time with that little girl while living at the house, and she had grown to love her.

"Now that you're saying that.. She's wrong! You were not sweet, you were scared!" He laughed some more. "Yeah, I have actual bruises on my arms!" He lifted the sleeves of his shirt and pointed out his bruises to Quinn. "Can you please come home with me tonight? I don't want to be a punching bag anymore." He frowned, looking at his arms. "My beautiful guns." Puck kept caressing his arms with a pout on his lips.

Quinn tried to ignore the flipping of her stomach when Puck pulled up his sleeves. _Breathe Fabray, breathe. You've seen them before._"Come on, she's a little kid! I'm sure you can handle her. But yeah, I'll come home with you. I miss your sister." Quinn's words left her lips before she had a chance to process them. Did she really just agree to spend the night at Puck's? Yeah, yeah she did. Rolling her eyes slightly, Quinn reached over to roll back down his sleeves. "Relax yourself Puckerman. No need to drool over your own arms."

"Yeah, she's a little kid, who's my sister! Who do you think taught her how to punch? Awesome. You better come with me later. You have to save me from that little girl." _She's coming over! I hope Anna falls asleep again. Wait. Maybe not.._He's getting all giddy inside again. He tries to calm himself by breathing deep. When Quinn rolled down his sleeves. "Hey. Why'd you do that? Don't you like the view?" He pulls his sleeve up again and flexes his arm in front of Quinn, smirking at her.

Quinn shook her head with another laugh. "But Anna's a sweetheart! Come on, I bet you got those bruises from football or something. But I'll still come, I just have to pack and text my mom." She knew her mom wouldn't have a problem with her spending the night with Puck. It would mean it was perfect for her to bring her dad back here without Quinn complaining._Oh God Puck, roll back down your damn sleeves._ "Because you're about to get drool all over my bed by looking at your own arms. And I never said I didn't like the view." Quinn told him, trying to hold back another laugh.

"Anna's a sweetheart when she doesn't want to punch me." He gave her a forced smile. "And I didn't get these from football. The only part of my body that gets bruised when I play football is my chest. Wanna see my football bruises?" He was ready to lift his shirt. Well actually, he was just trying to tease Quinn that's why he's trying to hold back his laugh. "Hold up. I'll get drool on your bed or YOU will." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She was quick to shake her head when he asked if she wanted to see his football bruises. "No thanks, I think I'll pass." Quinn let out a soft laugh and stood from her bed. "Drool all over it all you want, but you're washing the sheets." Quinn walked over to her closet and pulled out her Cheerios duffel bag. Even if all she was going to be wearing to school was her Cheerios uniform, she needed something to sleep in. "So, did anything interesting happen in the short period you were in school?" She questioned as she walked over to her dresser, looking for her nightgown.

"Fine. And I ain't drooling. You're..." He stopped because what he was thinking was very inappropriate. He's always thinking of inappropriate things but he doesn't say it out loud, well most of it. "Nothing actually. Oh! Well there was one. Brittany learned a word in Spanish class. And she surprised me by trying to make me go to my classes. It was so weird." He laughed as he watches her pack up. "If you're packing one of your nightgowns, can you bring the white one? That was my favorite." It was his favorite because it was a little revealing. Yeah, it was hot on her even when she was pregnant. What more now?

"I'm what?" She asked as she turned to look at him. She hated when he didn't finish his sentences. Turning back to her dresser, Quinn flipped through her different nightgowns as she listened to Puck. "Yeah, that sounds like B. I miss her.." Quinn hadn't seen much of Brittany or Santana since New Years, and Santana wasn't even there. It made her wonder what her life had become. She used to be joined at the hip with those two. Hearing his statement about her nightgowns, Quinn smiled to herself and simply nodded. "You got it." She pulled it out of her drawer and threw it into her duffel bag along with a fresh pair of panties and a bra.

Puck tries to find a word to cover up his inappropriate thinking. "You're.. perfect! So perfect. You're so goddamn beautiful, smart, talented, bitch.." He started laughing and couldn't continue with the cover up anymore. "Why don't you call her up?" He lay down on her bed with both of his palms at the back of his neck, watching her. "Awesome. And you should bring your black bikini too." Playing with one of her stuffed toys with one hand and throwing it in the air.

Quinn was glad that she had her back to him because she wasn't sure she wanted him to see the blush that had crept across her face. And the smile that was seriously threatening to give her a face cramp. She shrugged her shoulders and walked over to her closet to get her Cheerios uniform. "I don't know." _Because I'm still jealous over what happened on New Years. No Fabray, no. Cool it._ Quinn turned to look at him with one eyebrow raised. "And I would bring my bikini why?"

_She's not reacting.. Totally blushing right now._ He tried to smile as much as he can cause she's got her back at him. "Come on. If you miss her, why don't you just talk to her?" Tosses the stuffed toy up high and catches it. "Because I wanna see you in it." He laughed.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and pulled her uniform out, and folded it neatly._She's my best friend, but on New Years I wanted to punch her in the face. And I can't even apologize to her without telling her I was jealous._ She let out a soft sigh as she put her uniform in her bag and looked at him. "I'll see her in school tomorrow. No need to call." Quinn laughed and walked back over to her dresser. "We'll see. If you're good." She pulled out her black bikini and tossed it in her bag before zipping it closed.

"Hm. Ok. If you're sure about it." _Ogod._ "I'll be good! I promise!" He sounded like a 5 year old boy who's in a candy store and saying he'll be good as long as he gets the candy that he wanted. Well that's Puck right there but instead of candy, it's Quinn. And to him, she's the best candy he can ever ask for.

Quinn nodded and sat back down on her bed, across from Puck. "Oh you promise huh? Don't make promises you can't keep Puckerman." She said softly, with a wink. Of course Quinn was kidding. She knew when he wanted to Puck could be good. "Oh yeah, I gotta text my mom." Quinn reached over and grabbed her phone from the nightstand next to where Puck was sitting. She quickly typed her mom a text telling her where she would be instead of asking and let her phone fall back on the bed.

He nodded vigorously at Quinn's questions. "I can keep that promise, babe." He smirked at her cause he knows he'll get what he wants. His candy in a bikini. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Quinn looked up from her phone and gave him a soft smile. "Truth?" She laughed softly, and looked back down. "I haven't talked to B because, I was jealous. About what happened on New Year's. With you and her." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, and kept her eyes glued on the bed. She couldn't believe she was actually admitting to this. Or that she had even felt it in the beginning.

"R-Really?" He was surprised. He never thought she could be jealous back then. And it was Britt, for crying out loud. We all know she loves sex. But, yeah.. Quinn still got jealous. "You know if just you just let me, you could have been my new year's kiss and sex right?"

With another short, humorless laugh Quinn nodded. "I know, but I was dating Sam. It would have been wrong." Quinn hadn't meant to get jealous that night. She was still happy with Sam. But there had always been something about Puck. It wasn't even like she held it against B. How could she? That was her best friend. She was madder at herself than anything.

"I know. That's why I didn't bother to ask or approach you then." He shrugged and closed his eyes, smiling. _She got jealous. She got jealous. __Puck sang in his thoughts._

Quinn nodded and got up from her bed once again. "I should probably change out of last night's pajamas if we're going to your house." Quinn walked back over to her closet and pulled out one of her dresses. "I'll be right back." She excused herself and went to the bathroom to get changed, despite the fact that Puck had seen her naked before. Quinn changed quickly, before heading back to her room, tossing her clothes into the hamper.

"Alright. I'll be here. Take your time if you want." He smiled at her and watched her leave. She came back to the room pretty quickly. "That was fast." He said curiously. "You're excited to go home, aren't you?" He grinned at her.

Quinn nodded and smiled. "Yeah, really excited." She liked how he called it home, it sounded right. Plus, she felt more at home there than she did in her own house right now. "So, are you ready to go?" She asked as she walked over and stood at the foot of her bed, looking at him.

"Well not as excited as Anna when she sees you. She'll freak out." He laughed and nodded. "I was ready since yesterday." He stood up and took her duffel bag, carrying it for her. "Can't wait to have you back at home." He placed one arm around her shoulders as they were started to walk out of her room.

Quinn made her way downstairs, with Puck's arm around her and smiled. "I can't wait to see her. I really miss Anna." She laughed, and pulled open the front door letting them both out. "I could have carried that you know."

* * *

"**SPENDING THE NIGHT AT PUCK'S."****  
****-posted by: Quinn**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Hope you guys enjoyed this long chapter!  
Oh right. Thank you for all those who have reviewed! It means so much to me. And I'm glad to know people are reading this. Thank you so much again! :)  
Hey, Jude! I think you're awesome for reviewing on almost every chapter. Thank youuu!


	11. 11: Spanish and Uniforms

**AN: **A little Quick angst. Enjoy!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

**SAM MESSAGES QUINN**

**Sam:**  
quinn, i know it's none of my business, but i just have to ask to get some peace of mind.  
are you and puck happening? you both just keep posting stuff about going over to each other's houses and having sleepovers or skipping school together or whatever, and i guess i just need to know. for closure, i guess.  
sorry to be nosy

**Quinn:**

I can't answer that, Sam. Not because I don't want to or anything, because I don't know what's going to happen.  
Puck didn't decide to cut me out of his life. Puck showed that even though I may have handled the situation wrong, he cared about me enough to still want me in his life somehow.  
He's helping me deal with this and that's really all I can give you right now. But, I can't give you the kind of answer you're looking for. I'm sorry.

**Sam:**  
are you kidding me?  
quinn, listen to me. you think that i'm avoiding you because i don't "care about you enough"? i'm seriously hurt that you would think that. half the reason puck can still spend time with you is because he has hope that he'll change your mind. i know that it'd be stupid of me to try to win you back. but that doesn't mean that i don't want you back in my life. i mean, seriously? i can't spend time with you because of how much i miss you and still care about you. not because i'm mad, or i don't care - just because if freaking hurts, okay?

so don't be all cold and try to tell me that puck cares more because he invites you over for sleepovers. that might be his brand of "help" but it's not mine. i'd be there for you if i could, but we both know that that would just be stupid and useless.

**Quinn:**

and you think i don't care about you? you think i don't miss you? ask puck, whenever we're together you somehow just pop up into the conversation. i feel horrible for hanging out with him because i told you guys i wasn't choosing either of you. but it hurts me too, okay? to just loose you like that. i guess i understand, i mean if i was in your place i wouldn't want to hang out with me either. but it doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. and i know, i know i have no right to be hurt because i made this decision, i made my bed and now i have to sleep in it but it still hurts.

maybe i was naive, thinking that i could just not pick between you guys and you both still be okay with being my friend. i don't know. i don't know anything anymore. i do know that i do still miss you, sam. it's not like the feelings i had for you just went away. and i think that's what makes this so hard for me. because you really didn't deserve the way i treated you, and i'm sorry for that.

and i'm sorry for being so cold. sometimes being cold is the only way i know how to deal with things, because if i act like nothing is bothering me on the outsides, eventually my insides go numb and nothing does bother me. but you don't deserve that either. i'm sorry.

* * *

"**SPANISH WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME, I SWEAR."****  
****-posted by: Quinn**

Puck saw Quinn's post on his phone during class. He was sitting right behind her so he poked her. "Hey! At least I'm at your back." He whispered.

"Shh! Don't poke me, I actually need to pay attention to this class. Or I'm gonna fail."

"Come on." He poked Quinn again. "It's Mr. Schue. You can just give him the beautiful eyes trick and you'll pass!" Puck poked her again, like she had buttons on her.

Quinn jumped a little. "Puckerman! I need to pass this class, or I can't keep being a Cheerio. And I've been down that road before, it's not fun."

Puck laughed softly then leaned forward a little closer. "Well it would be fun if you were with me." He poked her.

Quinn bit her lip to hold back her laugh. "No, I still wouldn't be a Cheerio. And then Santana will go back to thinking she's head bitch."

He scoffed. "But she's at the bottom of the pyramid. It's impossible. You'll forever be the head bitch, Fabray."

"Not if I don't pass Spanish. So instead of poking me, why not help me?"

"Well I want to but I'm really not that good. I use Google translate for my homeworks."

"Seriously? You know, I'm actually not surprised. That sounds like you." Quinn giggled softly.

Puck laughed and shrugged. "It's way easier, you know." The bell rang and Mr. Schue dismissed the class. "Wanna grab something to eat?" He stood up and carried his books with one hand, talking in a normal volume. He went in front of Quinn and waited for her.

She got up and laughed softly as she gathered her things. "It's way cheating." Quinn shook her head then nods. "Sure, food sounds good. Last thing I ate was that ice cream."

"It's not… Well, yeah it is." Puck laughed and walked out of the room with her. "Really? I think that was the last thing I tasted." He nodded with a smirk on his face as they walked down the hall.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "And it will be the last thing you'll taste. I just have to stop at my locker. I don't feel like carrying books I don't need."

"No way? Unfair." Puck pouted and looked at her through his eyelashes before chuckling. "I'm hungry." He grabbed her books from her and carried them for her. "Now let's go, I'm starving!" Puck pushed her towards the cafeteria.

* * *

Puck was sitting on the living room couch watching some good old action TV shows. He likes those kind of shows 'cause it's badass just like him. His mom was out for work, Anna and Quinn are upstairs hell knows what they're doing. But he can hear them screaming, laughing so loud that he needs to put up the volume of the television. "Keep it down, you two!" He yelled from down stairs.

Quinn had been so excited about going back to Puck's house. She really did miss Anna, and it made her feel like a little kid again to be sitting on the floor playing with Barbies. And today wasn't much different. Except today Anna had decided she wanted to play dress up. Which meant Quinn doing her hair, giving her a little make up, and her Cheerios uniform, which of course needed to be safety pinned in the back. "Come on, let's go show your brother." The little one grabbed her hand and basically pulled Quinn down the stairs. She pulled her into the living room and ran to stand in front of the tv blocking Puck's view. "Well, what do you think?" Quinn asked him with a soft smile.

Puck was watching some guy in a car and smashing himself to a brick wall. To him it was so awesome he can't take his eyes off the TV. While watching, something red and white colored thing blocked the TV that made him furrow his eyebrows. "What the hell.." He looked at the 'TV blocker' and it was his sister. His face froze. "What have you done to my sister?" He stood up and approached Anna then knelt in front of her. "No! You can't be a cheerleader! Just no!" He said while his hands on her shoulders. He was pretty upset. Anna a cheerleader? Just hell no.

Quinn put one hand on each of her hips as she raised an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly is wrong with your sister being a Cheerio?" She didn't get it. It was all done in good fun. "Besides, it's just dress up Puck." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down at him, still confused as to why he was so upset. Quinn wore that uniform every single day, and she had never seen anyone react like this. "Most brothers would kill to have their sisters in that uniform." She shrugged her shoulders as she plopped herself down on the couch, still looking down at him.

Puck looked up at her. "Well some brothers, like me, aren't perverts." He looked back at Anna and told her to change into a pants or shorts or whatever the hell she can wear besides the uniform. Anna went up and did what she was told. He stood up and faced Quinn. He was angry. "Don't ever do that to her again. Ok?" He sat down on his favorite spot of the couch and continued to watch TV but his eyebrows were still furrowed.

Quinn shifted in her seat to look at Puck. "What exactly is your problem?" She didn't get it. "It's a uniform. What's the big deal? I wear it all the time." Her arms were crossed over her chest once again, and there was pure aggravation written across her face. What did he really have to be mad about? She was just playing around with Anna. Giving her a chance to play dress up. It wasn't like anyone other than her, and Puck would see the little girl.

"Just.." Puck paused. "Just don't give her hope that she can become a cheerleader when she gets older. Ok?" He said it seriously to Quinn but he didn't look at her. There are times where he says a joke seriously but this time his dead fucking serious.

Quinn knew by his lack of looking at her that he was serious, but she still didn't get it. "And why not? She could have all the potential in the world to make a great Cheerio." Now even Quinn was getting annoyed. What was so wrong with his sister being a cheerleader? Quinn had been one since she was old enough to walk.

Puck turned off the TV and breathed deep to calm himself down. He still didn't look at her, he was too frustrated. "I won't allow her to be a cheerleader even if she's the most flexible person in the whole world. And that's final!" He stood up and stomped his foot all the way up to his room and slammed the door behind him.

Quinn pushed herself up from the couch. This was bullshit, she wasn't about to sit around and take it either. She walked upstairs, stopping in Anna's room to pick up her Cheerio's uniform and apologize to the little girl. Quinn threw open his door, not saying a word to him and grabbed her duffel bag. She threw her Cheerios uniform in it. She shot Puck a look that probably could have killed before slinging her bag over her shoulder, and leaving his room, slamming the door behind her. If he was going to be like this, she would just go home. Quinn ran down the stairs, and out the front door.

Puck got terrified at Quinn's glare. If anyone can give a glare that will make you pee, it was Quinn's who wins by default. Her eyes can stab you like a butcher's knife. At the time Quinn went out of his room, he almost peed his pants but then started to realize what he did wrong. So pushed himself from his bed and ran as fast as he could to catch her. She made it through the sidewalk when he caught up with her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her in his arms. "Q, I-I'm sorry." He looked at her with his big brown eyes.

Quinn felt Puck's grip before he actually came into her line of sight. The glare she had shot him was still plastered across her face, and she continued to look at him with the same pissed expression from before. "Don't touch me." Quinn pushed him as far away from her as she could, ignoring the pleading in his eyes. She was seriously angry at him, and she wasn't going to let herself fall victim to those brown eyes that she loved so much. Once Quinn was sure she was free from Puck's grip, she continued her walk down the sidewalk towards her house.

_Fuck. I screwed up again._Puck thought when Quinn pushed him hard. He ran again and tried to block her with his chest. "Come on, Q. Just stop for a while." He held her by the hips tightly so she can't push herself away from him. "I'll tell why just.. Stay." He blinked a few times. "Please?"

Quinn brought her arms up to cross over her chest, only creating more of a distant between the two of them. Flicking her head back slightly, she flicked her hair out of her eyes before she looked back at Puck, glare still evident. "What, Puckerman? You have like 30 seconds before I find a way to make you let go of me." She was dead seriously, it was clear in her voice, and she knew he would understand.

Puck really wants to pee now. Quinn's terrifying glare and a change in her voice at the same time? _Fuck. She's so fucking fierce right now. It's turning me on!_"Uh.. Remember when I told you I taught her how to punch? It was because there were boys at her school that were.." He paused and looked at a different direction. "A lot like me." He loosened his grip and stepped back away from her. "I don't want some boy all in her business and stuff." He shook his head. He opened and closed his mouth not knowing what to say anymore, so he looked at his feet. "If.. If you want to leave, I'll understand."

Her expression softened at his words. It was nice to see how much he really cared about Anna. _See, he would have made a great father. No, stop it._ Quinn dropped her arms and reached out to grab his hands. "I understand where you're coming from. But don't you think you over reacted just a little? The way you were acting was like all us cheerleaders are a bunch of sluts or something. It kind of hurt my feelings." Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she let go of his arms and brought her arms to wrap around her own chest, feeling the cool winter air.

"I'm sorry. But I wasn't saying or implying that cheerleaders are sluts. I'm just saying.. You guys kinda attract more. You know? Those skirts.." Puck gestured to her duffel bag where her Cheerios uniform was. "I just want to take them off you and do naughty things to you." _Shit. Did I just say that?_ "I just don't want her to meet a guy like me who caused a lot of trouble to a certain cheerleader too." He looked at Quinn rubbing his mohawk. "But I really like you, Q. You have no idea." He stepped forward, leaving no space in between them, and he hugged her.

Quinn couldn't stop her eyes from half bugging out of her head at Puck's statement. _So that's what he thinks about our skirts._ She shook her head trying to get the image out of her head. "I completely understand, she's your little sister. You just want to look out for her." Quinn dropped her bag on the ground as she wrapped her arms around Puck in a hug. "I like you too, Puck. A lot." She mumbled into his chest with a soft smile. She did like him, and she did care about him. And although she wanted to look up and just kiss him right now, she wasn't ready for all of it.

Puck smiled and not just the ordinary smile, it was the Fabray smile. It was getting colder outside. He pulled away slowly and looked down at her. "Let's go inside?" He grabbed Quinn's duffel bag from the floor and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, side hugging her to keep her warm until they get inside the house.

Quinn smiled at they walked back to his house. "I really should get going home, it's getting late." She was exhausted. It was her first day back at school after break, and Coach definitely hadn't gone easy on her during Cheerios practice. Her way of making up for her missing the last two. And she was still emotionally drained, although she expected that.

Puck stopped walking, causing Quinn to stop as well. "Alright. Let's get you home." Good thing he had his keys in his pocket and took it out. He pulled Quinn to his truck and the drove all the way to her house with their hand's fingers tangled. Puck kissed Quinn on the cheek before letting her go out of the truck and in her house.

* * *

**AN:** Quick smut after the next chapter! I can't wait for you guys to read it! :3


	12. 12: Such a Rebel?

Guess who waited for Puck in the hallway during classes. Yeah, he couldn't believe it too.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS QUINN**

**P:** Hey, princess. Where are you?

**Q:** Girls room, I had to fix my hair. Where are you?

**P:** I'm in my stupid math class.

**Q:** Oh fun. I have to go back to English.

**P:** Wait! Don't go back yet. I just excused myself from the class. I'm looking for you right now. Where the hell are you?

**Q:** Okay, okay. I'm at my locker.

* * *

Puck excused himself out of math class because one, Math isn't his thing and two, Quinn was out from English. He searched the hallways but there was no sight of a blond girl in a Cheerios uniform. When he got a text from her saying she's by her locker, he ran fast but discreet to the said destination. He knows all the ways to go to her locker. Yeah, he's kind of a stalker. He stopped at the sight of the blond leaning her back against the lockers with her arms crossed over her chest waiting for someone. He walked slowly and processing what's happening in front of him.

Quinn knew she had been out of class long enough for her English teacher to have a few words to say about it when she got back, but what was the point of caring? She had skipped out the last two days of school. Quinn Fabray wasn't the saint that everyone thought she was. She leaned against her locker, waiting to see Puck walking down the hall. He had about 30 seconds before she was going to just walk away, but sure enough she saw him before the 30 seconds were up. "Now, remind me again why I didn't go back to English?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow as he got closer to her.

He couldn't believe his eyes. Did Quinn really wait for him? Puck thought that she would just leave and go back to English. But there she was, waiting for him. He smirked as soon as Quinn saw him. "Well, you tell me. Maybe we've gotten used to this skipping our classes." He laughed softly and faced his palm on the lockers looking down at her.

Quinn rolled her eyes and uncrossed her arms from her chest. "Oh yeah, you've turned me into such a rebel Puckerman." She brought her hands up to give her ponytail one final tightening, before looking back up at him. "You know, if I get kicked off the Cheerios because I'm not academically able, I am so blaming it all on you. And you'll have to answer to Coach Sylvester."

"Hey. I didn't force you to skip." He raised his eyebrow while smirking at her. "Oh wait. Your hair got a little messy." Puck put down his hand from the locker and stepped forward a little to Quinn to fix her hair. Now Quinn is facing Puck's chest.

Quinn took a deep breath before she looked up at Puck with a very slight smile. "Thank you." It took a moment before she was able to pull her eyes from his, and she looked down at the small space between them. "So, you're sisters not mad that I cause you to yell last night is she?" Quinn shivered slightly at the thought of last night. Sure, she had been pissed but it didn't mean she liked hearing Puck yell. It actually scared her more than she let on.

He finished fixing her hair but he doesn't really want to pull back so he's just running his hands through her hair. Puck likes that closeness they have and the feeling of Quinn's breath on his chest was just like heaven to him. "Well a little. But she knows why I acted like that. She got mad when we left her all alone." He laughed softly and sighed.

A soft sigh left her lips as she brought her eyes back up at look at him. "You didn't have to follow me, or drive me home. I could have walked." Quinn brought her arms back up to cross over her chest, creating even more space between them. "I feel bad though, I shouldn't have put her in my uniform."

"You were mad at me, it was cold outside and I wanted to." He put his arms down and stepped back when Quinn crossed her arms over her chest signaling him that she doesn't like it that they're that close. He smiled at her. "Don't feel bad. It was my fault for overreacting." He took her hand and pulled her away from her locker. "Come on. Let's get you back to English class. I don't want you to lose your Cheerios uniform." He smirked at her and walked through the hallways to her classroom.

Quinn nodded with another small smile. "By the time we get me to English, the bell's going to ring." She told him with a small laugh. She walked with him through the hallways, and sure enough as soon as she got to her English class the bell rang. "Don't you think you should get back to Math?" She asked him softly, watching as the kids in her English class began filling out from the classroom. And suddenly there was so much noise surrounding the two of them.

"Well we can go together after you get your things. My bag is still in the room." He said a little louder. Puck noticed people looking at them strangely. He doesn't understand why but he glared at them and they stopped looking, quickly getting away from his sight. He went in Quinn's classroom and got her books and bag. "Now to my classroom." He just smiled and went out, pulling her with him.

Quinn smiled and followed Puck. She didn't notice the looks from people. She had stopped caring after she had Beth. "This day is dragging on for like ever." Quinn said, half to herself and half to Puck. She followed him into his classroom to grab his books and his bag, before making their way back to the hallway. "And there's still Glee and then Cheerio's practice."

He laughed at her dragging comment and he put his books in his bag and tossed it to his should together with Quinn's bag. "Should we skip?" He laughed. "I still have football too. So pretty much for a perfect day." Puck looked at their hands. They're hands were together and fingers were intertwined but he doesn't remember doing that. He furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders and looked back up at him. "I think Coach will kill me if I miss another practice. But I'm dying." It wasn't like Quinn to hate school this much, but the last week and two days off were nice. Sleeping in, not having to worry about looking perfect. It almost made Quinn miss the days when she was pregnant. Nobody bothered to give her a second look. Now that she was back on top, eyes were constantly on her.

Puck laughed and shook his head. "Well then, I don't want you to get killed so you better go to practice and I'll go to football." He leaned closer to Quinn, almost kissing. "Later." Puck winked at her before pulling back and walked towards the field with a smirk on his face.

* * *

**AN:** NEXT CHAPTER QUICK SMUT FINALLY! :3


	13. 13: Dinner at Quinn's

**AN: **QUICK SMUT!

_To my dearest Quinn,  
__Why you spoil? HAHA. I love and miss you too! :-* Our smut__s are always long, good and totally many. Hihi. I miss us!  
__Love,  
__Your Puck_

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

"**EATING DINNER BY MYSELF."****  
**Mom's at work and Anna's sleeping over at her friend's house. Awesome.  
**-posted by: Puck**

Aw, poor Puck. (You should of called me.) I'm eating alone too, dad took mom out.. again.

(I'm guessing you were busy with the midget.) Wow. It's beginning to be a daily basis? Your dad seems really serious about getting your mom back.

(You're not going to let it go are you?) Yes, and it's annoying as all hell! You know when I got home from Cheerios practice there was a fricken teddy bear on my bed. If he really thinks I'm going to talk to him, he's on crack and not the good kind.

(Maybe, maybe not.) Damn. I'm pretty sure he'll try his best to push you to talk to him. Anyway, you want me to come over? Don't even say no.

(Please?) I have nothing to say to him. Of course I do.

(Fine.) Well have you tried listening to him? Good. You have food there or you want me to bring you some?

No, I'm not going to. He doesn't deserve it. We have bacon, but that's about it. My mom's been eating out every night.

Ok, ok. I'm just asking. But sooner or later you've got to make things right with him. He's your father. I'll buy some steak and chicken. You can't eat bacon all the time. That's just too unhealthy, Q.

No. He kicked me out. He cheated on my mother. Why should I make things right with him? He's an asshole. Hm, steak sounds so good right now. I haven't been eating bacon. It's just been sitting there.

Alright. Ok. He's an ass. He doesn't deserve your forgiveness. He'll go to hell for what he did to you. I just cooked some steak. I'll be right over.

Thank you. Front door's open, as always. Just lock it behind you, okay?

Always open for me. Haha. Alright. I will. I'll be there in 10.

* * *

**"TOTALLY GONNA WATCH BEAUTY & THE BEAST TIL PUCK GETS HERE."**  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

He cooked two steaks, one for her and one for him. He ate already but he's still hungry from all the running he did a while ago. He even made some mashed potatoes because he knows even if Quinn hates carbs, doesn't mean she doesn't eat them and it goes great with the steak. The boy knows how to cook. Yeah, it's girly but he needed to learn for his sister, Anna. After the food is prepared in plastic containers, he went up to his room and changed then went back downstairs to get the food and went to Quinn's house. As soon as he arrived, he knocked on the front door first and opened it. "Q? Where are you?" He called out.

Quinn was spread across her bed - her head at the foot, laying flat on her stomach with her ankles crossed in the air behind her. After Puck had agreed to come over, she figured what better way to kill time than watching one of her favorite movies, Beauty & the Beast. Sure, it was a kid's movie but it was the only movie she could watch on repeat for 3 days and never get tired of it. Quinn heard the knock on the door before she heard his voice and it brought a smile to her face. "Bedroom. Where else would I be?" She called back with a small laugh. She propped herself up on her elbows slightly, folding her hands under her chin, her eyes still on the small TV that sat on her desk.

Puck didn't want to go up. Why? He wanted to do something special for Quinn tonight. He doesn't know why, but he wanted to do it. So he set the dining table neatly and nice. He transferred the food from the plastic container to the plates. He took out candles and lit them. He got a bottle of wine from her father's stash and poured some in two wine glasses. He even played some jazz music.

When Puck didn't come upstairs right away, Quinn started to get a little worried. She paused her movie, and jumped off her bed. She quickly pulled down her white nightgown, only wearing it because she knew it was his favorite. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Quinn made her way out of her bedroom. The second she hit the top stair, the sound of soft jazz music hit her ears. "Puck..?" She called out, her voice laced with confusion. Quinn made her way down the steps and into the dinning room. Her jaw almost hit the floor as she took in the sight before her. "Puck? W-What is this?"

"Dinner." He smiled at her. Puck pulled the chair, where Quinn usually sits. "Come here and sit. The food will get cold." He had to pull Quinn out of her shock. "Q." He laughed as she finally sat down. He sat on the chair across her so he can see her reaction and then he realized she was wearing his favorite nightgown. _Damn. She's so hot._ "You're wearing my favorite nightgown.. You wore it just for me, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow as he was starting to cut his steak. Puck already pre-cut Quinn's steak so that she doesn't need to cut it herself.

Quinn could just about feel the heat radiating from her cheeks as her blush continued to grow. She had been on dates before sure, had guys take her out to dinner, but this was completely different. And coming from Puck, a guy who almost never showed his sweet side, it was ten times better. Sitting down in her normal spot, Quinn had to physically shake her head to try and clear her thoughts. She was just in complete shock. _Fabray, snap out of it. He's going to think you're a total space case._ She looked down at the pre-cut steak in front of her, and felt another smile pull at the corners of her lips. "You cut my steak." Quinn picked up her fork before hearing his question. "Maybe. It could be my favorite too." _Of course I wore it for you_. She stabbed a piece of the meat on her plate, before bringing the fork to her mouth and popping it into her mouth.

Puck just stared at her being all shocked and bowed his head trying to stop chuckling. Then she finally spoke. "Of course, you're my princess." He grinned at her and ate some mashed potatoes. "Well maybe it became your favorite 'cause you like what it does to me." He laughed a little and eats a piece of the steak.

Swallowing the piece of steak, Quinn looked at Puck from under her lashes. "I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about." _You're damn right that's why it's my new favorite._ She laughed softly before eating some of the mashed potatoes. "I had almost forgotten how much of a good cook you were." _Liar. You didn't forget anything about him._ Quinn looked up at the wine glasses and raised an eyebrow at him. "Wine? Are you trying to get me drunk again?"

"Whatever. You are such a tease, Fabray." He internally smirked at the thought that she wants him to go crazy with what she's wearing. Because seriously, the nightgown is so form fitting that her nipples can be seen if she doesn't wear a bra. And dammit, she isn't wearing any now. "Well you should let me cook for you more often." Puck nodded as he ate a little piece of meat covered with mashed potatoes that made his mouth full. When Quinn asked his her last question, he was shocked. Puck didn't have any motives when he did this. To be honest, he just thought of it on the spot. He shook his head vigorously while chewing.

"And you love it." Quinn popped another piece of steak into her mouth, chewing it slowly. She knew damn well how tight the nightgown was. It was old, and a few sizes too small for her, but that just made her love it all the more. She also knew damn well that it was practically transparent which lead to wear nothing under it, ever. "Who told you that you couldn't?" She questioned back swallowing the piece of steak. Quinn reached over to pick up the glass and took a small sip, smiling as the wine hit her tongue. She wasn't mad at the fact that he had poured wine, and she wouldn't have been mad if he was indeed trying to get her drunk. "Oh. Too bad." Quinn ate some more of the mashed potatoes keeping her head down as her smile grew.

"Of course, I do." He raised an eyebrow. Seriously, who doesn't want to get teased by Quinn Fabray? Quinn fucking Fabray. She's the most badass chick he's ever met and the hottest at the same time. _Oh fuck. Are her nipples getting hard?_ He shook his head and continued eating. "Just call me whenever your parents are out, I'll come over and I'll cook for you." _Hell I'll cook for you naked if you want me to._His eyes grew bigger. His heart pounding really fast. He took the bottle of wine and poured more wine in her glass. "Now I'm trying to make you drunk." He smirked and offered his glass. "Cheers." He quirked his eyebrows.

"That seems to be every night. Maybe I should just move back in with you." _Totally not going to happen, don't even get your hopes up._ Quinn smiles and raised her class to lightly clank with his as she took another sip. "Now that's more like the Puck I know." Quinn set her glass back down, and pushed some of her food around on her plate. "You know, my parents don't usually come home.." She began, pausing only for a moment, her eyes never leaving her plate. "My dad usually takes her to a hotel or something because he knows I can't stand him. So would you want to, you know..spend the night?" Yes, she had ulterior motives, but she was more worried about being turned down than her plans for the evening.

"Maybe you should! Or let me live here with you." He laughed and just stared at her for a while. After their glasses clanked, he drinks his wine down and pours more wine in his glass. "Yeah, totally. I don't want you to be here all alone." He drinks more of his wine. _What will happen tonight? Why am I getting nervous?_ "You want more wine?" He smiled softly at her.

"I think Anna would get jealous if you moved in here." She said with another small laugh, still pushing the food around on her plate. Quinn suddenly wasn't as hungry as she thought she was. Hearing his question, Quinn looked up at him and shook her head softly. "No, thank you." She stared at him for a good few minutes subconsciously licking her lips. _You want it Fabray, stop holding yourself back. You're a single woman, he's a single guy. It's perfectly normal. _

He laughed then stopped when he realized something. "Oh right. Anna.. I can't leave her alone when mom's working. So you'll definitely need to come live with us again." He smirked at her and drank some more wine. He noticed Quinn playing with her food before she declined for some more wine. He whispered to himself. "What the fuck.." _Stop licking your lips! I might tackle you and just do you here in the dining room!_ He breathed deep. "Uhh. Are you finished with your plate?" He smiled nervously.

Quinn smiled at the thought of living with him again. She was totally lost in staring at him that she almost didn't hear his question. Snapping out of her trance, Quinn nodded as she put down her fork. "Huh? Oh yeah, it was very good. Thank you." She licked her lips once more, and bit down on her bottom one. _Stop staring at him. Just tell him you want him, it's not like he's going to turn you down._ Her eyes traveled down to her hands that were playing with the string that formed a small bow on her nightgown. "Maybe when you're done, we can go upstairs. Watch a movie or something.." She suggested still not really looking at him, and still chewing on her lip fiercely.

"Q? Q? You ok?" He laughed softly. "Let me get those for you." He grabbed her plate and his plate. He cleaned the table a little first then glanced at her. Seeing Quinn bite her lower lip and licking her lips. _OGOD._ Before going to the kitchen, he heard her and he froze. "Well these dishes can be done later.. Or even tomorrow." He put down the plates on the table. He smirked and took her hand then pulled her upstairs to her room.

Quinn tugged at her nightgown once again as she stood from her chair. She followed Puck upstairs to her bedroom, smiling as she noticed her movie was still paused. "We're watching that. Deal with it." She told him with a soft laugh. Quinn went over to lie down on her bed, resuming the same position as before, only this time making room for Puck. She picked up the remote and pressed play, only this time her thoughts weren't even close to being about the movie. _This is not a good distraction. He's just so close._

As soon as they reached her bedroom he was having butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe it. "That again? Seriously, Q. You're addicted to that movie." He laughed a little. As soon as she went to her bed and lay down, he shut the door and followed her. He took off his jacket and shoes, dropping them to the floor not breaking his eye contact with Quinn. He laid right next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. He whispered in her ear. "You look so fucking hot." He placed his free hans on her stomach slowly caressing it.

Her breathing just about stopped as she heard his voice in her ear. "You look pretty hot yourself." _What was this? Quinn Fabray did not get nervous._ And yet under the watch and touch of Puck she felt her heart ready to beat out of her chest, and her breathing was relatively sped up. Quinn turned so she was lying on her side facing Puck. Subconsciously, she licked her bottom lip, the movie on playing on her TV forgotten as she turned her attention to focus only on Puck. "Thank you again, for dinner." She whispered to him with another small smile.

He grinned as she complimented her back. "Thanks, babe." He looked at the television. But his attention was on Quinn's breathing pattern and her heart beating. She looked at him and he looked at her. They're face to face now. "You're welcome, princess. I told you, I can cook for you anytime." He leaned a little closer, almost kissing then turned his head to face the television smirking. He was teasing her.

Quinn could feel her eyelids getting heavier and threaten to close as he got closer to her. But when he pulled back turning to the TV, her eyes shot open, and her shock was clearly written across her face. _What the hell is he doing?_ In a desperate attempt to calm herself and her breathing, Quinn turned her attention to the movie, trying to get caught up in Be Our Guest, but it just wasn't happening. Her eyes kept glancing back over to Puck who was close enough to touch, and still so far out of her reach. She felt her body physically move slightly closer to him, although she couldn't remember making the decision to move closer.

Puck could feel Quinn's body moved closer to him. He couldn't stop smiling at what she's trying to do. He looked at her and asked, "What do you want, princess?" He leaned closer again. "Tell me." He whispered in her ear. "I'll do anything for you." Then he nibbled on her ear and licked her earlobe.

Letting her eyes basically roll to the back of her head, Quinn closed them as a soft moan left her lips. _Oh, so he's going to be a tease._ Quinn bit down on her bottom lip feeling his teeth on her ear. "Y-You know what I want.." She was tried of denying herself what she so obviously wanted. "Puck." His name left her lips half as a moan and half as a sigh her eyes still closed tightly.

He smirked against her skin. _Oh that sound._ He whispered again. "I don't know what you want, baby." He breathes on Quinn's ear for a little while. "You want this?" Puck kissed her neck while moving his free hand up to her breasts circling one of her boobs with his index finger.

"Y-Yes you do." Her voice was breathless, with good reason. As his lips came into contact with her neck, Quinn let out a slightly louder moan. She squirmed slightly under his touch, only trying to get more of his touch. Quinn rolled over so she was on her back, and pulled Puck on top of her. She looked up at him, her eyes slightly glazed over. "Don't make me beg."

Puck was overwhelmed how controlling Quinn was. She had him go on top of her in just a snap of a finger. That's how she wants him so bad he can't control anymore. He placed his legs in between hers. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I missed you." He said while kissing her. He ran his hand through her sides feeling her through her nightgown.

Quinn brought her arms up to wrap around his neck as she kissed him back with as much passion as he had given her. "I missed you, too." She said in between kisses. Feeling his hands on her sides a groan left her throat. Quinn lifted one of her legs to wrap it around his waist, wanting to feel as much of him as possible. Pulling her lips from his, she let her lips trail down his neck.

He tilted his head so that his neck can be more exposed to her tender lips. Puck placed his hand on her leg that wass wrapped around his waist, caressing it all the way up to her waist making the fabric of her nightgown go over to her stomach. He gasped at a shocking revelation. "Fuck, Fabray. You're not wearing any panties all along! Are you trying to kill me?" He said catching his breath and looking down on her, causing her to stop kissing his neck.

A smirk pulled across Quinn lips as she looked up at him. "Not kill you." She said returning to place a trail of kisses down his jaw line. "Never kill you." Lower down his jaw. "Just turn you on." Down to his neck. "Until you couldn't take it anymore." Quinn nibbled softly at his neck, as she lifted her hips slightly to grind against him. "That's not a problem is it?" She mumbled against his skin.

Puck let out a moan and smirked with her. As soon as Quinn's lips touched him again, it caused it to tilt his head again more, almost begging for more contact with her. "Ogod." He almost whispered. "Of course it isn't." While she was grinding against him, he slid his hand on her clit and started to rub it slowly. "You like that, baby?" His voice sounded so hoarse, it was sexy.

Quinn lips completely stopped moving against his skin as his fingers found her clit. Everything was wiped from her brain, and the only thing she could manage was a low moan. Her hips continued to grind up towards him, begging for more friction, for anything really. His name spilled from her lips a few times as his fingers worked her clit.

"Oh yeah. I'm guessing that's a yes." Puck said as he heard a moan and his name came out her lips. He kissed her while rubbing her clit faster then slower again trying to tease her. He stopped for a while and took her legs up in the air and wrapped it around his neck. Without hesitation, he licked the length of her entrance. "Mmm. You taste so good, baby." Then he placed his tongue flat on her and started to shake his head vigorously like a while ago, when she asked if he was trying to make her drunk. While he was doing everything, he was holding her hands so that she can have something to hold tightly on.

Her eyes rolled back in her head for the second time that night as Quinn felt his tongue. "Oh, Puck." She lifted her hips with another moan, pushing her core further into his face. She gripped his hands about as tight as she possibly could, and bit down on her bottom lip to try and keep from screaming. It didn't really matter because her parents weren't home, but her neighbors were so damn close she didn't need them hearing. His name continued to spill from her lips as she felt the familiar pressure building low in her stomach.

Everytime she says his name, it turns him on. Everytime she makes those noises even the muffled one, it turns him even more. And that's the way he liked it. He felt Puckerman Jr forming a bulge on his pant but he doesn't care because he's trying his best on how to please Quinn. As soon as he felt her pushing herself to him, that was the go signal. He slowly slid in is tongue and could feel the wetness and the warmth in her. He took his hands of hers and pulled back, holding her hips. "Damn, princess. You're so wet." He looked at her, smirking.

The second she felt him pull back, Quinn's eyes shot open. She propped herself up on her elbows to look down at him through half-closed lids. Her eyes glazed over even more than they previously were. "You see the effect you have on me." Quinn reached down to pull him up towards her, so he was hovering over her. She leaned up slightly and kissed him hard, tasting herself on him. She let her legs wrap around his waist, pressing the bulge in his jeans against her naked core.

He smirked against her lips. When she wrapped her legs around his waist, the bulge in his pants became bigger. So he pulled back, sat up on his knees, and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He spread Quinn's legs wide, lied down on top of her again and kicked his pants until it was off him. He was in full commando, as usual, so he had no problems taking off any underwear. He was grinding a little bit fast enough to satisfy him for a while and he kissed her deep while his hands are on the side of her breasts and his elbows resting on the bed to support his weight.

Quinn moaned softly against there kiss, rocking her hips with his in a desperate attempt for a release to the pressure that was building in her stomach. Before she knew it, the realization of their situation hit her. She pulled back for a moment looking up at Puck. "Please tell me you have a condom." Flashes of their last encounter in this position flashed to her mind. She didn't want to go through that again, but she also didn't want to stop what they were doing.

"Of course, baby." He showed her which was on his hand and ready to open it. He tore the foil open with his teeth and rolled the condom on him. He rubbed his tip on her entrance. "Happy? I'm fucking hard right now." He smiled at her.

"Oh God." She moaned feeling him at her entrance. "Please, Puck. Stop teasing." She lifted her hips trying to force him to enter her, but it was almost impossible at her angle. Quinn was at his mercy. She placed her hand on the back of his neck, bringing him down to kiss him slowly. "I really need to feel you inside me. You are driving me completely insane." She whispered into his ear, as she nibbled softly on his earlobe.

His eyes widened as she whispered into his hear. He broke it off and took his shirt off and placing her hands on his bare back. "Get ready to get rocked. Hard." He whispered into her ear. And with that, he pushed himself in her deep in one whole thrust sending her to scream and throwing back her head. "Oh yeaaah." He kissed her to muffle the sound she's making, sliding his tongue on her lips letting her taste her more.

When her scream was muffled by his kiss, Quinn kissed him back eagerly. It took her a moment or so to adjust to his size, not having been with anyone since the last time they were together. After she was okay, Quinn pulled back from their kiss and whispered into his ear once again. "Move. Please for the love of God move." Her voice was desperate as she brought her legs back up to wrap around his waist, trying to get him as deep as she possibly could.

Once she begged, Puck started to thrust back and forth slowly. While thrusting, he kissed her neck and sucked on it trying to leave a mark. A mark that he wants to be seen by other people. A mark that will claim that she's his. He lowered down to her chest but angered by the fabric that was still on her_. I didn't take this off her yet?_ So he vigorously took her nightgown off her. Once the garment was off, he cupped her breasts and buried his face on them, while thrusting.

Feeling him thrust in and out of her, Quinn's eyes fell closed one more as her mouth fell open. For a moment or two no sounds left, until she felt him on her neck. She knew in an instant what he was doing and it only caused a string of moans and pleas for more to leave her lips. She didn't care anymore, she would be his for as long as he wanted. Quinn rocked her hips eagerly to meet his thrusts, and arched her back slightly at the sudden yet welcomed invasion of her breasts. His name continued to spill from her lips as she quickened her pace to keep up with him.

Puck felt she's rocking her hips against him and he can't have that. So he put his hands on her thighs pushing her down and making her split right in front of him. He went back up to her ear. "Be patient, princess." And he went back down to her breasts. He kissed one of her nipples first and then started to lick it in a circular manner.

Quinn let out a whimper as she felt his hands stopping her from meeting his thrusts. "But Puck," Her attempt at a whine came out as a moan, feeling his tongue hit her nipple. She ran her fingers through his mohawk, letting her hand rest on the back of his head, trying to pull him even closer to her. Biting down on her lip, Quinn opened her eyes half way to watch him work, as another soft whimper left her lips.

"I'll do everything for you." He said against her nipples. He's sucking on her nipple like he's trying to drink milk out of her. He thrusts harder and deeper. "Oh god. You feel so amazing. So tight." Then he shifts to the other nipple to pamper it like the other like he did to the other nipple.

Quinn held back another whimper feeling Puck attack her nipples. "You..you're..oh my." Her voice was a breathless whisper and it was almost impossible for her to form full sentences. With her legs so far stretched he was able to get even deeper in her, and it was driving Quinn insane. Her back arched slightly and she let out a half scream half moan as he continued his assault on her nipples.

He just loves making her speechless. "What, baby?" He moaned against her nipples. It made him more turned on by the sounds she's making. So he slammed himself into her. His balls making slapping sounds on her ass. It made him open his mouth and slowly went to her lips. "Y-You ok?" And then he kissed her.

"I-I..gonna..oh" It was humanly impossible for Quinn to try and convey her message in a full sentence. He was hitting all the right spots, and doing everything to drive her utterly insane. She could feel the pressure in her stomach building to its breaking point, and let out another moan encouraging him to continue. Quinn felt her walls contract, and squeeze tightly around him before everything seemed to go white. She rode out each wave of pleasure that crashed over her, screaming out his name.

Even though Quinn didn't continue with what she was saying, Puck definitely knew what she was trying to say. So he pounded hard and deep in her so fast he doesn't even have a train of thought left. All he wanted was to make it good for her and for him. His mouth was open wide on how deep he is in side of her. He was about to come when Quinn's walls squeezing tightly around him. "Fuck." He shut is eyes close and growled her name as he came and landed on top of her.

As Quinn came down from her high, she smiled up at the boy who was now lying on top of her. It took her a few moments to catch her breath to the point of being able to speak. She looked up at him, and wiped some of the sweat from off his forehead. "That was..amazing." She placed a small kiss on his forehead suddenly wondering why she had waited so long in the first place. They both so obviously wanted what had just happened, and she had forgotten how amazing he was in bed.

As he landed on top of her, his eyes was fluttering out of exhaustion but at the same time he couldn't believe he had the best sex he had in his life and it was with Quinn. He just stared at her and breathing deeply on her face, trying to catch his breath. He pushed a strand of her hair away from her face. He nodded to what she said. "That was the best sex ever." He smiled then he nuzzled his face on her neck. "You ok with me on top of you? Am I too heavy?" He tried embracing her pushing his hands under her.

Quinn nodded slightly, and despite being completely wiped out, managed to roll Puck off her and roll herself so now she was on top of him. "That's so much better." She let her head fall to lie on his chest, and continued to breathe deeply still not fully able to catch her breath. Quinn looked up at him, and traced small circles on his chest with her fingers. "That really was incredible, Puck." She knew after this she couldn't deny that there was chemistry between the two of them, and she was glad she had done through with it.

"Wow." He said as he landed on his back. He rolled off the heavy condom and threw it to the trash bin near the bed. He put one arm around her waist and another one behind his head. He looked down at her. "It really was." He placed a little kiss on her forehead and trailed more down to her lips. "I love you." He said and kissed her deep.

Quinn kissed him back, before pulling back to look into his eyes. She smiled softly and placed her small hand on his cheek. "I love you too." Quinn felt her eye lids grow heavy but this time with exhaustion. She let herself fall asleep, not really caring what tomorrow brought.

Puck smiled and felt Quinn fall sleep on top of him. "Good night, princess." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. He was too happy that Quinn Fabray was in his arms and he was on her bed with her. What an amazing and perfect way to end the day.

* * *

Last night had been more amazing than Quinn could have ever imagined. But she was brought out from her own little bubble when she woke up to texts from Rachel about how Hudson was making her feel like crap because she had gotten back with Jesse. Who would have thought Quinn would be able to call Rachel Berry one of her best friends? "I promise I will make up for kicking you out. Rachel needs me." She told Puck as she held open the front door, half hesitating to see him leave.

Puck was told to quickly dress up. He didn't even have his shirt on when Quinn was practically pushing him down to the front door. "You better, Fabray." He buckled his belt and kissed Quinn on the lips. "You know how." Puck quirked his eyebrows with a smirk. "Bye, babe." He went out of Quinn's house, putting his shirt on as he climbed in his truck.

* * *

**"AND NOW,"**  
I gather all the sappy girl movies I can find. And all the ice cream for me and Rachel.  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**"****GOING TO FINN'S."**  
Got kicked out of Quinn's :(  
**-posted by: Puck**

* * *

**AN:** So what do you guys think? Tell me through the reviews :D  
My Quinn! I read it a lot of times before posting. I miss you :(


	14. 14: Meeting the New Kid

**AN: **_Puck and Quinn meet the new kid, Jack Oliver, in different and unusual ways.__**  
**_

Jack, the new kid, is Dave's secret boyfriend and is played by Mitch Hewer.

_To __the love of my life- my Quinnie,  
__I love you so much. I need you back__, you have no idea. I really, really miss us too :( We can make new memories if you want. Because I would love that.  
__Love,  
__Your badass Noah_

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck came in the locker room from is daily jog. He was all sweaty and tired just the way he likes it. He removed his shirt without sleeves and noticed Sam was in there. "Hey Sam! What's up?" Goes to his locker and puts out a towel and dries himself.

Jack heard one of the guys he knew was on the football team come into the locker room. He couldn't find his cellphone for anything, and he was getting frustrated. He heard the guy talking to someone and he didn't think there was anyone else in the room with them but he must have walked in and Jack just didn't notice. He just kept rummaging through his locker, trying not to eavesdrop.

"Dude!" He said and patted Jack on the back not knowing it wasn't Sam. "Don't tell me you're still mad at me." Puck sat down on the bench and took off his shoes.

Jack straightened up when the guy patted his back, banging his head on the top of his locker. _Fuck._He cursed, rubbing the back of his head. "What are you talking about?" He asked the guy, finally seeing that his cellphone was on the top level of his locker. _Of course it is._ He thought to himself.

"Woah. Don't need to curse. I'm sorry about Q. Ok? It's just I really like her." Puck was still not looking at the guy. He pulled down his shorts and approached him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I hope you understand. She means a lot to me."

Jack shook his head, reaching for his phone. "I don't know what… Oh." He realized what the guy was thinking. "You think I'm Sam.." He turned around and saw the guy's face change, nodding. "Yeah.. sorry, I'm Jack.. I'm new here."

Puck backed off, pulling his hand with him. "Oh.. Sorry about that, dude. It's just, you have the same hair as him." He laughed at his realization. "Anyway, I'm Puck." He offered his hand for a shake.

"It's okay.. not the first time it's happened."Jack reached out to shake his hand. "Nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." He thought back to Dave trying to teach him about football.

Puck laughed some more. "Aren't you tired of it?" He rubbed his mohawk after the shake. "Really? What have you heard so far?" He said going to his locker putting his shorts and shoes in.

"A little, but Sam's a pretty cool guy from what I've heard, so I guess I could look like worse people… like that Jacob kid." He shrugged. "Oh, Dave was just telling me that you play football and you're a…. uh…" He tried to think what Dave told him but he couldn't remember. "a.. shit idk. A girl in my Trig class said that you're — and I quote— " Using his best girl voice. "Like totally hot with a killer 6-pack, and a kid in my English class said that you're pretty cool but to try and get on your good side, because otherwise you'd 'slushie' me, or throw me into the dumpsters. Dave said you don't do that anymore, though." Jack blushed, sort of embarrassed about how much he knew about Puck, wagering that Puck probably knew nothing about him.

Puck was speechless after hearing Jack talk about him. "Wow. And you knew all that in a span of two days? What are you an undercover cop or something? Impressive." He laughed then nodded. "And by the way, I do have a killer 6-pack." He rubbed his abs, still glistening from the sweat. "And I only throw people in the dumpster if they mess with me or they mess with people I care. And I think Karofsky said I'm a stud. Right?" He laughed. "So Karofsky and you are friends? How'd you two meet?"

Jack laughed as Puck rubbed his abs. He could definitely appreciate that Puck was _hot_, not that he'd ever tell him that, but he wasn't Jack's type. "Nah, I'm not a cop. I'm actually in a Canadian mob. They're like the Italian ones, but much more dangerous. Have you ever heard of a Canadian mobster? Exactly. Because they're top secret." He grinned, putting the rest of his stuff away and shutting his locker. "Now that you mention it, Dave did say you were pretty studly." He chuckled. "Uh, we kinda just ran into each other and started talking one day. He's a pretty nice guy." He didn't say anything else, not knowing if people were supposed to know that Dave got thrown out of his house.

Puck laughed at Jack's humor. He has a feeling he'll like this guy. "Well if you'll help me, I would like to apply for the Canadian mobsters. They say I look like one and absolutely act like one, stud." He laughed some more. "Cool. Karofsky's pretty awesome but sometimes he can be an ass." He took off his undies and tossed it in his locker then pulling out his towel. "Which reminds me.." He closed his locker and faced Jack totally nude. Puck doesn't really mind getting nude in the locker room', as long as there were no gay kids. "I heard from the other football guys that some blonde new kid wants to join football. Is that you?"

Jack sat on the bench, looking down at his phone." I dunno man, once you're in it, you're in it for life." He grinned, and then it faltered when Puck said Dave was an ass. "and Uh, yeah, that's me I guess." He shrugged, seriously doubting letting Dave persuade him to actually try out for the football team.

"I'm totally in then!" Puck laughed. "Well go for it! It would be awesome to have a new member." He nodded at Jack.

"Eh, I don't really know anything about football.. I'm kinda just trying out because Dave said that I should, and I sort of told the other guys I was a kicker…" Jack shrugged, not knowing why he was telling Puck all of this, but he had a feeling he was really going to like him.

"Come on!" Puck sat right next to Jack on the bench and put his arm around his shoulder. "Think about it.. All those girls gonna line up just to date you." He was putting his free hand in front of them. "The people watching you and cheering for you. Especially the cheerleaders with their skirts." He bit his lip at the thought of Quinn in her Cheerios uniform.

Dave realized halfway out to Azimio's car that he'd forgotten his gym bag in the locker room. He said he'd be right back and walked back into the school, heading to the locker room and pausing outside the door when he heard voices. One of them was undeniably Jack's voice, he'd recognize it anywhere, so he swung open the door with a smile on his face. His smile fell when he saw Puck, completely naked, with his arm wrapped around Jack.

"What, the fuck." Dave whispered, staring at the two of them. "What, the FUCK."

"Dave." Jack shook Puck's arm off and walked toward him, trying to speak as low as possible. "Don't overreact."

"Oh hey, Karofsky!" Puck was shocked when Jack shook off his arm and walked toward Dave. "Dude, why didn't you tell me you had a new friend?" Puck stood up. "He's pretty cool and he should definitely join the team! I like him already." He nodded and smiled at Dave.

Dave ignored Puck and turned towards Jack, trying not to let the anger and disappointment show on his face.

"Don't overreact?" He said angrily, trying not to shout. "I was only gone for ten _fucking_minutes…and you're hooking up with Puckerman?" He hissed the last part so that Puck would only be able to hear it if he was straining to listen. His fists were clenched at his side, aching to throw a punch, but he wasn't sure who exactly his intended target would be.

Jack glanced towards Puck. "You should probably put some clothes on, dude." And he looked back at Dave. "Stop it. Seriously. Do you have any idea how ridiculous that sounded? Puck is _straight_. Even I know he's hooked up with every girl in the school and I've been here for 3 days. "He reached down and grabbed Dave's hands. "So stop."

"Uhh.. I have a feeling I'm not wanted in here. Anyway, I'll take a shower. I was supposed to be taking one a long time ago but then Sam, I mean Jack here distracted me." He laughed and patted Jack's back. "Good seeing you again, Karofsky." Puck went to the shower area to take a shower.

When Puck touched Jack again Dave nearly leaped at him, but Jack's hands on his stopped him from lunging and attacking the other boy.

"What the hell, Jack? Why was he naked and why was he _touching you?_" He practically roared, grasping Jack's shoulders as he demanded answers.

"Am I not enough for you? Did you have to upgrade to a newer, buffer, and funnier model?"

Jack couldn't help but laugh at Dave's comment. "Oh, stop. You know you're _enough_ for me. He laughed, feeling in a good mood, and trying to put Dave back in a good mood. Besides, Puck's not my type. "Jack moved his hands to Dave's shoulders, still smiling up into his eyes.

"Puck's everyone's type." He mumbled. The anger dissipating when Jack looked up into his eyes. "I just, fuck…I got jealous when I saw him touching you. I seriously wanted to rip his throat out, throw you up against the lockers, and claim you as _mine."_He said as he wrapped his arms around Jack, gently pushing him into the closet locker and burying his face in his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't trust you." He mumbled into Jack's neck, kissing his neck lightly as his hands wrapped around Jack's waist.

Jack laughed and shook his head. "He's got nicer abs than I do. I don't like. "Jack pulled Dave's face back holding it between his hands. "It's okay. But just for future reference, you're the only one I want." He reached up on tip-toes and pressed his lips to Dave's, smiling into their kiss.

Puck finished showering and drying himself with his towel so he went back to his locker. He froze. He sees Dave and Jack kissing, being intimate in the boy's locker room. "WHAT THE FUUUCK!" He yelled and quickly wrapped the towel around his waist. "You.. You two are.. Gay? Karofsky?" His eyebrows are so furrowed it was a brand new look for Puck.

Dave pulled away from Jack so abruptly that he nearly toppled over the bench, turning to look towards Puck. He was horrified that they'd been caught but he was also pissed at the look on Puckerman's face, like it was so damn horrible that he'd walked in on them kissing. Jesus christ, it wasn't like they'd been fucking right in the middle of the locker room.

"You got a fucking problem, _Puckerman_?" He seethed, clenching his fists at his side as he got up in Puck's face, anger boiling over. "DO YOU?" He shoved him backwards, preparing for a fight if one happened to happen.

Jack moved in between Dave and Puck, pushing them both apart. "Stop, Dave." He turned to Puck. "Please don't say anything, Puck. Please." He was a little hurt the way Puck was looking at him, so he turned back to look at Dave, taking his hand to where Puck couldn't see and rubbing soothing circles into the back of Dave's hand with his thumb.

Puck pushed Jack to the side a little and wanted to talk to Dave. "So all this time when you were drunk, everything you were saying about Kurt and you were true.. Dude, why didn't you just tell me? I thought we were somehow friends. We've known each other since kindergarten." He was hurt. Dave keeping a secret from him like this was a bad thing because it's a part of Dave's identity. "You know Kurt's one of my boys now, why didn't you just tell me? I wouldn't have told anyone, not even Q." He looked at him seriously.

Dave felt the anger spike when Puck pushed Jack away, but when he started talking it all dissipated and he remembered all of things he'd blurted out when he was drunk, and how much of it Puck had actually heard. He looked over at Jack in alarm, hoping he wouldn't pick up on what Puck had said about Kurt, before turning back to Puck and trying to think of what to say.

"You were just as bad as I used to be," He started, trying to explain why he hadn't felt comfortable telling him. "…and it's not like we're close friends or anything, we barely tolerated each other before. I never really _told _anybody, Jack kind of found out, Kurt assumed, and Azimo found out when I hit him. I don't really do the whole 'share your feelings' crap, it's not badass man." He shrugged his shoulders, "plus I didn't know how you'd react. Can you blame me for not wanting it advertised all over school? We live in _Lima,_dude."

"Yeah sure I was bad as you but I changed. And now I know you changed too." Puck looked at Jack. "I guess it's not in my place to be mad at you for not telling me. I'm not your friend anyway, right?" He shrugged. "Just be careful next time. Someone who can spill your secret might see." He patted his shoulders and went to his locker to change.

Dave felt bad about the friend comment and sighed, sitting down on the bench.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just mean we never had the kind of friendship that you and Hudson had, where you tell each other things. I appreciate everything you did for me on New Year's though, I know I never said it but I do. I owe you, man. You and Matt, you guys actually believing in me really helped. I really should have told you, and I'm sorry you had to find out like this." He gestured to the locker room and shrugged, "but I'm not upset that you found out. If anyone had to find out, I guess I'm glad it's you…because now I know that you don't really give a shit, but in a good way." He laughed a little at this and turned to look at Jack, wondering how he was dealing with everything.

"No, dude. You don't have to explain. I understand, really. I knew how Kurt felt when Mercedes and I were dating back then. No worries." Puck said without looking at Dave while putting on his pants. "Well of course I don't give a shit. I don't have a problem with gay dudes.. Well just when I'm fully naked but other things don't bother me." He shrugged.

"No offence dude, but I'm not really interested in seeing you naked anyway." He said with a laugh, casting a look over his shoulder towards Jack who was still standing off to the side. He hadn't said anything while Puck and Dave had been talking and he couldn't help but wonder what was going through his mind.

"You okay?" He asked Jack, turning away from Puck and towards his..well, his Jack. They still hadn't really labeled what exactly they were to each other, but Dave didn't really care about that at the moment. He just wanted to make sure that Jack was okay with Puck knowing about their relationship.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, I'm fine." He looked down and started playing with his hands. He wasn't upset about Puck knowing he was dating Dave really.. it was more that he knew Puck would treat him differently now that he knew, and he realized then that he was holding out hope that Puck would be _his_ first friend at McKinley, knowing it probably wasn't possible now. "You should go, Azimio's waiting for you. I'll see you later, Puck." He grabbed his bag and walked out of the locker room, wandering the halls."

Dave considered going after him but remembered that Azimio would be waiting for him so he said goodbye to Puck and headed outside, hoping that Jack was okay.

Puck was left inside the locker room, still absorbing everything that just happened. Karofsky's gay. Jack's gay. "So? They're pretty cool people." He rolled his eyes and smiled to himself and continued to put his clothes on.

* * *

Jack set his phone down after his conversation with Dave, feeling like a complete dick. He went to the showers and was trying to think about how to make it up to him. After standing under the steaming hot spray until it slowly started turning cold, he decided he'd just grovel all night long and hope that worked. He got dressed in his extra clothes and sprayed a little more cologne than was needed on himself, gathered his stuff and walked out of the locker rooms, walking down the halls of the school.

It wasn't like Quinn to be at school any longer than needed, but after missing another day, and another Cheerios practice she felt she owed Coach Sylvester an explanation. And after she was done with Rachel she had ran off to McKinley to deliver one. Much her dismay when she got there, Coach was already gone. Quinn sighed and walked away from her office and back down the hall. She saw a blond come into her view and tilted her head to the side slightly. "Sam?" Quinn had no idea there was new kid that just looked like Sam.

Jack stopped in his tracks, sighed, and turned around, walking back towards the blonde girl in the Cheerios outfit that had said his name. Well, _Sam's_ name.. He was wondering how many times it was that he was mistaken for Sam, and how many more times it would happen. Maybe he should start keeping a tally. "No, uh, I'm new here. My name's Jack." He offered his hand for her to shake.

Quinn was a little shocked when the boy came into clearer view and she could clearly see that this was not Sam. When he introduced himself, she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at herself. The Cheerio shook his hand with a warm smile. "I am so sorry. It's nice to meet you Jack. I'm Quinn." After she shook his hand, Quinn reached up to tighten her ponytail, no longer needing a mirror to fix it. "So, you must be brand spanking new, because I can't remember seeing you around at all."

"Yeah, I just transferred, and Monday was my first.." Jack cut off his sentence and laughed when he realized what name she's told him. "Wait, _you're_ the famous… or infamous shall I say, Quinn Fabray?" He grinned at her and looked her up and down. "It's nice to finally meet you. You are _really_ gorgeous, might I add."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at his statement and brought her arms to cross over her chest. Not another guy to aimlessly hit on her, because someone had told her she was the easy cheerleader that got knocked up last year. "Look, I don't know what you've heard but I am not a slut. Alright? Last year was..last year was.." She couldn't bring herself to say it was an mistake because she didn't regret sleeping with Puck. She only regretted not using protection. "It doesn't matter. Point is, I made one silly choice. It doesn't make me easy."

"I didn't mean to imply that you were 'easy', I was just saying…" He tried to search for the right words, looking into her eyes, trying to assess what words would get him out of trouble and which ones would get him a slap to the face. He decided to try and go with more flattery. "I mean, I had heard that you were pretty, but their words didn't do you justice." He smiled at her, hoping his words would soften her up a little.

Quinn's signature 'if-you-mess-with-me-i-will-kill-you' glare was plastered to her face. She kept her arms crossed over her chest, and lifted her eyebrow at him once more. "Okay look, you seem like a nice guy. But, hitting on me is totally useless. I'm dating someone, or I think I am. I'm not really sure what we are right now." She let out a soft sigh, thinking back to her night with Puck but remembering that they hadn't actually discussed what they were. "But it really is sweet of you."

Jack couldn't help but laugh at her words. She thought he was hitting on her. He looked down into her expression that said she was trying to keep her patience, but she was also tired of sleazy guys hitting on her. "No, wait. Quinn. I'm not trying to hit on you." He chuckled seeing her face turn to into a hurt expression. "Not that you're not really pretty and everything, and I'm sure that if I was straight, I'd totally be all over you. I'm not sure Puck would like that very much though. I was just _appreciating_ your looks. Please don't kill me." He joked.

The Cheerio's features were instantly covered with the look of understand, and an apologetic plea. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry. Since last year I've had a lot of slime balls hit on me." She rolled her eyes as she uncrossed her arms, her entire posture relaxing as she let down her guard. "Ah, so you have met Puck." She had almost forgotten what it was like to not have to worry about guys hitting on her because she had Puck threatening to kill them if they so much as looked at her the wrong way. "Well thank you. You're very attractive yourself. And don't worry, I won't kill you. I only kill those that deserve it"

"Ah, yes. I have heard you're quite the terrifying little monster." Jack grinned down at her. "Yeah, Puck's your boyfriend right? Well, at least that's the way he talks about you. I met him in the locker room after school a few days ago. He thought I was Sam too." He chuckled, then finally put two and two together, and noticed her last name. "Oh, you're Clare's cousin, right?"

Quinn smiled at his comment, but it faded at the use of the b word. "I don't know, to be quite honest with you. We never really-" She cut herself off as she heard him say that was how Puck talked about her. "It is?" Her smiled was back in place, and she almost got lost in her own little world until she heard mention of Clare. Quinn nodded her head. "Yes sir. Clare's my cousin. Met her too?" She asked with a soft laugh. "How am I the last to meet you?"

"Clare and I have English together. We kinda formed our own little McKinley new kids group." He grinned. "We apparently don't run in the same circles. Maybe I should re-route myself?" He smiled, but his smile faltered as he thought about the connotation behind his words, thinking of Dave and Azimio, feeling instantly bad, knowing that's not how he _meant_ it, but also know it still sounded bad.

"Oh, makes sense." Quinn said as she nodded her head. She couldn't help roll her eyes at his comment. Not because of him, but because she was honestly tired of the school being so caught up with clicks, and labels. It was getting to be pathetic. "Apparently not. But don't re-route yourself. We can totally be friends with someone in a different circle." She stated as a matter of fact with another nod.

"So what are you doing at school so late?" He asked, looking down at her noticing she was in her uniform —which, frankly he didn't understand why the girls had to wear every day— but she didn't have her bags so she'd obviously gone home.

"Oh, I came to apologize to Coach Sylvester about missing another Cheerios practice. But she was gone by the time I got here, which means she's going to rip my head off on Monday." She said with a shrug. "What about you?" She asked, tilted her head to the slide.

"Oh.. she seems.. really intimidating. As for me, well, I'm apparently trying out for the football team, so I was just working out, trying to bulk up so I don't get killed in practice, ya know?" He shrugged and bit his lip. He was still unsure that he wanted to try out, but if he could use it as more time to be around Dave while he's around Azimio without feeling like a third wheel, he'd take it.

Quinn shrugged her shoulders. "You just have to know how to handle her. Which thankfully I do." Quinn watched him carefully as he spoke about football and raised an eyebrow. "If I'm over stepping my bounds let me know. But you really don't sounds like you want to try out for the football team."

"Oh, no worries. Nah, it's just I don't know much about football. I'm really just doing it as a favor for a _friend_." Jack felt weird calling Dave a friend, but it was the only explanation he could give at the moment, wondering idly what him and Azimio were doing at the moment, still monumentally feeling like an asshole.

"You're trying out for football, for a friend?" Quinn shrugged her shoulders again. "Sounds like a big favor, especially if you don't really know much about football. You're a better person than me." She told him with a soft laugh. Although the only reason Quinn had tried out to be a Cheerio in the first place was because of her mom.

Jack laughed humorlessly. "A good friend, right. I don't mind though. It's a good excuse to get back into shape, so I'll take it. and, it sounds _sorta_ okay, don't you think? I mean, it has to be better than hockey, right?"

"Jocks are jocks. It doesn't really matter what sport they play. Just don't tell Puck I said, he might hurt me." She said with a soft laugh. "Sounds weird coming from the head cheerleader huh?" She asked seeing the look on his face. "Don't get me wrong, you're right it's a great way to stay in shape, but some guys just take it way too seriously."

"Yeah, well. Don't have to worry about that happening. I'm really only interested in one thing." He shrugged. "I'm sorry, am I keeping you from something? I feel horrible just standing here hogging your time like this. Puck must be angry with me." He smiled at her.

"Just don't turn into one of those dumb jocks, okay? You seem like a nice kid." She said with a warm smile. "Not really. I have heard from Puck since he went to _Hudson's_." The familiar name rolled off her tongue with such disgust as she thought about what he had done to Rachel. "But I should probably get going. My mom is probably wondering where I went. It was really nice to meet you, Jack."

* * *

"**THE NEW KID IS NICE."****  
**(But my mom's still a bitch.)**  
**_tagged: I miss my puck D:_  
**-posted by: Quinn**

Hey, baby. Which new kid are you referring to? Don't tell me it's a dude! (Why? What happened with you mom?)

It is a dude, haha. That kid, Jack. He seems really nice! (She's letting my dad move back in..)

Ohh! The blonde dude? Well then I have no problem with you being friends with him. He's cool. Really hilarious. (Oh damn. No way? You want to move in with me?)

Yeah! The one who looks like S- yeah the blonde dude. (Yes way. And I legally can't. Unless they kick me out.)

Yeah, don't worry. He looks like Sam, I know. I actually mistaken Jack for him. Haha! (So how will you cope up with that? Ohh. Ok.)

Haha I did too! I went to go see Coach and apologize for missing another practice, your fault. And I called him Sam. (I'm going to lose my mind. Or I'm going to kill him.)

Hahaha! (How was it my fault? Jack's cool, right? (Don't kill him! I don't want you to go to jail/juvie whatever.)

(You kept me up all night! And I was exhausted.) Yeah, I feel bad because I gave him major attitude. I thought he was hitting on me. (You should come steal me for the night or something.)

(Well wasn't it amazing? Wasn't it good? Hahaha! No one will dare to hit on you. They'll surely hear from me. (I'll steal you every night if I have to.)

(Amazing doesn't begin to describe it.) Oh will they really now? You gonna beat them up? (Well, steal me now. He keeps knocking on my door trying to talk to me.)

(Good. Cause that was the best sex I've ever had.) Of course. And no, I'll just scare them away. But if you want me to beat them up, I won't say no. (Well if he's knocking on your door, how will you get out? I could climb up to your window.)

(Seriously?) No, scaring them away is fine. I don't want you to get in trouble for beating them up or anything. (I'll tell them B or Santana needs me to spend the night. I just don't want to be around him. )

(Yes, seriously. I can't even begin to describe it.) Alright. But I can be a genius in framing people, you know. I have people to help me. So yeah, I won't get in trouble. (Ok. I'll come pick you up. I'll be at the corner of your street so they won't see me. )

(I'm glad. I was worried because of my lack of experience, especially compared to yours.) No framing anyone, Puckerman. You be a good boy. (Okay, just text me when you're there.)

(Don't be. You were perfect. And I loved how you were trying to rock yourself to me. That was hot.) Fine, I'll be a good boy. Will I get a reward tonight? ;)

(I seriously couldn't get enough of you. I still want more. Maybe, maybe not. We need to talk first.)

(Damn well I want you every second of everyday, babe.) Ohh. Alright.

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS QUINN**

**P:** I'm here! I parked behind the tree so that if ever your dad came after you, I'll be hidden. I'll be waiting..

**Q:** Okay, be right there.

* * *

**AN:** Puck and Quinn talk about their status on the next chapter! Are they together or just somethin' somethin' else?


	15. 15: Night at Puck's

**AN: **Fluff then MORE QUICK SMUT!

_My princess, looky!_

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Quinn ran around her room, throwing clothes into her duffel bags. Sighing as she looked at the white nightgown that now lay on top of her hamper. If she had known she would be spending the night at Puck's she would have washed it. But there was no way she was taking it with her not after last night. Once her bag was all packed, Quinn pulled open her bedroom door and let out a groan of frustration as she came face-to-face with her father. "Spending the night at B's. Boyfriend trouble. Bye." She didn't give him the chance to say no before she ran down the stairs and was out the door. She quickly looked at her phone to see where Puck said he would be. Quinn made her way down the block, looking for his truck in the darkness.

Puck was a little disturbed with the last thing Quinn told him before he left home, 'We need to talk.' He got nervous. What if she doesn't want to continue being with him? But why would she let him steal her away from her parents tonight? He was troubled. He drove as fast as he can to her street. He felt like a knight saving a damsel in distress. He parked behind a tree and texted her. Once Puck saw her, he turned his headlights so that she could see where he was parked.

Quinn squinted as she saw the flash of headlights. She jogged over to the source of them, smiling as Puck's truck became clear. Quinn pulled open the passenger door, and hopped inside. "Thank you so much for this." She really couldn't stress to him just how thankful she was for him right now. Yes, he was her dad but Quinn was by no means ready to forgive him, let alone talk to him. And she was tired of her mom pushing it on her. She just needed to get out and away from the both of them. And she really did want to talk to Puck.

Once Puck saw Quinn smiled when he opened his headlights, he couldn't be happier to see her again. Even though they were together on her bed the other night, he still missed her. As soon as she hopped in his truck he kissed her on the cheek. "No problem, babe. I'm your knight." He quirked his eyebrows and buckled her seatbelt for her. He stepped on the gas pedal and let go of the break and started to drive. "So do you want to go somewhere else first before we go home?" He smiled while glancing at her and on the road. He was trying to take her dad and mom from her mind and wanted her to know that he was there for her.

She couldn't believe this, she was nervous. Quinn fucking Fabray was nervous, again. _Why do you have this affect on me, Puckerman? Especially after last night, I shouldn't be nervous._ Quinn was so lost in her thoughts she didn't even hear his question. She was staring at the road ahead of them. But she could feel his eyes on her. Peeling her eyes away, Quinn looked over at Puck. "I'm sorry, did you say something?" She was chewing on her lip so hard, that she was pretty sure she was close to drawing blood. "Do you think we can go somewhere that we can talk? Just the two of us?" She asked, her voice cracking mid-sentence.

Puck noticed she wasn't responding to his question. There must be something really wrong. "I said do you want to go somewhere else before we go home." He took Quinn's hand after she asked her last question. He felt her tensed so it made him even more nervous than before. "Uh. Yeah, sure. Uhm. Where do you want to go?" His breathing was a little faster than before.

Quinn could feel her heart thudding in her chest. And it just got strong when he grabbed her hand. "Just uh, somewhere we can be alone. And talk." _Quinn relax, the outcome of this talk is going to be a good thing. He's not going to get mad at you._ You're over thinking things. Quinn continued to chew on her bottom lip, as her eyes stayed glued to the road in front of them. She couldn't bring herself to look at Puck. Not right now.

Puck can feel her nervousness. It made him even more nervous. _Fuck. What does she want to talk about!_ He tightened his grip on her hand and he started to take deep breaths. That's what his mother taught him. If he was nervous or in rage, he should take deep breaths and count until ten. "Maybe somewhere in the park. We'll be alone there for sure." He looked at the side mirror and glanced at her. _Why does she look like that? What are you going to say, woman?_

Quinn could feel her entire upper body start to shake. _Why are you so nervous? You need to relax or else you're going to chicken out._ "T-The park, sure. Good." She couldn't even form full sentences. Her nerves were control everything in her body. She could feel her body shaking, and although he was holding her hand, it just made her even more nervous about pulling up to the park. _Fabray, breathe. If you don't breathe you're going to give yourself an anxiety attack and then you won't even be able to talk to him. You need to calm your ass down._

"O-Ok." He drove all the way to the park. He could feel the tension growing within them. _I want to get this over with!_ He pulled over in front of the park and let go of her hand. He unbuckled her seatbelt first and opened the door for her. Then he unbuckled his and got off the truck. He went over to her side of the truck. "So.." He shoved his hands in his pocket and looked around if there are other people around.

The second Quinn was out of his truck, her eyes were instantly looking around for other people. It seemed it was only the two of them. "Come on." Quinn grabbed his hand dragged him across the park towards the swings. They used to sit on them all the time and when they were kids, and it had a lot of memories. Quinn sat down on the one swing and looked down on her feet. "Noah," she started wanting him to know she was serious. Quinn searched her mind for the best way to word what she wanted to say next without him getting angry at her.

Quinn dragged him all the way across the park and she stopped by the swings. He could remember even before, he was a little mean to her. He would stop her swing and won't let her move. She cries and gets mad at him. After a little while, little Puck would bring her a popsicle and she always forgave him. So many memories in this particular part of the park. As soon as she sat on a swing, he sat on a swing right next to her. He suddenly froze as he heard her say his first name. That was the final straw, he couldn't take it anymore. "Just say it. You don't want to be with me, do you?" He said trying not to sound weak in his words. He looked down on his feet and tried to take deep breaths, waiting for her answer.

She took a deep breath, finally preparing herself to speak when she heard his question. Quinn's eyes shot over to him in a panic. "What? No, no. Noah, look at me." She put her small hand on his jaw, and forced his eyes to look into hers. "I-I just need to know. What is this? What are we?" A soft sigh left her lips as the weight of her question was off her shoulders. "What happened between us last night was amazing, I wouldn't take it back for the world. But I need to know what we are. Am I just another fuck buddy like Santana, or what?" This time it was Quinn's turn to look down at her feet, worried about what he would say.

Quinn forced him to look at her and sighed out in relief. He could breathe normal now. His heart's beating got slower and slower. "Shit. You scared the hell out of me." He stood up and knelt one leg in front of her and took her hands then looked up to her. "You are definitely not just another fuck buddy. Even though last night was so freaking awesome.." He laughed softly and continued. "I want to be around you all the time. I want to be able to kiss you anywhere we are." He touched her neck where he left his little marks. "I want you to be my girl… I want you to be mine." He smiled at her and took a deep breath. "Ms. Quinn Fabray, will you be my girlfriend?"

Quinn felt a wave of disappointment crash over her as she felt him stand from the seat to her, followed quickly by confusion as he knelt down on front of her. She looked down at him, waiting for him to speak. When he did, Quinn listened carefully laughing softly when he touched the marks on her neck. But when his final question left his lips, Quinn felt a smile stretch across her face so big that it actually hurt. She pushed herself off the swing, and half tackled Puck knocking him to the ground her arms around his neck. Quinn pressed her lips roughly against his, and pulled back a moment later tears in her eyes. "Yes, yes, yes. A million times yes."

"Woah!" Puck said when he fell down on his back after getting tackled by Quinn. He wrapped his arms around her waist and then he met her lips. "Then let me give you a million kisses for those million yeses." He laughed softly and gave her a kiss. "One." Gave her another. "Two." And another. "Three." And another one. "Four." ..

Quinn laughed softly, and smiled. "Hm, save them. Can we go back to your place? It's getting cold out." She stood up, and reached down to help Puck up. Instantly curling herself closer to him to try and keep herself warm. Without her nerves all out of whack, and actually being calm Quinn was able to realize how cold it actually was out tonight. And the last thing she needed was to get sick.

"Sure. I think Anna's waiting for us." He laughed and got up with the help of Quinn. "Here, you'll be warmer like this." He wrapped his arms around her from behind, his face next to hers. He could smell Quinn's shampoo. The strawberry one. He mimicked her footsteps so that they won't get out of balance and fall. They reached his truck and lifted her in. He got on his side and drove all the way home with his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. At last. He could call her his again.

Quinn laughed as he walked in step with her and thanked him as he lifted her into his truck. She didn't know what it was but something about being able to call herself Noah Puckerman's girlfriend made her feel whole. Like now nothing was missing. She nuzzled into his arm and smiled. When they pulled up in front of his house, Quinn looked up at him and placed a small kiss where his jawline met with his ear. "I love you."

He met her eyes and smiled at her, placing his free hand on her cheek with his thumb stroking it. "I love you too. So much." He touched her nose with his and gave her a deep kiss. He pulled her on top of him and putting his arms around her. He kissed her neck and sucked on it to leave a huge mark to remember this day. The day Noah Puckerman asked Quinn Fabray to be his girlfriend.

Quinn smiled against their kiss and let out a soft laugh as he pulled her on top of him. She moans as he marked her body, loving the feeling. "You just want everyone to know I'm yours, don't you?" She asked as she leaned down, leaving small kisses against his jaw. Quinn moved down towards his neck, nibbling on it softly. Not enough to leave marks, she would leave that for him.

"Yes." He said breathing on her neck. "You're making that sound again.. You want me to get hard?" He laughed a little and threw his head back and moaned softly. Her lips on his neck always drove him crazy. While she was nibbling on his neck, he slowly ran his hands under her shirt and caressed her back all the way above her bra strap. "I'm surprised you're wearing a bra today." He chuckled.

Quinn let her lips continued their assault on his neck as he ran his hands under her shirt. She let out a soft laugh and moved her mouth up so it was next to his ear. "Bra, yes. Panties, no." She whispered into his ear as she nibbled down on his earlobe. "And what if I want to get you hard? Huh?" She questioned, pressing her hips down against him. "Do you have a problem with his?" Quinn questioned in a low, seductive tone her lips still against his ear.

"Oh shit." He blurted out as soon as he heard that she doesn't have any panties on. His mouth left open as she nibbled on his earlobe. He bit his lip as he heard her first question. "N-no." He shook his head looking at her. He grinds into her and pulled her closer that their chests are pressed to each other. He kissed her passionately sucking the air out of her. He put his hands on her bra and unhooked it. Then he slowly slid his hand on the side of her breasts semi-cupping them. "Fuck. I'm getting hard."

Feeling him grind into her, Quinn let out a soft moan right into his ear. She tilted her head as she kissed him back passionately, letting her tongue run along his bottom lip but not entering his mouth. When she pulled back, Quinn literally had no breath left. She nodded though at his comment, and breathlessly replied. "I can feel." Quinn snaked her hands down to run up under his shirt, letting her nails drag gently across his abs, licking her bottom lip as she did so. "Have you been working out more?"

When Quinn pulled back, they were both out of breath. He looked at her hands snaked down to his abs. "Hell yeah." He replied breathlessly. He took off his shirt and grabbed her hands, pressing them more against his chest. " You like it? I'm working out more just for you, princess." He smirked at her and pulled her hands downward to his abs and then to the bulge on his pants.

Her jaw fell open slightly at the sight of her boyfriend shirtless. "I didn't think it was possible for you to get any hotter. And there you go proving me wrong." Quinn leaned in to attach her lips back to his neck as she let her hands down his abs. When her hand came in contact with the bulge in his pants, Quinn let out a soft gasp and then a moan against Puck's neck. "Hm, is that because of me?" She asked as let her hand move in small circles against the bulge.

He laughed at the comment Quinn gave. "Come on. You've seen me shirtless a million times." He tilted his head a little so that she wouldn't have a hard time. When Quinn gasped and moaned on his neck, it made him harder. He felt her hand move in small circles on the bulge and started to thrust to it. "Y-Yes." He moaned softly and bit his lip.

"You're right. But you're my boyfriend now. Having that title makes you at least ten times more attractive. Mostly because of how long I've wanted you to have that damn title." Quinn paused her attack on his neck, letting her lips just linger there. She continued the small circles on the bulge and smiled as she felt him thrust towards her. "A little excited are we?" She asked, her breath on his neck. Quinn kissed back up towards his ear, soft moans leaving her lips every few seconds.

"Damn, Fabray." He licked lips. The moment he heard Quinn's moans on his ear, he couldn't take it anymore. He thrusts hard on her hand making the truck rock a little. "You're just so fucking hot." He pulled her head to his and kissed her lightly. He licked his lips again but this time he licked hers to. Then he took of her shirt, now only she's wearing her unhooked bra. He rubbed both of her boobs while he licks her lips wanting to enter her mouth.

Quinn smiled at the amount of power she had over him at the moment. But noticed how quick it was gone when he decided he wanted control. Moaning into their kiss, Quinn's mouth opened slightly, giving him the entrance he asked for. Her tongue met to battle with him. Never breaking the kiss, Quinn pulled off her bra completely and tossed it over on the passenger seat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her, her bare chest pressing against his causing a small whimper to leave her throat.

Puck let Quinn win in the battle of their tongues. Now giving her the power that she obviously wanted, he stopped thrusting too. He wanted to see what she would do. After Quinn took off her unhooked bra, he couldn't resist but to pamper her hard nipples that are against his chest. He let her back arch a little and started nibbling on one. He licked, nibbled and sucked like there was no tomorrow. "I might explode in my pants with all that moaning, babe." He said while nibbling on her nipple.

Quinn said nothing but let out another moan. She pressed her hips down into his bulge and ground herself against him. "Noah, you're driving me crazy." She let her hands fall to his shoulders and pulled his mouth away from her chest. Quinn pressed her lips against his hard, her hips still grinding against his. When she pulled back her lips were back at his neck. "Hm, truck sex?" She questioned against his neck another soft moan leaving her throat.

"You think.. you're not.. driving me.. crazy?" He said against her nipple. She pulled his mouth away from her breast and kissed him. He wanted her so badly he can't even describe it. He wanted to be in her using his tongue, finger and everything he could use just to be in her and feel her. "Truck fuck." He laughed softly while she was kissing his neck. Hearing her moaning again, he slid his hand under her jeans and teased her. He wanted to hear her scream his name like she did last night.

Feeling his hand slip below her jeans, another soft moan left Quinn's lips. "Do not tease me, Puckerman." She warned, as she nibbled on his neck. "You will not like the consequences." Quinn moaned again against his neck, and reached down to unbutton her jeans, giving him better access. She bit down his neck harder than before, this time leaving her own mark.

Puck moaned as Quinn nibbled on his neck. "It depends. What are the consequences?" He pursed his lips as he watch her hands disappear under her. He felt her unbutton her jeans and he unzipped them for her. He rubbed her clit with his middle finger. He winced then groaned when he felt her bit his neck hard. With that, he slid his finger in and slid it out then rubbing her clit again only to tease her.

Her train of thought completely vanished feeling his finger on her clit. Quinn tossed her head back slightly, her eyes rolling to close. She ground her hips against his fingers, silently begging for more. But when she was denied Quinn looked back at him. "You're asking for it Puckerman." She said slightly out of breath. "I-I promise you won't like the consequences." Quinn didn't have any particular consequences, but she figured an empty threat was better than none at all.

He watches her toss her head back. He smirked as she shot a look at him. "Bring it, Fabray." He had an evil smile on his face and continued to rub his middle finger on her clit. He rubs it fast then slow then fast. He's fascinated on his effect on her. Just like how she has an effect on him. "Come on, baby. What is it?" He flicked his free hand on her nipple.

Quinn all but screamed his name at the combination of him teasing her clit and her nipple. "I h-hate you." She mumbled more to herself, knowing that it was the furthest thing from the truth. Quinn continued to try and lift her hips towards him, begging for more and for release from the pressure she could already feel building. She dipped her head back down so her lips were back at his ear. "Please, Puck. I need you." Her voice that was meant to be seductive came out as a needing moan.

"No, you don't. You hate that I'm teasing you." He bit her nipples. He can't stop smirking at how she really wants his finger in her. The way she was lifting her hips towards him was so hot. "All you had to do was beg, princess." He inserted his middle finger and started to do what she begged him to do. He moved his fingers inside her feeling her wetness. "You're so wet. Is that because of me?" He nibbled on her ear and licked down to her neck.

Quinn's eyes rolled shut as her mouth fell open slightly. She nodded at his question, not trusting herself to speak. His name spilled from her lips as he nibbled on her ear. Quinn tossed her head back again slightly, and rocked her hips against his fingers. Trying to get him in deeper, if it was possible. "P-Puck, I want you. God, I need you." She begged, her hips never slowing down.

He loved how she moaned his name so many times. He felt her need of him as she rocked her hips against his finger. He inserted two more fingers to satisfy her while he was unbuttoning his pants. "I wanna be fucking in you, Quinn. I want my big dick in you so deep." He whispered in her ear. He likes talking dirty to her. She likes it too. Quinn doesn't know that Puck didn't wear briefs or boxers that day too. Full commando. He stood up a little making his fingers in her deeper and pulled down his pants down a little. It popped out fast. He was hard. Really hard for her.

She was coming undone at the seems piece by piece, and nearly lost it when he started talking dirty to her. Quinn let out another string of moans, that were getting louder by the minute. "I-I need you, to fuck me. Now." She growled at him, needing to feel him inside her. Quinn pulled her jeans down as much as she could in their position, managing to get them to her mid-thigh. "Please." She begged, loving the control he was in.

"Shhhh. You'll wake up the neighbors." He tried to muffle her moans with a kiss. But then she talked dirty back at him, he's going crazy. He tore off the foil using his mouth and rolled it on him while his other finger was still in her. "You got it princess." As soon as she begged him he replaced his finger with his hard dick and thrusts in deep. Soft moans left his lips as he threw his head back. He was so deep in her it made him harder inside her.

"Since when do you ca-" Quinn question was cut off by Puck thrusting up into her. She let out an ear piercing moan, really not caring who heard her. Quinn put her one hand on the roof of his truck to make sure she wouldn't smack her head, and lifted her hips, before slamming them back down on him to meet with his thrusts. His name continued to fly from her lips, along with her pleas for more of him.

"Fuck, Fabray. Shhhh." He put his three fingers, which was inside her a while ago, in her mouth to keep her quiet and to let her taste herself. He wanted it to finish first before they get caught because of Quinn's moans. He thrusted faster and deeper in her. "Jump, baby. Come on." He said, panting. He was all sweaty. He didn't realize having sex in a truck was a lot harder than having sex in the janitor's closet. But he can feel that it was going to be worth it. Why? He's fucking Quinn Fabray in his truck. NBD.

Quinn sucked each one of his fingers clean, loving that he didn't really give her a choice. She followed his order, and continued to lift her hips meeting them with his thrusts. Quinn pushed his fingers out of her mouth, and let out a softer moan. "Puck..I-I can't hold it." She could feel the pressure building in her stomach begging for release. Her thoughts were all over the place as she slammed her hips down against his. Her walls contracting at the same time as her orgasm hit her, his name continually rolling off her tongue.

"That's right. Suck 'em and taste yourself." He said as Quinn was sucking his fingers dry and he was thrusting faster and faster meeting Quinn's. "Yeah, jump baby. Jump." He groaned as he felt he was going to explode any minute but he controlled it and waited of her. Once he heard her speak again and felt her walls squeezing him, he slammed as hard as he can to her. "Come for me." He said breathlessly. When she released her orgasm, he followed her screaming her name. He didn't really want to scream but it was too good not to.

Hearing him scream her name caused a prominent smirk to stretch across Quinn's face. As she came down from her high, she rested her forehead against his trying to catch her breath. After a few deep breaths, Quinn opened her eyes to look down at him. "You are amazing." She leaned down to place a soft kiss on his lips before letting her head fall into the crook of his neck. Not having the energy to get off him right now.

He was panting really fast. It was like he just had his daily jog but this time a longer one. He felt her forehead pressed against his then he opened his eyes. She kissed him softly and he kissed back. "You're pretty amazing too, babe." He said still trying to catch his breath. He felt something drip on him. "Baby, you're dripping. Let me take care of that." He lifted her to lie down on the seat and slowly pulled himself out of her. He rolled off the condom and threw it outside. Then he spread her legs wide and bent down to lick her.

She smiled at how breathless he was. How breathless they both were. She would swear each time with him got better. Quinn watched Puck with one eyebrow raised. "What are y-" Once against her sentence was cut off by him. "O-Oh!" She bit down on her lip, trying to hold back another scream. Quinn reached down and ran her fingers through his mohawk, another moan leaving her lips. "You know, i-if you keep that up..I might try and seduce you again."

He licked her wet entrance and put his hand right above it. He stopped and looked at her. "Really? Then.." He slid his tongue inside and scooped out her wetness. "You're so sweet." And he slid his tongue deeper. He could feel her warmth. "Like that?" He moved his tongue around her walls like he was searching for something inside.

Quinn felt her breath quicken as Puck's tongue entered her. "Oh my." She let her eyes roll back in her head as her head itself rolled backwards. "P-Puck. Don't d-do that!" She tried to pull herself away from his invading tongue, feeling the desire for him building all over again. "You want me to seduce you. Don't you?" She questioned, opening her eyes to look down at him, her jaw still hanging open.

He stopped and smirked as she looked down on him. "Of course." He quirked his eyebrows and blew air along her entrance, making her gasp. Then he sucked on her clit to clean her.

"Oh good God." Quinn let out another moan. "B-But Anna, you said.." She couldn't even finish her sentence. She had tried to remind him that he had said Anna was waiting for them. But couldn't get it out. Too involved with his mouth on her clit.

He stopped as soon as he heard her say his sister's name. "Fuck." He said against her clit. He sat up and picked up their clothes. He gave Quinn hers and started to put on his. "This seldom happens. I don't know how she will react. Shit." He helped Quinn get her pants on and took her duffel bag and pulled her out of the truck. He was really concerned and worried about his little sister.

Quinn let out a soft sigh as she sat up and fixed her pants. She hooked her bra back on in its place and pulled on her shirt. "I'm sure she's okay." Quinn fixed her hair as best she could, trying to make it look less like she had just gotten her world rocked. She hopped out of the truck and followed him up towards his house. "Sorry for keep you out so long. I'll take the blame for this one."

"It's ok. I loved what happened. Don't be sorry." He kissed her then opened the door to his house. "Anna!" He yelled and looked around. "I'm right over here!" A small voice said angrily from the living room. Puck pulled Quinn to the room and saw Anna on the couch with her arms folded over her chest. "Hey, Anna. Look who I brought home." He pulled Quinn some more until Anna saw her. She jumped up and hugged Quinn.

Quinn smiled, and let him pull her into the house. Hearing his sister's voice, Quinn let out a low sigh. If there was one person in the world that Quinn was worried about upsetting just as much as Puck's mom, it was his little sister. She loved that little girl. Quinn followed him into the living room, loving how he was using her as a bribe so Anna wouldn't be mad. Quinn laughed and hugged the little girl back. "Hey sweetie!"

He smiled at her sister getting all excited to see Quinn. Maybe just like him, but he's more tamed. "I'm off the hook." He mouthed to Quinn. "So, Anna. Have you eaten? Want me to cook your favorite?" Anna looked at Puck without letting go of Quinn and said that she hasn't eaten yet then nodded at his second question. "I'll just go to the kitchen, ok?" He smiled at Anna and then smirked at Quinn. He gave her a kiss on the forehead and whispered in her ear. "Don't have too much fun." He nibbled on her ear and went to the kitchen.

With a roll of her eyes, Quinn shook her head at him. Leave it to Puck to use his girlfriend to get him off the hook with his sister. She couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth at the thought of the simple word. _Girlfriend. Yes Fabray. You're his girlfriend._ A week ago she would have never imagined she would be calling herself Puck's girlfriend, but she also couldn't be happier about it. She nudged him softly as he nibbled on her ear before watching him go to the kitchen. "Come on." She said to the little girl with a smile. Quinn led her back to the couch. She had no idea what was on TV, but it seemed to hold Anna's attention which was all that mattered to her right now.

After a few minutes Puck yelled from the dining room to say that dinner was ready. He placed three bowls of mac n' cheese on the table. Anna's bowl was very distinct because it had Disney princesses on them. Anna came running to the dining room with a big smile on her face. "Mac n' cheese! Thanks, Puck. You're the best!" She sat down on her chair and started to eat. Puck gave her a glass of water so if ever she was chocking she could drink it.

Quinn smiled and followed the little girl into the dining room. She walked over to Puck, kissing his cheek softly. "Aren't you a good big brother?" Quinn sat down in one of the chairs, and started eating. It hit her how much she actually did miss living with him. She couldn't count how many times they had sat just like this, eating mac n' cheese. It was truly amazing how many times she could do the same things with Puck, and never gets tired of them.

"Well." He shrugged and damn proud of himself. He sat right next to Quinn and started to eat. "I'm so hungry today. I don't know what I did but I'm so freaking hungry." He looked at Quinn and tries to hide his laugh. "How about you, Q? Aren't you hungry? Or are you tired?" He pursed his lips really trying to hold his laugh. Anna was looking at them. She looked confused and then a light bulb appeared on her head. "You guys are dating again aren't you?" She said with cheese at the sides of her mouth. All that Puck can do was look at Quinn and waited for an answer.

Quinn had to control her facial expression as she heard Puck speak. She felt her face pull into a glare as she looked at him. "No more than usual." She said as she pursed her lips. Quinn wasn't exactly mad, she just couldn't believe he was pulling this in front of Anna. Quinn nearly choked on her mac n' cheese when she heard Anna's question. Her eyes shot over to Puck, who was looking at her obviously waiting an answer. She glared at him slightly, before turning back to look at Anna with a much softer expression. "Well, yes. Actually we are." _This could not get anymore awkward.._

"I win." Puck said to Anna as he reached his hand over to his. "Give it." Anna sighed out of annoyance and grabbed something from her pocket. "So unfair." She put ten bucks on his hand unwillingly. "Nu-uh. You got to ask her not me." He put the paper money in his pocket and continued eating his mac n' cheese. He looked at Quinn, who looked confused and shocked at the same time. "You ok, babe?"

It was like Quinn could feel her face go blank. She watched the exchange of money between Anna and Puck. She didn't know how to react. She was shocked, and confused, and angry? She couldn't put her finger on the last emotion. "What just happened?" Quinn asked, trying to mask her sheer shocked. It was more than obvious they had a bet going, but Quinn wasn't exactly sure what the bet was.

He laughed a little. "Calm down. Ok?" He turned his body to face her and rested his elbow on the table. "I texted Anna that you said yes to me when I asked you to be my girlfriend. Then she replied that she wants to have a bet." Anna continued. "I told him that you'll never admit that you guys are back together again." Puck cut her off. "And I win 'cause you admitted it." He leaned over and kissed Quinn softly.

Quinn's jaw fell open softly after he kissed her. "You jerk!" She said playfully as she leaned over to hit his arm, not hard of course. Quinn rolled her eyes with a soft laugh before turning to Anna. "Why would you think I wouldn't admit it?" That was probably the most confusing. Sure, Quinn wasn't about to broadcast it to the entire world yet, especially know that once Sam found out she was never going to hear the end of it. But Quinn couldn't actually bring herself to lie to Anna.

"Hey, I'm the good guy here!" He laughed then leaned towards her again. "Well I know because you love me and.." He whispered in her ear. "We had sex two nights in a row." He licked her earlobe before returning to his seat. "Blame Anna. She wanted it. I just played along." He shrugged and continued eating.

Quinn elbowed Puck in the side at his words. She shot him a look to tell him to knock it off in front of his sister, before going back to eating. She couldn't bring herself to be mad at the little girl, she was simply too cute. Quinn pushed the mac n' cheese around more than she was eating it. The sudden though of Sam's reaction had actually scared her. It wasn't like Quinn Fabray to get scared, but she also didn't like the idea of all the yelling that she knew would follow him finding out.

When Anna was done eating, Puck told her to watch some TV and she went and did what she was told. He did that because he noticed that something was wrong with his girlfriend. _It's so awesome to call her my girlfriend even in my mind._ He dragged his seat near her and wrapped his arms around her. "What's wrong, princess?" He nuzzled on her neck.

A soft sigh left her lips as she felt Puck against her neck. "It's nothing.." She said with a small shake of her head. _Don't lie to him Fabray, he's not going to like that._ Quinn just couldn't bring herself to tell him that she was worried about Sam. Not so much about how he would feel because it had finally dawned on her if she kept worrying about making others happy, she would be miserable. She was just worried about all the shit she was going to take for this.

Puck knew Quinn. He can tell if she's sad, worried, happy, lying, giddy or even thinking of other people. He couldn't believe at the first day of them being official, she could lie to him. He knows he's understanding and all but there's a line for all of it. And Quinn just went over the line. "Ok if you say so." He said coldly and took his arms from her waist. He stood up and took all the bowls even hers without asking if she was done. He didn't say a word to her and went to the kitchen to wash the dishes. He was upset with her. Very upset.

Quinn instantly regretted her decision when she felt Puck pull away from her and heard his cold words. She watched as he cleared the dishes and let out a low groan. _Now look what you've done. Your first day being his girlfriend, and you upset him. Way to go Fabray._ Quinn stood from her chair, and pushed it back against the table. She went into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him from behind. Placing a small kiss on the back of his neck, Quinn brought her lips up to his ear. "What's wrong?" She whispered softly, knowing damn well what was wrong but trying to calm him down.

He didn't react to the arms that were around him and the kiss on the back of his neck. He continued to soap the dishes. "You." He blurted out coldly. He was dead serious about the honesty thing. He'll tell everything to her even though she doesn't do the same. He's a changed man just for Quinn.

Quinn sighed, and untangled her arms from Puck. She turned and stood next to him, her back to the counter. "Puck, come on." She couldn't look at him because she knew she wasn't being fair. He was going to be honest with her, she should give him the same common decency. Quinn ran her fingers through her golden locks and looked down at her feet. "Please don't be like this."

He dropped the dishes on the sink and looked at Quinn. "Please don't be like what, Quinn? Don't be like a jealous and a mad boyfriend? I know you so well and you have the guts to actually lie to me. I don't understand. I thought we're doing pretty well. We just truck fucked.." He took deep breaths after he said it and went back to soaping the dishes.

"Your sister is in the other room, so watch your mouth." She warned before she sighed. "Fine, I'm just..I'm worried okay?" So she wasn't lying to him, but she also wasn't being fully honest with him. None of her worries revolved around him. They were all focused on Sam. If he had reacted so well when she had dumped him what was he going to do when he found out she was dating Puck?

"Oh please. She knows it. Why wouldn't she go out of the house when she hears something right in front of our house? I texted her to not go outside cause we were truck **fucking**." He said angrily, almost shouting. "I know you're worried." He nodded as he was rinsing the plates. "You're worried about Sam."

Quinn had to resist her urge to roll her eyes. Leave it Puck to scream the words truck fucking. She didn't know whether to be horrified at the fact that he knew she was worried about Sam, or in awe at how well he knew her. "You're not..you're not mad?" She asked cautiously, almost waiting for him to start screaming at her. Even now that they were official she was still thinking of Sam. It was pathetic, and she knew it.

He calmed down a little. "No. 'Cause I understand why would you be worried about him. We're together. You're scared that he's gonna be upset. I know. But I am mad that you're lying to me.." He approached her and rested his hands on her waist. "No more lying. Please? I'm being honest here and you're lying to me. It isn't fair, is it? Especially to me." He looked into her eyes.

Quinn felt the instant rush of relief crash over her when she told her he wasn't mad and that he understood. She watched as she made his way over to her and she smiled softly as he hands rested on her waist. "I know this sounds bad. But I'm not really scared he's going to be upset. I know he's going to be upset. I'm worried there's going to be a lot of yelling, and screaming from him directed at me." Quinn felt her shoulders fall as she looked away from him. "I'm sorry. You're right, you've done so much for me and I'm not being fair." Bringing her eyes back up, Quinn looked him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

"Well if he's going to yell at you, he has to yell at me too. You're my girlfriend, Quinn. What you go through, I'll go through it with you. We'll handle it together. Ok?" He wrapped his arms around her, making their bodies lie against each other. "I know, I know. But just don't lie anymore. And I forgive you. I can't stand being mad at you, and you know that." He kissed her and then pressed his forehead against hers.

"You're incredible, you know that?" She whispered to him, placing her smaller hand on his cheek, letting her thumb brush back and forth against the skin. She pressed her lips to his in a short kiss and let out a sigh. "I hate you being mad at me. I just thought you would get even madder if you knew I was still thinking about Sam. Especially after these passed two nights." She couldn't stop the small smirk that pulled at the corners of her lips as she thought of their last two nights together.

"I've been told a lot of times." He laughed a little. He closed his eyes as she touched his cheek and stroked it using her thumb. He loves her touch. He can fall asleep anywhere as long as she can feel her touch anywhere on his body. "That just goes to show that you don't know me that well, which is making me sa.." He paused and looked at her smirk and he smirked at well. "Well I can see you liked it and now it's distracting you. And those moans.. Damn." He closed the distance between their lips but without kissing her. "It was so fucking sexy. I was going crazy."

Quinn moaned softly against his lips. "You mean like that?" She whispered softly, feeling her breathing getting shorter and shorter. Only with Puck could she go from being on the brink of tears to extremely turned on. "Of course I liked it. I like it more and more each time." Quinn kept her lips touching his but made no move to kiss him. Her hands raked down his chest, to rest gently on the top of his jeans. She pushed up his shirt just slightly, letting her fingers dance across the skin just below his bellybutton.

"Q.." He groaned. "You want me to fuck you here in the kitchen?" He whispered. Then his breathing changed as soon as he could feel Quinn's hands racked down his chest and pushed up his shirt exposing a little of his skin to her hands. He kissed her passionately and slipped his hands under her shirt and stroked her back. "So you're teasing me now.. Isn't that my job?" He said breathlessly against her lips.

"Hm, maybe." She whispered to him softly. Quinn smiled as she felt him kiss her, and kissed him back with as much passion as he had given her. When he pulled back she was slightly breathless, but she expected that. "Well I'm taking over.." She replied against his lips. Quinn let her fingers dip down into his jeans a little further, dancing along the skin right above the growing bulge in his pants. "Do you like that?" She asked with a soft moan.

He smirked when she heard her say maybe. Puck's eyes grew bigger as he felt her dip her hand in his pants. He was panting. His thoughts.. Well he couldn't think of anything anymore. He just nodded at her question and bit his lip, hearing her moan again. "A-A-Anna! Go up to your room and stay there! No going out unless you want to be scarred for life!" He yelled and kept his gaze at Quinn. He heard Anna yell at the top of her lungs and ran to her room. She knows what Puck was talking about.

"Well that wasn't nice." She whispered against his lips. Quinn tilted her hand so her nail was dragging lightly against the sensitive skin there. "Poor girl. You probably already scarred her." Quinn moved her lips from his, and brought them down to his ear. She let her tongue rake across his earlobe, before taking it into her mouth to nibble on softly. "You know..you're really hot when you're all turned on." She whispered into his ear, moaning slightly at the end of her sentence. "But," she began. "I'm really tired." Her voice went back to normal as she pulled her hand out from his pants, and stood up normal. Quinn looked at him with an evil smirk, quite proud of her handy work.

"Sh-She might see us." He shuddered a little as he felt Quinn's nail dragged on his sensitive skin. He closed his eyes as she attacked his ear. Then when she was back to her normal voice and saying she was tired, he just stood there shocked, with his mouth open and just stared at Quinn's evil smirk. He was pretty breathless and he knew he was been teased. Big time. "N-No.. fair." He gulped down a huge amount of saliva. "You're an evil girl" He shook his head and can feel he was really, really hard.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to look at him with a smirk. "Did you get enough from the truck fuck?" She questioned him with a soft laugh. Her eyes wandered down to the bulge in his pants, and Quinn took a deep breath, careful not to show her emotions on her face. She was actually just trying to see how far she could push him before he lost it. "I think you'll survive if you only get laid once today." She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly with a smile.

After she kissed his cheek, he took off his shirt and he grabbed her making sure she wouldn't get away from him. "You like playing with me, princess?" His eyes darkened and kissed her deep. He pushed her against the counter and started to thrust against her. "I can't fucking take it anymore." He sucked on her neck and bit down on her skin.

Quinn watched as his eyes darkened, it causing her stomach to flip in excitement. She moaned against the kiss and let her hands run down his arms and slip into the back pockets of his jeans. Her hands cupped his ass through his jeans and she pulled him closer. "W-What do you mean, sweetie?" She tried to sound as innocent as possible, but her voice was more laced with lust than anything right now as she continued to pull his lower half closer to her.

He stopped biting her neck and almost tore her shirt off. He trailed harsh kisses on her skin. "You fucking know what I'm talking about!" He growled against her skin and took of her bra with his teeth. He was becoming an animal and it was all because of Quinn"s teasing. She has a really, really big affect on him. He can feel her hands on his ass, pulling him to her. So he thrusts harder on her almost slamming her on the counter.

Quinn tossed her head back, giving him even better access to her neck. Moan after moan left her lips. She loved the animal he had become. She loved even more knowing that she had caused it. Looking back down at him, Quinn shook her head softly. "N-No I don't. You have to tell me." She looked at him through half-closed lids, fighting the urge to let her eyes roll such. Now he was driving her crazy, making her body shake with desire.

He growled more out of frustration. "You tell me you want to take over and then you leave me hanging like that? I WILL NEVER LET YOU BE IN CHARGE, EVER AGAIN." He could see how his thrusting is affecting her so he pounded fast on her like there's no tomorrow. He threw his head back and groaned. "Yeaaaaah! Like that, princess?"

Quinn bit down on her lip hard to keep from screaming out his name. She ran her nails up his back until they were resting on his shoulders. "Puckerman, if you don't fuck me right now. I'm going to hurt you." She told him sternly yet breathlessly. She couldn't take it anymore. She needed to feel him inside her again, to be holding back screams of pleasure at all her was causing her. She just needed more of him.

He loved how she was threatening her if he wouldn't fuck her there and then. He unbuttoned her pants and pulled them down together then she lifted her to sit on the counter. He dug his hand on his pocket. "Wait.. I don't have a condom anymore. Shit!"

Quinn looked at him with a blank expression on her face. "Please tell me you have more upstairs or something?" Quinn hated how needy her voice sounded, but she couldn't believe this was happening. They were so close, and he didn't have a condom. And if he didn't have any upstairs, Quinn would make sure her legs stayed closed. No matter how much she wanted Puck, she was not going through that again.

He smirked at her question. He snapped his fingers and pulled something out of Quinn's ear. Puck grinned and tore the foil and pulled down his pants and rolled on the condom. Then he let her lie down on the counter and made her spread her legs. "I got you there, didn't I?" He smirked really big and put his hand on her clit. "You're wet again." He rubbed his tip on her entrance and pushed himself in.

She couldn't help but roll her eyes. "Oh you're so charming." Quinn lied down on the counter, and spread her legs for him, praying to God that his mom didn't walk in on the middle of this. A moan left Quinn's lips as she licked her bottom one and nodded. "Only for you, babe." She groaned softly as he pushed into her, loving how full he made her feel. "You're so hard, Puck. I love it." She mumbled, trying to rock her hips against him but failing at the angle she was at.

He rocked his hips. "I'm so fucking hard 'cause you're fucking hot!" He groaned and leaned down to kiss her with his tongue waiting for her to let it in. He put his arms under her so that he could lift her torso. He did lift her and their chests were against each other while he was rocking his hips hardcore. "Dammit. I can feel your hard nipples." So he flicked his finger on one while kissing her and rocking his hips.

Quinn closed her eyes, and bit down on her lips. "God, I love it when you talk dirty." She kissed him back eagerly, letting his tongue slide in her mouth the second their lips met. Quinn did her best to keep herself from rocking with his hips. She bit down on his lip, not hard, sucking it into her mouth and running her tongue against it. Feeling his finger against her nipple, Quinn moaned into his mouth her entire body melting into him.

* * *

"**GUESS WHO'S SPENDING THE NIGHT WITH HER BOYFRIEND?"  
**Yes, again. I'm addicted to sleeping in those arms 3  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**AN:** So what did you guys think? :)  
And this is the start of Quick smut galore. There are plenty more on the up coming chapters. But heads up, there will be smut on the next chapter.


	16. 16: I Think I Wanna Marry You

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. I've been busy studying for my finals but now, I'm all done. Here's chapter 16! Hope you guys like it :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck and Quinn were sleeping in his bed. Last night when they were finished having sex on the kitchen counter, Puck carried Quinn to his bedroom and went to sleep in each others arms. He couldn't believe that they had sex twice in one night. It was surreal. Both were so amazing but he thinks that the kitchen counter sex was crazier because he felt that he was possessed by an animal because of Quinn's teasing. He guessed Quinn liked it too. No, correction. Fucking loved it. He was sound asleep. He was pretty tired from last night. Quinn made Noah Puckerman tired from sex. That was a first.

Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had slept so peacefully. But then again she couldn't remember the last time she was so exhausted. Even Coach Sylvester's Cheerios practices weren't quite the workout that Puck had given her. Quinn woke up before Puck, but couldn't bring herself to climb out of his bed. It might have sounded a little crazy, but she actually liked watching him sleep. He looked so innocent which was a word that wasn't often used to describe Noah Puckerman. After laying there for who knows how long, she decided it was a reasonable hour to wake him up. Quinn turned so she was on her side facing him, and leaned forward to place a few small kisses on his neck. "Puck. It's time to get up." She whispered softly to him.

He was having a dream that Quinn and he were having sex in every part of the house. The basement, the living room, on the dining room table, on the coffee table, in Anna's room and in his mom's room. He even dreamt that they did it in the park in the day. So when Quinn placed small kisses on his neck, he thought it was real so he smiled and thrusts the air. He moaned with his eyes closed, still asleep. "Ooh baby.." Puck whispered in his sleep.

Quinn watched his reaction, and raised her one eyebrow. _Gee, I wonder what he's dreaming about it._She rolled her eyes slightly, and looked back down at him. After a little mental contemplation, Quinn decided it couldn't exactly hurt to see where this would go. She continued her trail of kisses along his neck, bringing her lips up to his ear. "Oh, you like that?" She whispered, nibbling on her earlobe gently.

In his dream, they were in the park somewhere in the bushes. As usual Quinn was seducing him. As soon as he felt the trail of kisses, the nibbling on his earlobe and heard her whisper. He nodded. _That's totally Quinn's voice. Fuck this is real._ He thought in his dream. Puck tightened his grip around Quinn and started the pound on her. His mouth opened slightly. "F-Fuck. I'm.. about to.."

Quinn let out a soft moan of her own as she watched him with wide eyes. She could barely believe that this was all happening in front of her. Quinn kept her lips next to Puck's ear as she continued to whisper to him. "Yeah, you're going to cum for me? Do it. Cum for me, Puck." She had to do it, she had to see if she could get him off while he was sleeping. Quinn moved her lips back down to his neck, and nibbled at the soft spot of skin where his neck met his collarbone.

_Oh fuck. Moaning. She moaning._ He nodded breathlessly. "I-I will. I'll c-cum in you. I'll cum loads and loads.." He moaned loud. He felt her lips again. He couldn't hold it in anymore. "Q.. Quinn!" He came fantastically long all over Quinn. He smiled out of satisfaction and remained asleep.

Quinn looked down and could see the darker spot in his sweat pants, as well as the now sticky spot on her leg. She shook her head with a laugh and propped herself up on her elbows. "Well, now we'll both need a shower." Quinn put her hand on his chest, and shook him gently. "Puck. Puckerman. Come on, you actually have to wake up this time." She bit on her lip to keep herself from breaking in a giggle fit.

He groaned. "What?.. You want me to come more?" Puck said still asleep. He jerked himself and started to release more cum. "Ohhhh.."

Quinn felt her eyes go wider as she watched her boyfriend. "Okay, come on. You really need a shower now." With her hand still on his chest, Quinn shook him a little harder, trying to snap him back to reality.

Puck woke up. He groaned. _Wait what?_ His eyes opened wide looking around. "This isn't the park." He looked at Quinn confused. He felt sticky all over. "What the hell!" He propped himself up using his elbow. "Fuck! You were playing with me again, were you?"

Quinn sat up and threw her hands up defensively. "You started it, I was simply trying to wake you up." She said with a laugh and shook her head. "It was pretty entertaining to watch though, not going to lie." She leaned over and pressed a small kiss against his cheek before pulling back and looking at him with a smirk.

"Mhmm. You enjoyed it, didn't you? Enjoyed me pounding on you?" Puck raised his eyebrow at her. "So you want to take a shower with me? I think I really need it." He looked down where he felt was really sticky. "This is how much I came? Damn. Well it was a great dream.." He nodded and smirked at the same time.

"Oh of course I did. It was quite hot actually." Quinn smirked, before nodding at his question. "I would love too, you're not the only one that needs one." Quinn laughed as she looked back down at him. "Yeah, you might have to tell me more about this dream. From the looks of it, it was quite a ride." She smiled down at him, and got up from his bed, holding her hand out to help him up.

"Really? So the moaning was actually real?" He raised his eyebrow at her and grabbed her hand, pulling himself up. "We should shower together then." He quirked his eyebrows and put one hand on Quinn's waist. "If I told you.. Will we do it?" He whispered and smirked. He pulled her in the bathroom and took his sweats off.

"Baby, even your imagination couldn't do my moans justice." She told with a wink. Quinn followed him into the bathroom, and stripped out of her shorts and tank. "Depends. Just how hot was it?" She leaned over to turn on the shower and grabbed his hand. Quinn pulled him in behind her, and pressed him up against the wall. "You said something about a park, right?" She questioned as her lips sought out his neck once again.

"I know! I told you that the sounds you make.. They make me go crazy!" He laughed. "It was pretty fucking hot, I tell you." Puck got pulled in the shower and got pressed up against the wall. He just smirked at her how she was in control. "Yeah, we were behind the bushes and we were doing it in broad daylight." He nodded and tried to imagine it again. "You really like my neck, don't you?" He laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We're not going to really shower, are we?"

Quinn smiled and pulled her lips away from him. She looked at him, and nodded. "I like everything about you." She leaned in again and let her lips linger on his. "Broad daylight huh? Well that would be a new one. But you said it was in a park, weren't there people around?" She questioned softly, her lips still resting against his. "We could shower, or we could have fun..or" She paused feeling her lips pull into a smirk. "We could shower after we have some fun."

"I like everything about you too, baby." He kissed her back biting on her lower lip. "Yeah." He nodded and caressed her back. "Well there were but we were behind the bushes. So it was kind of a suspense movie. The adrenaline rush with the thought of getting caught. It was really hot." He nodded softly not wanting to break his lips from hers. "Mmmm. I like that idea." He smirked, took her legs and wrapped it around his waist then pushing her against the wall. He kissed her eagerly. Wanting some more contact with her skin.

Her smirk grew as she felt him press her against the wall. Quinn kissed him back hungrily, her legs wrapping around him tighter. She pulled back breathlessly, and let her nails run down his back. "Are you suggesting we make your dream a reality?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Because, I'd be all for it."

When Quinn pulled back, he was breathless just like her so he listened. He grinned and let his nose touch hers. "I'm not suggesting it. I'm saying we will definitely do it." He quirked his eyebrows and licked his lips longer than the usual. He knows that it drives her crazy whenever he does it.

Quinn squirmed in his arms was she watched him lick his lips. "P-Puck don't do that." She reached up to push her damp hair out of her eyes and looked at him. "You know what that does to me." Quinn felt her breathing start to get choppy as she watched him, and watched the droplets of water travel down his body.

Puck pursed his lips to keep from smiling or laughing. It amuses him how Quinn could react by a single lip lick. "Stop doing what?" He put on a fake confused look. He wants to see what she'll do to him if he drives her crazy. He licked his lips again, now going counter clockwise so it was so much slower. He licked every inch of his lips.

"Puckerman. Don't be a tease." She warned, her eyes narrowing slightly. In her current position there wasn't much Quinn to do. She was pretty much at his mercy. "You know exactly what you.." Her sentence trailed off as she watched him do it again. Her eyes closing half way, as she fought back the soft moan that was building in her throat.

"But you know so well that I tease a lot, right? But what am I doing? I don't know what you're talking about." She was on the edge. Quinn couldn't even finish her last sentence. "Come on, Q. Tell me."A little more lip licking and she's going to go crazy. So he leaned closer to her. Close enough to touch her lips with his but not kissing. And he did it.. He licked his lips together with hers a really, really long time.

She couldn't take it. Feeling him lick both their lips together drove her insane. Quinn pressed her lips to his roughly, and brought her hand up to the back of his neck trying to get him even closer to her if possible. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. She needed to taste him, she just needed him, or else she was going to completely lose it.

He smirked against her rough kiss. He loves it when Quinn starts get rough with him. It really turns him on. His eyes opened wide when she puts her hand on the back of his neck trying to pull him more to her. Puck opened his mouth and bit her tongue lightly to pull it in him. Making her search his mouth, he left a moan on her opened mouth.

Quinn moaned softly as she felt his tongue against hers. After a few moments Quinn pulled back, feeling her lungs begging for air. "You are a bigger tease than I am." She joked with a soft laugh. "And I didn't think that was possible." Quinn pressed her forehead to his, and smiled.

"Well.. I.. have my.. moments." He said trying to catch his breath. He pressed his forehead against her. "I'm in love you.. Quinn Fabray." He breathes out, looking into her eyes.

Quinn looked into his eyes, and felt herself getting choked up. She smiled softly, and brought her hands up to rest against his cheek. "And I'm in love with you Noah Puckerman. Madly in love with you." Quinn pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss before pulling back, feeling like a baby because she had tears in her eyes.

He was extremely happy to hear that Quinn was madly in love with him. He couldn't believe it, but it was true. He could feel it just the way she touches Puck's cheeks. His smile reached his ears. Not literally though, but that's just how happy he was. Everything was so perfect. But then his smile slowly faded. _Why is she crying? Holy shit._ He put her down on her feet but his arms are still around her. "Baby, why are you crying? Am I hurting you? Where?" He said worriedly and searched her body for bruises or anything that can catch his attention.

She couldn't help but laugh dryly as he put her down worrying that he had hurt her. Quinn looked up at him, the tears just starting to pool over the top of her eyes. "No no, you're not hurting me. I'm just really happy." She shook her head, reaching up to wipe her eyes. "I can't remember the last time I was so happy I cried." Quinn rested her head against his chest, trying to catch her breath and stop the tears. She felt like a big sap, but she was okay with that. She had an amazing boyfriend who she loved, she had every right to be happy.

He couldn't help but to pout a little at everything she said. His smile came back, now bigger than ever. "Baby, I'm happy that I'm the reason for your happiness right now 'cause you're the reason for my happiness too." Puck tried to wipe the other tears that were falling from her eyes. "You know I'll always be here for you. Right? You know, I'll be thinking of you every second even when we're together. You know that whatever it takes.. I'll always love you." He wrapped his arms around her tighter than he could possibly do. He really loves Quinn and it felt weird but he likes the weird feeling. It's really warm and nice. Quinn Fabray is the one.

She nodded as she heard him talk. "And I'll always be here for you. You'll always be the first thought when I wake up, and the last right before I go to bed. You mean the world to me, and you always will." Quinn looked up at him, and kissed him again softly. She felt the water start to run cold and she looked up at the shower head before back at Puck. "I think it's time we got out." She said with a slight nervous laugh. After everything they had been through Puck still managed to fill her stomach with butterflies. It was nervous and comforting, and she never wanted it to go away.

He nodded to everything she said as well. "You're my world, Quinn." She looked up and kissed him softly and she kissed back softly too. "You're right. How many liters of water did we actually use?" He laughed, turned off the shower and pulled Quinn out. He took a towel from the rack and dried her off. He really, really likes this. He could do this every day with her, especially the sex part. But Quinn being in his house, his kitchen, his room his bathroom It all feels just right.

She watched as he dried her off, smiling like a fool the entire time. Quinn would kill to have her parents throw her out again. Because she knew she would have an amazing place to stay. And someone that would show her all the love that she rarely got at home. The thought of home brought a permanent frown to Quinn's face. She knew she would have to go home soon. Her dad would end up doing something drastic like calling the cops or something. But she really didn't want to ever leave.

After drying her hair, Puck pulled down the towel and saw her face with a frown. "What's wrong, Q?" He got a little worried. She was just happy a moment ago and now she's frowning. _Is she PMS-ing? She could totally tell me that she is._ Puck fixed her hair. "Come on. Tell Pucky what's wrong."

A soft, yet still dry laugh left Quinn's lips. "Pucky?" She shook her head, wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him closer. "I guess I'm just thinking that I'm going to have to go home eventually. And I don't want to. I don't want to be around my dad." Quinn knew that she was probably holding this against him a lot longer than needed, but she couldn't find it in her heart to forgive him. He kicked her out, when she really needed him. And Quinn knew damn well if Frannie had been the one to get pregnant he wouldn't have kicked her out. And that bothered her.

"Hah! It worked." He said proudly. "Tried to make you laugh." He laughed softly but then it slowly faded when she started talking about leaving. He looked down, looking at her breasts. "Well, we can't do anything about that, can we?" He looked at her. "Your mom already forgave him. Maybe he's really changed. But it's up to you.. To find it in your heart to forgive him. If you can't find it, it's his loss or it's your loss. Which is which, both of you are still hurt." He said while he was drying her hair. He knows that Quinn doesn't like leaving her hair wet after showering.

Quinn listened to his words, knowing that he was right. Maybe it was time that she forgave her dad. Especially if her mom was able to. Which she still thought was completely insane. Her dad had an affair and her mom was just so willing to over look that. A soft sigh left her lips as she watched him dry her hair. "You are an amazing boyfriend. Did you know that?" She told him with a soft smile. "Maybe you're right. I should at least give him the chance. What's the worst that could happen? He throws me out again?"

He looked at her while he was drying her hair. He smiled. "I've been told a couple of times by this sexy, hot, blonde girl." He nodded and smiled at Quinn. "Well, if he throws you out.. You can always stay here." He winked at her and dried his mohawk with the towel.

"Hm, she sounds like a smart girl." She laughed, before leaning back on the counter watching him. "I wouldn't mind that, not at all." Quinn watched as he dried his mohawk, a smile still on her face. She reached forward to wrap her arms around him, looking up at him. "How did I get so lucky huh?"

"Yeah, she's pretty smart and fuckable." He laughed and quirked his eyebrows at her. He was a little stunned when she wrapped her arms around him again. "You, lucky? I don't think so." Puck shook his head. "How did I, Noah Puckerman, get so lucky?" He smiled down at her.

Quinn smiled. "Hm, I'm not sure if it was your charm or your remarkable good looks." She teased him with a small laugh. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his nose before pulling back. "We really should get dressed. We've been in here for like an hour or more."

"I can't blame you if it was the charm." He shrugged and laughed. "Yeah, I think we've been here for 2 hours now. You better get dressed now or you'll get sick. We've been naked a lot. So yeah.." He grinned at her then wrapped the towel around her. Puck pushed her out of the bathroom and put her duffel bag on his bed. He opened it and took out her clothes. He furrowed his eyes at something he saw.

"Good idea." Quinn laughed as they went back to his bedroom. She grabbed a few of the clothes he had pulled out of her bag, and decided on her red and pink dress. She stepped into her underwear, before slipping her bra in place. Quinn looked out at Puck and felt her eyebrows pull together in confusion. "Something wrong, baby?" She questioned before slipping the dress over her head, and straightening out the bottom.

Puck slowly took the piece of clothing out of the bag and stared at it. "Since when did you wear lingerie as underwear?" He gulped and opened his mouth slightly while staring at it.

Quinn was running her fingers through her hair, trying to get out any knots that were in there. She turned when she heard Puck speak, a wicked smirk on her lips. "I didn't. It was a little something I thought you might enjoy seeing me in." She walked over to him, sitting down on his bed, looking up at him. "Do you like it?" She asked, toying with the black garment in his hand.

He nodded at Quinn's question. He looked at Quinn, still stunned. "Wear it. Now." He pushed the little garment to her and pulled her up to stand. He lied down on his bed to watch her slip into it.

"Oh demanding. I like it." She stood up from the bed, and slipped out of everything she had just put on. Had anyone else but Puck asked, she'd complain about all the extra work. Quinn turned her back to him as she slipped into the tiny black garment, that didn't exactly do a good job of covering everything. Once it was on, Quinn turned to look at him with a smirk on her face. "Well?"

He was biting his lower lip the whole time she was putting the garment in. _Fuck. That ass. I wanna fuck that too. She's got a sweet ass._ "Looks great on you." he couldn't resist but to lick his lips. She looked delicious in it. Puck smirked and nodded at her.

Quinn watched as he licked his lips a soft moan leaving her own. "So you like it?" She walked over to him, and straddled his lap. "You don't think it's too small?" She asked in her most innocent voice. "I mean, I think I should take it back. Get a bigger size."

"Yes, I like it a lot." Puck propped up on his elbows as she walked over to him. "Don't!" He shook his head fast. "It looks perfect on you. If you want, I'll go with you to the store and buy you all the lingerie you want." He licked his lips again and quirked his eyebrows.

Quinn let out a soft laugh at his comment. "I definitely think you should come with me. As long as you don't go asking any of the girls that work there to model something for you. Because I don't think it would end well, for either of you." She winked with a small smirk before running her hands down his chest. "Me on the other hand, well I'll try on everything you ask me to try on."

"You're the best girlfriend, ever." That's all he could say out of excitement. Seeing Quinn try on different lingerie for him, would be, other than a threesome, a dream come true. He was smiling up at her like a fool. He was giddy inside again. He couldn't wait for that day where he can pick out the garments he wants her to wear for him.

Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips against his in a soft kiss. "I try, I try." She looked down at him, her smile mirroring his. "What do you say? Next weekend? We'll go lingerie shopping?"

He kissed softly back. His smile grew bigger. He couldn't say anything. He was too excited. So he just nodded like he was in a rock concert, rocking his head. He was like a little boy.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked as she stood from the bed. Quinn started removing the black garment, still looking at Puck. The excitement was clearly written all over his face, and she couldn't help how notice how adorable he was.

He couldn't stop smiling but when he saw Quinn taking off the garment, his smile slowly faded and he can talk again. "Hey, why are you taking it off?" He sat up and pouted, looking down at his feet.

Quinn turned to look at him at the sound of his voice. She walked back over to him and sat down next to him, lifting his head to look at her. "Do you want me to just walk around in it all day?" She questioned with a smile. "I mean I don't mind, but I'd have to stay in your room."

"Yes." He answered her question looking into her eyes. "Well, we could just stay here in bed and cuddle. If you want to?" He pursed his lips and shrugged. Puck didn't want her to leave. If he could lock her up in his room, he'll definitely do it. So he's trying his best to keep her in his house while he still can.

Quinn looked back into his eyes, and smiled. "That sounds perfect." She lay back on his bed, pulling him down with her. "Hm, I'm never going to want to leave, you know that right?" She told him with a small laugh and yet there was a hint of seriousness to her voice. She really didn't want to leave. Something about being in Puck's arms and in his bed felt safe.

Puck smiled as he heard Quinn say it was perfect. He raised both of his eyebrows when she pulled him down with her. "Yeah, I know. But I'm just making sure." He winked at her. "So we're not going to get dressed or something? We'll be naked on bed and just cuddle?" He laughed softly.

Quinn shrugged and closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him. "I have no problem lying naked, do you?" She asked with a small smile. "The cuddling I definitely need though." Quinn moved closer to him, wanting to feel any kind of contact with him.

He laughed softly at her question. "Of course not." He pulled the blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and pulled her closer. Puck kissed Quinn's forehead. "We can always cuddle whenever you want to." He said before closing his eyes.

Quinn let her head fall and rest against his chest. Her eyes fell closed as she listened to his heart beat. It was peaceful, and steady. "Can we stay like this, forever?" She whispered softly, never opening her eyes. Quinn was pretty sure she could lay that way for the rest of her life and never get tired of it. It was all too good to be true.

"Of course we can. As long you stay with me forever and ever. Is that possible, Q?" He pulled back a little so he can see her face. Her eyes were closed but he wanted to stare at her. He was so happy that she's in his arms but a little scared that all this happiness will have a great sadness coming his way.

Upon hearing his question, Quinn opened her eyes to look at Puck. Her eyes were soft, but they definitely showed that she was serious. "I want to stay with you, forever and ever." Quinn shifted up a little and pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss. She felt like something right out of a movie. She had everything she could have ever wanted in Puck. And he was just perfect. But it also scared her a little. She knew if she was this happy now, there would only be something heartbreaking to follow. That was how life worked.

He smiled at her reply and kissed Quinn back softly. Puck ran his fingers through her gold locks. "Can I be honest, Q?" He pursed his lips and he looked a little worried.

Quinn bit down on her lip so hard she swore she was starting to taste blood. Suddenly all the air was gone from her body, and she felt herself go slightly numb. Not trusting her voice, Quinn just looked at him and nodded. _Relax, Fabray. It's going to be fine._

"If I asked your parents for your hand in marriage.." He paused. _This is crazy! We're too young for this. Right?_ He let out a long sigh and shook his. "Nevermind." Puck just hugged Quinn tightly again, closed his eyes and scolding himself in his head.

Quinn felt her eyes go wide without her control. "No no, not nevermind." Quinn propped herself up on one of her elbows so she could get a better look at him. "Tell me what's going on in that head of yours." She tapped his head lightly, and looked at him with a soft smile. _Was he really about to ask what I think he was going to ask?_

He looked up at her once she propped herself up. "It's just.." Puck breathed deep before saying anything else. "I-I thought if we get married.." He kept looking at different directions. He was too nervous to even continue.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked at him. "Hey, hey." She rested her hand on his chest, trying to get him to look at her. "It's me. The same Q you've known since we were in kindergarten. Talk to me."

He looked into her eyes and sighed. _If saying this will mess us up. Damn my big mouth._"If we got married, you can come live with me and we'll be together forever." He closed his eyes shut after saying it.

Quinn kind of just stared at him. No real expression on her face. Even after his eyes were shut, she just continued to stare at him, her mind running a million miles a minute. _Did he just say he wanted to marry me? Right now?_ It wasn't that she was against the idea, it actually sounded perfect to her. She was just shocked. This was Puck, Puckerman. Just a few weeks ago she couldn't even picture him in a committed relationship and now he was talking about marrying her. "Y-You really wanna marry me..?" It seemed to be the only thing she could manage to say.

He kept his eyes shut because he doesn't want to see her reaction. He doesn't want to be disappointed. "Y-Yes, I want to. I'm sorry if this is weird for you." He tried to search for her hand with his hand. Then he felt it and he grabbed it to his chest. "It's just, I don't want to lose you again like that last time. I'm so in love with you right now I can't bear the thought of getting separated from you." He was so nervous that he wants to pee. But he's trying to control it to wait for her response.

Feeling his hand on hers, Quinn squeezed it. She leaned over, and pressed her lips to his quickly. "Puck, look at me. It's not weird for me, just scary." She let out a deep sigh, knowing she had to give him so much more of an explanation. "I love you, Noah Puckerman. I'm so in love with you it hurts. But, less than a week ago I didn't think you could even been in a committed relationship. I mean, they really aren't your thing. Marriage is a really big deal for me, because I don't believe in divorce." Quinn paused and winced slightly as images of her parents crossed her mind. "Maybe that explains why I'm so mad at my dad. Because marriage means so much to me. I don't want to give myself to you, and then you decide I'm not what you want." Now it was Quinn's turn to close her eyes, and chew fiercely on her bottom lip, nervous as to what he would say to her.

He didn't want to open his eyes. He's scared that a tear might fall and he can't have that especially in front of her. He's a stud. Studs don't cry but that was what he wanted to do at that moment. Puck knows what Quinn was trying to say but it felt like he just got beaten up and it hurts all over. It's like one touch from her, he'll retreat back to refrain from getting hurt. He put down her hand. "Ohh. Ok. I understand." His voice cracked a little. Puck stood up and turned around. That was the only time he opened his eyes. Tears fell from his eyes. "I-I'll just go to the bathroom and pee." He quickly walked towards the bathroom, shut the door behind him and locked it.

"Puck, wait." She tried to stop him but it was too late. Quinn let out a sigh. _Way to go Fabray. Just push him even further from you._ She stood from his bed and walked over to her duffel bag. After stripping out of the black lingerie Quinn put back on her red and pink dress, and packed all her clothes back in her duffel bag. She figured he would want to be away from her right now. Trying to fight back the tears that she could feel building, Quinn walked out of his room and towards the bathroom. She leaned against the wall across from the door, waiting for him to come out. Not wanting to leave without saying goodbye at least, and apologizing.

He cried like a baby. Puck tried to muffle any sound he'll make by covering his mouth with a towel. He couldn't believe Quinn doesn't like to be married to him. When he really wanted was to have a future with her ever since they were in kindergarten. He would ask little Quinn to marry her everyday and she would say yes. He remembered Chang even played to be the priest but Quinn kept saying he's Asian so it wouldn't be legit.

Quinn let out a soft sigh as she stood outside the bathroom. When he didn't come out, she figured he really didn't want to be around her right now. Another sigh left the Cheerio's lips as she turned and made her way down the steps. Suddenly the house didn't feel as comforting. It felt cold, and like the pain in her chest. It wasn't that Quinn didn't want to marry Puck. She would love to have his last name, to be with him every second of every day. She was just..scared. Quinn knew she had the ability to push anyone and everyone away, and she also knew Puck had a history of not being faithful.

* * *

**AN:** Drama Llama. Next chapter, someone's got a hole in their heart. Or maybe not.


	17. 17: I Found You

**AN: **Just finished reading Beastly. Oh god. I fell in love with the book! While I was reading, I totally pictured Alex Pettyfer as Kyle/Adrian. I hope when I watch the movie I won't be too disappointed with the changes. Ahhh!

Anyway, here's chapter 17! Fluff, adorable Puck and yes, make-up sex. Hot make-up sex. Don't worry ;) Lol. Enjoy!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck laughed at the flashback but then he stopped as soon as he heard his bedroom door close. _Shit. Quinn._ Puck opened the bathroom door quickly and got scared as soon he didn't see Quinn and her duffel bag. "No." He shook his head and took his boxers and put it on. _I can't believe she wouldn't let me marry her and now leave like this? _He opened the door and ran downstairs, not seeing Quinn. "Quinn!" He was about to cry. He went out of the house and screamed from the top of his lungs. "QUINN!"

As she pulled open the front door, Quinn looked around the house once more and shook her head. She closed the door behind her and stepped out into the cold air, and started her walk home. She also didn't mean to keep bringing up his past because Quinn trusted him when he said he would change. She guessed it was just her biggest fear that she would lose him all over again. She didn't think she could handle that. Now that he was back in her life, Quinn couldn't imagine her life without him. He made her feel whole. Just as she was about to turn the corner, Quinn heard her name from an all too familiar voice. She turned to look down the block at Puck, with tears in her eyes.

"QUINN? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" He was screaming and he didn't care if his neighbors got mad at him. **All he wanted to do was to find Quinn.** He felt his chest getting tighter. It was like he couldn't breathe. **All he wanted to do was to find Quinn.** Puck let his tears roll down from his eyes. He didn't care who will see him anymore. He was hurt and he wanted to let his pain out.** All he wanted to do was to find Quinn.** He walked on the sidewalk barefoot. He didn't have the time to put on shoes. **All he wanted to do was to find Quinn.** He stopped as he saw a blond girl in a red and pink dress. He didn't care if he was wrong but he ran to her. He ran so fast when he hugged the girl. they fell down on the ground but he turned them and made him to be at the bottom. He winced. "Quinn?"

Quinn felt her body being hit with something and before she had time to react, Puck was on the ground under her and she was looking down at him. "What are you doing?" She questioned, sliding her body off his, and sitting on the cold sidewalk next to him. "Are you trying to get us both killed?" Quinn looked him up and down noticing that he was also barefoot and sighed. "Or are you trying to get yourself sick?" She ran her fingers through her locks, trying to bite back the feeling of excitement that he cared enough to come running after her. "Seriously, Puckerman. What are you doing? It's freezing outside, you're barefoot, you're not wearing a shirt. You're going to get sick." Quinn noticed he winced, and immediately got worried. "Wait, are you okay?"

Once he landed on his back, he felt pain all over. Not the emotional shit but the physical one. He couldn't open his eyes from all the pain. He winced a lot while Quinn was talking. He knew she got the right girl by the way she was talking. Right after he heard her last question. Puck tried to respond. "You're talking a lot like my mom, did you know? And y-yeah. I'm ok." He winced again. Then his eyes opened and tilted his head to the side to look at her. "I found you." He laughed a little and winced again. "I got really scared when I didn't see you on my bed." He licked his lips and shivered.

Quinn rolled her eyes at his comment of her sounding like his mom. "Don't lie to me. You're obviously in pain." She reached out to grab his hand, but pulled her hand back, still not sure if he was mad at her. "I figured you wouldn't want me to stay after what I said." She stated with a shrug of her shoulders. Her eyes were glued to the sidewalk beneath them, and she was pulling on one of the lose strands of thread coming out from the bottom of her dress. "Can you get up? We should get you back inside." She said, completely changing the subject.

Puck was struggling to talk because each second he was lying there, breathing for him was getting harder and harder. "Q, I was upset. It wasn't really the answer I was looking forward to hear but.." He paused because his breathing is hitching. "I-I.." He couldn't continue. His face was pale, his vision was getting blurry and he had this cold feeling at his back and chest. He wanted to look at Quinn but he couldn't. It feels like something was stabbing him on the back. Little did he know, there was a stone where he landed and now it's halfway in his skin.

Quinn felt her heart break as he tried to speak. Not just because of what he was saying but it was obvious he was in a lot of pain. "Puck, come on. Sit up, maybe it'll be easier for you to breathe." Quinn tried to help him sit up, but she was obviously not as strong as the jock. "It wasn't like I said no. I just," Quinn paused, having to give herself a moment or else she would start crying again. "I-I just want you to know that once you say I do, you're stuck with me." She let out a soft, humorless laugh as she tried to help him sit up straight.

Puck tried to sit up. But before he could sit up, he heard Quinn's words and stopped. "But that's what I want to happen. That's why I want to marry you. I don't want to lose you ever again. That's why I-I came out running like this." He winced a little but tried to hide his pain. "I was scared. I even cried Q. I fucking cried." He laughed softy followed by another wince. As she helped him sit up, he was screaming out of pain and tears were rolling down his face.

Quinn couldn't help but wince back as she heard him scream. "Okay, we'll talk about it later. Are you okay?" She gave him a couple looks over to try and figure out what was wrong. As she looked down at his back, a loud gasp left her lips. "Uh Puck, you have this rock like in your back." She bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself as calm as possible.

"O-Ok." Puck tried to catch his breath. He didn't want to answer Quinn's question. We wanted to glare at her but he didn't have the energy. It was freaking obvious that he wasn't ok. Then he heard what Quinn said. His eyes suddenly opened wide. "What the fuck!" He winced. "Take it off!"

"It looks like it's pretty wedged in there, it's going to hurt." Quinn said, moving behind him to examine in the rock. "Jesus." She let out a soft sigh and placed her fingers on it, pulling it out a little not all the way. "I don't want to hurt you even more."

"What?" Puck panicked. What can he do? He has a rock on his back. Who wouldn't panic at that? "Just pull it! I'm hurt all over anyway!" He tried to breath deep.

Quinn took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. She couldn't watch herself do this. She grabbed the rock and in one swift, fast motion pulled it out from his back. When she opened her eyes, she noticed a trail of blood running down his back. Another gasp left her lips. "We need to get you home, you're bleeding now."

He screamed again after Quinn pulled the rock from his back. "Fuck!" Puck felt a little dizzy. "Ok." He said restlessly. He put one arm around Quinn and tried his best to stand up, putting a little weight on Quinn. They walked slowly towards the house. As soon as they reached the door, Quinn opened it quickly and rushed Puck to the living room. She let him lie on his chest. Puck's back was filled with blood. He could feel his warm blood flow out of the hole on his back.

After Quinn got Puck to lie down on the couch, she ran upstairs to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water. Once it was damp, she grabbed the bottle of peroxide and then one of the bigger bandages. She ran back down the stairs and knelt down next to Puck. "I have to clean it before I bandage you, sweetie." She popped the cap off the peroxide and poured a small amount over the hole on his back, watching it slowly start to bubble.

Puck closed his eyes shut as he felt the peroxide take effect on the hole. "Shit! Blow it! Blow it!" He wanted to cry but he was too concentrated to tell Quinn to blow the hole while it was bubbling.

"I know I know." Quinn let it bubble for another moment before she leaned down to blow on the hole. As the bubbling calmed down, she used the washcloth to wipe away any extra peroxide. "Damn Puck, the hole is pretty deep." Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked at it, really shocked at how deep it was.

He closed his eyes as soon it stopped aching. "Well it was your fault.. You were too heavy." He let out a soft laugh. He liked this. Quinn taking care of him. She can be his personal nurse with the white tight uniform with stockings and stuff. He smiled slowly as he tried to imagine her in that kind of clothing.

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed softly. She used the wash cloth to clean up the rest of the blood on his back. "For your information I weigh just as much as I did before I got pregnant. Maybe even a little less." She said proudly. Quinn had worked hard to lose the baby weight, and was now proud to say she had. Once all the blood was off his back, Quinn opened the bandage and placed it over the hole in his back. "That's probably going to need to get changed a couple times a day for the first day or two."

"Yeah, I know. You're tinnier now." He laughed again softly. "Thanks, Quinn. But can you stay for a few days? No one will take care of me." He paused and pursed his lips. "But if you really can't, it's ok. I'll just lie here and don't move."

Quinn moved herself so her face was closer to hi. She leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "Of course I'll stay. I'll just text my mom, ask her to bring some extra clothes. I couldn't leave you like this." Despite the fact that he was in pain, Quinn was glad she wouldn't have to go home right away.

He grinned. "Thanks, Q. But wait.." He thought of something. "You're going to tell your mom to bring extra clothes here when you told them you were at Britt's or San's?"

"Damn." Quinn paused for a moment then shrugged her shoulders. "I tell her I got a call from you that you got hurt and I came here. She'll have to deal with it." She said with another shrug of her shoulders. "At this point, I really don't care if she gets mad at me."

"Q, I care. I don't want you to get in trouble and then we won't get to see each other anymore. It's ok.. I shouldn't have asked you to stay." Puck's lips let out a deep sigh. "It's ok. Gone on home. Maybe Anna can take care of me."

"Puck, I'm not leaving you." Quinn bit down on her lip, trying to collect her thoughts. "I'll go home, get clothes tell them that either B or S got hurt at Cheerio's practice and I'm spending the week to take care of them. For the most part I have their trust. I just can't bring myself to leave you since this is my fault."

"What if they found out? What if they go to either of their houses to check up on you? No.. I'll just take care of myself. That's what I've been doing ever since my dad left." He stayed quiet for a while. "Just go on home. I'll call you if ever I need help. And don't blame yourself. I was the stupid one to ask about marriage. Just.. Go. Before they get suspicious." Puck turned his head away from Quinn. He didn't want to see her go but she had to.

Quinn felt her eyebrows pull together in confusion as she listened to Puck speak. "Why are you pushing me away? You ran outside to chase after me, and now you're pushing me away? I don't understand.." The blonde let her eyes look down, once again playing with a stray string on her dress. She knew this was because of the whole marriage thing. But he had to know she wasn't trying to tell him no. She was just scared.

Puck let out a sigh. He was clearly misunderstood, well maybe a little but there was another reason why he was letting her go home. "Come here." He looked at Quinn and extended his arm to offer his hand. She did what she was asked to. She held Puck's hand and waited. "I'm telling you to go home because I don't want you to get into trouble. I don't what them to know that you're staying in a boy's house, especially the boy that got knocked you up. I don't want them to force you not to see me again especially now that we're dating. You see what I'm trying to do now?" He looked into her eyes waiting patiently for a yes or just a nod.

Quinn looked at him, and nodded softly. She let her thumb trace small circles on the back of his hand as she shrugged her shoulders. "You're right. I know you're right. I just, I don't want to leave you. I know I sound clingy. Don't ask me in what world Quinn Fabray became clingy but when I'm with you, I don't feel so alone." Quinn let out a soft sigh as she dropped her eyes from his. She felt weak, and it wasn't like her but he made her that way and she kind of liked it. She liked how much she needed him in her life.

Puck closed his eyes. _Oh men. She's sad now. I don't like it when she's sad._ He frowned a little and opened his eyes again. He put his hand under Quinn's chin and lifted up her head. "Fine. You can stay. But.." He looked dead serious. "You have to coordinate with San and Britt. If ever your parents call 'em, they won't give out that you're not there with them, especially Britt. Got it?"

Quinn smiled softly at him and nodded. "I promise, I'll make sure everything goes perfect." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You didn't really want to get rid of me did you?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

Puck smiled at how her mood changed from sad to happy just because of him. "Good. And of course not. I'm just worried that if we get caught, we can't see each other anymore." He took her hand again and squeezed it.

"They can't keep me away from you." Quinn shook her head, not liking the idea of her parents trying to keep them apart. "Besides, my mom likes you. It's my dad we have to convince." She laughed softly as she thought back to the conversation she had with her mom about Puck after Beth was born. Her mom had loved the fact that Puck was there, and stayed even after everyone else left.

He scoffed softly. "Your dad is hardheaded. But I hope he changed now after getting kicked out and stuff. And I like Judy too! Not the MILF kind of way." Puck laughed when he said MILF. It was like yesterday when he called Quinn a MILF. Well maybe until now. He's having sex with her now though.

Quinn rolled her eyes at the comment of her dad and nodded. "I should hope he's changed. Otherwise I don't know why she let him back in." She laughed at his comment about her mom, and nudged him gently. "It's okay Puck, you can call her a MILF. Everyone says I look just like her." She winked at him, and squeezed his hand softly.

"Yeah, you've got a point." He nodded. "Nah. You're way, way hotter and my type." Puck winked back at her. "Baby, I'm kind of hungry. Can you cook something? If you can't let's just order take out." He half grinned at Quinn. He hasn't really tasted anything Quinn had cooked. Well hell he hasn't seen Quinn cook. He shouldn't have asked her to cook. Now he's just scared.

Quinn nodded slightly and looked at him. "Well, what are you in the mood for? I'll tell you if I can cook it or not." She said with a small wink. Quinn wasn't the world's best cook, but there was a fair share or things that she knew how to whip up. When she was younger she used to watch her mom cook and she kind of picked up a few tips here and there.

"Well uhm.. How about some chicken or mashed potatoes. I love mashed potatoes." He grinned but then it faded, worrying about Quinn alone in the kitchen. Haven't seen it and don't want it to happen. "Let's just order Chinese take out!" He smiled nervously.

Quinn pulled her hand back from his and crossed her arms over her chest. "Noah Puckerman, are you indicating that I can't cook?" She faked a hurt expression, knowing that he was probably only worried because she had never cooked for him before. She remembered how hurt she had been when he first cooked for her. Quinn freaked out because she thought he was going to burn the house down,

Puck's eyes widened as Quinn crossed her arms over her chest. "It's not that. I'm just saying I think I like noodles. Asian noodles." He grinned at her. He was actually saying the truth. He remembered Mike took him to Dim Sum and he liked the noodles there. He wasn't a fan of the salad there though. It had chicken feet. He eats chicken but not the feet. Who eats the feet? Oh right. The Asians do. He continued. "I like the thick noodles with soup. Oh! And the deep fried dumplings. Mmmm. Ok now I'm hungrier than before."

Quinn laughed with a nod. "Okay okay. We'll order Chinese." She reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. "You gotta tell me exactly what you want though." Quinn scrolled through her contacts looking for the closest Chinese place that would deliver. Then turned her attention back to her boyfriend waiting to see what he specifically wanted.

"Yes!" He was so excited he forgot the pain in his back. "Well I want the two kinds of dumplings. The deep fried one and the steamed one. Then I want the dry noodles. Then I want the thick noodles with soup. Yeah.. How about you?" He grinned like a fool at her. He was just so excited to eat Chinese food again because it was a long time since Mike took him to one.

Quinn smiled at his reaction. "You are completely adorable." She hit the send button on her phone, and waited for someone to pick up. "Hi, I'd like to place an order for delivery." She said into the phone. Quinn went on to recite what Puck had told her he wanted, and then went on to order herself some orange chicken, with fried rice on the side. "Okay thank you." She hung up her phone, sliding it back into her pocket before turning to look at him. "They said a half hour to 45 minutes."

Puck bit his lip while waiting for Quinn to finish the phone call. "No. Fucking. Way? NO WAY. I'm fucking hungry right now!" He furrowed his eyebrows and pouted. "I want food. I'm hungry." He buried his face to the pillow and mumbled something but Quinn can't understand caused it came out muffled.

"Aw baby." Quinn knelt in front of him and rested her hands on his shoulders. "Come on sweetie. The time will fly by." Quinn began to massage his shoulder gently. Trying to keep his mind off the fact that the food would take so long. "Just try not to think about it" She kept her fingers moving over the skin on his shoulders, gently kneading the skin.

As soon as Puck felt Quinn's hands on his shoulders, he relaxed a little. When she started massaging him, he softly moaned on the pillow. He turned his head so that Quinn can understand what he was about to say. "Harder." Puck said it almost whispering. He loves Quinn's magical hands. Their small but great, she was great at massaging.

Quinn smiled, glad to see that he was relaxing. "Whatever you say baby." She continued to let her fingers work the tensed skin on his shoulder as she applied more pressure. "You're really tensed." Which she understood, today seemed to be a roller-coaster of emotions for the both of them.

"Well my girlfriend is scared of marrying me, and then I chased after her down the street in my boxers. I had a rock wedged in my back. And the freaking Chinese food is going to take one whole hour to get here!" Then Puck took deep breaths to calm himself again. Today was seriously an emotion-filled day.

Her lips pursed together at the mention of his girlfriend being scared to marry him. She wanted to explain, but she didn't know any other way she could. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, she did. But she was scared. Not of marrying him, Quinn could already picture their marriage perfectly in her head. She was scared of what would happen after. What if he grew tired of her? What if she gained weight and couldn't control it? There were so many fears that ran through her head and she knew each of them was even more ridiculous than the first. Quinn continued to work his shoulders, still not saying a word.

Puck opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He was waiting for a giggle, laugh or a simple response.. But there was none, not even a nod. "Hey, princess. You ok?" He was just kidding and being honest at the same time, mostly it was just a joke. But now he wished he didn't say it.

Quinn snapped out of her trance like state and looked down at him. "Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking." She wasn't lying to him. She really was thinking. Well, more like worrying, but still. Quinn continued to work on his shoulders, letting her hands fall a little lower on his back, being careful not to brush near the hole in the wrong way, but working the skin around it, massaging out any knots that seemed to pop up.

He furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't believe her. "Come on, Q. you sure you're fine? Yeah you're hot but do you feel alright?" Then Puck felt her hands fall a little lower on his back, he moaned a little.

A soft sigh left Quinn's lips as she continued to work his back. "I just don't want you to think that I don't want to marry you. It's just..my brain..it's complicated." She wasn't really sure how she could explain herself without him thinking she was either crazy or that she didn't trust him.

"I know. You're scared. Especially with what your dad did to Judy. I understand now. I was just upset a while ago when you said it the first time. It's fine, really. Just forget that I asked that scary question." He smiled and closed his eyes again.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to marry you. I can't picture marrying anyone else." Quinn's voice lowered at the end of her sentence, almost like she was afraid to admit it to him. She knew she shouldn't be shy around Puck, but he had the ability to turn her into this scared, clingy girl. It was intimating and amazing at the same time.

Puck opened his eyes again and slowly smiled at her last statement. _I can't picture marrying anyone else._ He was starting to be giddy. But then he winced as he moved wrong. "Ow!"

Almost immediately Quinn yanked her hands away from him. "What did I do?" She bit down on her lip, afraid she hurt him more than he was already in pain. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." She whispered.

"No, no. I-I moved wrong. Sorry. You didn't do anything. Promise." He took deep breaths and then looked at Quinn. "Thanks, Q. For everything." He half-smiled at her. "I love you. Have I said that?" He laughed softly.

With a soft smile, Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips gently to his. "Anytime. I love taking care of you." She repositioned herself on the floor, and tucked her feet under her as she looked at him. "Hm, not in a while." She let out a soft laugh before looking at him. "I love you too. Very much."

Puck kissed back. "Well I should tell you that everyday so that you wouldn't forget." He smiled warmly at Quinn. Then the doorbell rang. "THE FOOD IS HERE!" He yelled out of nowhere.

Quinn almost fell backwards at how hard she started laughing. "You are so adorable!" She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, and stood from the floor. Quinn grabbed her wallet out of her duffel bag and went over to open the door. She paid the man, and thanked him as she took the food and went back inside. "You're going to have to try and sit up, baby." She told him, placing the bag on the floor and tossing her wallet back in her duffel bag.

When Puck saw she tossed her wallet back in her duffel bag, he furrowed his eyebrows again. "Baby, did you pay for everything? That was a lot of food. Wasn't it expensive?" He got worried. He wasn't being a gentleman. He tried getting up slowly as possible not hurting himself again.

Quinn was quick to be at his side and help him up slowly. "Just take your time." She told him softly. "Don't worry about it. My turn to treat you." Quinn didn't mind paying for the food. She didn't want to be one of those girls that expected her boyfriend to pay for everything. It wasn't fair to him.

"Thanks." As soon as Puck was sitting already, he can't stop thinking about her paying. "Baby, the food you just paid for were almost all for me. How about I pay you my part? Sounds good?" Puck didn't want to become a burden. She's taking care of her already and now paying for his meals.

Quinn went over to the bag and opened it. Hearing Puck's question she looked up at him. "How about this? I'll pay for this food, and when you're feeling better you can take me out to dinner. It'll be our first official date." She told him with a smile before looking back at the bag. "Now what do you want first?"

Puck couldn't say no to that. Their first official date. "Deal. But you have to order a lot." He smirked at her and put his hand under his chin to think. "Hmmm. I want the dry noodles first!" He clasped his hands together and bit his lower lip trying to bury his excitement for the food.

As much as he tried to hide his excitement, Quinn could hear it in his voice. She smiled and pulled the noodles from the bag. She brought it over to him, and looked around the living room. "Doesn't your mom have trays around here somewhere?"

"Gimme, gimme, gimme." Puck stretched out his arms forward to reach for the noodles. He opened it and smelled it. "Oh. It's in the closet in the kitchen. You want me to help you?"

Quinn shook her head and went off to the kitchen. "No, stay there." She walked over to the closet and pulled it open. Quinn pulled out one of the trays and brought it back to the living room. She unfolded it and set it up in front of him. "There you go." She pressed another small kiss to his forehead and sat herself back on the floor, pulling her own food out of the bag.

"Thanks, baby." Puck smiled at her. Quinn was so caring. "Why are you sitting down there? Why don't you sit with me? I want you here right beside me." He faked frowned and patted the space beside him, inviting her to come and sit.

"Aw, I'm sorry." Quinn stood from her spot on the floor, and sat on the couch next to him. "I guess I'm just scared I'm going to hurt you." She answered with a shrug, and started picking at her food.

"Nah. You can never hurt me. Well you can and I'll only get mad if you did it on purpose." He laughed and ate some noodles. "Mmmmm. So good. Want some?" Puck said with his mouth full.

"I would never hurt you on purpose." She told him. There was a sort of seriousness to her voice that showed she meant that in every possible way. Quinn looked at him, and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. "No thank you, baby. You enjoy."

Puck heard what Quinn said seriously and looked at her. He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Why not? It's really, really good!" He shoved more noodles in his mouth.

"Because you look like you're enjoying it. And I'm perfectly happy with my chicken." Quinn continued to pick at her food, eating bits of chicken here and there. She was more content with watching Puck eat, the excitement clear on his face.

"Aw. Ok. More for me!" He grinned and ate some more. "Where are the fried dumplings?" Puck asked Quinn with some sauce around his lips.

Quinn put her food on the tray in front of him, and got up. She looked through the bag and pulled out his fried dumplings. She walked back over to him and put them down on the tray. "There you go. But you've got sauce like.. everywhere." Quinn tried to show him on herself but ended up just laughing.

"Yay! Thanks, babe. Sorry for making you stand up." He opened the bag, got one fried dumpling and shoved the whole thing in his mouth. "Where?" He asked and faced Quinn.

"Shh. I don't mind." Quinn laughed as she watched him and shook her head slightly. "Right here." She brought her finger up to wipe the cause off his face, and then licked her finger clean. "All better." She told him with a soft smile.

Puck swallowed everything in his mouth when he saw Quinn liked her finger clean. He found it sexy. Really sexy. He put the noodles on the tray and leaned towards Quinn and kissed her.

Quinn smiled as she felt his lips hit hers. She brought her arms up to gently loop around his neck as she kissed him back. Suddenly not caring about anything else except his lips on hers.

"That.. was so.. sexy." Puck said in between kisses. He slowly turned his body to face her and stroked her sides with his hands.

She tried desperately to silence the moan that she felt building, but it eventually made itself audible it even to Puck as she felt his hands on her sides. "Mm..what..was?" She questioned trying to sound as innocent as possible as she snaked her tongue out and flicked it against his bottom lip.

"Ogod." He said against Quinn's lips. She was starting to make sounds and it's turning him on. "Don't play.. innocent.. with me, Fabray." Puck slid out his tongue and met hers, trying to wrap it with his own and lure it inside his mouth.

All words left Quinn's brain as she felt his tongue meet hers. Quinn placed one of her hands on the back of his neck, trying to pull him closer to her. She moans again into his mouth as her tongue caressed his.

Puck can feel that they were both falling and clearly it was because Quinn was pulling him towards her. They soon fell down lying on the couch with Quinn at the bottom and Puck on top. He pulled back and grabbed Quinn's wrist. He took the finger she licked a while ago and put it in his mouth, sucking it as he was trying to tease her.

Quinn's eyes shot open as she felt her fingers being sucked into his mouth. A moan left her lips at the sight before her. It was incredibly sexy to see her boyfriend with her fingers in his mouth. And the feeling caused her stomach to flip. She could already feel her eyes glazing over with lust as she looked at him. "T-That's not fair."

"What?" He asked Quinn with her finger in his mouth. He really loved teasing Quinn. He's a master on how to tease her. If anyone asked him what his tricks were, he will never tell anyone. It's only for him.

His right knee was right on her core. He pushed it inside her dress and he could feel how wet she was. Puck just smirked and continued sucking her finger.

Quinn let out another moan as she felt his knee press against her. "Puck." She breathed out. He knew every little thing that turned her on and used it against her. Not that she was complaining. She loved how well he knew her, and knew everything she liked. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip to keep another moan muffled. "You're already driving me crazy.." She whispered to him.

"Really? I'm not doing anything." He tried his best as he put an innocent face even with all the moaning Quinn was doing. He brushed his knee harder between her. He took her finger out of his mouth and she gave her an evil smile. Puck put her dress up until her stomach and caressed every inch of her skin that was exposed.

Quinn's eyes rolled closed as she felt his fingers on her skin. "L-Liar." She mumbled softly, her voice pretty much gone. Another moan left Quinn's lips as she pushed her hips against his knee, begging for more friction, for more of him.

"I know." He laughed evilly and continued to pull up her dress until he took it off her. Puck felt Quinn pushed her hips against his knee. He thought it was so hot. She looked so beautiful all turned on. But Puck was a tease at heart. He pulled his knee a little further from her. He just watched and waited for her reaction.

Quinn felt heat flood her body as her dress was pulled off. She opened her eyes to look at Puck, licking her lips slightly. As his knee was pulled away from her, she whimpered softly. "Puck." She tried to move down the couch again, her core searching for the wonderful pressure that his knee had caused. "D-Don't tease." She begged softly.

Puck stared at her lips as she licked them. He couldn't control it anymore and he crashed his lips into hers. He brought back his knee on her core, brushing it harder and faster. He ran his hands all over her body: from her breasts, to her stomach, to her hips, to her thighs and back up.

Quinn kissed him so hard she was pretty sure they would both have bruises. She let her nails run down his arms, as she rocked her hips with his knee. She groaned against his lips as she tried to pull him closer to her, needed more of him already. Quinn pulled back from their kiss, her lips swollen. "Puck..I need you." She pleaded, all but begging him again for more.

He got harder when she said she needed him. His erection went up against Quinn's thigh. "B-But I don't have a condom right now." Puck said breathlessly.

A groan left Quinn's lips at his words. "A-Are there any upstairs?" She asked just as breathless as he was. She really needed him right now. He had to have a condom somewhere in his house. It was Puck for crying out loud.

"Yeah.." He was trying to catch his breath. "Room. Top drawer."

Quinn wiggled out from under him, and grabbed her dress. She threw it back on, not caring how it felt against her. She ran up the stairs and into his room, pulling open the top drawer. A laugh left her throat as she noticed just how many condoms he had. Quinn grabbed one and ran back downstairs, and tossed it to him with a smirk.

Puck landed on the sofa on his stomach while waiting for Quinn as soon as she wiggled out from under him. He pushed himself up and sat down. He took a dumpling and ate while waiting. As soon as she came back, he caught the foil and stood up. He slid down his boxers and approached Quinn. Puck took her hand and wrapped it around his length. "You put it on this time, princess."

Quinn bit down on her lips as she felt her hand wrapped around him. "Oh yes baby." She knelt down in front of him, in between his legs. Quinn let her hand run up and down his length a few times, slowly stroking him just to be a tease. She leaned forward and let her tongue run over the head.

"Wh-What?" Puck was shocked when Quinn knelt down and leaned and licked the head of his length. His breathing hitched. He threw back his head and closed his eyes shut. "Fuck, baby." He gulped a big amount of his saliva and thrusts his hips a little to her mouth.

"Oh, I was supposed to be putting on the condom, wasn't I?" She questioned softly, her lips only inches from his erection. She was all but positive that he could feel her breath against him. "My bad." She said as she looked up at him as innocently as possible. Quinn tore the foil open, and slowly rolled it onto him.

"Shit, Fabray." He was fully aware he was being teased by his girlfriend. He tried to breathe deep and calm himself but then he felt her breath on him. That's where he goes crazy. After she rolled the condom on him, he lifted her up and kissed her deep. He pinned her to the nearest wall. "You better be ready to get fucked. I'm gonna fuck you so hard your mind will go blank." Puck said in between kisses. He ripped off her dress and her panties off. He rubbed himself on her entrance, teasing her.

Quinn moaned against his lips as he kissed her deeply. And she couldn't stop the second moan that followed right after it as he spoke. "Don't make promises you can't keep Puckerman." She teased him with a wink. When she felt him at her entrance, Quinn tried to push her hips down on him, but couldn't seem to get him to enter her. "Stop teasing me, and fuck me already." She told him, as she looked at him. Her eyes fully glazed over with lust.

"I thought you said I shouldn't make promises I can't keep.." Puck teased her more by sliding the head in her then pulling it back again to rub it on her entrance. He unclamped Quinn's bra and waited for her response.

"Oh my God." Quinn let out a deep groan as she felt Puck continue to tease her. "Noah." She breathed out in a half moan. "Please, don't make me beg." Quinn was willing to beg at this point, she just needed to feel him, all of him.

Puck kissed her and then made his way to her ear. "Beg." He licked then nibbled on her earlobe while grinding on her core.

Quinn let her eyes roll closed as she heard his voice in her ear. "Puck, please. I need to feel you inside me, stretching me. It feels so fucking good. I'm so wet for you." Quinn grabbed his hand and placed it on her core, letting him feel exactly what she was talking about. "Please." She moaned softly.

Puck felt her wetness. "Oh fuck. Fabray.." He took their hands away from her core and slammed himself right in her. He groaned. "You're so warm!" He thrusts fast in her, not even caring if his back was in pain. He didn't even feel it over the pleasure he was feeling. "Yeah, yeah, yeah.."

Quinn tossed her head back as best she could against the wall as he slammed into her. "Fuck." She moaned out, and lifted a leg to wrap around his waist. Her nails were digging into his arms, and she had to bite down on her lip to hold back a scream. "Oh God Puck." She felt like she was being ripped in half in the best possible way, as her walls stretched around him, causing a groan to leave her throat.

"Like it?" He groaned and caressed her leg that was around him. Puck whispered in her ear again. "What else do you want me to do to you, baby? Tell me." Then he arched her back so that he can bury his face on her breasts. "Nipples. Hard. Fuck yeah." He licked her nipple fast.

Quinn moaned again hearing his voice in her ear. "I..I.." She couldn't seem to form a full sentence. Feeling his tongue against her nipples Quinn dug her nails a little harder into his arms. "Jesus, Puck." His name rolled off her tongue and turned into another moan. Quinn shifted her hips, pushing them further into him, causing him to slam into her deeper.

Puck winced a little as Quinn dug her nails harder in his arms. He went back to her mouth as she shifter her hips. "So that's what you want, huh?" He pounded her against the wall. Making that thump sound every time he pushes himself in her. "Fuckkk! I'm getting hard in you.." He breathed out on her face and kissed her.

Quinn moved her hands from his arms, to wrap around his neck. She kissed him back hungrily, her tongue wasting no time pushing through his lips to run along his. Moans were spilling out of her throat into his mouth against her will as he slammed into her. She mumbled the word harder against his lips as she continued to let her tongue wrestle with his.

Puck's eyes grew bigger as she felt her tongue came in his mouth. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue and licked ever inch of the inside of her mouth. He could taste the chicken that she just ate. She tasted good. So good. The sounds that she was releasing on his mouth were making him want to him slam into her harder. And that's what he did. With the help of his hands on her ass, he slams himself into her and pulling her to him all at the same time. It helped him get in her faster and deeper.

Quinn pulled her swollen lips away from Puck's as she found herself out of breath. It only caused more moans to leave her as Puck continued to slam into her. "Oh God baby, right there." She moaned breathlessly. Quinn let her head fall against his shoulder, and bit down on the skin there, not hard but enough to leave a mark.

"Here?" As soon as Quinn nodded. He pounded on that spot in her. Puck pounded fast, hard and deep. He was about to cum but he wanted to wait for his girlfriend. He groaned every time he pounded on her. The thump sounds on the wall got louder and louder every single time. He whispered breathlessly on Quinn's ear. "Fucking cum, baby. I'll lick you off clean and suck you dry."

The second Quinn heard his words against her ear, she moaned out his name. Her orgasm ripped through her body, and she shook slightly in his arms. Each wave of pleasure that crashed over her, Quinn moaned out his name. She could feel her walls contracting around him, her juices slipping out around him and running down her leg slightly.

As soon as Puck felt her walls contracting, he still continued and went as fast as he can. He heard her moaned his name differently. He gave a pound on her deep and hard and came right after her, growling her name on her ear. He could feel her juices dripping from her. "That was amazing, baby." He said in between breaths and holding her up.

Quinn slowly came down from her high as she heard Puck's voice. "W-Wow, babe." She couldn't think of anything else to describe what just happened between them. It seemed every time they were together it got more and more intense, and amazing. She couldn't deny every time with him was better than the last. "I love you." She said softly, still a little breathless as she looked up at him.

"Wow is.. the only thing.. you can say?" He laughed a little. His dream was almost coming true. Truck? Check. Kitchen? Check. Living room? Check. He wonders where the next one will be because he couldn't wait to top what just happened. "I love you.. more and more." He looked into her eyes and kissed her lips softly. "So what do you say about me being your cleaning crew for down there?" He smirked.

"Yeah..you've left me speechless." Quinn laughed softly. She couldn't believe how many different places they had done it in the past 2 days. It was kind of amazing. Quinn couldn't stop the soft moan that left her throat at his question. She didn't say a word and simply nodded her head over and over again. Her eyes sparkling at the thought of him cleaning her.

The nod she gave was really inviting him to do it as a regular thing every single time after they have sex. Puck slid himself out and knelt down in front of her. He spread her legs and went under Quinn. He licked her thighs first because she was dripping a while ago. And then after she cleaned her thighs, he licked the length of her entrance slowly. _Oh wow. She tastes so good. It's like I'm drinking drugs. I need more._He thought so he slid his tongue in her and could feel all her juice so sticky and warm. He scooped it out her and swallowed. He went back in and just stuck his tongue in her.

Quinn watched as Puck slid down to his knees in front of her. Her breath stopped in her throat as she watched him. "Mm, Puck." Yet another moan left her lips. He knew exactly how to please her, in every way. Quinn bit down on lip as her eyes rolled closed. They had grown too heavy for her to keep open. As Quinn tried to keep her moans and pleas quiet, she let her hand fall to the top of his head, keeping his head in place.

As soon as he scooped out her thick juices, he started sucking on her. He loved sucking on her. The way Quinn moved her body every time Puck sucked. It was so amusing to watch her.

Quinn couldn't help but push her hips against his face. The way he sucked her was incredible. Quinn let out another moan as she looked down at him. "I-If you keep that up..I-I might come again." She mumbled, breathlessly.

When Puck heard Quinn's words, he sucked harder that it made sounds. Then we would insert is tongue once in a while. "Cum!" He screamed in her.

Quinn's breathing stopped for a moment. She bit down on her bottom lip hard as her second orgasm ripped through her body. "Puck!" She moaned out his name as she tried to keep herself standing, each wave of pleasure getting stronger.

Once Quinn came again, he caught all her juices with his mouth. "Mmmmm. I could drink you all day." Puck said against her core. Puck sucked her remaining juices when he heard something outside. "Babe.. Did you hear that?"

Quinn opened her eyes and looked down at Puck. "You're amazing." She said with a smile. Quinn shook her head. "No, why?" Just as she spoke, Quinn heard the front door open. Her head turned in shock to see Anna walk through the front door.

"OHSHIT." He quickly got three throw pillows and gave two to Quinn. "Hey, Anna. Why are you home so early?" Puck said normally like Anna stepped in a scene like this already, which she did actually. "Oh. Hi, Puck. Hi Quinn. I got really tired already so Stacey's mom dropped me off." Anna looked at them closely. "Good thing I didn't ask her to come in." She threw herself on the couch and turned on the TV ignoring Puck and Quinn.

Quinn felt her jaw hit the floor as soon as she saw Anna. This can't be happening, this can't be happening. It wasn't the first time, but Quinn swore it would never happen again. She felt her face get hot as Anna looked at them, and she pretty much wanted to die. "Oh good God." She mumbled more to herself than to Anna and Puck. "I-I'm going to go get changed." Quinn threw the dress over her, and grabbed her duffel bag, running upstairs.

Puck couldn't stop laughing at Quinn's reaction. "Alright. But don't be too long, baby." He spoke loud for her to hear him then Puck took his boxers and out it on with the pillow still in place on his private part. He sat right next to Anna and ate his noodles again.

Anna saw his big patch on his back. "What happened to you?" He touched it and gasped at what she revealed. "Puck! Why is is hollow? I didn't feel any skin!" She panicked. Puck just winced. "Why did you do that? It hurts. There was a rock that got wedged in there. But Quinn took care of me so it's all good. "Yeah, she really did take care of you. Mhmm." Puck just smirked as he continued to eat.

Quinn wasn't entirely sure why she was embarrassed. Anna had walked in on them before and even now she was totally cool with it. Quinn looked at herself in the mirror, yep she looked like she just got her world rocked. She reached up and ran her fingers through her hair to calm down any fly aways, and to remove any knots. Quinn then stepped out of the dress, folding it and putting it back in her duffel. Instead she slid on a clean pair of panties & fresh bra, and then slipped into her favorite pair of yoga pants followed by a black tank top. Once the blush was out of her cheeks, Quinn made her way back downstairs. She had dropped her bag off in Puck's room.

When Quinn went down from the stairs, he quickly patted the space beside him and continued to eat. He was hungry way before the sex so now he's hungrier. As Quinn sat down, he gave her the chicken. "Finish it, babe. It smells good." He smiled at her and acted pretty normal. Anna looked at Quinn behind Puck's back. He pointed at the patch on his back and mouthed 'What happened?'

Quinn nodded at him with a smile, and pushed her chicken around in the container. All her hungry was pretty much gone after being embarrassed. When Quinn saw Anna out of the corner of her eye, she turned to the younger girl and mouthed 'Long story.' She gave the girl a look that promised she would tell her later.

"Hey, Anna. It's pretty late. You should go and sleep now. You said you were tired right?" Puck said still eating his noodles and dumplings. "Why? So you guys could do what you were doing a while ago?" Anna giggled and stood up. "Good night, you guys. Don't be up all night." She giggled again and went up to her room, yawning loudly. Puck just laughed at Anna's comments and looked at Quinn. "You ok, babe?" He tried not to laugh because he knew how embarrassed Quinn was.

Quinn was glad she had decided against eating her chicken because she was pretty sure if she had a piece in her mouth she would have choked on it at Anna's words. She watched as the little girl disappeared up the stairs, and just stared at the stairs after. When she heard Puck's voice, she turned back to look at him, the embarrassment and shock still on her face. "I. She. We." Quinn just let out a sigh and fell back against the couch with her eyes closed. It was obvious she wasn't going to forming a sentence anytime soon.

Puck pursed his lips as he watched her until she fell back against the couch. He put down his food on the tray and took her hand. "It's ok, baby. She considers you as her older sister already. Don't be embarrassed. If you can't stop being embarrassed.. I'll erase her memory if you want." Puck laughed and thought if he could do that he would've done that a long time ago. He caressed Quinn's hand with his other hand.

"Her older sister..that sleeps with her brother? Oh that's just so wrong!" Quinn covered her face with her hands but it was clear she was laughing behind them. She felt Puck grab her hand, and she brought her eyes to look at him. "I wish you could." She laughed again before shaking her head. "It's fine, I'll deal with it." Quinn leaned forward and placed a small kiss on his cheek. "I love you."

"Well we are both hot, so I have no problem with the incest thing." Puck said laughing as Quinn covered her face, obviously laughing also. "That's good. You can deal with anything and anyone. Duh. You're Quinn fucking Fabray. Right?" After Quinn gave him a small kiss on his cheek, Puck gave her a big wet kiss on the lips. "I love you too." He smirked and continued to watch TV. "So, what do you want to do tomorrow?" He asked as he finished his noodles.

"How about we actually go to school and stay the full day?" Quinn asked with a small laugh. "Besides, I think Coach is close to giving Santana back the head cheerleader position." There was a scowl on the blonde's face at the thought but she quickly shook her head clear. "And we can't have that, can we?" Quinn stood for a moment, then sat back down and tucked her legs under her as she watched her boyfriend eat.

"Well I really can't go to school, can I?" Puck pointed at his back and raised his eyebrow at Quinn. "And I didn't force you to stay with me. You can go to school, you know. You can even take my truck if you want." He stood up and got the other bags of food and sat back down on his seat.

"School wouldn't be the same without you. And what if I run into Sam? I don't think I could handle that without you. I'll talk to Coach Sylvester." Quinn smiled as she watched him. "You're really enjoying your Chinese food aren't you?" She asked him with a soft laugh.

Puck sighed softly. His girlfriend made a lot of sacrifices for him, why can't he? "You don't need to talk to Sylvester.. I'll go to school tomorrow with you." He said not looking at Quinn and he ate the other kind of dumpling. "And hell yeah, it's so freaking good. Now I know why Chang loves to go to DimSum." He laughed a little as he was watching TV.

Quinn sighed and shook her head. "No, you're staying here tomorrow. I'm going to talk to Coach Sylvester and then coming back here." Her voice was stern, but there was a smile on her face. "You're hurt, you clearly can't go to school." Quinn shrugged her shoulders as she watched him. "DimSum is a pretty cool place. But it's no Breadstix." She teased with another laugh.

Puck looked at Quinn seriously. "Look. We are going to school tomorrow. I'm fine. We had sex and did I get hurt? No. So we'll go to school, you'll go to Cheerios practice and be the best damn cheerleader I know you are." He didn't want to become the reason again for Quinn not to be the cheerleader. He did that to her already and he doesn't want her to go to Coach Sylvester's office and get scolded again about stupid boys, him. "And that's final, Fabray."

Quinn nodded at her boyfriend and continued to lean back in her seat. "Fine." She folded her arms over her chest, and turned her attention to the TV in front of her. Her attention wasn't really on the tv, it was more in her brain a thousand thoughts swarming around at once. The blonde bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to keep her face as neutral as possible.

Puck was surprised the blond didn't talk back or tried to fight for what she wanted. So he turned his head to look at Quinn over his shoulders and saw her biting her lip. He knows something is up but he doesn't know specifically. He turned his head back to the television and continued eating. "What's wrong?"

Quinn was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even hear Puck's voice. Her eyes were still glued to the TV, but instead her eyes were showing her the scene taking place in her head. The scene she had been dreading since the idea popped into her head. The one she wasn't sure she could tell anyone. The blond continued to chew on her bottom lip so hard, she swore she could taste blood but made no move to check.

Puck noticed Quinn wasn't responding to him. He turned his whole body to face Quinn. "Babe." He said waiting for her to look at him, but she didn't move. "Quinn." Still no response. He was getting worried. So he leaned closer and grabbed her arm and shook her. "Quinn Fabray!" Once his girlfriend faced him, he saw her bottom lip was swollen. "What the hell is happening to you?" Puck raised his voice a little. He was really concerned.

"Huh? What?" Quinn finally turned her attention to Puck, pulling herself from her thoughts. She let her tongue run across her bottom lip and winced as she tasted blood. "I was thinking, I'm sorry." Quinn felt herself starting to stare into empty space again, and before she could stop herself her thoughts sucked her back in. And her bottom lip was back under her teeth, causing the cut she had created to become a little bigger.

Puck noticed she was biting her lip again. "Baby, you got to stop doing that." He leaned towards her and kissed her, trying to break her from biting her lip. He stuck his tongue out and tried to release her bottom lip from her teeth and tasted blood. "Fuck. Fabray, you're bleeding. Stop it!" He sucked and licked on her bottom lip to clean it. "What are you thinking about? Tell me." He asked while his face was still in front of hers.

Quinn snapped out of her own little world for a second time. She brought her finger up to run along her bottom lip. She pulled it back, and saw that there was indeed blood on it. "It's not that bad." When she heard his question, Quinn brought her eyes to meet with his. "Just stuff. School, the Cheerios." She nodded as she tried not to get lost back into her own world once again. To prove to Puck it wasn't a big deal.

"Ok. If you say so.." Puck wasn't mad or anything. He went back to his happy eating of Chinese food. "Wanna sleep already or something? You might be tired." He shoved two dumplings in his mouth and switched the channel to wrestling.

A soft sigh left her lips when Puck didn't seem to be mad about her not telling him the full details of her thoughts. But as he went back to eating his Chinese food, Quinn was dragged in again by her thoughts. They were like haunting her or something, it was horrible. She couldn't keep her focus. Even when Puck spoke to her and changed the channel to wrestling-something she would have normally complained about- Quinn stayed lost in her world.

Ok. There was definitely something wrong with Quinn. She usually complains about him changing the channel to wrestling. He's got to do something to distract her from her thoughts. So Puck slowly moved his hand closer to Quinn's legs. He put it in between her thighs and let it run up and down.

Every thought that Quinn might have had left her brain as she felt Puck's hand between her thighs. She looked up at him with a small smirk on her lips. "What are you doing?" She asked trying to sound as innocent as possible. Her eyes shot over to the TV for a moment as she rolled her eyes. "Wrestling? Really, Puckerman?"

He didn't say anything. He just continued to move his hand up and down between her thighs while 'watching' the television. Puck poked her core with two fingers and went back to caressing. He waited for her reaction and ate a dumpling using his free hand.

"Wh-what are you doing?" She tried to ask again, but her voice was only a breathless whisper. As his fingers poked her core, a soft moan left the blonde's lips. "Puck." She whispered to him, not being the one trying to get his attention.

_Don't want to pay attention to me huh?_ Puck continued to poke Quinn's core until he heard her moan out his name. He smirked to himself. _Totally caught your attention._ He thought and with that, Puck took his hand away like nothing happened.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter, more smut? More smut ;)


	18. 18: Puck and Uniforms

**AN: **Quick smut as usual ;)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS QUINN**

**P: **Hey, babe! How was school? I'm guessing you're on your way to Cheerios practice right now?

**Q: **Hi, sweetie! School was uneventful. Got an ear full from a couple of my teachers about missing so many days. And got your homework. Yeah, if I wasn't I think Coach would kill me. How are you feeling?

**P: **I'm really sorry :( I should have let you go home. I didn't want you to get in trouble. I'm ok now! I don't feel a thing. You can go home later. I'll drive you.

**Q: **Stop it. Until that hole in your back is healed, I'm staying with you. Besides I was told to make sure you actually do the homework I was given for you.

**P: **One condition first, Fabray..

**Q: **Oh? And what exactly is that Puckerman?

**P: **You can't miss school anymore. Got it? So you have to sext with me ;)

**Q: **Yes, daddy. ;)

**P:**Good. Sext with me and I'll be fine ;)  
Your first assignment with me. Think of where should we have sex next.

**Q:**Oh I bet you will be ;)  
Didn't you say you wanted to do it in the park? Broad daylight?

**P:**But if you ride me again, but this time in your Cheerios uniform.. That will be better ;)  
Fuck. I wanna do it! But my back. Dammit.

**Q:**I'm convinced you just enjoying fucking me in my uniform. I think it gets you off ;)  
Aw, well I'll have to take extra care of you and make sure you heal properly.

**P:**Yeaaah. I'll fuck you deep and hard in your Cheerios uniform. Fucking you in it is one of my fantasies. Also, find a Catholic school uniform. ;)  
Now I'm imagining you in a white tight nursing outfit.. Dammit. Fabray. You're making me hard right now and you're not even near me!

**Q: **I think we still have my sister's uniforms from when she went to a Catholic school. Although that was only her freshman year, so they might be a few sizes too small for me ;)

I didn't do anything! I'm totally innocent here. You're the one creating a wet spot in my spanks. It's all you, Puckerman.

**P: **THAT'S TOTALLY FINE. BRING IT BEFORE YOU GET HOME. GOT IT?  
You're wet? Shit. I wanna spread your legs really wide and lick you clean. Will you let me do that?

**Q: **Is that..is that an order, Puckerman?

More like soaked. As long as you promise to lick up every last drop.

**P: **Yes, Fabray. If you don't bring it here, you'll suffer the consequence.  
Damn it. I wish I was there right now. I won't just lick and you know that ;)

**Q: **Now I might not bring it, just to see these consequences. ;)

Damn it, Puck. You're making me wanna skip Cheerios practice.

**P: **YOU BETTER BRING IT, FABRAY. I WARNING YOU..  
You got to stop swearing. I might explode in my boxers! And don't skip. Don't even think about it. Even though I wanna suck on you right now, don't leave school.

**Q:**Baby! I'm sorry. Coach totally caught me texting and ripped me a new one.

I'm on my way back to your place now ;)

**P: **No way? Damn. I'm not going to text you before your Cheerios practice anymore.  
Awesome. Don't forget.. UNIFORM.

**Q:**Yeah yeah, just open the door Puck! It's cold out here, and I'm only wearing my Cheerios uniform.

**P: **Well we can arrange something for that ;)

**Q:**Puckerman! It's freezing out here, please open the door?

* * *

Puck is into sex role playing but never got the chance to be in one because the girls he had sex with all wanted sex and that's all. When he was texting with Quinn, he could imagine her in different types of uniforms especially the nurse outfit. White, tight dress just like his favorite nightgown of hers. As he received a text from Quinn that she was outside the house freezing waiting for him to open the door, he waited a couple of seconds before he opened it. Making her cold a little so that she'll run into his arms. 12 seconds had passed and Puck approached the door in his boxers then opened it. He leaned slightly on the door knob. "Sup, baby?" He quirked his eyebrows at her, waiting for her to attack him.

"You are a jerk." Despite her words Quinn threw herself into Puck's arms, her own arms wrapping around his neck. Her lips chattered slightly against his ear, as she tried to cling to his body warmth. She had purposely not gone home to get her sister's uniform, because she loved the idea of the consequences. Quinn had never pegged Puck for a role play sex type of guy, but she had her own kinks, and wasn't about to stop him from enjoying his. "Making me stand outside in the cold. And making me all hot and bothered before Cheerios practice. You're a bad boy."

"Aww. Baby. I had a **hard** time sitting up on the couch. I had to slowly sit up and slowly stand up and slowly walk towards the door." Puck put a lot of emphasis on the word hard. He shut the door closed and wrapped his arms around her. He pulled away a little to see her face. "Well when wasn't I a bad boy?" He put on an evil smile and licked his lips right in front of her. "So, did you bring the uniform?"

Quinn bit down on her lip as he spoke. He only said the word hard, and it instantly sparked a fire in between her legs. When he pulled back to look at her, she had to hold back a moan as he licked his lips. The blond put on her best shocked face and looked down at the floor. "I totally forgot. I'm sorry." She lied, trying to hide her smirk. She didn't forget. Not at all, she just wanted to see what he would do to her if she didn't bring it with her.

Puck wasn't stupid. He clearly knows what Quinn was up to. If she wanted the consequence, Puck will definitely give her the god damn consequence. He ran his hand from her back, to her ass and then to her core. Then he whispered into her ear. "Why did you forget? Didn't I order you to bring me that uniform?" He poked Quinn's core and he remained his hand pressed against it. "Huh? Answer me, bitch." He breathed on her ear. This is one of Quinn's turn ons, favorite turn ons.

Quinn tried to keep her expression as neutral as possible, but it was extremely hard with his hands all over her. When she felt his hand at her core, she had to bite down on her lip to keep herself from moaning. But hearing him call her a bitch was the last straw, the soft moan left her lips and she let her eyes roll closed. "I-I'm sorry. I was so focused on Cheerios practice. It slipped my mind. I guess." Her voice was barely above a whisper, but she was sure he could hear her.

Puck noticed the difference on her face as he poked her core. Quinn was a good cheerleader but not an emotion hider. "I thought I had you pre-occupied during Cheerios practice? I thought you were so wet, so wet for me. Let me feel.." Without a second thought, Puck pushed her spanks on the side and pushed two fingers in her. Quinn was telling the truth, she was wet, really wet. "You think you can get away from the consequences of your actions by getting so wet because of me?" Puck moved his fingers in her in a circular manner. He breathed on Quinn's ear again. "I. Don't. Think. So." Then he nibbled on her earlobe.

"Y-You di-" Quinn's words were cut off as she felt two of his fingers pushed into her. A half-shriek left the cheerleaders lips, followed closely by a moan. "I..I..I" There was no point. Not only could she not form a full sentence, she wasn't even able to form a full though right now. All she could focus on were his fingers inside her, making soft moans spill from her lips one right after the other. "I-It was an accident." She finally spit out, but her voice was clearly weak. Quinn lifted her hips, trying to get even more of his fingers as his lips attacked her earlobe. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him like this, but if this was just from her forgetting the schoolgirl uniform, she'd have to forget things more often.

Puck smirked when she tried to talk twice but couldn't finish her sentences. That was his queue that he was doing everything right to turn her on. He tried his best not to get affected by her sounds. "Well you shouldn't make accidents like this, Fabray. I told you, there are consequences." He felt Quinn lift her hips closer to his fingers. Puck stopped her by slapping her ass and pulling his fingers away almost exiting her. "Who told you to lift your hips? You wanna ride my fingers, don't you? You want it deep inside you?" From Quinn's ass, he snaked his way up to her neck and grabbed her ponytail to make her head tilt back. Puck attacked her neck. "Want me to fuck you?" He said against her soft skin.

It was just about impossible for Quinn to keep her eyes open at this point. She felt the room start to spin slightly as her entire body filled with desire. Another cross between a shriek and a moan left the blonde's lips as she felt his hand collide with her ass. But was quickly replaced by a whimper as she felt a void where his fingers once had been. "I-I'm sorry." was all she was able to manage out. The rest of his questions went answered only by little moans and whimpers, along with her hips desperately begging for more. "Oh God, yes. Please fuck me. Please." Quinn gave in, and let herself be putty in his hands. Shamelessly begging for him to fuck her, desperate for some kind of release.

Puck was getting a little turned on. Quinn was practically begging him to fuck her right there and then. The sounds she was making were driving his dick mad but he controlled it because he was having so much fun seeing her invulnerable, weak, fragile and most important, begging. Puck rubbed her clit with his two wet fingers and whispered to her ear again. "What do you want me to do, Quinn? How do you want me to fuck you?"

Quinn tossed her head back slightly, as her mouth fell open. "Mm, Puck." She moaned as his fingers found her clit. Quinn tried to control herself, but pushed her hips against his fingers again. "I want you to fuck me. Bend me of the couch, table, stairs. I don't care. Just fuck me, Puckerman." She moaned back to him, her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

He couldn't believe he was about to do this. Puck pulled his fingers away and released her ponytail. He ran the tip of his nose from Quinn's neck to the skin behind her ears. "Sorry, Fabray. Today isn't your day. You forgot the uniform. Now this is your consequence. I won't **fuck** you." Puck backed off her, turned around and walked to the living room slowly and sexily. He wanted to see what Quinn will do when she's all turned on. Puck was definitely a bad, bad boy.

The cheerleader's eyes shot open as she heard his words. She watched carefully as he walked away from her, her eyes darkening half with lust, half with annoyance. She stood there staring at him for a moment. "Really, Puckerman?" Quinn walked over to him, and turned him around so he was facing her. "Oh no, no, no. I did not get in trouble for texting you at Cheerios practice for nothing. I did not ruin my spanks because you turned me on for nothing." Quinn pushed him back against the couch slightly. "You do not get to walk away that easy."

Puck was caught off guard as she turned him around to face her. Quinn was really frustrated. Puck got really surprised but he was definitely excited with what was about to happen. Quinn's fierceness was hot. That's one of the reasons why Puck loves her, a total bitch. When Quinn pushed him back against the couch, he winced. "Fuck. Fabray!" Puck was in pain. She might have forgotten that he had a whole on his back. But Quinn didn't seem to care that we was wincing, she straddled him, still looking frustrated.

Quinn felt that she should ask about how his back was, but she was too turned on to think of anything else other than getting what she wants. And right now, she wanted Puck. "You think just because I forgot one silly uniform you're going to get out of giving me what I want? It's a uniform, Puckerman." Quinn leaned down and pressed her lips against his neck, before letting her teeth graze along the skin. "You don't get out of this that easy." She mumbled against his neck.

Puck's eyes went closed and opened fast because of the pain he was feeling under him, but it made him feel a little better when he felt Quinn's lips pressed against his neck. "But you forgot the tiny Catholic girl's uniform, you know how important that was to me. And I warned you.." He tilt his head to the side to expose to her more of his neck. "So what'cha gonna do about it, Fabray?"

"But I'm still in my Cheerio's uniform. It's better than nothing." Quinn continued to place small kisses all up and down his neck. When he tilted his head to the side, Quinn bit down on his neck. "So, you're going to honestly tell me that just because I don't have the Catholic girl uniform, you don't want me?" She mumbled against his neck. "Not even just a tiny bit?"

Quinn was right, she was still in her Cheerios uniform. Puck remembered the first time they did it. It was almost like what's happening to them right now but a little bit reversed and no one is definitely drunk. "Who said I didn't want you?" He raised his eyebrow and stroked his hands on her bare legs.

"Well you walked off, baby. Kind of gives a girl the impression you don't want her." Quinn pulled her lips away from his neck, and sat up. "And I mean, if you don't want to give it, I can find other ways to get off." Her eyes locked on his as she toyed with the bottom of her Cheerios skirt.

"Well it was your consequence. I warned you." Puck shrugged a little. "Really now? How will you get off then? Knowing that Puckerman Jr's the only dick that can satisfy your needs.. Tell me. Or better yet, show it." He quirked his eyebrows as he looked up at her.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" She asked as she pulled her head loose from her ponytail. "Watching me please myself. Getting myself while you just sit back and don't have to do anything." Quinn ran her hands down from her neck, down the front of her uniform. She let her hands toy with the waistband of her skirt. "Hm? Is that what you want, Puck?"

"Don't worry about me, baby." Puck took his length out of his boxers and stroked it a few times. "I've got it covered. But maybe you want some help.." He let the tip touch her core just for 2 seconds and pulled it away. "I'll be right here, watching you get off and maybe I'll enjoy it."

Quinn watched as Puck pulled his length out of his boxers, and had to bite back a soft moan. It happened every time she saw him, especially when he was hard. "Hm, I don't know if you deserve to see it." Quinn stood from her spot on top of him and shook her head. "No, I don't think you do. You're right. I have to suffer the consequences of not bringing the uniform. Which means no getting off for Quinn." The Cheerio stood up, and straightened out her uniform, before pulling her hair back up into a neat pony tail on top of her head.

_She totally wants me._ Puck sat up slowly and pulled her back on him, straddling him. "So you're really going to get off without me in the room? What will you do? Think of me bending you over and fucking you from behind? Or maybe.." He whispered into her ear. "Riding me here on the couch." He pressed himself on her core slowly and going up and down her entrance through her spanks. "And maybe I'll do this to you while you ride me.." Puck put his hand under her skirt, behind her and looked for her ass hole and inserted his middle finger in and didn't move it.

Quinn moaned as she felt herself pulled back down onto Puck. She tossed her head back slightly, and pushed her hips against him, desperately wishing she had removed her spanks. "P-Puck." When Quinn felt his finger enter her, she had to bite back another moan. She reached down and ran her fingers down his chest stopping right above his length. "You are an evil, evil person."

"I know. But then.. You said you wanted to do it on your own." Puck pulled his length away from her and continued stroking himself. He pulled his finger out of her from behind and shoved his middle finger in her mouth. He kept stroking himself as Quinn sucked on his finger, seeing her enjoy how she tasted.

Quinn sucked on his finger, clearly enjoying the way she tasted. When they were clean, she pulled her head back. "Puck, please don't make me beg." She was going crazy. She didn't want to get herself off, she wanted him to get her off. In the way that only he could do. "Please." She looked down at him her eyes dark with desire.

Puck might love it when she begs but he really can't say no to Quinn Fabray. So he stopped stroking himself, looked up at her and nodded. "Go get a condom upstairs." To Puck's surprise, she responded pretty quick and well. He laughed at how fast Quinn stood up and ran up the stairs.

Quinn wasted no time in climbing off him and running upstairs. She ran into his bedroom and pulled one of the condoms out of the drawer. As she was turning to leave the room, Quinn smiled to herself. She put the condom on the bed, and pulled down her spanks leaving on the rest of her uniform. Quinn tossed her spanks onto the bed and picked up the condom before running back downstairs, and tossing the condom at him.

"Someone's really, really, really excited." Puck grinned at her and tore the foil open. He put the condom up to her. "Want to put it on me?" He smirked at her while he was holding his length. Quinn nodded and knelt down in front of him the rolled the condom on him. "Wow. Like a pro." He teased her and laughed softly. Puck lifted her up and placed her on his lap, making her straddle him. He could feel her skin in where her spanks are supposed to. Puck lifted her skirt up and raised both of his eyebrows then looked at her. "My baby is so horny right now." He pulled her down and kissed Quinn deep. "I missed you today." He said in between kisses.

"Oh you have no idea." Quinn leaned down and kissed him back just as deeply. "I missed you more." She mumbled in between kisses. Quinn reached down between them, and grabbed his length. She lifted her hips slightly, and positioned herself directly above him. Quinn bit down on his bottom lip slightly, before lowering herself onto him, moaning at the same time. She pushed herself down until their hips met again, and sat there until she felt her walls adjust to his size.

"So fucking wet. It's like I just slipped in you." He laughed a little. Puck caressed both of her long flawless legs then to her ass. "Baby, want me to continue what I was doing here?" He teased her hole. "You might not take it though, with this.." He thrusts up her, making his length go in and out slowly while teasing her from behind. "You think you can handle it?" He smirked at her.

Quinn nodded her head vigorously. "Please, oh Puck please." She lifted herself slowly, before slamming her hips back on him, moaning at the contact. Her eyes rolled shut for a moment, as she bit down on her lip. "I can handle it, you know I can." She said firmly as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Please." Her voice hinted as her need for him, and she was practically begging, again.

And with Quinn's last please, he inserted his middle finger in her hole as deep as he can and thrusts faster against her core. Puck licked the fingers of his free hand. "Hang on, baby." He rubbed Quinn's clit and looked up at her. He noticed the change on her face, a change that he knows that she liked everything he was doing to her. "Fuck. You're so beautiful. Come here, I wanna kiss you."

"Oh God." Another moan left the blonde's lips as she felt his finger inside her, and it only increased when she felt him rub her clit. "Puck." Quinn leaned down as best she could and pressed her lips hungrily against his. She kissed him deep, and let her tongue run along his bottom lip, begging for entrance. And her hips continued to rock against his, causing little moans to leave her throat.

As soon as he could feel Quinn's tongue at his bottom lip, he quickly opened his mouth and grabbed her tongue using his lips. He massaged her tongue and stuck his own tongue in her mouth. While he was trying to please his girlfriend, he felt a vibration on the couch. He took his hand away from her clit and looked for the vibrating thing. Puck found his phone and read a text from Finn. "Baby" He said in Quinn's mouth. "Finn's coming over tonight." He looked into her eyes and waited for her reaction.

Quinn didn't feel the vibration but certainly felt her boyfriend's fingers away from her. "Are you.." She started as she pulled away from his lips. "Oh my God." Quinn slid herself off Puck, and stood up. "You are unbelievable." She threw her hands in the air, and instantly started making her way back upstairs. She wasn't upset that Finn was coming over, she was over whatever happened between the two of them. It did however bother her that her boyfriend had the nerve to pull out his phone to check a text message during sex.

Puck was shocked at how Quinn reacted. He ran up after her and found her on his bed lying down. "Baby, what's wrong? It's just Finn. He's a guy." Puck approached the bed and lied down next to her. He brushed his fingers through Quinn's blonde hair. "If you don't want him to come over, I'll tell him not to. Don't be mad at me, Quinn."

Quinn had made it up to his room before he did and slipped back on her spanks. She fell back on his bed, her eyes focused on the ceiling. And even when she felt the bed shift with his weight, she continued to stare at the ceiling. "No, Puck. It's not that Finn's coming over. I have homework I can busy myself with while you bond, or whatever." She said with a small wave of her hand. "It's the fact that you managed to pull out your phone and read a text message during sex."

"Ohh." He said while sighing. "I'm sorry, Q. I was just nervous because I'm scared mom will walk in us like Anna did. I told her to text me first if she's on her way home." He sat up and swung his legs to the side of the bed and his back facing Quinn. "I guess I'll just dress up now."

A soft sigh left the cheerleader's lips as she sat up and wrapped her arms around Puck from behind. "All you had to do was tell me that. I wouldn't have gotten so upset." Quinn placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck, before pulling herself back. "What time is Finn supposed to be here?" She questioned, lying back on his bed.

"You didn't really gave me a chance to say it. You just left me there." He closed his eyes as he felt Quinn's lips on the back of his neck. Puck turned around when he felt her pulled back. "I'll text him when he can come by. Will you be ok here all alone?" He put his hand on her core, against her spanks and whispered into her ear. "You're not finished yet."

Quinn was prepared to tell him how fine she would be when she felt his hand against her core. "Uh..I-I think so." She bit down on her lip crying to hold back a whimper. "Why, did you have something in mind?" She questioned raising her eyebrow.

Without a word, Puck took off her spanks and knelt in front of her. "I'll finish you off, babe." He smirked at Quinn and spread her legs wide. He bent down and licked her entrance and lifted her legs with his grip on her ankles. He slid himself in and started to rock his hips against Quinn's core fast.

Quinn let out a low moan as she watched him pull off her spanks. "Hm, I like the sound o-" Her words were cut off by his tongue at her entrance. She lifted her hips towards him, only to feel her ankles lifted. His name left her lips as he slid into her. Quinn rocked her own hips as best she could, trying to match his thrusts.

"Like how it feels?" He said while rocking his hips. "Take off the top of your uniform. Take it off, Fabray!" He said forcefully and slammed himself on Quinn.

"Yes, sir!" Quinn bit back a half scream as she sat up slightly. She reached behind her to tug down the zipper of her uniform top, and once it was off she tossed it off on the floor. Another moan leaving her lips as she laid back down.

Puck watched Quinn as she sat up slowly and took of the top of her uniform. He took one of his hands off her ankle and let her leg fall on the bed. Quinn is really flexible. She's not the head cheerleader for nothing. Puck hooked her other leg on his shoulder and bent down to kiss her breasts. He cupped her breasts with his hands and started to lick them.

"Mm, Puck." Quinn arched her back slightly towards his mouth. She let her hand fall to the back of his neck, holding his head in place. She continued to rock her hips back against his as he worked her breast. His name spilling out of her lips every so often.

When Quinn arched her back slightly to his mouth, he focused on one of her nipples and locked one of his hands on her leg that's on his shoulder and the other on her shoulder. Puck sucked and licked her nipple. "Cum for me, baby. Cum a lot." He said against her nipple, starting to slam his hips on her core wanting for more friction.

His words were all Quinn needed to hear before she felt her body start to shake violently. Her eyes completely rolled closed as she screamed his name. Her orgasm hitting her harder than it had the pass few times they had sex. Her back arched higher as she felt her walls contract around him.

Puck heard his queue. As he heard Quinn scream his name, he pounded on her to help her to release more. He felt her walls squeezing him making him moan louder and really hard. He knelt up, went deep in her and screamed her name as he came. He released everything out of him and collapsed on top of her. "Fuck." He said breathlessly.

A whimper left the cheerleaders lips as she came down from her high. "Wow." It was all she could manage to speak before she went back to gasping for air. Sex with Puck never ceased to amaze her. It was like it goes better each time, and each time she was in more amazement.

"Liked.. it?" He said catching his breath. Puck rolled off her and lied down beside her. He took of the condom heavier than ever and tossed it to the bin. Puck took her hand and entwined her fingers with his. He turned his face to her. "I'm having a party tomorrow. Can you help me plan it?"

"No." Quinn answered bluntly. She didn't correct herself and just looked down at their fingers intertwined together. She let her thumb run back and forth across his hand, a small smile pulling at the corners of her lips. "I loved it." She said finally catching her breath. Quinn leaned over a placed a small kiss on his cheek. "A party huh? I'd love to help you, sweetie."

Puck grinned and faced Quinn after she kissed his cheek. "Awesome. Thanks, babe." He leaned closer and kissed her deeply before standing up from the bed. "Ok. So do your homework and I'll text Finn then we can plan for the party and maybe our little after-party too." Puck quirked his eyebrows and turned around to go back to the living room naked.

* * *

**AN:** Ok. So I'm having a hard time doing the next chapter because the party happened on Chatzy and now I clearly can't really copy and paste the exact things that happened. So I'll be improvising and writing it down how I remembered it. It might take a while because from what I remembered, there were a lot things happened in the party. Lol. So wish me luck to remember it all and write it down beautifully for all of you :D


	19. 19: The Party

**AN:** Sorry if this chapter took long! I had to really remember what happened in the party in Chatzy. I'm sorry if I wrote it a little sloppy. Anyway, here you go and have fun reading! ;)

_Dear princess,  
I miss you so much, it hurts.  
Love,  
Your badass boyfriend_

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Quinn had to admit it felt weird to actually sit down and do her homework. It wasn't like she was used to just focusing on it. She normally had music playing, or the TV on but she figured with all the school she had been missing it would make the most sense to just focus on it. But even she couldn't do it all in one shot. Pushing herself off Puck's bed, she poked her head out of his room and when she heard nothing, the blond let herself go downstairs. "Puck?" She half whispered into the air, wondering if he was still around, or if he had gone to get stuff for the party.

After having the nonsense talk with Finn, Puck went out to the grocery to pick up things for the party like Quinn said. And at the grocery, he saw Jack and had an interesting talk with him. After getting all the things that he needed for the party, he went back home and remembered Quinn. _Fuck. What will she say about me kissing Jack? Oh well. He's a dude anyway and I didn't feel anything. Whatever. _He shrugged as he was driving. Puck pulled over in front of his house and opened the door difficultly, having a lot in his hands. While he was going to the dining room, he heard Quinn. "Hey, baby! I'm here. I just went to the grocery to get some stuff. I'm alone. You can come down now." He yelled while he was taking stuff out from the plastic bags.

Hearing his voice, Quinn made her way down the stairs and into the dining room. "Oh hey gorgeous" She said as she walked up behind him. Quinn wrapped her arms gently around him from behind and placed a small kiss on the back of his neck. She leaned over slightly trying to see what he bought. "What'd you get, what'd you get?" Quinn was looking forward to his party. It wasn't going to be like New Year's that was for sure. But it would be nice to see everyone. And parties that existed for no reason always seemed to be the most fun.

He smiled as soon as he heard Quinn's voice. Puck's smile grew bigger as he felt her arms around him and her lips on the back of his neck. "Well if you're asking me what did I get you.. I bought ice cream. It's in the freezer." He looked behind his shoulder and kissed Quinn. While she was going to the freezer to get her ice cream, he continued unloading the stuff out and started to tell her what happened in the grocery store. "So.. Funny story. I bumped into Jack a while ago at grocery store. You will never believe what we talked about." He laughed a little nervously.

The second the words ice cream and freezer left his lips, Quinn was over at the freezer. Okay, so she liked ice cream, she was a girl after all. And after Beth she had pretty much cut it out of her diet until now. Quinn pulled out the carton, and popped off the lid as she went for a spoon. "Jack..the one that looks like Sam?" She asked as she dug into her ice cream, walking back over to where Puck was. "Oh yeah? What did you guys talk about?" She asked softly as she started on the ice cream in her hand.

"Yeah, the blond funny dude. Well.. We talked about Finn fucked Kurt. And I heard from Karofsky that Finn sucked Kurt's dick but Finn denies that he's gay." He gulped a huge amount of saliva and braced himself. "So I asked Jack what would be like a proof if a dude is gay. Jack told me that if a dude kisses another dude and liked it, he's gay. I got curious. So.. I kissed Jack right there but I didn't feel a thing! I promise." Puck stared at Quinn and waited for her response. He was thinking she would be mad at him for kissing another person. He was pretty nervous.

Quinn looked at Puck with the spoon hanging out of her mouth waiting for him to finish. As she heard his speak, she took a moment to process his words. Her face was completely blank as she just stared at him for a few moments. She reached up and pulled the spoon from her mouth before she let her face pull into a glare. "Wait, wait. So you're telling me while I was upstairs doing my homework you were lip locking with another guy?" Quinn tried to keep her face as angry as possible but lost it within a minute and broke into a fit of giggles. "Damn, next time you go to the grocery store I want to come. Because that sounds to priceless to miss."

When Quinn started to broke into a fit of giggles from a glare, Puck wanted to pee right on the spot. He though Quinn was going to get mad at her or rage or something. But she just laughed at him. Puck let out a deep sigh of relief. "Fuck. I thought you were going to kill me or something!" He rested his palms on the table looking down at his feet. Puck stood up again and looked at her. "Hey, hey, hey! I ain't kissing another dude. I'm not into them. Sorry." He shrugged and continued on fixing the place.

Quinn continued to break into her fit of giggles. "I'm sorry, the thought of you kissing another dude, it's priceless." She bit down on her bottom lip and tried to hold back more of her laughs. "You are too adorable." She put her ice cream down and wrapped her arms around his waist. "So? Was he a good kisser?" She asked with a smile as she raised an eyebrow. "Was he better than me?"

"Yeah, yeah. It wasn't really much of a big deal. I was more concerned about your reaction. But seeing it right now.. I guess you're pretty alright with it." He raised his eyebrow. Puck looked at her and put a thinking face just to tease her. After ten seconds he broke out of laughter. "Of course not! You are so much better. Hands down." He turned his body to face Quinn and wrapped his arms around her waist then he leaned to kiss her.

Quinn smiled, and leaned up to kiss him. She pulled back, and smiled. "Do I have a reason to have another reaction? I mean if I should be jealous, tell me." She teased. "Babe, I trust you." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him again, harder this time.

"Nothing really. I'm just into this hot chick. She's a cheerleader too, blond, as tall as you, wears same clothes, a good kisser and great in bed." Puck was nodding as he was saying everything. Before he could thank her for trusting him, Quinn leaned up and kissed him harder. Puck kissed her harder than she was kissing him, making her head throw back a little.

Quinn sighed into the kiss before pulling back. "As much as I would love to continue this, you have people coming over for a party. And I have to go get dressed." She leaned in to kiss him again, before running upstairs to get ready.

* * *

People started to arrive at Puck's house with him and Quinn greeting each one as they came in.

Quinn was looking hot, as usual, in her red dress spaghetti strapped dress and gold flats while Puck wore a buttoned down white shirt, black denim jeans and a pair of new white kicks to match his shirt. They were wearing their favorite colors and definitely their pair color. Red & White.

The party started to pick up really fast. Finn started to get drunk that he fell off the chair he was sitting on in the kitchen. Kurt was trying to stop Finn from drinking too much but ended up drinking as well. Puck even laughed at Finn when the taller boy tried to punch Puck for joking to get out of 'Narnia' aka 'the closet' already.

Jack and Dave were dry humping as their way of dancing while making out in the living room, where Puck and Quinn were 'dancing' too just like Jack and Dave. "Get a room, you two!" Puck said loudly at the other couple, Jack and Dave, with a laugh.

Puck was more of poking her core on the dance floor to make her spill her surprise for him.

"Come on, babe. Just tell me what it is." He poked Quinn's core through her red dress.

She gasped when he felt Puck's finger poking his core while they were dancing. "Puck, no. You'll just have to wait later." Quinn pushed her boyfriend's hand away and just kept dancing.

Puck was now curious than ever. "Tell me a clue! Pleaaaaase?" He let out his signature pout at Quinn, which always works on her.

"Fine. It's something you've always wanted me to wear. You'll like it." She quirked her eyebrows and kept grinding onto Puck.

His face lightened up and he ran his hand up on Quinn's dress. "Is it a new lingerie, babe?" Puck growled but then the blonde slapped his hand away from her.

"You'll just have to wait when everyone's gone and we're upstairs, Puckerman." Quinn smiled slyly.

Puck smirked and had a great idea. "Well then, if that's the case…" He quickly carried Quinn and almost ran upstairs to his room while the other couple just watched them, laughing and thought of doing the same.

Jack and Dave went in the guest's bathroom that was near the kitchen. Finn and Kurt were talking about them while they were buzzed so they end up making out and going into the guest bathroom. Jack and Dave were surprised when they were intruded but they watched the other pair were making out so they decided to leave them alone and they made out in front of them too. The four suddenly agreed to kiss one another except for Dave and Finn. Sure Finn was buzzed but he will never kiss Dave Karofsky and Dave felt the same way.

* * *

While there was some kind of foursome downstairs Quinn and Puck locked themselves in Puck's room.

"Show time, Fabray." Puck lied down on his bed with his arms folded at the back of his head, staring at his girlfriend with a smirk.

"Wait right here." Quinn winked and went in the bathroom to change. After a few minutes, the blonde went out wearing her sister's Catholic school uniform. It was form fitting and short because it was an old uniform, which Puck really appreciated.

Quinn was wearing the polo with the first two buttons unbuttoned, revealing her cleavage. Her tie was loose around her neck while her skirt was really tight along her hips and short, almost mid-thigh length. She had her hair tied in pigtails.

"Damn.." Puck whispered to himself. He liked it. No, correction... He loved it! Fucking loved it. Puck slowly propped himself up on his shoulders as he remained his gaze on the flirty Catholic school girl named Quinn in front of him, twirling the ends of her pigtails with her pointing finger.

Puck licked his lips before opening his laptops and played some sexy jazz music. "Now, strip." He looked at Quinn with a smirk and returned to his original position on the bed.

"What?" Quinn furrowed his eyebrows but then complied.

* * *

Puck moaned as he rocked his hips faster on his own hand and he licked his lips at the same time. "R-Really? It's hot? Why don't you join me, babe?" He rubbed his balls with his other hand, getting so turned on with Quinn dressing up, fulfilling one of his fantasies.

Quinn continued to bite her bottom lip watching him. "But watching you is so fun." Quinn pulled off the top of her outfit leaving her in only her undies. "Do you have any clue how hot you actually look right now?"

"Joining will be so much more fun." Puck looked at her as she pulled her top off. "Damn it, Fabray." He groaned at the image that he was looking at. Quinn in pigtails just in her undies, sitting like an innocent student. "I-I should be asking you that question!" Puck slightly yelled out of frustration. He continued to lift his hips up, his ass not touching the bed anymore. He was totally turned on.

Quinn pushed him back on the bed so he was fully lying down. "What do you want, babe. Just tell me." She hovered herself on top of him, pressing her lips against his next. "You want me to finish the job?" She questioned softly, wrapping her hand around his erection. "Like this?" She stroked her hand up and down, her lips pressing soft kisses along his neck, up to his ear.

Puck couldn't talk on how much he wanted to get off. He whimpered as Quinn pushed him down, lying with his back flat on the bed. "S-Suck me." He rocked his hips against Quinn's hand. "Suck it!" He tilted his head to meet with Quinn's lips.

Quinn pulled her lips away from Puck's, and started back on his neck. She made a trail down his neck, to his chest. "What was it you wanted me to do, baby?" She knew he was getting passed the teasing point, but it was fun to push him. She continued to kiss down his chest to the skin above his erection.

"B-B-Baby, please.. No more teasing." Puck said while whimpering. When he felt Quinn's lips were on the skin right above his erection, he couldn't take it anymore. "SUCK. MY. FUCKING. COCK!" Puck said every word with thrust to Quinn's hand.

"Breathe babe. Breathe." Quinn laughed and moved herself down even further. She brought her trail of kisses down, and pressed a few soft kisses on the head of his cock. "Is this better?" Without warning she took his entire length in his mouth, still looking up at him.

He tried to breathe, but he was too close to stop. "So.. Close." Puck nodded. He can't find the words how relieved he was that she was down there taking him in. He propped up on his elbows and looked at her. "You're beautiful, baby." He rocked his hips a little to Quinn's mouth. Feeling her teeth against his cock.

Quinn smiled up at him, and started bobbing her head up and down on him. She knew he wouldn't last very long, but she didn't care. She let him press against the back of her throat again, and hummed deep in her throat, feeling the vibrations herself. Quinn pulled his length out of her mouth, and looked at him. "Did you like that, baby?" She asked with a quick wink.

"Ogod." He moaned loud as he felt the vibrations on his length. "More, baby. I-I'll come in you, is that ok? If it's not, It's ok. But fuck.. I-I want some more of that." He stroke his cock while he was waiting for her to do something,

"Oh yeah?" She swatted his hands away and grabbed his cock. "And what about me huh?" Quinn leaned forward and licked from his base to his head. "Don't I get to get off?" She asked softly, her lips still pressed against him.

"Ow! I just wanna get finished." He frowned and winced. "Well, what do you want to be in you: My fingers, my tongue or my cock?" He smirked and rocked his hips against Quinn's lips.

Quinn smiled and climbed back up him. She leaned over and grabbed one of the condoms out the drawer. "I want you." She whispered in his ear, as she ripped open the foil. Quinn turned and rolled the condom onto him, before standing up and pulling down her panties. She straddled him again, and leaned down to kiss him.

"Good." Puck bit the the upper area of her boob when Quinn was grabbing a condom from the drawer. "Cause I want you too, baby. All of you." He kissed Quinn back, biting her bottom lip. Puck held onto her hips and pushed her down to him. He groaned as he felt her insides. "Baby, you're so wet." He put one of his hands on Quinn's clit and feeling her juices coming out a little and he rubbed her.

Quinn sat up straight, her head tossing back slightly. "Oh God." Quinn nodded at his statement, and instantly starting rocking her hips against his. A moan left her lips as she leaned back down and captured his lips in her, tugging on his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Jump, baby. I wanna see you jump. You can jump freely now. We're not in my truck." He helped Quinn rock her hips by lifting her by her hips and making her rock it hard on him. Puck moaned on her mouth as she tugged on his bottom lip. He stuck out tongue and licked her upper lip.

Quinn moaned again and pulled her lips from Puck's. She bounced herself up and down, her head falling back with shut eyes. His name spilled from her lips a few times, as she placed her hands on his chest to keep her balance. "So much easier, not in truck." She half moaned with a soft laughing.

Puck tightened his grip on her hips and lifted her according to her bouncing rhythm. "Yeah.. Scream my name, babe." He groaned on how hard she was going down on her, his cock going deep in her. He laughed softly but then it gets breathy whenever Quinn's core hit the sensitive part above his erection. "We should do this in here all the time then."

Quinn continued to keep her rhythm, a few moans leaving her lips as he lifted his hips. She tossed her head back, as his name left her lips in a half-scream, half-moan. Her pace picked up slightly, as Quinn brought her hands back to rest on his chest. "Damn it, Puck. I-I'm not..not gonna.." She couldn't form a full sentence or even a coherent though, despite trying to tell him she wouldn't last much longer.

Puck watched her. Quinn was so beautiful. He never imagined Quinn Fabray, on top of him. Well in his bed actually.. She was like an angel that was sent for him. They are so perfect for each other. "Come on, babe. You want me to slam that scream out of you?" He prepared himself to slam hard on Quinn.

Quinn nodded at his words, closing her eyes tight. When she felt him slam into her, she let out his name in a scream. Quinn felt her walls contract around him, as her orgasm ripped through her body. "P-Puck!"

Puck slammed on her and she heard her scream his name. "That's a good girl." He ran his hand from Quinn's face down to her core. Puck felt her walls contract so he continued to slam up to her fast. He came right after Quinn did screaming her name, her full name. Puck felt her juices drip all over him. "Come over here, babe. Put your pussy on my face." He smirked at Quinn and laughed softly at her expression.

As Quinn came down from her high, she looked down at Puck. Her one eyebrow rose slightly as she looked at him. "Oh yes sir." Quinn slowly pulled herself off his cock, and crawled back up to him. She positioned herself so she was resting against his shoulders, and her core was right above him. Quinn lowered herself slowly until she felt his nose brush against her core, making a soft whimper leave her throat.

Puck tilted his head up so that his mouth will welcome her core, not his nose. As soon as Quinn was settled he put his hands on her ass so that if she pushes herself away, he'll pull her right back. Puck licked the length of her clit. Quinn was so wet that he had to clean her off on the outside first. Puck let his tongue snake its way down to her hole, then to her thighs then to bellybutton. He was having so much fun licking Quinn. He was like licking a big lollipop.

Quinn eyes rolled to a close as she felt his tongue on her clit. The instant rush of excitement filling her once again. She let out a soft moan, and couldn't resist bucking her hips towards his face even more. "Mm, Puck."

Puck placed his mouth right against her entrance and moaned to it too. "Mmm Quinn." He stuck out his tongue and directly going in Quinn. Again, her wetness and warmness was all that his tongue could feel. Puck scooped out big chunks of her juices and swallowed it. He was so happy that he was the lucky guy that can drink her dry. No man can ever do this. Not even Finn and Sam.

Quinn jumped up slightly at the feeling of his tongue entering her. She let out a noise that sounded like a squeak, but was quickly replaced by a moan. "B-Baby, if you keep that up.. I'm gonna..Oh god." It was next to near impossible for Quinn to form full thoughts let alone sentences in her position. Instead she reached down and grabbed as much of his mohawk as possible, and held his head close to her core, her hips bucking against him.

"You're.. gonna.. what?" Puck said while being in her as Quinn was bucking her hips against him. He continued to stick his tongue out as far as he can, making his tongue as long and sharp as he can. Quinn moaned when Puck did that. He pulled her more according to the rhythm of her bucking,

Before Quinn could finish her second sentence, she felt the waves of her second orgasm hit her. Her hips bucked more sloppily against his face, and his full name spilled from her lips a few more times.

When Quinn bucked her hips more to his face, he knew she was gonna come again. Puck sucked and scooped at the same time. He felt Quinn's juices come back again and drank it all before she collapsed next to him. "So.." Puck looked at her. "How was it this time?" He breathed a laugh.

Quinn lied next to him, doing nothing but trying to catch her breath for a few minutes. After hearing his question, she only nodded at first, not having the energy to form a full sentence. But when she finally was able to catch her breath, she turned to look at him with a small smile. "It was even better than the last." She told him with a soft laugh.

Puck laughed when she just nodded. He was fully aware on how breathless Quinn was. When she finally said a sentence, Puck couldn't stop laughing on the inside. He just smiled at Quinn and pulled her closer to him. Puck whispered into her ear. "I love you, no matter what happens. I'll stick by you." Then he cuddled with her.

Quinn turned her head and pressed her lips softly to his temple. "I love you too." She whispered back before cuddling closer to him. She knew that this was going to be one of their last few nights together. His back was getting better, and her parents were actually starting to put their foot down on her coming home. But she also knew this meant she needed to come clean about her and Puck being together. She was tired of hiding it.

While cuddling, Puck couldn't bear the thought of her leaving him. He hugged Quinn as tight as possible, but not squeezing her too much so that she can still breathe. "This week has been one hell of a week, wasn't it?" Puck rested his chin on top of her head and played with one of her pigtails. _I don't want you to go. Please stay. _He closed his eyes.

When she heard his words, a soft sigh left the blonde's lips. "Yeah, short too." She knew where he was going with this. He didn't want her to leave anymore than she wanted too. But they both knew it was going to get to the point that she would have to go home. Have to finally face her father. "I was thinking, maybe sometime this week.." Quinn paused, slightly worried about his reaction. "We could have dinner..with my parents.."

Puck nodded at her first statement. Then when he heard Quinn's second statement, his eyes grew wider, his mouth opened little, he couldn't move and he stopped breathing. Puck couldn't believe it. Quinn wanted him to have dinner with her parents. _Dinner. With Quinn's parents. Judy's fine but.. her dad? Dad. _He froze and couldn't say anything.

Quinn couldn't help but feel the slight disappointment at her boyfriend's reaction, or lack of one. A soft sigh left the blonde's lips as she sat up, her back to him. "You know what, don't even worry about it." She tried to mask the obvious hurt in her voice, as she looked around the floor for her clothes. _You can't blame him Fabray. Your dad is, well your dad._

Puck snapped out of his thoughts and realized she sat up away from him. "Hey, hey, hey!" He sat up right behind Quinn and hugged her tight with his head resting on her shoulder. "I would love to. I just.. Couldn't believe you want me to have dinner with your parents. I just thought you wanted this to be a secret. But, I would definitely want to have dinner with them. Judy's a good cook, you know." Puck left kisses on her neck, to the side of her face and to her ears, nibbling on it.

Quinn sighed as she felt his lips on her neck. "I-I don't want us to be a secret. I love you, Puck. I don't want to have to hide it." She turned to look at him, placing her hand on his cheek. "I don't care who knows. I don't care who has a problem with us. I'll go scream it outside if I have to. I just..I don't want to hide how much I care about you anymore." She threw her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck.

Puck was amazed with her words. He smiled throughout everything she said. When Quinn threw her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck, he wrapped his arms around her tight and lay down on the bed, making her on top of him. "Baby, I'm really, really happy that you don't want us to be a secret anymore.." Puck held her tighter not wanting to let her go anymore. "You mean everything to me, Quinn. I love you so much." He kept himself close to Quinn as much as he could. Puck was so happy, he doesn't even know what to do first or what to say.

Quinn smiled against his neck as he spoke. She never would have thought this is where the new year would bring them. She never expected to be on speaking terms with Puck again, let alone in a committed relationship with him. But there were no doubts in her mind, she trusted him. A soft sigh left her lips, and she placed a small kiss on his neck. "I don't want to go home." She whispered softly, although it was muzzled by her lips against his neck.

Puck wanted this forever. He wants Quinn and he to be in one house and live their lives together, if that was even possible. Well actually it is.. But she kind of said no to him. Puck even asked Ms. P if it was crazy if he wanted to ask his girlfriend, Quinn, to marry him. It didn't really go pretty well, did it? But he understands why she didn't want to yet. Puck stroked her back when he heard her speak. "I don't want you to go too." He whispered and kissed the top of her head.

"We should go to Vegas." The words left Quinn's lips before she had a chance to process them fully. But even after they ran through her head again, she couldn't bring herself to regret them. Puck had asked her if she wanted to marry him, and her answer was more or less no. Because she was worried he would get bored of her. But the more she thought about it, the more she liked the idea of being married to him. Sure, getting married in high school would be hard, but then again having a kid wasn't exactly easy.

"What?" Puck tried to push her to the side a little to look into her eyes if she was dead serious. "Baby, are you sure? Vegas? I think your parents won't approve and what about school?" He was excited for them to go to Vegas, sure, but he knows that Quinn does have a lot of responsibilities not like him. She had the Cheerios that was really important to her. Puck doesn't want to ruin her perfect life all over again.

Quinn pulled back from Puck and looked at him. She shrugged her shoulder softly. "My parents would kill me. But the more I think about marrying you, even though getting married in high school sounds hard, the more appealing it sounds." She let out a soft sigh before reaching up to pull out her pigtails and running her fingers through her hair. "I know I do want to marry you though, someday." She said as she looked up at him with a soft smile.

Puck didn't know what to say. He was pretty speechless with Quinn's words today. Puck stared at her as she ran her fingers through her hair. All he can do was to smile at Quinn. He grinned so much that it hurts but he didn't want to stop because he was really, really happy. Puck leaned up to catch her lips and kissed her sloppily. "Yes, yes, yes!" He said against Quinn's lips and turning them both around, making him on top. He straddled her hips and continued to kiss her.

Quinn smiled as she felt his lips against hers. She hit the bed with a soft oof, and looked up at him. "Okay baby, breathe." She said, trying to get him to calm down. "You're still going to have to run it by my parents." She warned. That was Quinn's biggest thing, if they were going to get married, be now or the near future, she wanted him to do the old fashion thing and ask her dad for permission. She may have been mad at her father, but Quinn was still a romantic at heart.

Puck stopped as she heard Quinn say 'You're still going to have to run it by my parents.' He sat up, still straddling Quinn, and just stared at her. _Ogod. Ogod. Ofuckinggod. How am I going to do this?_ "Baby, I'm scared." Puck got off her and sat right across her. He played with his hands and didn't care that he actually told Quinn how he felt. He was really, really nervous. Puck really wants to marry her but he's scared that her parents will say no and make them not go out anymore.

"Babe." Quinn sat up and looked at him. She reached over and grabbed his hand giving it a firm squeeze. "Don't be scared. Where's that badass that asked me to be his girlfriend? The badass that refused to stop until I agreed to be his girlfriend? And the same badass that turns me on with his bad boy image?" She asked, raising her eyebrow slightly. "Come on, it'll be fine."

Puck looked at their hands together with his eyebrows furrowed. Then he looked up at Quinn and saw her face, realizing that she really wanted this. She wanted Puck to marry her. His eyebrows stopped furrowing, he squeezed Quinn's hand and let out a deep sigh. Puck looked into her eyes and nodded. "I'll do it." He smiled at Quinn and pulled her into a hug.

Quinn smiled and hugged him back. When she pulled back, she looked at him. "You want this too right? I don't want you only doing this because I said something." Quinn bit her lip. She hadn't even thought about the possibility that he wouldn't want to marry her after the last time they talked.

Puck laughed softly at her question. "Of course I do! Why would I ask you to marry me if I don't want to? I told you.." He cupped Quinn's face and pulled her closer to him. "I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Puck smiled at her and pressed his forehead against her and closed his eyes.

Quinn smiled and pressed her lips against his gently. "Even if we don't get married right away? Like we wait till the summer or something?" Quinn closed her eyes and bit her lip. She didn't want to him to think that she was backing out, she had just always dreamed of a summer wedding, maybe on the beach or outdoors. But she really did want to marry him.

Puck looked down at her. "Of course. I don't care when and where. As long as I get to marry you, Quinn Fabray." Puck hugged her again and now tighter than ever. He kept his face right in front of hers. He placed soft kisses on her lips from time to time. Puck smiled every time he kissed her, remembering what he told her in the park when she said yes.

_I'll give you a million kisses for those million yeses._

Quinn smiled and kissed him back gently. "Hm, baby do you mind if I shower?" She questioned softly, pulling back from him. She was honestly exhausted and wanted to do nothing more than lay there. But she knew if she had any plans of getting comfy next to him, she needed a shower.

Puck smiled softly. "Alright. I'll be right here. I'm pretty wiped out to stand." He laughed and took a towel then tossed it at her. He took another towel to clean himself and put on his boxers. He laid on the bed, went under the covers and waited for Quinn to come back.

Quinn smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. Towel in hand, Quinn wandered off into his bathroom. She cranked the hot water, before stepping in a rather loud sigh leaving her lips as the water hit her. She didn't know what it was about showers that made her feel so relaxed. She stood under the water probably a lot longer than needed. The decision they had just made replaying over and over in her head as she closed her eyes and let the water hit her.

Puck was having second thoughts on taking a shower now that Quinn was there. "What the heck." He stood up and took of his boxers. He carefully opened his bathroom door with his tongue out. He approached the shower and slowly went in without a sound. Then he hugged Quinn from behind. "Hey, baby." He whispered and snickered on her ear.

Quinn jumped when she felt arms wrap around her. When she heard Puck's voice though she calmed down. "I thought you were exhausted." She asked, the smirk on face evident in her voice. Quinn tilted her head back, and rested her head on his shoulder looking up at him.

"I was getting kinda lonely out there." Puck bit her neck softly and laughed on it. "Why? Don't you want me here with you? I could just go back.." He let go of Quinn and acted like he was getting out of the shower, trying to hold back his laugh.

"No no no no." Quinn turned and grabbed his arms, pulling him closer to her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked up at him. "I need someone to help me wash my back anyways." She winked at him, and let out a soft laugh before leaning in and kissing him gently.

Puck smirked. "That's what I thought." He kissed her back as gentle as Quinn did. While he was kissing her, he grabbed the soap and started to rub it on her back. Puck paid attention on her round tight ass and kept on squeezing them.

Quinn couldn't help but moan softly against his lips. She pulled back and looked at him. "You like my ass, huh?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow. She couldn't help let out a soft laugh, and sighed actually loving the feeling of Puck's hands on her anyway.

Puck nodded. "Mhmm." He leaned to kiss her again and continued squeezing. Then he made Quinn to turn around and he pressed his body on her back. Puck started to rub the soap on her breasts then down to her stomach and then down to her clit while sucking on her neck, trying to leave a mark.

Quinn tossed her head back giving him more access to her neck. "Mmm, Puck." She closed her eyes as a soft moan left her lips. "You..you know what this is going to lead to right?" She questioned softly, her eyes closed as she her hips bucked softly towards his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Q." Puck said while nibbling on her neck. As soon as he felt her hips bucked softly towards his hand, he took his hand away and knelt behind her. He soaped her inner thighs that was close to her clit and stuck out his tongue to find her hole.

Quinn eyes instantly shot down to look at him. "N-Noah. Wha..what are you doing?" She didn't care that she used his first name. She didn't care that the hot water needed to be turned up a little, her entire focus was on her boyfriend who was on his knees in front of her, driving her completely insane.

Puck stopped what he was doing and looked up at the blond girl that's looking down at her. He thought that Quinn didn't like what he was doing to her. "Oh. Sorry." He stood up and continued to soap her body.

A low groan left the blond's throat as he stood up. She turned him and pushed her boyfriend up against the wall. Her lips instantly attached to his neck, and she nibbled on it gently. "I didn't tell you to stop." Quinn let her lips trail up to his ear, and bit down on his earlobe gently.

Puck was surprised on how his girlfriend acted. He was pushed up against the wall by Quinn and attacked her neck like a vampire. She is totally turned on. "Baby, you got off twice tonight and you want some more? What have I turned you into?" He laughed a little and suddenly moaned when he felt Quinn bit down on his earlobe.

Quinn smiled against his skin before pulling back. She stood under the water, and let all the soap rinse from her body. "You've turned me into a tease actually." Quinn winked at him and turned the water off. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body. "You getting out, babe?" She asked softly, acting as if nothing happened between the two.

"Dammit." He blurt out as soon as he saw Quinn wrapped the towel around her body. "Nah." Puck opened the shower again grabbed his cock. "I'll rinse off the soap that you got on me first then finished what you started." He started stroking himself and ignoring Quinn.

Quinn raised an eyebrow as she watched him. "Free show?" She teased softly. "You have fun baby." Quinn winked at him before leaving the bathroom. Normally she would have stayed and watched but she was exhausted, so she figured she'd let Puck have his fun.

Puck's showers always consists of him stroking himself but not tonight. He just did that to make Quinn get back in but obviously, she didn't. So he just put soap all over himself and shampooed his mohawk then rinsed. Once he realized there were no more towels in the bathroom, he shook his body like a dog and went to the bedroom. "Hey, baby. Can I borrow your towel?" He asked Quinn still soaking wet and rubbing his mohawk.

Quinn dried off her body, and threw her hair up in her towel. She walked over to her duffel bag, and changed into the new nightgown she had bought a few weeks ago. After the incident with her white one she bought one like it only in black. When she heard Puck's voice, Quinn turned around and smiled. "That was fast. Sure." She pulled the towel from her hair and handed it to him as she flopped down onto his bed.

"Thanks." He said as he caught the towel. Puck started to dry himself and stared at Quinn as she flopped down onto his bed. "Hey, new nightgown?" He bobbed his head once at her direction and went to his cabinet to get a singlet and a pair of boxers.

Quinn stretched herself out on his bed, and looked at him. "Huh? Oh yeah, you like it?" She asked with a soft smile as she toyed with the bottom of it. She didn't know why but she enjoyed sleeping in nightgowns more than a pair of shorts, unless of course they were Puck's. His clothes were the most comfy to sleep in.

Puck laid the clothes on the empty space of the bed and looked at her as she toyed with the bottom of her new nightgown. "Yeah. But I like it in white better." He smirked and he put on his white singlet on. It was pretty tight on him that the cuts of his abs were seen. He dried his legs with the towel before drying his cock and balls before putting on his shorts. Puck threw the towel somewhere on the floor and turned off the lamp. He plopped down on the bed next to Quinn, yawning.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and looked at him. She watched his closely, and licked her bottom lip. "You are sexy. Did you know that?" She asked him softly. "And as far as the nightgown, you only like the white one better because it's practically see-through." Quinn laughed, before shaking her head. "And don't try and deny it." She lied back down and rested her head against one of his pillows. Quinn let out a soft yawn and let her eyes roll closed.

"Good night, baby." Quinn whispered as turned her back on her boyfriend and pulled his arms around her, spooning her.

"I love you." Puck whispered. He kissed the back of Quinn's head and both fell in a deep slumber happily.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Next up, comedy with a little bit of drama.


	20. 20: Home

**AN:**So I lied. It has a lot of drama, a little bit of comedy and it totally has QUICK SMUT, which we all love. :D

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck took Quinn's duffel bag and put it on her lap as soon as she hopped in on his truck. He took a minute to register in his mind that where they were about to go. He gave Quinn her duffel bag went in on the side of his truck. He released a deep sigh as he turned on the engine and looked at her before releasing the break. The drive over to Quinn's house was silent. Puck didn't know what to say except he was really sad that she has to go home. Before he knew it, he pulled over in front of her house and still stayed silent.

Quinn knew from the moment school let out that the car ride back to her house was going to be hard. She had spent this amazing week with him, and now she had to go home. How could that not be hard? Quinn looked out the window in silence through the whole ride. She didn't know what to say to Puck. It was obvious neither of them wanted her to go home, but her parents were ready to kill her, saying that Brittany or Santana couldn't have been in that much pain. When they pulled up at her house, Quinn turned to look at him and sighed softly. "Is it silly if I say I don't want to get out?

A soft laugh came out from Puck's lips before he looked at Quinn and shook his head. He took her hand. "You don't have to go, you know. There's another home that's open and waiting for you." He squeezed onto her hand and stroked the back of her hand with his thumb.

She laughed softly as she squeezed his hand back. "I know I'd love to go there. But my parents are ready to kill me." A soft sigh left her lips as she looked back at her house. She wasn't sure if it was the fact that her dad was there or if it was just because she didn't want to leave Puck, but something about her house didn't look like home anymore.

"Well I don't want that to happen." Puck laughed softly again and let go of her hand before going out of the truck. He ran to the other side, where Quinn was, and opened her door. Puck lifted her out of the car and closed the door. "Come on." He took Quinn's hand and pulled her to her house. Puck let Quinn open the door and went in with her.

Quinn gripped Puck's hand as she opened the door. "Mom? D-Dad?" She couldn't stop her voice from cracking when she said the word dad. She still wasn't over it but she knew if she was going to re-introduce her parents to Puck as her boyfriend, she was going to have to get over it. But there was no answer. She sighed and turned to Puck. "They must be at work or something."

Puck looked around while Quinn tried to call them over. "Oh." He was a little disappointed because he thought he was ready to face them at that moment. "I guess we're alone." Puck looked at her and quirked his eyebrows. He laughed a little at Quinn's expression.

"Baby!" Quinn nudged him playfully as she closed the door behind them. She turned her head towards the steps, swearing that she heard something. "Did you hear that?" She questioned as she turned back to look at him. Quinn shook her head, and then grabbed his hand. "Come on." She pulled him towards the stairs that lead upstairs.

"What?" Puck froze and tried to hear what Quinn heard. "I don't hear anything!" He furrowed his eyebrows and got pulled upstairs by Quinn. "Don't tell me there's a robber here?" Puck stopped her and went in front of Quinn, and then he whispered to her. "I swear to god, Q. If something happens to you, I'll die." He continued to climb the stairs slowly, pulling her with him.

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook her head. "It didn't sound like a robber. It sounded like.." She let her sentence run off as she swore she heard the sound again. "There!" She whispered to him. "You didn't hear that?" She knew she sounded crazy, but she swore she heard something. Quinn shook her head and tightened her grip on Puck's hand. "It's probably nothing."

"Fuck, Q. I really don't hear anything!" Puck tried to talk as quietly as he can. "Wait. You're saying it's probably nothing but you tighten your grip and hear these sounds that I don't even hear? You crazy, woman?" He pulled her down to sit on the floor. "This could be a robber. I'm telling you, your house is nice. This could be a great deal to rob." He cocked his head along the railings and saw a shadow. "What the fuck." He bent down and looked at Quinn. "There are fucking people."

"Puck just shut up!" She whispered to him as she sat on the floor. Quinn watched as she saw the same shadow he did. She heard the faint sound of someone giggling, but the giggle quickly changed into something deeper, something more sexual. "Oh no." Quinn whispered to him as she almost instantly put two and two together. "It's definitely not a robber." She told him, very voice barely even audible to her own ears.

"Holy shit…" Puck stared at Quinn with his mouth dropped open and trying to breathe normal. "Quinn.." He blinked a few times at her. "Are your parents fucking upstairs?" Puck pursed his lips, trying to hold back his laugh. But then he realized something. "Damn.. Judy." He tilted his head to the side and a smile crept up his face, daydreaming about Quinn's mom.

Quinn simply nodded to his question, afraid to let her eyes drift towards the stairs. Instead she turned her attention to her boyfriend next to her, her mouth falling open in shock. "Oh you're disgusting!" She smacked his chest, not hard, but enough for him to feel. "Can you please stop drooling over my mother and help me figure out what we're going to do now?" Quinn was truly horrific, and to make matters even worse her boyfriend was sitting there, having a wet daydream about her mother.

"Ow." Puck snapped out of his daydream and winced. He rubbed the area on his chest where Quinn smacked him. Puck was thinking while he rubbed his chest. "Hmmm." His face lightened up and looked at Quinn evilly. "Well.." He smirked and raised an eyebrow at the same time. Puck leaned towards her and grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, making her stumble on him. "We could do what they're doing now." Puck smirked and rubbed his fingers on her core.

Quinn was shocked at his answer, but over all just weirded out by the situation. "Puck!" She pulled herself away from him shaking her head. "Not here, and not now. It's just too weird." Quinn almost gagged at the noises that were coming out of her parent's room. "Oh dear Lord, this is so gross." She shook her head and started going back down the stairs. "C-Can we please?"

Puck snickered at Quinn's reaction. "I was just playing with you, baby." He stood up and followed her downstairs. He put his arm over Quinn's shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Ok, ok. Where do you want to go? I'll take you there." Puck looked down at his girlfriend who looked terrified at what's happening. He pulled her outside the house and shut the door close behind them.

Once they were outside, Quinn shook her head multiple times, trying to erase the noises from her memory. "God, that was the most horrific thing I've ever heard." She brought her fingers up to rub her temples for a moment because looking back up at him. "Uh, I don't care where we go actually." Quinn fixed her pony, and smiled softly. She didn't care that she was still in her Cheerio's uniform, she didn't care about anything but getting as far away from the house as possible.

Puck helped her rub her temples. He massaged Quinn's shoulders too, feeling the tension that her parents gave her. "Let's go and get some ice cream. My treat." Puck smiled at her and without waiting for her answer he pulled her to his truck and made her go in. He went in on his side and drove off to the nearest ice cream parlor.

Quinn was truly thankful for Puck. If he had been any other guy he would have just dropped her off at the house and left and then she would be stuck there listening to her parents going at it. She was already sure she would haunted by the noises she already heard, she couldn't imagine having to listen to more. When they pulled up to the closest ice cream parlor, Quinn let herself out and when Puck came around to her side, she grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together. "Thank you for this."

Puck ran to her side and she grabbed his hand laced their fingers together. "No problem, babe. He placed a small kiss on her cheek and went inside the ice cream parlor. Puck approached the counter and faced Quinn. "Strawberry flavor with sprinkles?" He smiled at her while saying her favorite. "Or you want some banana split right now? He furrowed his eyes as he thought that Quinn was a little disturbed so maybe she wanted chocolate.

Quinn smiled and looked up at the flavors. Her smile grew a little wider when she heard Puck suggest her favor. "You remembered." She whispered softly looking up at him. Quinn perched herself on her tip toes and kissed his cheek softly. "Only if you'll split the banana split with me." She told him with a soft laugh. "There's no way I can finish it by myself."

"Of course, I did!" Puck said proudly and received a kiss on the cheek from her. "Sure. I'll split the banana split with you." He laughed a little louder than Quinn, realizing they were both saying split twice. "Ok. I'll order for us and you find a seat somewhere there." He pointed out the spot where people don't sit much, but then he froze and furrowed his eyebrows as he tilted his head to the side. "What the fuck.."

"Yay." She smiled softly and went to go find where he had pointed until she saw his face change. Her vision didn't follow his, but instead stayed on his face. "Baby? What's wrong?" She placed her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. But it so far wasn't working. "Puck." She shook his arm gently, but he was still focused.

Puck finally spoke, but without looking at his girlfriend. "Mom? Anna?" He said a little frustrated. "What the.." Puck approached them grabbing Quinn's arm, pulling her with him. "What the hell are you two doing here?" He said as they finally reached their table.

"Well hello there, Noah." His mom smiled at him and tilted her head a little to see Quinn. "Hi, Quinn." She waved a little at her. "Quinn?" Anna jumped up a little with ice cream all over her mouth.

Quinn felt herself tense slightly at his words. _Mom. His mom. Oh dear Lord_. The last time Quinn had actually spoken to Puck's mom she was pregnant, right before she moved out to Mercedes. She sucked in a deep breath, and turned to follow him over to the table. Quinn pulled a smile onto her face, instantly feel her cheeks go warm, this was ridiculous she should not be nervous. "Hello Mrs. Puckerman." She said with a smile, and a short wave.

Quinn waved at the little girl on the other side of the table, and tried to hold in a giggle. That little girl was too adorable. "Hi, Anna."

"What the hell are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Puck pointed at his mother. "So what are you both doing here? Having a date?" His mom asked, trying to change the subject and gave a teasing smile at Quinn. Puck was really confused. His eyebrows are fully furrowed and couldn't believe that his mom wouldn't tell him what was going on. He gave up. "Whatever." He looked at Quinn a little furious. "If you wanna table with them, I'm not sitting with you." He walked away and went back to the counter to order.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Puck. She wasn't exactly sure what he was so mad about. She looked back at his mom and Anna, an apologetic look written across her face. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Puckerman. I'm going to go check on him." His mom seemed to understand and nodded at her. Quinn turned on her heels and walked back over to him. She grabbed his arm gently and whispered up to him. "What the hell is your problem?"

Puck ordered a banana split and two scoops of rocky road in a big waffle cone, just in case Quinn wanted to sit with his mom and sister. He ignored her question. "So where are you sitting?" He said while paying the lady behind the counter, that was flirting with him but he was too frustrated to notice. He took the waffle cone in his hand and started to lick the ice cream. He had the banana split in his other hand with two spoons on it. Puck just stared at her while he was licking, waiting for her decision.

Quinn pretty much swore if looks could kill than the look she was giving the girl behind the counter would have killed her right on the spot. And had Puck's mom not been sitting so close, Quinn probably would have flipped her lid, but instead she just grabbed Puck and pulled him over to one of the tables. She sat down across from him, the glare she had been giving said girl still on her face. "Want to tell me what your issue is?" She asked him coldly.

Puck got taken aback with the way she was staring at him. "Uhm. Why do you look so mad?" He pushed the banana split to her and scooped some ice cream then fed it to her. When Quinn didn't open her mouth to eat the ice cream, he furrowed his eyebrows again. "Baby, shouldn't I be the one who's supposed to be mad right now?" Puck put the spoon down and ran his fingers on her cheek. "What's wrong?" He didn't know why he felt so much better that he had his ice cream. He continued to lick on his ice cream as he waited for her expression to soften.

"Gee I don't know, _Puckerman_." Quinn couldn't remember the last time she had said his last name like that, but it was a dead giveaway that the Cheerio was pissed. "It could have something to do with the girl behind the counter flirting with you. Not like she stands a chance. Or it could have something to do with the fact that you keep ignoring my question about what the hell your problem is?" Her eyes were still hard, and her voice was just as cold. If there was one thing Quinn hated it was being ignored. "So are you going to finally explain why it's such a big deal that your mom is here with Anna?"

Puck was getting scared. The last time that Quinn said his last name was when they were having sex. And he clearly can tell the difference in their tone. "What girl?" Puck looked back and saw the girl behind the counter who was staring at him. He looked back at Quinn and shook his head. "I just noticed her now." Puck said monotonically. "If I told you the reason will there be a difference? Just eating your fucking ice cream. It's melting.."

"Excuse you?" Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed herself away from the table. She stood up and looked down at him. "You know what Puck, you eat the ice cream, or better yet." She picked up the ice cream that sat in front of him and without a second of thinking she turned it upside and dumped it on his head. Quinn put the bowl down, and smiled at him before turning on her heels again and walking out the ice cream parlor, not caring that she just covered her boyfriend in ice cream right in front of his mother.

Everyone in the store gasped at a girl dumping a banana split on her boyfriend's head, Puck's head. It felt worse than a slushie. Puck's eyes shot wide open and was flaming angry at what Quinn did. He tossed the plastic container on the wall and scooped off the ice cream then spat it on the table. "Honey, are you ok?" His mother asked while his sister was laughing at him. "Don't talk to me!" Puck pointed at the table where Anna and his mother where. "And you shut the fuck up, little kid!" He threw the waffle cone on the wall too, stood up and stormed out of the shop.

Quinn was getting her duffel bag out of his truck and slammed the door closed. Puck caught her and pushed her against the truck, with his weight on her so that she couldn't run away from him. Her back against his chest. "What the fuck is wrong with you!" He yelled at her.

Quinn ran off to grab her duffel bag, but just as she slammed the door of Puck's truck closed, she felt her body being shoved against the truck. She turned her head so her cheek was resting against the door, as she looked at him from the corner of her eye. "Puckerman! Get off me right now!" She tried her hardest to push him away but it was extremely difficult with her back to him. "Puck!" She could feel it get slightly harder to breath as he crushed her chest against the truck. "Me? What's wrong with you?" She asked, her voice cracking as she gasped slightly for air.

Puck didn't listen to her. He stayed still and kept her against the truck. "Why did you do that huh? What did you fucking dumped ice cream on my head? You're fucking crazy!" He didn't pay attention to the fact that her voice was cracking due to the lack of air. "You wanna be badass? Huh?" Puck turned her around so their fronts are now against each other. He ran his head with ice cream on Quinn's face, leaving some ice cream on her. "You want some ice cream, huh? Or maybe you want another banana too!" Puck pushed himself on her core. He didn't care that people could see them, even his mom, but he pushed really hard that the truck was moving a little. "Damn you, Fabray!"

Quinn gasped for air as he spun her around. She was able to breathe better, but a loud gasp left her as he covered her face with the same ice cream she had dumped on him. "Noah!" She screamed at him, but when she felt his groin against her core, she shoved him. At first he didn't budge, but Quinn gathered as much strength as she could and shoved him harder. He didn't go far, but she was able to get him further away from him. "What the hell is the matter with you, Puckerman?" She couldn't believe him. First he ignores her questions, now he's trying to feel her up right outside the ice cream parlor where his mother could clearly see them. "You're a pig." She spat at him, as she picked up her duffel bag with every intention to walk home.

"I've always been a pig, Fabray!" Puck was a little surprised that Quinn had the strength to push him away from her. "You're gonna walk home? You're gonna go home to the house where you parents are fucking each other?" He was really pissed. He didn't understand why Quinn was acting that way. "What? You're gonna leave me? You don't want to marry me anymore?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her near him. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST FUCKING SPEAK TO ME?"

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Puckerman." Quinn made sure to pronounce every word clearly as she pulled her arm away from him. "Why don't I speak to you? I was trying to speak to you and you thought it was best to just ignore my question! So as of right now, I'm done talking to you." Quinn pushed him back against slightly, and started to walk. After a few steps she turned back to look at him. "And for the record, if you're going to be like this because I asked you a simple question, no I'm not sure I do want to marry you!"

Puck didn't say a single word after she said 'I don't want to marry you!' It was like his heart got shattered into a million pieces all over again. He doesn't care if she's mad at her but he thought if she was going to go home, he doesn't want her to walk. Puck stood there for a minute then ran after Quinn. When he caught up with her, he carried her with her stomach on his shoulder and she was hanging at his back. His arms around her thighs to keep her on him and not fall. He didn't say a word and went back to the truck.

Quinn started her walk, trying to wipe off as much of the ice cream off her face as possible. She felt herself being lifted off the ground and let out a yelp. "Puckerman! Puckerman, you put me down this instant" Quinn kicked her legs wildly, and but never punched his back. She wasn't that big of a bitch, and she knew his back was probably still hurting. She groaned as he placed her in the truck, and went around to the driver's side. "What are you doing? I have legs, I can walk you know."

Puck kept quiet. He didn't look at her, he didn't speak to her, he didn't even touch her after putting her inside the truck. He went to the driver's side and hopped in. He buckled her seatbelt but didn't do his. He started the engine and looked at her mother through the glass windows. Puck just nodded at her and started to drive all the way to her house. As soon as they arrived at Quinn's house, he waited for her to go out of his truck. His hands were still on the stirring wheel and he was facing in front. He didn't move a muscle, he even had a pokerface on.

Quinn crossed her arms over her chest as he drove. He looked completely emotionless. When they pulled up to her house, she turned to look at him. He wasn't looking at her, just staring straight ahead waiting for her to get out of the truck. She didn't say a word, just unbuckled her seat belt, and opened the door. After climbing out and grabbing her duffel bag, Quinn looked up at him to see that he still wasn't looking at her. "T-Thank you. For the ride."

Puck remained his gaze in front as he waited for the slam of the door. He didn't look at Quinn, not even one peak. He didn't say a word as well. When the door was still not closed, he bent to the side and closed the door himself. Puck released the break and drove off without any warning or even waiting for Quinn to get in. He just really wanted to go home.

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS QUINN**

**P: **Hey... Didn't see you at school.

**Q: **Didn't go.

**P: **Why not?

**Q: **Didn't sleep much.

**P: **Why?

**Q: **Did you totally block out what happened between us last night? Because it kind of kept me up all night.

**P: **Who can forget that? Even mom can't stop talking to me last night about it. Usually I fall asleep when she talks, but this time was.. different. And why did it kept you up all night? Laughing at the thought of you dumping the banana split on me?

**Q: **Seriously? No, mortified at the look on your face when you drove off.

**P: **Mortified? Why?

**Q: **You didn't see the look on your face. You looked like I just shot you or something.

**P: **I'm not sure about that shot but I am hurt..

**Q: **Why?

**P: **Maybe you said something that I didn't like. I dunno..

**Q: **Well maybe you deserved it.

**P: **Well maybe it was too much.

**Q: **Well maybe this isn't a conversation to have via texts.

**P: **Are your parents home?

**Q: **Nope, work.

**P: **You're alone? Why didn't you tell me? I'm coming over.

**Q: **Okay. I've been alone all day.

**P: **Again, why didn't you tell me? I would have skipped school too. Didn't really want to go.

**Q: **You need to go to school, Puck. You've missed more than I have.

**P: **So? What's the point?

**Q: **You need to go to school. Otherwise you're going to fail your classes and get kicked off the football team.

**P: **I ain't going to school if you aren't. You're going to fail your classes and get kicked off the Cheerios.

**Q: **I missed one day. And I've made up all my work.

**P: **Whatever. That's gonna be a rule.. If you don't go to school, I don't. So it's gonna be in your conscience if I get kicked off the football team.

**Q: **Seriously? Fine. I guess I'll just make sure I go to school everyday.

**P: **Seriously. And good. You have to let me see you every morning, lunch then dismissal to know that you're really at school. Got it?

**Q: **Deal. Are you still coming over?

**P: **Yeah, I'm on my way. Just made a few stops. I'll be right over.

**Q: **Okay. It's open, like always.

**P: **Quinn, you got to learn how to lock your door. Or do you only leave it open when it's me?

**Q: **I only leave it open when I know you're coming over.

* * *

When Puck received her text that she was alone, he quickly put on some clothes and ran to his truck then he drove really fast. But before reaching his main destination, he stopped by a shop and bought two bacon deluxe sandwiches and some chili fries. Then he went to the grocery to buy a half gallon of strawberry flavored ice cream and some drinks. After buying all the things he needed, Puck rushed to Quinn's house to accompany her. Even though he got hurt with her words, he still loves her.

Once he pulled over, he basically sprinted from his truck to her front porch. Puck kind of knocked sloppily due to all the bags he was carrying. He opened the door then entered, closing the door behind him. "Quinn?" He called her over. Puck went to the kitchen to put the ice cream in the freezer first then got plates and glasses to put the food and the drinks.

Quinn wasn't exactly sure how she felt about Puck coming over. She felt bad about yesterday, but she didn't want to take back anything she did or said. After she got the text that he was on his way, she pulled herself out of bed, and jumped in the shower really quick. She had still been in her Cheerios uniform, with her hair still sticky from the ice cream he had covered her. Hey, she didn't feel like doing anything when she got home. Just as she was getting out, she heard Puck's voice from downstairs. "I'll be down in a minute." She called softly, not even sure if he could hear her from upstairs.

She walked back to her room, and slipped into a simple pair of shorts and a matching tank top, not really caring what she was wearing. She loved him, and wanted to impress him yes but he had seen her in a lot worse shape. Quinn walked over to her mirror, and sighed at her reflection. It was painfully obvious that the girl hadn't slept and had spent a good part of the night crying. She quickly dried her hair as much as she could with the towel, running her fingers through her gold locks to get out any knots.

When she was sure her hair wasn't dripping anymore, she tossed the towel in her hamper and started to make her way downstairs. "Puck?"

Puck was busy pretty much putting the sandwiches and chili fries on the plates. "I'm in the kitchen." He said a little louder so she could hear him. He was pouring drinks in their glasses when Quinn found him. "Hey." Puck said while glancing at her from the glasses. He cleaned up, throwing the trash on the bin and wiping the counter for the spills he made. Puck hasn't looked at Quinn after the glance.

Quinn followed his voice into the kitchen, and smiled softly when he looked up at her. But when she noticed he was avoiding looking at her, she bit down on her bottom lip almost instantly letting out a soft whimper at the impact. She shook her head and went to go sit in one of the chairs, her legs feeling almost too weak for her to stand on her own. She didn't understand it, but something about fighting with him had taken a lot out of her. "W-What's that?" She whispered to him, motioning to the sandwiches and fries.

Puck noticed her sit down and heard she let out a soft whimper. He let out a sigh and he just wanted to hug Quinn and tell her he missed her a lot. And he missed the sounds she makes when they do it. Puck went over to her and placed the plate with the sandwiches in front of her and the fries on the spot next to her. "Food. I figured you were alone all day that you're starving right now." He said without looking at her and went away to get the drinks and went back, placing them on the table. "Eat up." Puck sat down and started eating his chili fries.

Quinn just nodded. She picked up the sandwich in front of her and took a small bite before putting it down. Truth was, she wasn't hungry. Her stomach was in way too many knots to be hungry. She wanted to apologize, if not for anything else than for at least dumping the ice cream on his head. Maybe that was a little too much. Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, again whimpering at the impact. She touched her bottom lip, feeling how swollen it was. _Damn it._ She let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her hair looking at him. He was just sitting here eating. Wouldn't even look at her. "Are you not going to look at me the whole time?" She asked softly, not looking back up at him.

"When I was a kid, my mom never took me anywhere. Not even her office, the mall including ice cream parlors." Puck looked at Quinn. "Ever since my dad left us, I was always left alone with Anna at home or I was always sent to my nana's when mom needed to work." He looked back at his chili fries, playing with one fry. "We never really had time to bond. I always asked her if she wanted to come with me to the park to see you but she always said, 'You're a big boy, Noah. You can do everything. You can go to the playground on your own now.' Hell yeah, I did everything and everyone." A scoff left the boy's lips. "That's one of the reasons why I became a badass. Mom and dad screwed me up. And now mom's having bonding time with Anna. Great."

Puck's voiced crack in almost all the sentences. He never really shared anything about the reason why he became a badass. People assumed he was born that way so he played along. He looked down the whole and remained silent.

Quinn couldn't help but feel even guiltier as he spoke. She pushed herself up off her chair, and walked over to where Puck was sitting. She pulled out his chair slightly, and sat herself on his lap. Quinn forced him to look at her, and tried to smile. "Baby, I am so sorry." She placed her hand on his cheek, and shook her head. "I..why didn't you just tell me? I would have understood. I..I feel horrible." And she did. She felt like a total bitch. "Did you ever think maybe you're mom realized her mistake of not bonding with you and that's why she's bonding with Anna?" The blond didn't know what to say, she was in complete shock. She thought she knew everything about him, and yet there seemed to be so much she didn't know.

Puck didn't know why but as soon as he felt her touch, he wanted to cry. But he held it in and controlled his tears. _Studs don't cry._ Puck shook his head and looked at Quinn. "It's not your fault. I guess I really do deserve everything you did and said. I'm pretty messed up." His voiced cracked again. "Like I told you, I-I didn't think that telling you will make any difference." Puck said honestly. Then he became frustrated again. "Why didn't she just bond with me then? If she realized her mistake, don't you think she would just fix it with me?" Puck took deep breaths pretty fast and glared at a certain direction.

Quinn placed both her hands on his cheeks and forced him to look at her. "Breathe. Just relax." She let out a sigh, and shook her head. "It does make a difference Puck. It makes a huge difference. You didn't deserve anything I did or said to you. And I'm sorry." She bit down on her lip again, trying not to scream at the amount of pain she felt from the simple action. "I don't have the answer for those for you though. Maybe she thought it was too late to fix it with you? Or maybe she thought you wouldn't want to fix things with her? You need to talk to her about this, not me." Quinn shrugged her shoulders and looked up at him.

"I do deserve it. What I did to you in front of the ice cream parlor.. I was a pig. You were right." Puck sighed and relaxed on Quinn's hands. "You don't have to be sorry. I told you, I deserved it for being a pig. Ok? I should be the one who's sorry for being an ass to you. Ignoring you like that? It was wrong." He shook his head and hugged Quinn. "I'm sorry. I love you." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "I ain't talking to her." Puck shook his head and the glare crept up on his face again.

"Shut up." She told him softly, a laugh leaving her lips as finished her sentence. "You weren't being a pig, I was just angry. Although ignoring me was wrong." She laughed again softly, but sighed when she saw his glare. "Sweetie, that's your mom. If I have to talk to my dad, you have to talk to your mom." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and swung her leg over so she was straddling him. "Please?" Quinn asked him softly, pouting out her bottom lip slightly, although she was pretty sure she had been biting it so hard that she had a mark there from where she ripped the skin.

"So you did want another banana?" Puck laughed softly. "Grinding you in public angrily and ignoring you was both wrong." He shook his head and buried his face on her shoulder. "Well you haven't talked to him.. So I won't talk to her." His head was forced to be removed from Quinn's shoulder when she wrapped her arms around his neck and straddled him. Puck stared at her and ran his hand on her sides to her hips then pulled her closer to him, closing the space between them. He whispered into Quinn's ear as he hugged her. "You look so beautiful and sexy today."

Quinn rolled her eyes and laughed. "You're such a pervert. But I love you for it." She smiled softly, and shook her head. "I haven't had the time to talk to him, I've been with you all week." She pointed out before sighing as he pulled her closer. "I look like crap." She whispered back. "My eyes are all bloodshot from not sleeping, and I literally just got out of the shower when you got here." Quinn laughed softly before pulling back from him slightly. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

Puck laughed with her. "Hey. You love it when I'm being a pervert at you." He laughed some more. "Oh. Right. Well as long as you haven't talked to him, I won't talk to my mom." He nodded at his own statement. After Quinn kissed him he grabbed her arms. "You don't look like crap. You're beautiful and damn smokin'! Look at this tank top." Puck ran his index fingers on both of her arms. "Look these shorts." He caressed both Quinn's legs with his hands up and down. "And look at that hair." He tangled his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back and attacked her neck. "You're beautiful, Quinn." Puck smirked against Quinn's neck.

Quinn let out a soft gasp as she felt his lips attack her neck. "I look like crap, Puck. It's okay you can agree." She laughed softly, but it quickly turned into a moan as his lips continued to attack her neck. "W-What are you doing? You know where that leads us." Not that she was complaining. They had done it in his kitchen, so why not hers? But at the same time, what if he parents walked in? Definitely not the best way to get them to like Puck. Quinn shook her head and tried to push him away gently. "Baby. Come on."

"You're beautiful whatever you wear or whatever your sleeping pattern is. You're fucking beautiful, sexy, hot.." Puck paused as he heard her moan. "That sound." He bit down on her neck and licked on it. "Come on, baby. I missed you." Puck started to suck on the other side of her neck to leave another kind of mark. "Didn't you miss me?" He lifted his hips to her a little. "Cause I missed you."

"I-I did.." Another moan left the blonde's lips as she felt him bit down on her neck. "I missed you a lot" She closed her eyes, and bit down on her bottom lip, the pain barely phasing her this time as she was focused on Puck's mouth on her neck. When she felt him lift his lips again, it caused another moan to leave her lips. "Just..just not here..parents..home..soon." He had barely touched her and she already couldn't form full sentences.

When Puck heard the word, parents, he quickly stopped and pulled away. He shook his head and released a sigh. He wrapped his arms around Quinn's waist and looked at her. "Right. I've got to have a good impression to them as your boyfriend." He threw his head back and closed his eyes. "But I fucking missed you." He let out a deep groan out of frustration.

Quinn sighed softly and climbed off Puck. "I missed you too." She placed a small kiss on his forehead and looked at the table. "You know..I'm really not hungry." She tried to control the smirk that was pulling at the corners of her lips. "You want to come lay upstairs with me and watch a movie?" She reached down and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"You're not? But I bought ice cream for you. It's in the freezer. A half gallon of strawberry ice cream." He pointed at the refrigerator. "Yeah, I guess so." Puck stood up and squeezed Quinn's hand as well. "Beauty and the Beast again?" He raised an eyebrow at her and laughed softly.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's lack of understand where she was going with this. "I'll eat it later." She tugged at his hand, pulling him towards the stairs. "I think it's still in the DVD player, so we'll just leave it on." She smiled and started pulling him upstairs behind her. "Not that it matters." She mumbled more to herself than to him, as a smirk broke out across her lips.

Puck furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion as she was pulling him upstairs to her room. _What the fuck is happening?_ Then his expression slowly became soft. _Oh._ He raised an eyebrow and lifted her and carried her to her room. "The beast is out to get the beauty tonight." Puck growled at her and closed her door behind them, tossing her to the bed. He took off his jacket and dropped it on the floor before jumping on top of her.

Quinn smiled when she felt herself lifted off the ground. "Better late than never." She teased. She watched as he tossed her on her bed, her smirk never leaving her lips. "Oh is he now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Quinn grabbed his shirt, and pulled him closer to her. She pressed her lips to his hard, her one leg coming up to wrap around his waist, pulling him even closer to her.

"Oh yes he will." Puck quirked his eyebrows while smirking before she pulled him closer to her. He kissed Quinn harder than she did. Cocking his head towards her, really pushing his lips to hers as much as he can. He ran one of his hands on her leg that's wrapped around his waist and the other on the side of her breast. "I.. missed you.. so much." Then he gasped for air and returned to kiss Quinn hard. Puck was getting hard. As a bulge on his pants was forming, he bit Quinn's lower lip and bit down on it a little. He was surprised to taste blood so he sucked on it and cleaned it off. "Sorry, beauty. The beast made you bleed." He laughed softly.

"I-I missed you too." Quinn replied back as best she could. She bucked her hips up towards him, feeling the obvious bulge in his pants. A low moan left her lips. She let her hands run up the back of his skirt, her nails dragging lightly across the skin. Quinn pulled her lips back from his, and moved them towards his ear. "How much did you miss me? Can you show me?" She whispered into his ear, her voice still breathless, but laced with lust.

When he heard Quinn whispered on his ear, he went crazy. Without hesitating, he pulled off her tank top and pushed her down on the bed with his hands on her waist. He leaned down and whispered into Quinn's ear. "Want me to show you? I won't just show.. I'll make you feel it." He rubbed his bulge on her core and licked her earlobe all the way down to her beasts. He rocked her hips faster and flickered his tongue on one of her nipples. Puck looked up at Quinn through his eyelashes and smirked at the expression on her face.

Quinn lost all ability to speak as she felt his bulge against her core. She arched her back towards his mouth as she felt his mouth on her breasts. Her eyes rolled closed, as a few soft moans left her lips. "P-Puck." Quinn lifted her own hips to meet with his, feeling her wetness grow more by the second. "Don't..don't be such a tease." She whispered to him, her voice hinting at her need.

"Fine." He said against her nipple. He sat up, took off his shirt and unbuckled his pants then slid them off. He tried kicking them off and took the foil out of his pocket before throwing it on the floor. He wasn't wearing any underwear. _Full commando._ Puck kissed her breasts and all the way down to the skin above her shorts. He slid down her shorts slowly and kissed the exposed skin until he reached her core and licked the length of her clit. "Feel it, babe?"

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows and watched as he pulled down his pants. Her smirk grew when she noticed he wasn't wearing any underwear. She licked her bottom lip and watched as her own shorts were pulled down. "Mm, almost. I need you to really make me feel how much you missed me." She raised an eyebrow at him slightly, but moaned out as she felt his tongue on her clit. "Oh. Puck." She tossed her head back and fell back against the bed.

"You wanna really feel it more, do you?" He smirked and slid his tongue in her. He moaned and he felt her insides. "Oh shit. So wet." He said with his tongue in her. Puck made his tongue go into a circular motion inside of her so that he could feel every inch of her walls. He nibbled softly on her clit while his tongue was inside of her. He rubbed her inner thighs in slow and fast paces. He rubs really fast as he reaches near her core.

Quinn nodded her head vigorously at his question, finding it almost impossible to speak. She bucked her hips up towards his mouth, letting her moans grow slightly louder by the minute. She felt her stomach twist in pleasure and she closed her eyes, moaning out his name. "P-Puckerman. Please." She half begged, although she wasn't even sure what she was begging for anymore. She just knew she needed him, now or she was going to explode.

Quinn's moans got slightly louder, he was getting harder. Without her knowing, Puck tore off the foil with his hands and slid the condom on himself. He slowly pulled his tongue away from her and suddenly heard a whimper. He turned Quinn around, making her lie on her stomach. He straddled her thighs and bent down to whisper into her ear. "This is my payback for that banana split." He smirked then licked her earlobe and bit down softly. He sat up and lifted her hips and wrapped one of his arms around her. He searched for her clit and rubbed it. He guided his cock and slid himself in her from behind. He slammed himself on her and groaned loudly.

Quinn continued to let herself get lost in pleasure until she felt him stop. She was about to demand an explanation when she felt herself flipped over. Quinn turned her head so she could look at him, and moaned as she felt his lips at her ear. "O-Oh." was all that left her mouth. A few more moans left her as she felt her hips lifted. But she turned her head back to bury it in the pillow and let out a scream as she felt him slam into her. "Oh God." she screamed into the pillow, thankful that it muffled her voice.

Puck let himself go deep in her for a while. He missed the feeling of his cock around her wet walls. He started to thrust his hips towards her slowly. Puck hated the fact the he can't hear her screams, moans or whatever sounds that she will release. So he made her head turn then he leaned down to kiss her. Puck whispered into her ear. "I won't let you get off if you don't let me hear your.." He moaned a little loud right into hear ear. He rocked his hips faster then went back to a slow pace. "You got it, Fabray?"

Quinn felt her body start to tremble slightly at his voice in her ear once more. She nodded softly, not trusting the volume of her voice to speak. But when she felt his hips pick up, Quinn let out a half scream as she nodded. "Yes sir!" She propped herself up on her elbows again, tossing her head back. "Oh God, Puck. Faster..please" She kept her eyes closed tight as she tried to rock her hips back against him in a desperate attempt to get more of him.

"That's right. Scream my name, baby." Puck said right into her ear. And as soon as he heard Quinn beg and scream, he thought he was going to explode. Puck rocked his hips faster. He wrapped one of her legs around him so that he could feel her walls more. He put a hand on her clit and started rubbing it. "Holy shit.. I wanna come in you, Q. I want you to feel how fucking turned on I am right now." He said in a breathy matter then moaned right after.

"Puckerman!" She screamed his name again as his fingers found her clit. She pressed her hips back to meet with his thrusts. "Fuck." Quinn threw her head back down into the pillow, a string of dirty words leaving her lips before she tossed her head back another moan leaving her lips. "Baby. Harder." she begged, breathlessly. She continued to push her hips back against him, desperate for even more of him if it was possible.

"Why did you buried your face back to the pillow? I ain't going faster.." His pace went slower but his fingers were rubbing her clit faster. "What did I tell you?" He slammed in her and stayed deep in her. "Huh? I only heard fuck. I wanna hear the rest!" He moved his hips in a circular motion. "So what now, Fabray?" Puck rubbed her clit as fast as he can that her wetness was dripping a little.

Quinn closed her eyes tightly, another moan ripping through her. "Fuck, Puckerman! You're driving me crazy." She tossed her head back, tilting it so she could look at him as she opened her eyes slightly. "Please fuck me harder. Oh god..please" Her voice was raspy as she begged him for more. She tried to thrust her hips back against him, but this time he held her still. She let out another moan, still begging for him to give it to her harder.

Puck crashed his lips to hers, tilting his head a little. He got so turned on when he heard Quinn swore and beg in one sentence.. That was all he wanted. He slammed into her as hard and deep as he can, continuously. "Is.. this.. what you.. wanted?" Puck asked against her lips while rubbing her clit.

Quinn moaned against Puck's lips, dirty words still leaving her lips every few seconds, but muffled by his lips. She nodded to his question as she pulled back and screamed his name. Her eyes rolled shut again, as she felt her walls contract against him. "Noah!" She screamed as her orgasm crashed over her, her hips bucking wildly back against him.

When Quinn pulled back from their kiss, he knelt up and continued to slam onto her. He can hear his balls slapping onto her ass. Puck held on tightly to her waist and pulls her to him to meet his thrusts. He felt her walls were contracting and so he pounded on her deep, hard and fast. As he felt her juices drip, he slammed into her and screamed her name as he made his release.

Quinn rode out each wave of her orgasm before collapsing on the bed, gasping for air. She kept her face buried in the pillow as she continued to try and catch her breath. When she finally was able to steady her breathing, Quinn turned to look at Puck. "That. I. Wow." That seemed to be all she could manage out before she collapsed against her pillows again.

After calming down of Puck's high, he slid out of her and collapsed right next to her. He was trying to catch his breath and just stared at Quinn. He breathily laughed as he heard Quinn speak. Puck shifted his weight to his side so he's facing her and scooted nearer. He placed is arm on her back and pulled her as close as he can make her. "Baby.. I love you." He said with a few blinks and heavy breaths.

Quinn smiled, and let herself be pulled closer to him. "I love you too." She ran her fingers through her hair, thinking she was going to need another shower after sweating so much. "If..If sex is going to be like that, we should fight more often." She teased as she turned and kissed him softly. "That was really incredible." Quinn hated fighting with Puck, but there was no denying how great the makeup sex was.

Puck laughed at her statement. "Maybe we should." He laughed some more. "But yeah.. It was pretty incredible. As long as I have sex with you, it's always amazing and it even gets better." Puck nodded at his own comment. "So did I hurt you or anything? We did that for the first time. You ok?" He searched Quinn's body if there were any bruises. It was just an excuse for him to stare at her naked body.

She laughed softly, and nodded. "I'm fine sweetie." Quinn fell back against her pillows again and let out a soft sigh. "Quinny?" Quinn shot up instantly as she heard her mom's voice. "Oh no." Quinn jumped off her bed, and ran over to her closet pulling out her Cheerio's uniform. Hey, she didn't want her mom knowing she skipped school. "Get dressed!" She whispered to him as she slipped into her uniform, and walked over to her mirror to pull her hair up into the perfect ponytail that she wore every day.

* * *

**AN:** MORE DRAMA ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! Quinn and Puck comes clean to Quinn's parents. Dundun dundun.


	21. 21: Puck Is Family

**AN:** I'm sorry if it took me long to post this. I just have a lot of things going on in my life. Anyway, this chapter is full of drama and Quick fluff.

_Dear Quinn,  
I still and will always love you, baby.  
-Noah_

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck heard Quinn's mom's voice and froze. "Judy?" His eyes grew wider and panicked a little. "Fuck!" He whispered and rushed to find his clothes. He took off the condom and the wrapped and threw it out of the window. He put on his pants, stumbling a little. He tried to find the front of his shirt and put it on right then cleaned up a little. He played the DVD, which was Beauty and The Beast, then put Quinn's clothes in the hamper.

"_Quinny?_" Her father called out this time. "Shit. Your dad's here too?" Now Puck was really in a panic mode.

Quinn was trying to cover the bags under her eyes when she heard her father's voice float upstairs. "Crap. Stay here." With her ponytail perfectly in place, Quinn walked over to the door and pulled it open. "Yes?" She walked over to the steps, and looked over the small balcony down at her parents. "_Was that a boy we heard?_" her father asked, and Quinn had to physically stop herself from rolling her eyes. "It's just Noah, daddy." Her father looked at her like she had three heads. "Noah Puckerman."

Puck couldn't help it but to approach the door a little and eavesdrop. "Noah? What the fuck?" He whispered to himself. When he heard his full name said by her father, he wanted to pee. Puck thought wrong, it wasn't only Quinn that can make him pee but her dad too. Maybe it's genetics.

"What is that boy doing here in our house? In your room?" Her father asked.

"Dear, it's okay. Quinny and Noah are friends. And he's a nice boy." Her mother comforted him and rubbed his back. "Right, sweetie?" She looked up at Quinn and mouthed, 'Yes.' And nodded.

Quinn rolled her eyes as her father spoke. She wasn't doing this. Quinn looked at her mother before turning her eyes back to her father. "Actually no, we're not friends." She saw the look on her mother's face that screamed for Quinn not to go there.

"Oh? Then what exactly are you?" Her father asked, and it took everything in Quinn's power not to roll her eyes again.

"Well _daddy_, if you must know. He's my boyfriend." She crossed her arms over her chest and watched as a flicker of different emotions crossed her father's face.

"What? You're saying the boy who impregnated you last year is your boyfriend? Is this a way for you to say that you're pregnant again, Quinn?" Her father yelled. He was furious. He couldn't have another mistake in his house.

Puck heard Quinn's father yelled and went out of the room and ran downstairs to her side. "Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray." He went down some more and approached them. He gave her mother a hug and stretched out his arm to her father to shake hands with him, but he was denied. Puck put down his arm and looked at Quinn. "So.. How are you, Mr. Fabray?" He tried to smile at him even though her father wasn't looking back.

Quinn felt her blood boil at her father's words. Who did he think he was? She watched as Puck reached out to hug her mother, and watched as her father refused to shake hands with him. "Wouldn't you like that huh? So you can throw me out again? Go have another affair with some freak that doesn't care half as much about you as mom does?"

"Quinny." Her mom warned, knowing her daughter was taking this too far. But Quinn didn't care.

"No, he needs to hear this. Puck loves me okay? Puck was there for me when you weren't. And despite what you may think he's a great guy." Quinn kept her arms crossed tight over her chest, not caring how far she was pushing things with this being the first time she had spoken to her father.

Quinn's father never looked at Puck. He just ignored him. When he heard his daughter talk, he became more furious that he wants to break something.

"Come down here, missy!" He pointed on the ground as he stomped his foot.

"You think you can talk just because you're standing there?" Quinn followed his father and went down. He stood by Puck, who was shaking a little. "You." He pointed at Puck. "You get out of here. This is a family talk. You're not family."

Puck refused to go. "No. If you're going to yell at your daughter, you'll have to yell at me too. I love her, sir. I'll be standing right next to her." He took Quinn's hand and squeezed it.

He didn't care if he got yelled at, he wanted to be with his girlfriend and help her with this. Like he said before, they'll get through everything together.

Quinn's mother pleaded. "Please, Noah." She nodded a little with a pleading face. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Fabray. I can't. I care too much about your daughter getting hurt again." He looked at her father.

"Since when are we a family?" Quinn all but screamed back at her father. She shook her head as she reached over and grabbed Puck's hand. "We haven't been a family since the day you threw me out. And we'll never be a family again. Puck's been more like family to me than you'll ever be again."

Quinn watched as the anger crept across her father's face, and her mother just looked at her in horror. "Quinny, maybe you should take Noah home. And we can discuss this later."

"No, that's the problem! There won't be any discussing it. I'll take Puck home, I'll come back and we'll just pretend like everything is fine! I'm tired of doing that."

Puck whispered into her ear. "Babe, calm down. You won't take me home. I'll be right here. Ok?" Her father heard him. "You're not going home? You want me to drag you all the way out of this house? This is my house, Noah Puckerman!" He was about to attack Puck when her mother got a hold of him. He calmed down a little. "Look what have you done to my daughter! You have corrupted her mind."

Puck's lips let out a soft scoff. "Are you kidding me? You want to drag me out of here and you're blaming me for corrupting her mind? Yeah, sure I have corrupted her mind but not about you! I've been telling her to talk to you.." He took deep breaths to calm himself down and squeezing Quinn's hand harder.

"That's it!" Quinn let go of Puck's hand and threw her hands in the air. "We're not getting anywhere just standing here yelling at each other. So, I'm spending the night at Puck's." Quinn saw both her parents ready to interject, but put her hand up to stop them. "If you love me, you'll let me go. And tomorrow I'll come home and we'll actually talk about this. Like human beings."

Quinn grabbed Puck's hand and led him back up the stairs, faintly hearing her mother trying to calm her father down. She walked back into her room and closed the door. "I am so sorry you had to be there for that." She said as she sat down on the bed, needing a minute to collect herself before she broke down in tears.

Next thing Puck knew, he was being dragged upstairs by Quinn to her room. He saw her sit down on her bed and broke down into tears. "No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have talked back at him. It's a bad habit. I always do it to my mom." He shrugged with his hands inside his pockets, standing right in front of her. He knelt down in one knee and looked up at her. "Baby." He cupped her cheeks in his hands and looked into her eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumb. "I'll be right with you through all of this. I'll be here for you. I won't leave you." He pressed his forehead against Quinn's forehead and touched the tips of her nose with his.

Quinn smiled as she felt Puck's forehead on hers. "I love you." She whispered to him softly and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "But, I need to pack." Quinn laughed and pulled herself away from Puck. She went over to her closet and pulled out the all too familiar duffel bag. Like she had done it a million times, Quinn went around between her closet and her dresser and threw in random articles of clothing, as well as her hairbrush and school books. Thankfully she was already in her Cheerio's uniform so she wouldn't have to pack that. "Get me out of her?" She questioned him once she was done packing.

Puck didn't have the chance to say he love her too. Quinn stood up and packed her things. He sat down on the bed and just watched her. When she opened her drawers, he spoke up. "Babe, don't forget white nightgown." Quinn turned around and looked at her. He grinned and tried to look cute. Then she went back to packing.

When Quinn was done packing, he took her duffel bag and grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get out of here. Puck pulled her out of her room and went downstairs. He approached her parents again. "I'll take care of her. I'll drop her off here tomorrow right after school." Puck nudged Quinn to say something before they go.

Quinn squeezed Puck's hand as they made their way downstairs. She tried to pull him away from her parents but he obviously had something to say. She smiled proudly, he really could be a gentleman when he wanted to. When she felt him nudge her, Quinn let out a deep sigh and looked at her parents. "We'll talk tomorrow." She wasted no time in waving goodbye and pulling Puck outside.

Once outside, she spun him towards her and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back she shook her head. "Don't ever do that again." She teased as they walked towards his truck.

Puck was grinning when they walked towards his truck after she kissed him. "What? What did I do this time?" He acted innocent as he opened the door on her side and put the duffel bag on the space between the passenger's seat and the driver's seat. Puck lifted her up in the truck and closed the door. When we was going to his side of the truck, he saw a glimpse of her father by the window, looking at them. He stopped and smiled softly, waving a little at him. Puck continued to go to the other side and went in his truck.

While Puck was driving, he noticed Quinn was pretty silent. He wanted to just let her be but he wanted to comfort her. So he stretched out his arm and put it around her shoulders. He pulled her closer to him and let her lean on his chest.

When Quinn felt Puck's arm around her shoulders, she instantly moved her duffel bag and moved closer to him. She let out a deep sigh as she rested against his chest.

"Why do they have to be like that?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. She'd be lying if she said that the encounter with her parents hadn't bothered her. The way her mom was just so willing to sweep everything under the rug, and how her father was such an ass.

"Well, you're their daughter. They want what's best for you. I guess they're scared that I'll get you pregnant again. Puckerman sperm is pretty strong." Puck laughed and rubbed her arm to comfort her. "It's gonna be alright. Remember, I'll be with you tomorrow when you talk to them, if you want me to be there." He glanced as much as he can at Quinn. He kissed the top of her head and held on to her tighter.

"I get that, but the way they acted. It was ridiculous." Quinn shook her head, trying not to dwell on it. She didn't want it to ruin her night with him. "Of course I want you there." Quinn brought one arm to wrap around the front of his chest and pulled herself closer to him. Maybe she was becoming a little too dependent on Puck, but at this point Quinn didn't care. She needed him, and that was the end of it.

He noticed Quinn didn't laugh at his joke. He got alarmed. Puck parked in front of a convenient store then turned his body to face her. "Baby, don't worry about it. We'll talk to them tomorrow and straighten everything out. Ok?" Puck looked at her genuinely. "And good that you want me there 'cause even if you didn't, I'll still go with you." He smiled softly at her. "I'll go buy some stuff first. You want anything?"

A soft laugh left her lips as she looked up at him. She definitely wanted him there tomorrow, more like needed him. Otherwise she might be the one ending up in juive for attempted murder on her father. When he asked if she wanted something Quinn paused for a moment and shook her head. "Not that I can think of. Thank you though." She leaned up to place a small kiss on his cheek before leaning back in her seat.

"Alright. I'll be right back. Just stay here, ok?" He smiled as Quinn placed a small kiss on his cheek. He went out of his truck and made his way to the store. He bought some stuff for her. Even though she didn't say anything, Puck knew what she wanted and needed. After he paid he went back to his truck. Puck put the bags at the back and went in the truck. "Was I too long?" He smiled at Quinn,

Quinn smiled and shook her head. "Just long enough. Any longer and I was going to send out a search party." She teased him and when he started the engine, Quinn took back her place-her head against his shoulder.

When they arrived at Puck's house, he took her duffel bag and the bags from the back. He saw the Volvo in the garage and sighed. "Mom's home."

Quinn bit down on her lip and looked up at him. "Be nice. Don't go through what I did." She told him softly. Quinn absolutely hated what had happened with her parents, and she would hate to see Puck go through that with his mom.

"She's not supposed to be home at this hour. What the hell is she doing here?" He furrowed his eyebrows as they approached the front porch. Quinn opened the door for them and cocked her head to look around. Puck just went inside and passed by her. He turned around and looked at Quinn. "What are you doing? Come in." He laughed at her softly and went to the kitchen. To his surprise, his mom was preparing dinner for them. "What are you doing?" He asked coldly and dropping the bags on the counter, including Quinn's duffel bag.

Quinn followed him into the house, and quickly grabbed her duffel bag off the counter. When she heard Puck's voice, she instantly had to bite her lip to keep from elbowing him in the ribcage. Instead, Quinn shot him a side glance and shook her head. She turned her attention back to Puck's mom and smiled softly. "Hello Mrs. Puckerman." It amazed her how alike her and Puck really were, but at the same time she didn't want him going through this.

Puck's mom turned around and smiled at him. "Why hello, Noah. Oh. You didn't tell me we were having a guest tonight. It's a good thing I'm making for 5 people, knowing your appetite." She laughed softly and waved at Quinn. "She's my guest, not yours. And you're never home so why should I tell you that's she's sleeping over?" Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and turned around. But right before exiting the kitchen, he stopped but didn't look at his mother. "Don't bother about my appetite. I'm not hungry, especially now." He continued walking and pulled Quinn up to his room then slammed the door behind them.

She wanted so badly to be mad at Puck. To yell at him and tell him that was exactly what she didn't want him to do. But in this situation, she knew exactly where he was coming from. Instead, she sat down on his bed and looked up at him. "You were supposed to be nice." It was all she said as she pulled her hair lose from the far too tight pony tail that had been holding it off her neck. She ran her fingers through her hair, shaking it loose, and then looked back at Puck. "Babe. She was trying to be nice."

"So?" He said coldly while he took his jacket off. Puck approached her and pushed her shoulders to make her lie down. He straddled her hips and kissed her deep. He doesn't want to think about his mom that time. All he wanted was a nice evening with his girlfriend and just make out. He turned them around, making her on top of him. "I just wanna spend my time with you and no one else." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tight.

"Babe," she started but was cut off by his lips against hers. Quinn let out a soft moan against his lips as she kissed him back. She bit back a squeal though as he flipped them over. "Babe, your mom is downstairs." She told him sternly, trying to crawl off him but his grip around her was too tight. "We are not doing it with your mom right downstairs. She's going to think I'm some kind of slut."

Puck tightened his grip around her. "I don't wanna do it. I wanna be with you right now and just cuddle, hug, kiss or whatever. Can't I just be intimate with my girlfriend without having sex?" He asked Quinn with a small frown on his face. He let out a deep sigh. "If you don't want to it's fine." He loosened his grip around her and threw his head back.

Quinn smiled and climbed off him. Instead she let herself fall next to him, snuggling as close to his as she could. "Of course you can. And of course I want to." With another soft smile, Quinn left a small kiss on his cheek before moving her head and letting it fall to rest on his chest. She couldn't even remember the last time they cuddled, or anything close to it, but it was nice.

Puck smiled when she said they can. When Quinn fell next to him, he put his blanket on top of them. Puck put one arm around her shoulders and the other around her waist. He tilted his body to face her so he can hug her closer to him. He kissed her forehead and just stayed in that position, closing his eyes with the comfort he's feeling. "Can we just be like this all night? I really don't want to go down." To him, this is the best comfort he had ever felt ever since he was a kid.

Quinn smiled at her boyfriend's words and nodded softly. "Yes, we can stay like this as long as you want." She cuddled in closer to him as she closed her eyes. It was become more and more obvious to her how much they actually needed each other. Neither of them really had a good home life from the looks of things, and being in his arms was comforting. It made her feel more at home than it did actually being home.

* * *

**PUCK TEXTS QUINN IN SCHOOL**

**P: **Hey, babe. Doing alright? Biology class, right?

**Q: **Hi. Yeah, it's almost over thankfully. Where are you?

**P: **Why? Biology is awesome. I would kill to transfer to your class. I'm in the locker room. Just finished taking a shower. Texting you bare naked ;)

**Q: **Baby! You're going to get me in trouble for squirming in my seat.

**P: **What? Is it wrong to text you bare naked with my towel hanging from my shoulder?

**Q: **Puckerman, I'm going to kill you. I'm getting strange looks from my teacher.

**P: **Hahaha! What are you doing? Poking yourself? I can do that for you later, you know.

**Q: **No! I'm just squirming a little. Well, a lot. No, we have to go deal with mommy and daddy after school.

**P: **Squirming over naked Puck? You can sneak in here and take a look at me. I'm still naked. I can poke you on the way.

**Q: **And how am I supposed to get out of class, oh wise one?

**P: **Mmm. You really want to sneak out, huh? Well you can say you're going to the bathroom or to the nurse.

**Q: **No no, I need to stay in class. And you need to be a good boy.

**P: **I am being a good boy. I'm being patient, waiting for you. I'm all alone and stroking myself.

**Q: **Puck, you're making it extremely hard to focus on Biology.

**P: **I'm imagining you pushing me against the lockers. And I'll poke you with my cock.

**Q: **Puckerman, I'm going to kill you. I swear.

**P: **If you like it, just come here! And I'll pull off your spanks freely. I wanna fuck you in this locker room while you're in your Cheerios uniform.

**Q: **In the middle of school? Are you on crack? Is this because you didn't get any last night?

**P: **Yes, no and no. I wanna try having sex in school. I wanna try it with you. Unless you're ok with me trying it with someone else?

**Q: **Try it with someone else and you'll find yourself without a girlfriend. Actually, try anything with anyone else and you'll find yourself without a girlfriend.

**P: **Even with Jack? Haha! Please.. Just come here. I'll tutor you in Biology. And it's going to be more fun than being in class right now.

**Q: **You'll not only be girlfriendless, but I'm pretty sure Dave will kill you. What if someone walks in on us, babe?

**P: **Oh right.. No one will. I already planned it. Come on, Q. It's just like the park fantasy.

**Q: **Babe, no. Not today. The bell's going to ring soon anyways.

**P: **Alright. I guess I'll put on some clothes now :(

**Q: **Meet me at my locker when the bell rings?

**P: **K

**Q: **Seriously? Are you going to pout when I see you too?

**P: **Maybeeeee

**Q: **You better not be. My locker. One minute.

* * *

Puck was pretty bummed after Quinn said no to locker room sex. It was one of his fantasies that he wanted to do with Quinn. Well, he wanted to do everything with her actually. After getting dressed, he went to his locker first to get his bag and books then he went to Quinn's. He leaned his back against her locker and waited for her. Puck was trying not to pout, but his bottom lip wants to pop out. So he stood there waiting for his girlfriend and unconsciously, he was pouting.

Quinn felt bad turning down Puck's fantasy, because normally she was all about making them come true. But she was a mess, emotionally. This whole thing with her dad had taken a lot out of her and she was not looking forward to this conversation. As soon as the bell rang, Quinn grabbed her books and swiftly made her exit from the class room. She couldn't help but laugh as she saw Puck leaning against her locker with a pout on her lips. She walked up to him and caught his lips in a quick kiss. "I thought I said no pouting."

Puck dazed into a daydream while he was waiting for his girlfriend. He snapped out off it when Quinn kissed him then he quickly furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion with her statement. "I wasn't pouting. I was thinking." He shook his head. "So.. We're heading out to your house now?" Puck put his hand on her hip and pulled her closer, making her lean onto him.

Quinn smiled softly and placed another small kiss on her boyfriend's lips. "No, you were pouting." She smiled and leaned into him. "Do we have to?" She knew the answer, but she still wasn't looking forward to it. It wasn't like her dad was going to listen to her. And he was going to try and throw Puck out again which would only made the Cheerio that much more angry at him.

"Really? I was? I didn't even notice." He laughed softly and licked his lips. "Yes, and I promised your parents I'll bring you back right after school." Puck let out a long sigh and pulled Quinn more onto him. "Don't worry.." He whispered into her ear. "I'll poke you deep and fast while going there." He nibbled on Quinn's ear and leaned his head back to the lockers, smirking at her.

"No, you're not." Quinn pulled herself away from Puck, and moved him to the side a little. She opened her locker and put in the books she didn't need. "I know you mean well, babe. But I'm just really not in the mood." Quinn paused and looked at Puck, an apologetic look crossing her features. "I'm sorry." She pulled out her History text book, and binder before closing her locker. "I guess I'm just nervous."

"Oh." Was the only thing he said when she pulled herself away from him. Puck moved himself away from her locker and just leaned onto another person's locker. Puck unconsciously pouted again and his lips left out a deep and long sigh. He listened to every word Quinn was saying while staring at the floor.

"That's why I'm trying to get it out from you mind. Don't be nervous. I'll be with you." Puck faced her and took her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Quinn smiled, and pressed her lips to his again. "I know, but I'd rather just go get this over with." She squeezed Puck's hand softly, and pulled him away from the lockers. "Come on." Holding his hand, Quinn started to lead them towards the doors of the school. She really didn't want to have this conversation, but she knew it would come sooner or later.

Puck can feel how she wanted everything to be done. While Quinn was pulling him out, he was trying to think about the things he's going to say to his father. He was panicking. He didn't know what to say. As the reached is truck, he asked Quinn. "B-Baby, do I have to talk?" He looked at her with a straight face, blinking a few a times.

"No." Quinn answered quickly as she turned to look at him. "I just need to know you'll be there to hold my hand, or hold me back if my dad gets out of line." Quinn laughed softly, knowing that it would probably never get that far, but she also knew he would be there for her if it did. What could she say? He was a great boyfriend.

Puck nodded vigorously. "Yeah, yeah. I'll definitely do that." He squeezed Quinn's hand and opened the door for her. "Get in. We've got some things to solve." He ran to the other side and got in the truck. Puck turned on the engine and drove off the parking lot. He was driving a little faster than the usual. He pulled over in front of her house and froze like a statue.

Quinn had to admit she was a little freaked by Puck's driving, but she trusted him. When they pulled in front of her house, she turned and looked at Puck.

"Babe, come on." She pulled at his arm, trying to get him to unfreeze. "If you want to stay in the car, it's fine."

"No, no, no! I'll come with you." Puck turned off the engine and got out of the truck. He took Quinn's duffel bag with him and waited for her to get out. He offered his hand and she took it. They walked together to the front door.

Quinn squeezed Puck's hand one more time before pushing open the front door. "Mom? Dad?" she questioned softly, silently praying nobody would be home. But without fail, she heard her mom's voice coming floating around the corner from the family room.

"We're in here Quinny." Quinn sighed and walked over to the steps to dump her duffel bag, before walking towards the family room, her hand still clasped with Puck's.

"We're going to do this civilly, right?" she asked, her voice cold.

"Good afternoon, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray." Puck gave them soft smile and nudge Quinn a little at her statement.

"What is this boy doing here?" Her father said coldly while he was drinking his scotch, sitting with his legs crossed on his chair. "Didn't you say, _we_ will talk about this? You, me and your mother?" He looked at his glass.

"This boy has a name. Puck, remember?" She told her father as she tried to keep herself calm. Leave it to her father to screw something up before it even started. "Puck is family to me. Whether you like it or not, he's staying for this." Quinn squeezed Puck's hand a little harder.

"Quinny, I think your father is trying to say this is a family matter." And leave it to her mother to get behind her father. Quinn shook her head and stood her ground. "Puck is family to me."

Puck stared at her as she stood up to her parents because of him. He was really touched and he just wanted to hug her at that moment but he knew that the conversation was more important. He's willing to fight for Quinn in any way he can.

"I'm sorry, Mr. and Mrs. Fabray but I will not leave Quinn's side. She'll go through this with me." Puck told her parents straight.

Her father let out an annoying laugh. "He's family to you? That's rubbish." He stood up and went face to face with Puck. Puck was taller than him so he had to look up to the younger boy. "You think you're part of this family?" Puck looked down at the older man. But before he could answer him, her father went face to face with his daughter. "Come on. Talk. What do you want to talk about?"

"Daddy!" Quinn practically screamed as she saw her father get up in Puck's face. She dropped Puck's hand, trying to pull her father away from her boyfriend's face. She really didn't want to do the whole, head bitch Quinn act. This was hurting her. No correction, this was killing her.

"He is family. He'll always be family. You need to come to terms with that." She shot her mother a look that bluntly said, thanks for your help before turning back to her father. "I want to know who you think you are?"

Despite the fact that Quinn wanted to cry, she could already feel the anger bubbling inside her. Worse than when she got into that fight with Santana. "You kick me out of my own home, you cheat on mom. And you think you can just say sorry, and come back into our lives. Seriously, what gives you the right? We were better off without you."

"Quinn Fabray!" Her mother snapped, stood up and stomped her feet as she approached her daughter. "How can you say such a thing to you father?" Her mother said with anger and frustration.

Puck pulled Quinn back a little. He knew she was going to blow her head off in any minute. He whispered into her ear. "Babe, calm down. I'm here. J-Just breathe." He breathed next to her ear so that she will copy him.

"How dare you speak to me like that! Don't you think I've changed? I have! Why do you think your mother forgave me? It's a good thing I'm back. Now I can discipline you the way you should have been disciplined!" He grabbed Quinn's arm and pulled her away from Puck.

"Me? What about him? He's standing there bad mouth my boyfriend and you ju-" Quinn's words were cut off by her father grabbing her arm, to which she let out a scream. "You're hurting me. Let go." She pleaded with him as tears started to form in her eyes. She felt like he was going to completely snap her arm in two.

"What the hell are you doing? You're hurting her!" Puck exclaimed and tried to take off her father's hand off of her. But then the old man punched the young boy, causing Puck to fall down to the floor.

Quinn couldn't focus on his words, instead she was trying to break herself free from his grip. But she saw very clearly as her father punched the boy. Another scream left the Cheerio's lips as she managed to break free of her father's grasp, instantly kneeling down by Puck.

"Baby. Baby, speak to me. Are you okay?" The tears were just flowing now as she turned to look up at her father. "What is wrong with you? The both of you!" She shouted up to both her parents before turning her full attention back to Puck.

Puck groaned as he tried to sit up. He looked at Quinn. "Baby, don't cry. I'm fine." He wiped her tears off her face. "What the fuck.." He said as he felt something dripping down from his nose. He licked his lips and tasted blood. Puck looked at Quinn with a horrific face. "B-Blood?" Puck wiped the liquid off him with his hands. "Baby, you better pull me away from your father." His temper was starting to rise.

Puck stood up and approach the old man. "What is your problem? Do you really want to see your daughter cry all the time?" Her father was about to punch him again when the young boy blocked it with his hand. "Do you really want to do that again?"

Quinn grabbed Puck's arm and tried to pull him back. "Babe, let's just go." This was ridiculous. Her father was being childish, and she kind of wanted him to hit him herself. "Come on." Quinn continued to pull at Puck's arm, trying to get him to back out of the living room.

"You know, all your doing is pushing me further and further away. And all you've shown me today is that you haven't changed. You're still the same dick that kicked me out to begin with." Quinn watched the horrified look on her mother's face and ignored it. She shook her head at her father, and continued to try and get Puck to listen to her, and back away from her dad.

"I may not have my daughter right now, but I'm sure I'll be a better father than you'll ever be! Thanks for teaching me on how to be an asshole to my children. Now I know what not to do!" Puck yelled as Quinn was pulling her away from the old man. Her father wanted to run after them but his wife stopped him.

Quinn grabbed her duffel bag on their way out of the house. As soon as Quinn and Puck got out of the house, he hugged Quinn immediately. "I'm so sorry. I-I didn't mean to. It's just, he was an asshole and I-I.. I'm sorry for losing my temper." He placed a soft kiss on top of her head.

She dropped her duffel bag to the ground and threw her arms around Puck. More tears fell from her eyes as she buried her head in the crook of his neck. She hated him. Her father was such an asshole, and all he ever did was push her away. She didn't think she'd ever be able to step foot in that house again.

When she heard Puck's apology, Quinn instantly pulled herself away from the hug. She placed one hand on each of his cheeks, holding his gaze with hers. "Don't you apologize for anything you did in there. Thank you for what you did." Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips firmly against his.

When Quinn pressed her lips firmly against his, he wanted to kiss back but he felt pain. He broke the kiss wincing. Puck touched his nose. "Ow!" He hissed as he felt the pain. "I'm sorry, baby. I think he broke my nose."

Quinn pulled back instantly when she heard his ow. "Baby, are you okay?" When she heard his next sentence, Quinn had to physically stop herself from marching back inside and throwing something at her father. "Do you want me to take you to the hospital?" She asked, clearly worried about her boyfriend. "Although I'm not sure what they do for a broken nose."

"No, it's ok." He tried touching it some more. "I had a hole in my back last week, right? A broken nose is no big deal." Puck shook his head and laughed. When he saw Quinn's expression still serious, his laugh faded and wrapped his arms around her again. "Baby, I want you to live with me again. Ok?" He smiled softly at her, hoping she would say yes.

This time Quinn didn't hesitate. She let the smile pull across her lips and nodded. "Yes." She threw her arms around him in another hug, careful to make sure she didn't cause anymore pain to his nose. She didn't want to be in that house. Ever again. And as long as Puck's mom was okay with her moving in again, she would most definitely move back in with Puck.

Puck wanted to jump for joy when he heard her say yes. When Quinn threw his arms around him, he lifted her up and turned her around just like in the movies. He put her down, tilted his head and kissed her deep. "I love you." Puck said in between their kiss. He was so happy that she can live with him again. Everything's almost perfect. All that he needed was to marry her and his life is complete.

Quinn let out her first laugh of the day as she felt Puck pick her up and spin her around. She smiled into the kiss, being careful again not to crush his nose. "I love you too." She mumbled back, her lips busy with his. When he pulled back, Quinn looked up at him with a smile. "Let's go home. I'll get the rest of my stuff over the weekend." She reached down and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers with his. She didn't care what shit she would get from her parents, she needed to live with Puck. She needed to.

Puck smiled back at her more warmly. When Quinn grabbed his hand and lacing her fingers with his, he bent down to get her duffel bag for her. "I'll come with you and help you out with it." They started to walk towards his truck and realized what she said in her first statement. "Yeah, let's go home. That sounds nice."

When they got home, Puck's mom and Anna were coloring in the living room. "Oh. Hi you two. School was over a few hours ago whe.." His mother stopped as she saw the dry blood under his nose. "Noah Puckerman, what happened to you?" She approached him and touched his nose. "Ow!" Puck winced and kept his head away from his mother. "It's nothing."

Quinn followed Puck inside, and bit down on her lip as his mom noticed his nose. "Mrs. Puckerman," she started as she walked to stand next to Puck. "This is my fault, and I deeply apologize. See, my dad just moved back into the house, and Puck came with me to speak to him. My dad got way out of line with your son, and when then out of line with me," she paused as she subconsciously rubbed the bruise on her arm from her father's hand. "Noah was simply trying to protect me. And well, I'm sorry."

Normally Quinn wasn't one to apologize, especially for something she didn't personally do. But she was scared of Puck's mom. She loved Puck a lot, and didn't want his mom to hate her.

Puck tried to stop Quinn from explaining what happened just a few minutes ago. "Baby, you didn't have to say everything." He put down her duffel bag on the couch. "I'm fine, mom. No big deal." Puck was about to say about the hole he had on his back, but he forgot that she had no idea what happened so he didn't continue. Puck's mom nodded and put her hand on Quinn's shoulders. "It's ok. It's not your fault then." She turned to Puck. "Honey, did you really do that? Did you help Quinn?" He nodded and his mom hugged him. "I'm so proud of you." Puck froze and didn't know what to do. He looked at Quinn confused then his mom pulled back from the hug, Puck and Quinn immediately tried to look normal.

"Quinn, please get an ice pack from the freezer while I wash off the blood from Noah's nose." She smiled softly at the blonde and pulled the boy to the nearest bathroom.

Quinn felt her heart stop beating all together as Puck's mom placed a hand on her shoulder. _She's going to kill me. I'm gonna get smacked. Great, now I'll be homeless. Oh dear God, save me_. But much to Quinn's surprised, none of that happened. She felt her face fall slightly in shock at his words, and tears spring to her eyes as she watched Mrs. Puckerman hug her son and tell her she was proud of him. Quinn wiped them away as quick as possible, not wanting Puck or his mom to see how emotional she was right now. It was worse than being pregnant.

"Of course, Mrs. Puckerman." Quinn smiled back softly, and rushed off to go grab an ice pack out of the freezer. Then she went back to the nearest bathroom, stopping to grab a small towel to wrap the ice pack in before handing it over to Puck.

"Mom, I'm fine! Ow! Don't touch it, it hurts!" Puck was screaming as his mom while she was cleaning him up. "Don't move so much then." She continued cleaning his face from the blood. "Stop it! Ok, ok. I'm clean now!" He stood up straight from the sink.

Puck was out of breath. "God, mom. You gotta stop doing that. I couldn't breathe." Puck saw Quinn through the mirror and turned around. "There you are. Give it to me." His mom extended her hand to get the ice pack from her.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she watched Puck scream. She hated knowing her father was the cause of it. When she heard his mom speak, Quinn handed the ice pack over to her and stepped out of the bathroom. Hey, she felt a little awkward just standing there. Instead, Quinn went over to the living room and sat herself down on the couch. She checked to make sure her pony tail was still in place, and crossed her legs waiting for them to both come out.

When Puck's mom put the ice on his nose, he wondered where Quinn went. "Hey, baby! Where are you?" He called out. He took the ice from his mom and said thanks then went to go look for Quinn. He went to the living room. "There you are." He smiled and approached the blond. He sat right beside her and wrapped his free arm around her. "Can you take care of me?" Puck smirked and handed her the ice pack.

Quinn smiled up at her boyfriend. "Aw, sweetie. Why don't you let your mom take care of you?" She took the ice pack, and placed it gently against his nose, being careful not to put too much pressure. "I don't want her to hate me," she whispered to him softly. Sure, Quinn loved taking care of Puck. But his mom was making an effort and she hated to be the reason they couldn't fix things between them.

"Well because I want you to take care of me." He blinked a few times at her. "Don't worry, I said thanks." Puck smiled and winced a little. He likes being taken care of, especially by Quinn.

"I see you have a personal nurse." His mother came back laughing softly with a tray filled with snacks and drinks in it. "Here. I'm guessing you're hungry." She placed the tray on the coffee table. "Mom." He looked up at her. "Is it ok if Quinn lives here?" Puck practically begged with his bottom lip popping out again to his mother. "Ok. But she'll be sleeping in the guest room." She said sternly. "What! Come on! Why can't she sleep with me? Please. I won't feel comfortable if she's not near me." Puck held Quinn closer ho him. He was too tired to fight with his mother but that was not cool for him.

Quinn turned to shush her boyfriend as she looked back up at Mrs. Puckerman. "Thank you so much. The guest room is more than enough." She thanked her again and watched as Mrs. Puckerman made her way back up the stairs to go see what Anna was up to. "Baby, I'll be here all the time. Your mom is being kind enough to let me live here. Don't push it." She laughed softly as she moved the ice pack to look at his nose. "Does it hurt? Like a lot?" She still felt horrible. How had her father turned into such a monster? Yes, he had always been a jerk. But even when he found out she was pregnant and thought Finn was the father, he didn't do this. This was uncalled for on so many levels.

Puck groaned and leaned his head to the couch as soon as his mother went up the stairs. "I want you beside me." He looked at Quinn. "Who's going to hug me while I sleep now? How are we going to have sex? We're going to sneak out of our rooms?" He was frustrated. The one thing that makes him happy, comfortable and safe was taken away from his mother again. He slouched and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm fine." Puck moved her hand away from him. He's too bummed that he can't cuddle with Quinn when they sleep. He let out a big sigh.

Quinn rolled her eyes but smiled at her boyfriend. "First, sex is not that big of a deal. You can survive without it. And second, we'll sleep together sometimes. Even if we do have to sneak out of our rooms." She let out a soft groan as he slouched into the couch. "Come on baby, don't be like this."

She leaned over and placed her lips softly against his neck, moving up towards his ear. "At least I'll be living here." Quinn pulled his earlobe in between her teeth and nibbled on it softly. "Everyday after school you can bring me home. Our home."

Puck couldn't believe that she thinks that he can survive without sex. He was frustrated a while ago at school and now this. He can't even have sex with his girlfriend in his room? Bogus.

Puck rolled his eyes shut as soon as he felt her lips on his neck. "B-Baby. What are you doing?" He moaned softly as he felt her nibble on his earlobe. "Y-Yeah. That sounds amazing. Our home." He nodded and gave in to Quinn.

Quinn let her lips trail down from his ear, to the base of his neck. "Hm? I'm trying to remind you why me living here is a good thing even if we have to have separate rooms." Quinn bit down gently on the skin that joined his neck and his shoulders. Not hard enough to hurt, but definitely enough to leave a mark. "Just think about it, when I shower it'll be in your shower. And when it's just the two of us, I can let my body..air dry"

"Ogod.." Puck said with a moan. "That would be a lovely sight." He smiled slowly while his eyes were still closed shut. "B-But I can't let you get cold. I-I'll hug bare fucking naked." He put his hand on her knee and slowly slid it up and down, caressing her thighs. Puck can feel there's a bulge that was forming on his pants. Quinn's affect on him is really huge. "Fuck, Q. Feel this." He took one of her hands and placed it on top of his bulge. He turned his head to face her, opening his eyes. "That's all because of you, babe." He tilted his head and placed a soft yet long kiss on his girlfriend's lips.

"Oh you'll keep me nice and warm?" Quinn smirked against his neck, and let out a soft moan of her own feeling his hand on her thigh. When he moved her hand to his bulge, Quinn moved her hand back and forth against it. She looked up and him, her hand still palming his erection. "It better be because of me." Quinn leaned up to meet his lips, and pulled back after a moment to place a kiss along his jaw. "Does that feel good baby?" She squeezed the bulge in his pants softly, before going back to palming him.

"Of course I will, even your insides." His mouth opened as Quinn moved her hand back and forth against his bulge. Puck threw his head back so that she can easily kiss his neck and along his jaw. "Y-Yeah, baby. Don't stop." He bucked his hips against Quinn's palm to get more fricttion and groaned. He continued to caress her thighs. He put his hand in the middle of her thighs and slowly slid it up and poke her core.

"Hm, but your mom is upstairs." Quinn smirked softly, and pulled back from him entirely. "Maybe later." Quinn moved to the other end of the couch, and fixed her pony. "You're cute when you're all turned on." The blond pulled her legs under her, and sat Indian style watching, awaiting her boyfriend's reaction.

Puck's mouth dropped open wide as his girlfriend pulled back from him. "You're kidding, right?" He shook his head and looked at Quinn. He looked down at the bulge on his pants and it was really obvious. _If she doesn't want to I'll do this on my own._He stood up and went up stairs to check up on his mom, who fell asleep with Anna. He went back down stairs and sat on his spot. Puck unbuckled his pants, unzipped it and pulled it down. His length was so hard that it popped up when his pants were removed. "See what you've done." He glared at Quinn and grabbed himself. He started to stroke himself while staring at Quinn, licking his lips.

Quinn watched as her boyfriend went up the stairs, and shrugged. But when he came back down she looked at him slightly confused. "What are you doing?" She whispered softly as she watched him just pull his length out. "Your mom could walk down here at any minute. And as funny as I think that would be, are you sure you want her to see you doing that?" She was rambling now. She had to ramble. If she didn't ramble she would be focused on the wetness growing between her legs and it would show Puck that he was having an effect on her.

"I don't care. I'm too mad at you for rejecting me twice in one day." He kept his glare as he stood up and went in front of her. He was just standing there, stroking himself, bucking his hips and looking down at her. "I'm so fucking hard and you don't even want to finish me. I'll fucking come all over you, bitch." He stroke faster and groaned.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend at his words. "Really? You're that mad because I won't give it up to you?" Quinn just sat there and crossed her arms over her chest. "Sex means that much to you?" She looked up at him, not entirely believing her boyfriend was that mad over something as silly as sex. She knew sex was important to him, but this was crazy. "Fine, do it."

While he was stroking himself, he kicked Quinn's legs to open up. Puck made her to open her legs wide and saw her spanks were ruined. "Babe, why so wet?" Puck smirked and licked his lips at the sight he was seeing. His girlfriend's legs wide open and he could see how wet she was. _Dammit._ He stroked faster and rubbed his balls at the same time. He groaned louder and stared at the blond girl who was looking up at him. He bent down to kiss her then stood up immediately, bucking his hips. He shuddered as he felt cum coming out of him. He came all over Quinn's lap, trying to miss her uniform and a lot splashed on her face. "How about that?" He let out a breathy laugh and collapsed right beside her, sitting contented. It was his first release of the day.

Quinn had no reaction. She sat there completely emotionless as Puck got his release. Once he collapsed next to her, she stood from the couch. Without saying a word, Quinn went over, grabbed her duffel bag and made her way upstairs. She immediately walked into the bathroom, and shut the door making sure to lock it behind her. When she caught glimpse of her reflection in the mirror a low groan left her lips. He was going to pay for this one, she would make sure of it. Quinn stripped from her Cheerios uniform, and turned on the water to the shower, making sure to pull her hair out of her pony tail before climbing in.

Puck just watched his girlfriend leave the living room with an evil smirk on his face. "Told you I'll do it." He whispered to himself. Puck stood up and put on his pants on. He went upstairs to his room and got sweats and her old tank top that was there for almost a year now. He wanted to keep it but he thought that Quinn didn't have any clean clothes. He took a towel and put it under the clothes. Puck looked for a post it and wrote a short message.

_**Here's a towel and some clean clothes.**_  
_**-NP**_

Puck knocked on the bathroom door where Quinn was. He left the towel and clothes on the floor then he took a shower in his mother's bathroom as well.

Quinn heard the knock of the bathroom door, but chose to ignore it. Instead, she continued her shower, trying to get rid of any traces of come off her face, and out of her hair. She was pissed. Sure, at first seeing Puck all turned on was kind of hot, but she really couldn't believe that he was that dependent on sex. She thought the whole sex shark thing was a joke. But apparently she had been wrong.

Once she was sure she was clean, Quinn turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. Realizing she didn't have a towel or clean clothes, Quinn pulled open the door, only to find a pile on the floor. She picked them up, smiling softly at the note on top. She used the towel to dry off before changing into the clothes, wrapping her hair in the towel.

After she was dressed and dried, Quinn left the bathroom making her way back into the living room to take back her spot on the couch, arms folded over her chest.

While Puck was showering, he kind of felt guilty with what he did to Quinn. He just realized how pissed she was when she went to the bathroom. Quinn didn't react nor speak. Puck was nervous to go down and see her. After rinsing every part of his body that was covered in soap, he stepped out of the shower and got a towel to dry himself. He went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. _I really fucked up this time._He thought while rubbing his mohawk with the towel.

After getting dressed in his boxers and a tight white singlet, he went down stairs and saw Quinn. He stopped at the last step and just stared at her. He went to the kitchen and got something from the freezer. Puck went back to the living room and offered Quinn a pint of her favorite ice cream. But she didn't take it. So he sat down on the other side of the couch.

After a few minutes of thinking, Puck finally spoke. "I-I'm sorry, Quinn." He looked down at the pint of ice cream in his hands.

Quinn kept her arms folded over her chest as Puck entered the living room. She basically ignored him as he offered her the pint of her favorite ice cream and kept her eyes fixed on the TV. She honestly had no idea what was even on, nor did she care. All she cared about was the fact that she was not speaking to Noah Puckerman, at least not right now.

When she heard his apology, Quinn let her eyes glance over in his direction but made sure it was subtle. She readjusted her hazel eyes to look at the TV and simply shrugged her shoulders. She still couldn't wrap her head around the fact that sex was that important to him. She didn't want that to become what their entire relationship was.

She loved Puck, and would never ask him to change who he was, but there were certain things she couldn't handle. And their entire relationship being about sex was one of them.

Puck continued his apology. "I don't expect you to forgive me now but just hear me out…" He paused for a while to clear his thoughts from other things. Then he turned his whole body to face Quinn. "I'm really, really sorry, Quinn. I shouldn't have done that to you. It was really wrong and I disrespected you as a woman, especially as a person." He let out a deep sigh. "I won't pressure you or tease you into having sex anymore. I just... I want to be with you. I want you in my arms every minute of every day. I want to make you happy. I wanna see your smile and hear your laugh." He smiled softly as he imagined her smiling warmly at him." I love you, Quinn Fabray." He blinked a few times before standing up. Puck approached her and kissed the top of her head then he left the ice cream on the coffee table.

Puck went upstairs to his room and just lied down on his bed. He stared at the ceiling feeling bummed about being an asshole to his girlfriend. Puck was really sorry. He just became childish and insensitive, which he needs to work on.

Quinn listened carefully as Puck continued his apology. She was impressed. He sounded like he actually meant what he was saying. And it actually brought a tear to the Cheerio's eyes. She could never stay mad at Puck, especially not when he gave her an apology like that. Quinn sat on the couch for a few moments after he went upstairs. She finally let out a deep sigh and looked at the ice cream on the coffee table. She smiled at it softly before pushing herself to her feet, and grabbing it. Quinn walked into the kitchen and put it back in the freezer. Another sigh left the girl's lips as she wandered over to the stairs, and made her way upstairs.

She stood outside the door to Puck's room for a good 5 minutes just staring at it. She wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to say. Quinn eventually shook her head and knocked on it slightly. When no answer came, Quinn pushed the door open slightly and stuck her head in. "Noah?" The name felt weird coming off her tongue, but she looked inside and over to his bed.

Puck was in deep thought. He was thinking of the attitudes he needs to change so that the incident a while ago wouldn't happen anymore. _Teasing, got to stop that. From now on I guess jerking is gonna be my only option. Hello, right hand. You're gonna meet Puckerman Jr. more often now._He lifted his right hand and looked at it._ Hmm. How can I stop being an asshole?_ He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to think of how to stop being an ass to his girlfriend that he didn't hear the soft knock on the door.

When Puck saw the door opened slowly and heard his name, he thought it was his mom. But when he saw the blond hair on the head of the person, he quickly sat up and gulped down a huge lump of saliva. "Hey. Come in." He cocked his head to the side to see more of Quinn.

Quinn let herself step full inside Puck's bedroom and shut the door behind her. She made no attempt to move closer to him, or the bed. Instead she stood firmly at the door, her eyes glued to the floor in front of her. This was ridiculous, she felt like she wanted to cry again and she hated that. She was Quinn Fabray for crying out loud. When did she turn into this vulnerable, cry baby? The Cheerio let out her final deep sigh as she shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "I'm sorry," she mumbled softly hoping that Puck would be able to hear her and understand what she said.

She bit down on her lip, and allowed her eyes to trail from the floor up to his bed. When her eyes met his, she bit down on her lip a little harder and felt that familiar prickling in her nose indicating that she wanted to cry. But she kept her eyes locked on Puck's praying he wasn't mad at her.

Puck stood up as soon as she stepped in fully and shut the door behind her. when Quinn didn't move from where she was standing, he didn't move too. He knew she didn't want to approach him or something.

Puck heard her mumble out something. "What did you say? I'm sorry. I didn't hear it clearly.." He kept his eyes locked into hers. He wanted to know what she said. He hoped she wasn't there to break up with him or else he might kill himself.

When she didn't say anything, Puck couldn't take it anymore. He walked towards her slowly and he let a few inches of space between, giving her space that maybe she didn't want to be touched. He licked his lips as he waited for her response. He was scared that he made her totally mad.

Quinn cleared her throat as she let her eyes lock with his once more. "I'm sorry," she repeated louder this time. The blonde ran her fingers through her hair, and looked back down at the ground. "I shouldn't have teased you and expected you not to react."

Normally, Quinn had pride. She didn't admit when she was wrong. But this was Puck, he managed to make all her walls come down and turn her into this totally different person. She still handed decided how that made her feel, but she knew she loved Puck and that was all that mattered.

"I just..I don't want our relationship to be.." Quinn trailed off, pulling her bottom lip in between her teeth. She wanted to tell him, but she didn't want him to over react. She didn't want him to take what she had to say the wrong way and think that she thought he was using her or something. Because that wasn't the case. Quinn knew Puck loved her.

Puck got confused when she said she was sorry. His eyebrows furrowed and open his mouth a little. "I don't understand. Why are you saying sorry?" Then Quinn continued. He got a little bit nervous. _Oh shit. I knew it. She's going to break up with me._

"Quinn, please." Puck cupped her cheeks into his hands and made her look at him. "I'll change, I promise. I won't be an ass or a sex shark anymore. Just don't leave me." A tear left Puck's eye and his breathing pattern was getting messed up. "I know I'm messed up, but I'm trying my best to think of ways to change. Please.."

Quinn watched as tear left Puck's eye, and shook her head. "Baby no, no." She brought her thumb up to wipe away the tear. "Oh God, I'm not leaving you. No, no." Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck in a hug, burying her head in the crook of his neck. "I could never break up with you. Oh God, how could you think that?"

A humorless laugh left the Cheerio's lips as she pulled back and looked at her boyfriend. She had to wipe a few tears of her own away from her eyes but shook her head again. "I just..I don't want our relationship to turn into being just about sex. I know you're the sex shark, and you obviously need sex. I just don't want that to be all we do." Quinn bit down on her lip, looking back at the floor waiting for his reaction.

When Quinn said no, Puck let out a sigh of relief. He wanted to cry more. He wanted to release tears of joy. Quinn wrapped her arms around him, he wrapped his arms around her too. He hugged her as tight as he can. "I was an ass. I squirted my cum on you, it was too much. And you gotta stop doing that. Stopping before you're actual point.. You're like an episode of Pretty Little Liars. You have cliffhangers."

Puck laughed humorless with her. When she pulled back, he could see tears rolling down her face. He helped her wiped them away. And then Quinn continued speaking, he listened very well. "Ok. I know. I understand." He let out a sigh and nodded. You put his hand under her chin and lifted her head for her to look at him. "I'm actually planning to ask you out on our first date tomorrow night. You wanna go with me? I've been planning it for a long time now." _Why did I tell her that? I'm such a dork._ "What do you say?" He smiled softly at her.

Every thought left Quinn's head when she heard his question. A smile broke out across the blonde's lips as she nodded. "What do I say? Of course!" She threw her arms around her boy friend once again. She couldn't remember the last time she was on a real date with Puck, or if they had ever had one to begin with. Sure, they had hung out all the time. But the last real date she had was with Sam.

Quinn instantly pushed the thought from her mind, she hadn't heard from Sam in weeks, and she wasn't going to let him ruin this. Instead Quinn pulled back for a moment and placed her lips against Puck's. She kissed him quickly and pulled back once again. "I love you."

A huge grin crept up Puck's face when he saw her smile and heard her say of course. When Quinn threw her arms around him, he held her tight and didn't want to let her go. But then she pulled back and kissed him. He wanted to kiss back badly but Quinn's nose kind of squished his so he pulled back quickly. He flinched as he spoke. "I love you too, baby."

Puck carefully touched his nose. He cupped Quinn's face again, titled his head to the side and kissed her passionately, trying to focus on the kiss and at the same time on his nose.

Quinn smiled as she kissed him back, returning the passion full force. But she jumped back when she felt a vibration in her bra. Quinn laughed and pulled her phone out, her eyes scanning over the text before typing a reply.

_What the hell.._ He felt something vibrate around his chest area. Puck saw Quinn take out her phone from her bra. "You keep your phone under your bra? Can I get it next time it vibrates?" He grinned but then suddenly glared, realizing it ruined their moment.

She could practically feel Puck's eyes glaring into her and she held up a finger telling him to wait. It didn't take long for the phone to vibrate again in her hands. She read over the text and squealed softly. Quinn typed a quick reply before looking up at Puck, a huge smile across her face.

**Jack:** Hi, Q.. Uhm, listen.. I have the world's biggest favor to ask of you and Puck.. What are you doing this weekend starting approximately... right now?

**Quinn:** Hi, Jack. Hm, the only thing I can think of is nursing his broken nose & he asked me to go out with him tomorrow night. Why, what's up?

**Jack: **Well... shit, you're gonna think I'm crazy... we're crazy, but uhm.. Dave and I are going to drive to Las Vegas and get married... and the thing is.. we need witnesses. We were wondering if you and Puck would come with us, and be them?

**Quinn: **You're getting married? Yes, I definitely think your crazy..for waiting this long. Let me talk to Puck, I have no objections, but let me talk to him, okay?

**Jack: **Seriously? Thank you so much, Q. You guys are the best.

**Quinn: **Of course! I mean it's not like he really has a choice, haha. I'm so happy for you guys.

"Baby, do you think we could put off that date?" She could see the disappointment on his face, and touched his arm lightly. "Jack and Dave want us to go to Vegas with them. They're getting married!"

"Oh.." He was really disappointed. Puck couldn't believe she wanted to go to Jack and Dave's wedding than their own date. But he thought about the fact that Dave wanted to marry Jack that he had to be there. A soft smile slowly crept up on his face. "Yeah, it's ok. We could go." He was a little jealous of Dave. At least he could get married to his blond without caring about what others think. Puck looked at Quinn and thought of her marrying him in a Church.

"We'll be next." She smiled and kissed him softly before slipping her phone back into her bra. "And yes, I keep it there. Even during school, there's no pockets in my Cheerios uniform." She told him with a small wink. Quinn wrapped her arms around Puck again letting her head fall to his chest. "I can't believe we're going to Vegas." she mumbled softly. Quinn had never even been out of Ohio, and now they were going across the country. Of course it was for a great cause, it was just shocking.

Puck was a little bit surprised when she said they'll be next. "Well I hope soon." He kissed Quinn softly back and watched her put back her phone in her bra. "Wait. You've got to be careful when you take out or put back your phone. I'm the only one who can see it fully. Ok?" He got concerned with his girlfriend just lifting her Cheerios uniform out of the blue and guys will be all over her.

Puck wrapped his arms around her waist. "I know. I remember when you said that we should go to Vegas last week. Remember?" He laughed softly and placed a kiss on her head, smelling her hair.

"Well when I know you're texting my phone goes in a different place." Quinn winked up at him and walked over to pick up her duffel bag. She looked inside, thankful she had packed enough clothes. She turned back to Puck and smiled as she felt his arms around her waist. "I remember." Quinn smiled and bit down on her bottom lip.

She remembered it clearly. She couldn't help but think about how much she did want to marry Puck. But they were too young. She was 17, and she knew there no chance that they were going to get parental consent, not after what had happened. When they were 18 though, she would marry him in a heartbeat.

"Well, I should text you more often then." Puck smirked. "I remember like it was yesterday." He laughed and pressed his forehead against hers. "If I could only marry you tomorrow.. I will." He sighed softly. "We should better get some sleep. Well I need to get some sleep, I'll be driving not like you and Jack." Puck pinched Quinn's cheek. He let his hand slide from Quinn's cheek down to her hand. "Wanna sleep here with me?" Puck entwined their fingers.

"If I was 18, I'd be marrying you right after Jack and Dave gets married." She told him softly before laughing softly. "Me and Jack are going to be good trophy wives. Consider it girl bonding." She laughed again at the sight of her and Jack in the back talking about who knows what, and Dave and Puck all grumpy in the front driving. She squeezed his hand softly and nodded. "Id' love to spend the night here."

"Well if I was 18, I'd marry you before Jack and Karofsky does." He raised an eyebrow as he laughed softly. "Yeah, the both of you better be good trophy wives. Like getting us coffee, feeding us food while we're driving. That's the test if you will be a great wife." Puck pulled Quinn closer to the bed. He sat down and put her on top, straddling him. "I love you." He tilted his head to the side and kissed Quinn deep. He slowly lied down on the bed not breaking their kiss.

"Oh, don't worry baby. I've had.." Quinn trailed off, she was going to say she had years of practice watching her mom be the perfect trophy wife but decided against it. She shook her head slightly and smiled. "I know how to be a good wife for my man." Quinn looked down at him, her smile growing. "I love you too." She met her lips with his, kissing him deep being careful to avoid his nose. Quinn pulled her phone from her bra and tossed it onto the bed, not caring that it bounced off and hit the floor. Instead she focused her attention on deepening their kiss.

Puck pulled them together and positioned them well on the bed. His head his resting on the pillows while focusing on kissing his future wife. Yeah, it's a little weird to say that she' his future wife but he really wants to marry her and get out of that little town.

Puck stopped their kiss and just stared at Quinn. He pushed a few strands of her hair to the back of her ear. "I can't get over the fact that you're actually mine. I fell like everything is still a dream." He shook his head, laughing.

Quinn smiled down at him and shook her head. "Well get used to it. You're stuck with me baby." Personally she loved the idea of being with Puck forever. He had proven that he could be a great boyfriend, and even proven he would have made a good father.

Quinn's thoughts instantly went to what their life would have been like if they had kept Beth. Yes, sometimes she regretted it. But then again if they had kept her Quinn would have never dated Sam, and she may have never realized how much she really did love Puck. Quinn leaned down and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"Oh I'll definitely enjoy coming home to this gorgeous hottie." Puck ran his hands on her sides, feeling her curves. "I can deal being stuck with you." He nodded teasingly and laughed.

He stared at Quinn as she dazed off. "Hey." Puck poked her sided. "What are you thinking? Tell me. You're thinking about our future? What will be our job? How many kids will we have? I want 6 so that we could form a basketball team." He grinned up at her. "I love you."

Quinn's eyes went wide at the mention of 6 kids. She laughed softly and shook her head. "We're adopting right? Because I know you don't expect me to go through that 6 more times." Quinn winced slightly at the thought of labor, and then laughed.

She could clearly remember screaming at Puck while in labor, but that hurt. She knew Puck would never really understand. Yes, he had been there, but a guy would never understand the pain of labor unless by some kind of magic they got to feel it.

"But I want it to be our babies." He frowned at the thought of caring for a baby that isn't his. "Ok. Maybe just two then. I want the first one to be a boy and then the second a girl. So that our son can take care of his little sister when there are boys who wants to try to get it on with our daughter. Or! Maybe we should just have two boys. That would be easier." Puck stared pass through Quinn and still thinking about their future children.

"Well that's up to you baby." She smiled with a nod. "Yep, the male's sperm decides the gender of the baby." Quinn laughed softly, remembering when she first learned that. She was still on good terms with her parents and she had gotten home and 'yelled' at her dad because she got her period once a month. She blamed it all on him. It was pretty funny. "Either way, I think two kids we can do. Boy or girl, they will be great kids." Quinn smiled as she watched Puck stare off in though.

"Oh right." He laughed at himself for thinking too much then caught Quinn watching him. "Hey! Are you staring at me while I'm thinking?" He laughed softly and shook her with his hands on her waist. "I just hope I can be a great father." Puck got a little worried, thinking about what happened to him when he was little. "I hope I can care, discipline and love them the right way." He stared at Quinn's stomach, imagining a bulge like before. A smile crept up his face, thinking there will be another Beth and this time he'll take care of him or her.

Quinn smiled as she looked down at Puck. She placed her hand gently on his cheek, and tried to push back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "You are going to be an amazing father, Noah." Using his first name felt weird again, but she wanted him to know she meant it. She had no doubts in her mind that when the time came he would make a great father. Especially after the interaction with her father. And Quinn couldn't wait 'til that day came and she got to raise a child or two with him.

Puck looked up and into Quinn's eyes. "Thanks, baby." He smiled then it slowly faded as he saw his girlfriend's eyes a little watery. "Baby, what's wrong?" He furrowed his eyebrows. "Are you sleepy already? You wanna sleep now? Are you tired?" He could understand if Quinn was tired, both of them had a long day.

"No, no. Well I mean yes I'm tired. But I was thinking about you and how great of a dad you'd be." Quinn climbed off him, and cuddled herself close to his side. "You're going to make an amazing, dad. And a great husband." she offered softly, pulling herself closer to him just wanting to stay cuddled in his arms for the night.

Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn to keep her as close to him as he can before pulling up the covers over them. He moved his lips on her ear and whispered. "Well you're going to be the best mom ever." Puck kissed the side of Quinn's head and closed his eyes as he fell asleep thinking of his future with Quinn.

* * *

**AN:** Hope you guys like it. Next chapter, VEGAS BABY! Karofsky and Puck friendship. Full of surprises for everyone! :D


	22. 22: Vegas, baby!

**AN:** VEGAS CHAPTER! It has lots of surprises.

Keep in mind that this is an RP thread with 4 people on it. So if it's confusing you that it's repeating the conversations in some way, please bear with it. It's just for this chapter anyway. Hope you guys, enjoy!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

When they pulled up to Puck's house and got out of the car, walking up towards the door, Jack slipped his hand into Dave's, smiling up at him. "We're insane.. I can't believe Puck and Quinn don't think we're crazy… well they probably do they're just too nice to say anything." Jack reached up and rang the door bell, waiting for someone to answer, reaching up to place a kiss on Dave's cheek.

After they had both gotten texts last night from Jack and Dave, Quinn pretty much demanded that they go. She thought it was beyond adorable, and really what kind of friends would they be? Not to mention she really just needed to get out of Ohio after the shit with her father. "Baby, did you, or are you not telling your mom?" Quinn turned to look at her boyfriend before hearing the doorbell. She squealed softly, and ran down the stairs not waiting for Puck. She pulled open the door, and had to control her excitement. "Hi!"

Dave tried not to laugh when Quinn whipped open the door, nearly bouncing in excitement, as she pulled Jack inside and immediately started talking about the wedding and their plans for the trip. He rolled his eyes a little and headed over towards Puck, doing a manly fist pump, as he stood next to the mohawked teen.

"They're way too excited for this." Dave said with a laugh, gesturing towards Jack and Quinn. "You'd think Quinn was getting married with how excited she is." He chuckled and turned towards Puck. "Sorry for beating you to it, with the whole marriage thing, but I couldn't help myself."

As soon as Quinn disappeared in front of him, Puck followed her downstairs. He saw Dave approaching him with a fist pump. Puck laughed and fist pumped as well.

"I know. Quinn couldn't sleep last night out of excitement." Puck shook his head and laughed as he stared at his girlfriend. "Well.. She wants to get married but we can't. We're under 18. So good for you, dude! I guess I should start calling you Dave now." Puck patted Dave's shoulder and smiled at him. "It's ok. I'm actually glad you asked us. I wouldn't miss Ka- I mean Dave and Jack's wedding." He laughed and pushed Dave to the living room where Quinn and Jack were.

Jack laughed, kissing Q on the cheek and giving her a hug. "Thank you so much for agreeing to do this. Are you guys all packed? Maybe we should get going?" He laughed, not believing how excited for all of this he was. "I was just telling Dave how crazy this is.. Too bad you and Puck can't get married after us." He nudged her with his hips, grinning and looking back towards the two boys.

Dave was getting a little restless as he and Puck entered the living room. He was ready to get married, and he wanted to do it right _now._

_"_You guys ready to go?" He asked, walking over to Jack and wrapping his arms around him as he stood up. "I'm definitely ready to hit the road."

When Jack and Quinn said that they were ready Dave and Puck took all of the bags out to the car and threw them in the back. Dave slid into the drivers seat, offering to drive first, as Jack and Quinn slid into the back while still discussing the wedding.

"Ready man?" Dave asked as he looked up at Puck, and then back at the two in the back, "I think it's going to be a long ride."

Puck sat in front and glancing a little at Quinn. "Are you set, babe? Hope you didn't forget the snacks I need, trophy wife." He snickered and turned to Dave. "Yep, all set. But we might need to pass-by Starbucks." He laughed and buckled his seatbelt.

Jack reached up to plant a kiss on Dave's lips before climbing into the car with Quinn. "So, we're thinking about going with our football tops.. Ya know, ironic and casual at the same time?" He laughed, "its more _us_ than suits and jackets and stuff. So Puck, when are you and Q's birthdays? Maybe we'll need to make another trip." He said, slapping Puck's arm and waggling his eyebrows.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Puck, but nodded. "Yes oh darling boyfriend of mine, I have all the snacks you asked for." She laughed before turning her attention back to Jack. "Aw, the football tops will be perfect! It definitely screams Dave and Jack. Well, my birthday is in June, and Puck's is in July. So they're pretty close together. And it works, because I was going to force him to have a summer wedding either way."

"Are you two going to go Vegas style or church wedding?" Dave asked curiously as he drove them through Starbucks, taking everyone's orders. He passed the drinks out as he hit the highway, still pretty unable to believe that this was happening.

In a few hours he was getting married.

"We made a compromise, Jack wanted Jerseys and I wanted dressy so we're doing a combination of both."

"Thank god. Coffee!" He sipped from his cup. "Thanks, dude." He sighed out of content. "I guess Q and I will get married after my birthday or maybe the day of my birthday.." Puck looked out the window and thought about what kind of wedding he would want. "I want a Church wedding but Q wants a summer wedding.. I don't know. But I guess if she wants a beach or garden wedding, that's fine with me. As long as she's happy." He glanced back at Quinn and smiled warmly at her.

"Hey. That's actually cool. But I'm surprised Dave likes dressy and you like jerseys, Jack." He glanced a little at Jack and chuckled.

"Stereotyping are we Mr. Puckerman?" Jack laughed, rolling his eyes. "Davey just wants a reason to dress up all pretty" He joked, reaching up and pinching Dave's cheek, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek and whispering "road trips aren't as fun when I don't get to tease you the whole way" laughing and sitting back. "So either way you guys are gonna have to drive, to be on a beach, right?" He asked Quinn, reaching for his iPod. "We need music."

"No Church weddings. We can get married by a priest in a garden or something," she smiled softly and took a sip of her coffee. "I don't know if I'd want a beach wedding. It looks like it could be nice but what if its high tide, then you gotta move up. Or if it's like a nasty day out, it just looks like it would take a lot of work." Quinn waved her hand in the air and shook her head. "I think I'd die if we went the whole ride without music."

"I'm with you on the no beach wedding." Dave said with a scowl, taking the iPod from Jack, "I'm not a fan of sand."

He turned on the music and handed the iPod back to Jack so that he could control it, turning down the volume so that he could talk to Puck.

"As my best man," He said quietly trying not to alert jack. "I expect an awesome bachelor party tonight before the wedding tomorrow."

"Hey! Beaches are awesome. And I get to show my abs and biceps." Puck put up his sleeve and flexed his arm. "See?" He laughed and took a sip of his coffee.

Puck whispered back at Dave. "Dude, like you down know me. I'll take care of you." He quirked his eyebrows at him then realized something. "Wait. You don't like girls so.. Do I bring you to a gay club?" Puck furrowed his eyebrows out of confusion.

"What was that, Puckerman?" Jack raised an eyebrow, keeping his attention on his iPod, choosing a Lady Gaga song and blasting it, laughing when they both grimace, turning it down and choosing another song. "Your boyfriend is a bad influence, Q." He joked, nudging her softly.

Quinn placed her coffee in between her legs, letting her arms fold over her chest. "My boyfriend is also going to be very lonely depending on his choices for the evening." She raised an eyebrow, before looking back at Jack. "But, if they get to have a bachelor party, I guess it's only fair that you have a bachelorette party as well." She winked at Jack, laughing again.

"Vegas has got to have a club that has both, right?" Dave asked in a hush tone, even though he knew that Jack and Q knew what he was talking about.

"I think I've seen it on TV." He said with a shrug, "but as long as you don't get me a hooker I'm all good." He said with a grin, turning right onto the interstate.

"Do we need to pick a wedding song? Like a first dance kind of thing?" he asked curiously, kind of hoping that they would. He wanted to share a dance with Jack, and have a song together, no matter how gay that might be.

"Oh right. They do." He nodded and almost jumped up from his seat when Dave didn't want a hooker. Puck leaned closer to Dave so the Jack and Quinn won't hear him. "Come on. A bachelor party ain't perfect without a hooker or a man hooker if you want."

"Hey, hey, hey." Puck turned his torso to look at Quinn and glared at her. "You better watch it, Fabray. You know I'm the jealous type." He turned again and looked at the window, half-smiling.

"Hey! Back off.. Us _ladies_ can have a party if you guys are having one." He laughed, placing an arm around Q's shoulder, "We can go to a heterosexual bar with plenty of straight men for you, and plenty of men who are gay but just don't know it yet for me. That's my type you know." He grinned, poking Dave's shoulder and handing Quinn his iPod to pick the next song.

Quinn laughed as she shuffled through his iPod, but ended up just blasting another Lady Gaga song. "Yeah, after tonight I might have to find a new boyfriend," she stuck her tongue out at Puck to show him she was only joking before hanging Jack's iPod back to him.

"No offense, Puckerman." He said with a whisper, "but Jack's the only person I've ever slept with and I hope to keep it that way." He said with a laugh, realizing how weird it sounded that he'd never had sex with anyone else and now he was getting married.

"I'm not sleeping with a hooker, so let's not go there."

"Dude, you're whack. I'm not paying a hooker to sleep with you. I'm just gonna let him or her to dance for you and give you a lap dance. I'm not that kind of person anymore, _Dave_." He laughed and shook his head as he looked out the window. "And I just want to party, drink, dance.. You know, the usual." Puck waggled his eyebrows at Dave.

"Dave doesn't need someone to dance for him." Jack said, leaning up to speak in Puck's ear. "I do that every night." He sat back and laughed at the look on Puck's face, "So how about that bar, then Quinnie? Maybe we can go for the same guy." He laughed again, switching the song once more.

Quinn took another sip of her coffee to hide her laugh and looked at Jack. "Oh yeah, I think between the two of us we can make him for his name," She laughed softly, leaning back against the head rest. "It's really only fair, Puck obviously wants a lap dance and to get Dave one, I'm sure we can get you one as well."

"I'm just checking, dude." He said as he rolled his eyes, "I know you've changed…but you're still Puckerman, who knows what kind of crazy shit you're capable of thinking of."

"Oh hell no." Dave said as he turned around to shoot a look at Quinn, "I don't want anyone dancing on my fiancée." He turned back towards the road as Jack and Quinn started talking about the injustice of it all. "If it'll make all of us feel better, how about no one gets a lap dance?"

"Ohdeargod.. Why don't we just all go out together in one club and get lap dances from each other. Happy?" Puck rolled his eyes and he put his coffee on the cup holder. He crossed his arms over his chest and slouched on his seat. He wanted a Vegas experience just like the stars do but he really can't do it with his girlfriend tagging along. And he really doesn't want to hurt his girlfriend, he loves her too much.

"I call giving Quinn a lap dance!" Jack laughed, "No, no. If you guys want to go out, it's fine with me.. just as it should be fine with you _darling_,… trust me a little would you? Everything will be fine." He smiled and handed his iPod to Puck for him to pick a song.

"Oh, I wouldn't mind that!" Quinn laughed and shook her head. She looked over at Puck, clearly seeing the upset expression on his face. "Yeah, really. I mean, you guys can go out. Just don't get so trashed that you're useless tomorrow. Because you're both going to need to be there, unless you want me to marry Jack," She teased.

* * *

When they finally pulled to a stop, Quinn slid out of the car and walked over to Puck. "You happy?" she teased softly, reaching down to grab his hand. "You get to have the real Vegas experience." She laughed and shook her head before placing a small kiss on the corner of his lips. "Just don't do anything stupid," she half begged more than a little worried about Puck and Vegas.

When Quinn grabbed his hand, he squeezed her hand and looked down at his girlfriend smiling with his eyebrow raised. "Maybe. And don't worry, babe. I won't do anything stupid.. without you." Puck winked then smirked at her and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

Quinn smiled and kissed him back. "You better not, Puckerman. I have no problems catching a bus back to Lima." She raised an eyebrow at him to tell him she was seriously before hugging him softly. "But I trust you," she told him seriously before kissing him again softly.

Puck can sense that she was serious but he was serious too. He will never do something that stupid to hurt his girlfriend, the girl he wanted to marry and be with forever. "Don't worry, Quinn. Thank you and I trust you too." Then he pulled back to look at Quinn in the eyes. "If you want, we can all go to one club. It's fine with me. I won't get a lap dance, even though I want to.. But it's ok. As long as you feel secure and comfortable with me by your side." Puck smiled at her genuinely, trying to make her feel better about them being in Vegas.

Quinn looked up at Puck, pulling herself back from his hug. She shrugged her shoulders letting her eyes fall to the floor. "No, I mean if you want a lap dance go for it. Who am I to stop you?" She ran her fingers through her hair, before biting down on her bottom lip. "I'll wait and see what Jack wants to do. I'm not much of a partier or whatever, but I guess I'll make an exception for tonight you know?" The Cheerio shrugged her shoulders slightly. She didn't like the idea of Puck getting a lap dance, but his words 'even though I want to' had made her feel insanely guilty. It was every guy's dream to go to Vegas, who was she to stand in the way of that?

Puck pursed his lips and pulled her waist to his, making their faces as close as possible without kissing then he narrowed his eyes and looked into hers. "Well you are my girlfriend and my future wife, so.. Maybe **you** can give me a lap dance." Puck quirked his eyebrows and licked his lips.

Quinn felt the corners of her mouth pull into a smile as she looked at him. "Hm, I think I could definitely be into that idea. But it would have to be just the two of us." She leaned forward slightly, pushing Puck gently back against the car. "Because my lap dances aren't something for everyone's eyes." Quinn let her lips fall pass his and down to his jaw. She left a few soft kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck, before making her way back up to his lips.

Puck was grinning like an idiot as Quinn pushed him back against the car. "Well, I guess I can buy you some lingerie later." He quirked his eyebrows again as Quinn kissed him on the lips. Puck kissed back deep. "I.. love you.. so much.. babe." He said in between their kiss. He bit her bottom lip and pulled it to him, growling.

Quinn mumbled something along the lines of I love you too so much, but it was lost as he bit down on her bottom lip, causing a soft moan from the cheerleader. She pulled back shaking her head. "Save it for later." She laughed and reached down to grab Puck's hand. "Should we grab something to eat? I'm pretty sure Dave and Jack went inside, but I think they had other intentions." Quinn shot her boyfriend a wink before laughing softly.

"Later? Hmmm. You better get ready when I enter our room then." Puck couldn't stop smirking. He laughed out loud at Quinn's last statement as he pulled her to the buildings with restaurants. "They're going to get married tomorrow, you can't blame them. If I were Dave, I will never let my hands off you." He grinned and entered a fast food joint. "Is this place ok?

"This is fine baby." Quinn smiled and went to stand in the back of the line. "And you can't keep your hands off me as is. So what's the difference?" She teased softly. "But I love you." Quinn leaned forward and kissed him softly before looking at the menu. "What are you getting?"

"Well, true. But I want to be yours and I want you to be mine forever.. And totally legit with all the papers and stuff." Puck laughed softly, grabbing Quinn by the waist and hugging her tight. "I want our children to have my last name." He smiled at her then bit his lip. He couldn't believe that he would actually be talking about these things. "I'm getting some burger and fries. How about you?" Puck's arms were still around Quinn's tiny waist.

Quinn smiled and nodded. "Don't worry, our children will have your last name." She nodded again and pressed her lips against his softly. "But I don't know if I can agree to raising our children under the Jewish faith," she teased. "Hey babe, am I going to have to become a Jew? I mean I know you're mom wanted you to marry a Jewish girl." Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked up at the menu again. "A burger and friends sound really good though."

"Woah. Wait. Are you serious? They have to be under the Jewish faith." He slightly furrowed his eyebrows. "And no, you don't have to become a Jew. When we get married, we can get a priest and a rabbi to marry us." He was serious about all this stuff. "Ok. I'll get one order of that and let's make everything large so we can share." Puck gave Quinn a half-smile.

Quinn bit down on her lip and looked at him. "What if I want to? I mean I know your mom said she wanted you to marry a Jewish girl. I don't mind. Besides, it'd show my parents how much I really do care about you." She shrugged her shoulders softly. Quinn really didn't mind converting. Yes, it was a big deal, and she would miss her bacon. But Quinn wanted to make Puck happy, and his mom of course. Quinn nodded softly, and smiled. "Hm, that sounds great."

Puck just stood there and stared at her with his mouth slightly opened. He blinked a few times and swallowed big gulps of his saliva. He couldn't believe that Quinn, his girlfriend who's a big Christian with a cross around her neck, wants to convert into becoming a Jew. Puck couldn't believe it. He was in deep thought that he didn't realize he was next in line to order.

Quinn looked at him, a little worried. "Baby? You okay?" She placed her hand on his arm, trying to get his attention. "Sweetie, you need to order." When he made no move, Quinn laughed softly and turned to place their order. She pulled out Puck's wallet and paid for their food, and turned back to Puck. "Are you alright?" she asked, getting slightly worried.

Even when Quinn touched his arm, he was still in deep shock. Puck was excited that she wanted to convert into his religion. He wants to agree to her decision but he wants to make sure she really wants this not because of him.

Puck finally snapped out of it as soon as he smelled their food. "Wh-What happened? You ordered already?" He was confused on what's happening. "Hey, why do you have my wallet?" He raised his eyebrow at Quinn's hand with his wallet.

Quinn laughed and waved the bag of food in front of him. "I know how to pull your wallet out of your pocket." Quinn slipped his wallet back into this pocket and shook her head. "You want to eat in here, or go back to the car?" She wasn't picky either way, but she pulled him away from the line so the people behind them could order.

"You're a sneaky little girl." Puck narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "Maybe we should eat here. I think Jack and Dave are going to be long, wherever they are." He squirmed a little at the thought and then laughed." He took the bag of food from Quinn and pulled her to an empty table. Puck waited for her to sit down then he took out the food and laid it on the table for them. He sat down beside her and pulled his chair closer to her. Puck cut the big burger into two and gave her the bigger part.

Quinn laughed at both his comments, and followed him to an empty table. She took the burger from him, and took a small bite. While she ate, Quinn let her head fall against his shoulder. "I love you," she mumbled softly in between bites. She had meant everything she had said to him. He meant that much to her, and she knew that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

"Are you just saying that 'cause you paid the food with my money?" Puck laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I'm just kidding, babe. I love you too." He opened his mouth. "Aaaah" It was signaling his trophy wife to feed him. Quinn rolled her eyes and fed him a fry. Puck ate it and smiled at her. "Babe, I need to go to the bathroom for a while. Ok?" Quinn nodded and continued eating. Puck stood up and went to the men's bathroom.

Quinn laughed and waved her boyfriend off. She didn't really ate much while he was gone, she just wasn't really hungry. Okay that was a lie. If she was being honest with herself she was still worried about the baby weight. Had she gotten all of it off? Sure, Puck never said anything. But Coach managed to bring it up at every practice. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair as she looked over in the direction of the men's room waiting for Puck to get back.

Puck entered the men's bathroom and stopped by the door as he heard noises. "What the fuck?" He whispered to himself. He slowly walked towards the stall where the sounds were coming from. He bent down and looked under. Puck saw two sets of feet on the other side. They were guys in it. One guy standing and the other guy one kneeling in front of the standing one. "Fuck." Puck said a little louder than a whisper.

Jack jumped when he heard the noise and stood up abruptly, waiting until Dave had his boxers back on to open the door, seeing Puck bending down in front of the door and throwing his head back, laughing. "Puck, what the fuck are you doing here?" He laughed, hearing Dave fumble with his belt behind him.

"Puckerman," Dave growled, exiting the stall behind Jack, "You have no idea how much I regret bringing you right now." He was still pretty hard but there was nothing he could do about it now, not after being caught, quite litterally, with his pants around his ankles.

"We should probably get bank on the road." He grumbled before exiting the bathroom and heading into the cafeteria, trying think about kittens and puppies as he tried to regain control over his body.

* * *

Puck was a pretty good driver but he was getting a little distracted with Quinn and her hands everywhere on him. So he sometimes went too fast and accidentally swerves. But they manage to arrive at Las Vegas safe and sound.

Jack had fallen asleep on Dave about 4 hours into the drive, and he'd been sleeping for about 2 hours (which, let me tell you.. with Puck driving, it was a miracle he could even sleep) when the car jolted to a stop. He climbed out of the car, stretching, and looking at their hotel.

"So, we'll check in, and then you guys are dropping Quinn and I off at a straight bar, and you're going to a gay bar?" He looked at Puck, "Man, I'm starting to have my suspicions about you, Puckerman. I believe that will make it twice you've walked in on us, and you kissed me, and now you're going to a gay bar." He joked, tapping him on the face lightly.

Puck went out of the car and opened the door for Quinn. "Hold up. You're going to a straight bar? Are you kidding me?" He looked at his girlfriend with furrowed eyebrows. Then he raised his eyebrow at Jack. "Whatever. If you continue teasing me, I'll marry your fiancée." Puck folded his arms over his chest and smirked at Jack.

"Uh no, no you won't dude." Dave said with a skeptical look in Puck's direction, grabbing Jack by the waist as he got out of the car.

"Baby, please don't leave me with him." he whined a little, still feeling a little sexually frustrated from earlier. "I don't want him to try to coerce me into marrying him." He pouted when Jack pulled away from and walked over to Quinn, discussing their plans as he headed back over to Puck reluctantly, crossing his arms over his chest as he set some ground rules.

"No hookers, no drugs, and no sexuality questioning." He said with a grimace, "and trying to marry me falls under the last category."

Quinn rolled her eyes, and shook her head. "Yes, we're going a straight bar. You'll survive." She was about to wrap her arms around Puck to confirm that he had nothing to worry about when she heard his comment. Almost instantly Quinn reached up and smacked his arm. "Stop that."

She smiled at Jack and shook her head again. "Anyways, you going to see how many men you can 'convert' before the big day?" she teased with a wink and a soft laugh.

"Oh, definitely. Apparently I have a knack for turning even the straightest guys gay." He laughed, walking up behind Puck and Dave and slapping them both on the butt. "It's sort of a talent." He smiled and shrugged. "So which bar are we going to, then? And which bar are you two going to?" he eyed Puck hesitantly, not sure he trusted him with his fiancée.

Puck winced as Quinn smacked his arm and turned to Dave. "Shut up, Dave. I was just trying to scare Jack. I don't want to leave Quinn with him. They're going to a straight club, for christ's sake." He sighed deep. "Don't get your hopes up. I want to marry Quinn, not you." He rolled his eyes. "No drugs, fine. But hookers? Come on, dude! I'll get you all the hookers you want." He smirked and patted Dave's shoulder.

"What the fuck?" Puck almost jumped up as Jack slapped his butt. He glared at Jack. "Don't ever do that again." He turned again and continued walking. "Maybe we should go to a gay bar then a straight bar."

"Doesn't matter to me." He said with a shrug, "by that time we'll both be so drunk that we won't know what we're looking at, so it won't even matter." He looked back over his shoulder and frowned as Jack and Quinn went in the opposite direction. They'd only been separated for about 30 seconds but he was already missing his fiancée.

"How are we even going to find a gay bar?" He asked in confusion, not having really thought it out, "and one that will serve us alcohol…we're totally underage."

Quinn tried to hold back her laugh as Jack smacked Puck's butt. Leave it to Jack. Before they parted, Quinn made sure to yell at Dave to smack Puck upside the head for her if he so much as attempted to get either of them a hooker. And made sure to shoot Puck one of her I-will-kill-you glares.

Puck laughed at Dave's statement being totally wasted. He saw Dave looked back and he looked back as well. "The hell. They're leaving us without a goodbye or a kiss?" Puck let out a long sigh and licked his lips looking at the back of his girlfriend. _Fuck. She looks hot tonight. What if someone tries to snatch her away from me? Dammit._ He's missing her terribly now.

He turned to Dave. "Don't worry, dude. I've got it all covered. I searched on my phone and got some great and popular clubs. And don't worry about the underage crisis. Have you seen us? We look old enough and fucking good. They'll let us in for sure." Puck started to walk towards one club, a gay club.

_**Babe, don't drink too much. Text me if you think you're getting drunk and I'll come over and drink with you if you don't want to go yet. Ok?**_

_**I won't, don't worry. You be careful okay. And I meant what I said about the hookers, Puckerman. I love you.**_

"True enough, we do look pretty fucking badass." he commented as they headed towards the club, the bouncer not even ID'ing Puck when he gave him his best menacing glare. They entered into the club and Dave couldn't help but feel overwhelmed and just how, well, _gay, _it was. There were half naked guys everywhere, and they were just grinding up against the poles like they were trying to fuck the shit out of them.

It was kind of horrifying.

"Sure you don't want to go to a straight bar?" Dave asked hesitantly, suddenly very afraid.

Puck froze and tried to let everything around him sink in. A straight guy in a really, _really _gay bar. His eyes widened when a guy approached him and started to flirt with him. He turned to Dave looking terrified. He shook his head vigorously but then he got pulled by a bunch of gays and pushed him down into a booth. "Karofsky!"

"Puckerman?" Dave called out hesitantly, afraid when a random guy came up to him and pushed him down into the booth next to Puck. He cringed when a dancer came out of nowhere and jumped on top of their table, shaking his pelvis in their faces. He knew that he was supposed to be finding this attractive but all he could do was stare at Puck in fear, wondering how the fuck they were going to get out of this one.

"Holy shit.." Puck looked up at the dancer then slouched on his seat and covered his face with his hand. "I'm going to lose my sanity here." He whispered to Dave. Puck tried to stand up but then he got pushed down again. "Ok, ok. I'll be right back. I'll just.. Uhm.. Go to the bathroom! Right.." They let Puck out of the booth and he ran to the bathroom so terrified.

"Puckerman!" He yelled after the fleeing teen, "I'm going to kick your ass!" He tried to get out of the booth but was pushed down by the dancer who was thrusting his groin in his face.

"Oh hell no." He cursed, shoving past the dancers as he headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind him and hyperventilating. He nearly burst into laughter when he saw a horrified looking Puck cowering under the sinks, looking as if he might actually die.

Puck taking deep breaths under the sink. When the door opened, he screamed a little and nearly jumped off the floor and bump his head. "What the hell, Karofsky? You scared the hell out of me!" He bit his lip and took out his phone and texted Quinn.

_**Good. So how are you doing? Having fun? We're in a gay bar and.. They pulled us into a booth and started dancing in front of us. It's terrifying! I'm in the bathroom right now, hiding.**_

_**I'm alright. Jack got me a cosmo, it's fucking pink. SO pink. Aw, baby. That's what happens. Just leave, go somewhere else?**_

"…and you said this was a good one?" He snapped, trying to get the image of the freaky dancer out of his head. "Look up a bar on your phone that is, oh I don't know, not _fucking horrifying, _that is for gays and straights…I don't think I can take another one of these."

"Yeah, sure. I'll take a look. I need to get the fuck out of here. This is my version of a haunted house." Puck stood up and shook his head while searching for a new bar.

"I've got one. It's cool and a bi bar. 2 blocks away from here."

"Well then let's get the fuck out here." Dave said. "I'm thinking if we bolt out of the bathroom at the same time they'll think we're going to hook up so they'll leave us alone."

They exited the bathroom together and made their way to the exit, Dave's theory proving to be true as they made it outside alive. Dave sighed in relief when they got outside and sent Jack a quick text telling him about the horrors they'd had to endure as they walked to the other club, getting in easily once again, as they headed inside.

"THANK GOD!" Puck half screamed on the sidewalk.

_**That's your color, babe. Haha! Don't drink too much though. We're going to a bi bar now. Have fun, baby!**_

_**Red is my color. Not pink. Haha, I won't. You have fun too, I love you.**_

They went to the next club and got in easily again. "The bouncers here are.. Awesome." He nudged Dave's side and approached the bar. "So, wanna do shots? We never got to finish our one-on-one competition during New Year's Eve." Puck smirked at Dave and hit the bar table. "Five rounds of shots here!" The lady behind the bar poured them the shots.

"Make that seven rounds." He told the bartender, a cute looking guy who kind of looked a bit like what he would assume a love child between Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry would look like, as he was pouring the shots. "If we're going to do this, let's not half-ass it." He said with a grin, slamming back the shots with Puck at the bar. He could feel some eyes on them but he ignored them as he did the shots, grinning as they just kept coming and both teens kept throwing them back.

"I'd say we're pretty evenly matched." He said with a smirk, "Want to go again or give in?"

"Half-ass? Yeah, right. Let's do this 20 rounds if you want!" Puck laughed and kept drinking the shots at the same time Dave was then throwing them back. Once they were all done with the shots, Puck still felt the same. That means he needs more! "Give in? Yeah, right! Go again, dude. I don't feel the alcohol in me." He called the bartender again. "Hey, 10 shots each here!" Puck turned to Dave again. "I ain't chickening out like the last time." He put up his arm and formed a fist with his hand, offering Dave a fist bump.

_**I love you more! ;)**_

_**It's not nice to lie, Puckerman ;) **_

They fist bumped and the bartender came back, pouring them the shots. The bartender was totally checking Dave out. Once the bartender left, Puck looked at Dave smirking. "Dude, he was totally checking you out." Puck nodded and grabbed a shot, downing it.

Dave shrugged, still not feeling any effects of the alcohol. "Maybe, or he might have been checking you out. Or maybe he's just wondering how we've done so many fucking shots and have felt nothing…think they're feeding us water?" He said with a laugh, tossing another shot back as he caught a brunette girl and her friend staring at them from the corner.

_**I ain't lying, babe. I would never lie to you.**_

_**Oh, but you are because I definitely love you more.**_

_**But go have fun, baby. Be careful okay? 3**_

_**That can't be possible. I love you so much more.  
I will, but I miss you :( You be careful. Watch out for guys there. Don't let your drink out of your sight.**_

_**I miss you too. :( Me? You watch out for the guys, and girls. Don't let any of them come in and try and steal you. I'll kill them.**_

"Nu-uh. He was checking you out. He was staring at you while he was pouring the shots." Puck smirked as he took another shot and threw it down. "Seriously. I do think this is water. Nothing." He took another shot then threw it down again, a little disappointed.

"Don't look now, but there's two girls staring at us over there. I think they're coming over." Dave said with a laugh, watching as the two girls came closer and he did another shot.

"Dude, don't do this to me." Puck shook his head as he glared at Dave. "Are they hot?" He laughed, took a shot and tried to look over at the ladies approaching them.

"Hi." A blonde girl approached Puck. "Hey." A ginger girl approached Dave. "Sup, ladies?" Puck smiled at them.

"Uh, hey." Dave said as the ginger/brunette (he couldn't tell which, her hair kind of looked like both) leaned against his arm. "How are you?" He didn't really know what to say to girls, he didn't see them as sexual beings he wanted to hook up. He finished the shots that he and Puck had left, frowning when he _still _didn't feel anything, as they ordered more rounds.

"Wow, you drink those like they're water." the girl said with a starstruck look on her face, clamping her talon-like nails into his arm. "That's so hot."

"Uh thanks." He said awkwardly, looking at Puck and mouthing 'what the fuck' as the nameless girl chattered on.

Puck laughed at Dave's facial expression as the girl tried to flirt with him. "So, what's your name?" The blonde girl tried to catch Puck's attention from Dave. "My name's Puck." He took another shot and threw it back. "Wow. That's name sounds so.. badass." The blonde let her fingers through her hair. Puck suddenly remembered Quinn then sent her a quick text.

_**No one can steal me away from you, babe. I'm always thinking about you. I'll bury alive the guys who will try to even touch you.**_

_**Don't worry, Jack is taking good care of me.  
Go enjoy yourself, baby. I'll talk to you later 3**_

"My name's Trixie. But you can call me Trix." She put her hand on Puck's arm and squeezed it. "Oh wow. Your arms are so hard." He let her hand caress his arm. "I work out daily." She leaned her front onto his arm then whispered something into his ear. Puck just smiled at her and drank some more shots, shaking his head slightly at Dave.

Dave frowned at his friend's lack of response and pounded back the rest of the shots on the bar counter, wincing as he finally started to feel something.

"Wow." The nameless girl practically purred as she wrapped her hand around his wrist. "That was so hot." She was grinning up at him and it was making him feel uncomfortable. He opened his mouth to say that he had a boyfriend and was _so _not interested but was unable to do so as the nameless chick had grabbed his face and pressed her own against it, practically shoving her tongue down his throat.

"Woah! Dude, slow down. You don't even know the girl's name." Puck laughed at the scene in front of him. "Well you know my name.. Can I get a kiss?" Trixie asked and turned his head towards her. "Sure." Puck leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheek. "There you go." He winked at her before getting another shot and throwing it down. "But I want this kind of kiss.." She put herself in the middle of Puck's legs and crashed her lips to him.

"My name's Karen." The nameless girl who now had a name said with a glare in Puck's direction, snaking her arms around Dave's neck as he looked on helplessly. She was pretty enough if you were into that kind of thing, her boobs were fucking huge, and he was definitely willing to bet that she was easy…but he just wasn't into it. He didn't find girls overly appealing, he was much more interested in guys.

…but Jack had told him to kiss girls, so what could it hurt right? So when Karen leaned up and kissed him again he just shrugged and went along with it, it really wasn't that bad.

It was an experience, a learning thing. It would only just reiterate how much he loved Jack.

Puck gave in to the kiss but pulled back after a few seconds. "Nice." He smiled just to be nice and ordered more shots from the guy bartender, who was now glaring at the girl who was kissing Dave. Puck just laughed at him. "Hey. I wasn't done yet." Trixie was rubbing the inside of his thighs, looking up at him. He took two more shots and he felt something already."Well I am, Trixie."

He took another shot and hissed a little. "Come on. You're so hot and I'm hot.." She leaned a little closer and grabbed his hands, wrapping it around her waist. Puck just pulled back his arms.

"You're gay aren't you?"

He furrowed his eyes."What?"

Unfortunately for Puck, even with Jack's little distraction she had seen the skank with her tongue shoved down her boyfriend's throat. When Jack let her go as he walked over to Dave, Quinn could already feel the anger bubbling inside her. She walked over to Puck, and the girl with an eye brow raised. "Enjoying yourself?" Quinn was a little too drunk to even think that the girl could have started the entire thing.

"So, let me see if I get this right, I can't have a guy as much as touch me, and you get to make out with some whore? Great double fucking standard." Quinn's words were slightly slurred, and she shook her head. "Whatever." She didn't have the energy to try and fight the girl, instead she turned and attempted to make a dramatic entrance out of the club, but ended up stumbling a few times.

"Hey, baby! Of course. We did like 28 shots or someth-" Puck was cut off as Quinn started to yell at her. "Baby, you're drunk. And that girl came up to me, I didn-" He was cut off again as Quinn went out of the club stumbling. "Baby!" Puck ran out and chased after her. He was a little buzzed but he can still do things and he's aware of everything that was going on. They reached the side walk and Quinn was drunk walking. "Quinn!" Puck hugged her from behind. "Baby, stop this. Please. You know I love you. Come on, let me take you to the hotel."

"No, no!" Quinn screamed at him as she pushed his hands away. She spun around as best she could to look at him. "You kissed her back, Puckerman! Did I kiss the guy that tried to kiss me? No! I let Jack pull him away. I didn't cheat on you." Quinn pushed him slightly, although he didn't move much because she lacked energy and spun again, trying to walk. She was determined to find the hotel without his help.

"Quinn Fabray! Get the hell back here!" When she didn't turn around, he ran and blocked her with his chest. "She ambushed kissed me! I couldn't push her away cause then I'll push her into Dave and he might fall. And I only kissed her back 'cause I imagined her to be you. Wait.. A guy tried to kiss you? What the fuck! Where is that fucking perv?" Puck was getting angry. His hands turning into fists so hard that his nails were digging into his palm. His eyes darkened and he was turning red.

"Dave's a big boy, Noah! I'm sure he could handle being bumped by some tramp." Quinn tired to move around him but he blocked her yet again. "Yes! But I didn't kiss him. I kept thinking about my boyfriend who I could never do that too, Vegas or not. And I certainly wasn't about to 'pretend' he was you!" Quinn ignored him as his eyes darkened and tried again to go around him, but to no avail. "Can you get out of my fucking way, please?"

Puck didn't listen to Quinn and stayed there. He was so fucking angry, he could punch a random guy who will pass-by. He kicked the trash cans that were near them and threw it against the wall. He walked towards the hotel really, really angry.

Quinn watched as he walked off towards the hotel. She knew she would never find it on her own. Throwing her hands in the air, Quinn let out a groan and followed behind him silently. She couldn't believe he was so angry. _She_ hadn't kissed anybody.

Puck furrowed his eyes as he felt someone was following him. He stopped, then the person stopped. When he took a step to the right, the person took a step to the right too. He turned around and saw Quinn turned around too. Puck forgot his anger and started to laugh silently. He hid behind the tree and watched Quinn with his hand over his mouth, trying to hold his laugh.

When the blonde turned back around, she saw Puck was no longer in her line of sight. "Shit," she mumbled softly. Quinn shrugged her shoulders softly and went to go sit on the curb. Her head was killing her, and she knew she'd never be able to find the hotel without him. She was still mad at him, but as she dropped her head into her hands, she wished he was next to her.

When Puck heard her mumbled curse, he smirked. _She totally wants me to be with her._ Once Quinn dropped her head into her hands, Puck slowly sat beside her on the curb and put his arm around her, pulling her closer to him. He whispered into her ear. "I'm sorry, babe."

Quinn just let herself fall into Puck's side. She didn't care anymore. She didn't have the energy to fight him off. "I can't believe you kissed her.." she mumbled softly, feeling the pout pull onto her lips.

"I'm sorry. I should have pushed her.. But she was a blonde and I imagined her to be you but then she wasn't kissing the way you did so I broke it off. I shouldn't have given in." Puck pushed her hands down, put his hand under her chin and turned her head to him. "It was just a kiss. You're the one I love and obviously, you were the one who I was thinking of." He stroked his thumb through her bottom lip. "Now look who's pouting." He laughed softly and kissed her bottom lip. "I love you, Quinn. And no one else."

Quinn pulled her head away from him, and looked down at the ground. She didn't want him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes. "So, every time some blonde comes up and kisses you you're just going to give in because you're going to imagine it's me? It doesn't work like that Puck." She shook her head, and let out a sigh. "Kiss or not, it's enough to hurt." She bit down on her bottom lip, trying to pull away from him but she just didn't have the strength right now.

Puck let out a sigh as his girlfriend pulled away from him. He turned his body to face Quinn. "Ok. No more kissing, even blondes. Except you though." Puck turned her face with his hands and turn to him again. "I'm sorry. I'll try my best not to kiss chicks when I drink in bars. I promise." A tear fell out of Quinn's eye. Puck got worried and wiped it with his thumb. "Oh baby." Puck hugged her tight. "I love you."

Quinn just let herself fall into Puck's arms as she hugged him. "I love you too." She pulled back and shook her head. "Can we go to the hotel? I don't feel so good," she mumbled softly. Quinn wiped the rest of the tears from her eyes and looked at Puck. "Please?" she half begged, feeling like her head was going to explode.

"Ok, ok. Let's go." Puck helped her to get up. Quinn was pretty drunk. He's surprised that she's having a headache right now. Usually when people drink, they get headaches after they sleep, which are called hangovers. Quinn? She gets a hangover after an hour of drinking.

Puck didn't want her to stumble anymore so he carried her like they just got married all the way to the hotel. He didn't know why Quinn was so conscious about her weight. She's light as a feather and has a smokin' body.

Once they reached the hotel, the concierge looked at Puck weirdly while he was waiting for the elevator still carrying Quinn. "She's my girlfriend. We're getting married. Just practicing" He wasn't really lying. He wanted didn't want the concierge to think he's some psycho perv or something.

Quinn didn't put up any protest as Puck picked her up. She could already feel the room spinning, and she knew she wouldn't have been able to make it back to the hotel by herself. She let her head fall against his chest, as they made it to the elevator.

When they finally made it up to the room, Quinn looked at Puck. "Can you put me down?" She asked softly. But the second Quinn's feet were on the floor she darted to the bathroom. She threw open the door, and ran over to the toilet.

Quinn tried to push her hair out of the way as she felt the contents of her stomach making their way up and into the bowl. This was ridiculous. She had what? Two cosmos? She groaned softly, as leaned over the bowl.

Once he put Quinn down, he ran after her to the bathroom. Puck pulled her blonde hair back so that it won't get any vomit on it. "Ogod. How much did you drink? Didn't I tell you not to drink too much?" He said worriedly. Quinn doesn't have that much of a drinking experience but now, he hopes she learns from this one. Puck sat down on the tiled floor beside her, rubbing her back. He reached for one of the tissue rolls and used it to wipe her mouth and hands.

Quinn shook her head and rested it against the bowl, not even caring anymore. "I didn't drink that much. I think I had two or three cosmos." She took the toilet paper from him and wiped her mouth lifting her head slightly. "I guess we know I can't hold my liquor," she laughed softly. It didn't bother Quinn if she was a light weight, she wasn't a party animal and drinking just wasn't her thing. It did bother her that she was puking, she hated that.

"No, don't lean there. Come here." Puck pulled her from the toilet and made her lean against his chest. "Better, right?" He combed her hair with his fingers. "Next time when you drink, I should be with you. No exceptions." Puck wrapped his arms around her, reassuring her that he'll always be there. "And oh. You're color is definitely pink." He snickered softly.

Quinn nodded as she fell back against his chest. "How about I don't drink anymore?" Yeah, she liked the sound of that a lot more than actually drinking again. Quinn shook her head. "No, no. Pink is definitely not my color. Red is my color," she nodded with a soft laugh. "Never again with something pink, never again."

Puck laughed softly. "Well you just have to control your alcohol intake so that you wouldn't puke again. Don't worry, I'll teach you on how to not get drunk that easily." He placed a soft kiss on Quinn's head, not caring that she kind of smells because of her vomit. Puck tried hold his laugh on her comment about not drinking something pink again. "Tequila sunrise? That has red in it. Oh! What about bloody Mary? Now that's red."

Quinn shook her head and stood up. "No drinking again, for a while." She went over to the sink and splashed some water on her face before rinsing out her mouth.

Puck laughed and shook his head as he watched her stood up from the floor and went towards the sink. He just sat there and thought of things that could happen that night. What if he didn't notice Quinn was walking behind him? There might some random dude that can hurt her or literally steal her away from him. What if Quinn didn't catch him? Would he end up sleeping with Trixie? He squirmed at the thought of it. She wasn't a good kisser, more likely what about in bed?

When she turned back around, she held her hand out to help Puck stand up. "Thank you, though. For being here."

He took it and stood up. Puck didn't let go of her hand and pulled her in the bedroom. "Come on. Let's get you change out of your dirty clothes." He let her sit on the bed while he took her nightgown out her duffel bag. Puck went back to her then lifted her up to stand again and pulled up her dress gently, taking it off her. She wasn't wearing any bra. He wasn't really surprised. He was readying the nightgown to put it on her.

Quinn stood up slowly and let Puck pull off her dress. She smiled as the nightgown was slipped down over her. "You're amazing, you know that?" She asked softly.

Puck smiled when he saw his girlfriend smile as the nightgown was slipped down over her. "Someone has told me a few times." He shrugged and watched Quinn throw herself back to fall on the bed.

She climbed up to lay her head on the pillow and just rested there. "I thought I wasn't supposed to get a headache till the next morning.." she mumbled, burying her head in the pillow.

Puck approached his bag and took out his favorite singlet. He was feeling a little hot so he planned on not wear any boxers. He turned around to face Quinn as she spoke. "Well.." He unbuckled and unzipped his pants then pushed it down to the floor. He was only in his undies "You're a light drinker. Everything is fast on you." Puck took off his shirt then put his singlet on. "I don't know. That's the first time I've seen you really drunk." He took a bottle of water from the mini fridge then he jumped on the bed next to Quinn. "Here. Drink this." He said, handing her the bottle.

Quinn looked up at the water bottle and shook her head. "Don't want to," she mumbled. She shook her head, and let her eyes close softly. "I just want to sleep." Quinn was exhausted, she just needed to sleep right now. "Lay with me?" She asked, letting her one eye open to look at him. She pouted softly and looked at Puck.

"Come on, baby. Just one sip. I promise." Puck sat up and opened the cap of the bottle. "I'll lay with you once you drink from this bottle." He drank from the bottle then he looked down at Quinn. "See? It's not that hard. Come on, baby. Just one sip and I'll attack you with a lot of kisses while you sleep. I know you want that." Puck quirked his eyebrows at her, holding the bottle waiting for her to sit up.

Quinn let out a groan and opened her eyes. "Fine." She sat up and took the bottle from him. She took a small sip, and handed the bottle back to him. "Happy?" She asked softly. "Can I sleep now?" Quinn laid back down on the bed and let her eyes close again. Her head really was killing her, and she wanted to sleep.

"Yes. Definitely happy." Puck smiled and closed the cap on the bottle before placing it on the side table. He closed the lights before he climbed on the bed, leaving the room lit up by the lamp next to the side table. He turned off the lamp then pulling the covers over them as he positioned himself beside Quinn. Puck positioned himself on the side where Quinn was facing as he lied down facing her as well. He wrapped his arm around her, keeping her close his chest. Puck kissed her temple and laid his head on the pillow. He fell asleep, staring at his beautiful girlfriend.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Unexpected twist and Jave(Jack & Dave)'s wedding!

**AN: **THANKS TO ALL THE REVIEWS! I HOPE YOU GUYS CONTINUE TO READ AND GIVE YOUR COMMENTS ABOUT OUR STORY. IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY READING THEM :D


	23. 23: If There's No Trust, There's No Love

**AN:** Still in Vegas chapter! What will happen to Quick when this big twist happens?

**FACT:**When Lizz and I were writing this, we were crying.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck woke up way before Quinn did. He didn't bother to wake up the girl beside her because he figured she's really tired from last night. So he slipped off his hands slowly and called room service. Puck sat on the bed and opened the TV with a minimal volume so that Quinn wouldn't wake up because of it.

Quinn rolled over and let her eyes flutter open. A groan left the blonde's lips as she felt an instant bounding in her head. She sat up slowly and looked around the room, trying to remember what happened. She saw Puck sitting next to her, his eyes fixed on the tv at the foot of the bed. "Baby, what the hell happened last night?" Quinn's hands went up to rub her temples softly as she tried to will her headache away.

"Oh hey, sunshine. Sleep well?" He asked the girl while he was flicking the channel to find a good show to watch. "Wait. You don't remember a thing?" Puck looked at Quinn confused.

Puck saw how hurt she was so he stood up and took some pills from his bag then grabbed the bottle of water from the side table. "Here you go, baby." He handed the pills and the bottle to Quinn. He sat right in front of her and rubbed her temples for her. "Does this feel good?" Puck didn't want to tell her everything yet because he thinks that she will get cranky and hurt herself more.

Quinn popped the pills into her mouth and took a sip of water. "And to think, I joke about you and Dave being hung over for the wedding." She laughed softly and looked at him. "Thank you," she mumbled softly. Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips gently against his. "Do we know what time they want to get married?"

Puck laughed softly at Quinn's statement and kissed his girlfriend back. "No problem, baby. I'll take care of you whatever happens." He quirked his eyebrows while he continued to rub her temples. "I actually don't know. They haven't texted me. Anyway, baby. I need to tell you something that happened in the club that you know already from last night."

Quinn laughed softly and nodded. "Can it wait? I just really feel like a shower." She tilted her head to the side and ran her fingers through her hair. "Especially before the wedding. I don't want to go all dirty." She laughed softly and pushed herself off the bed. Quinn grabbed her duffel bag and placed it on the bed, looking through it.

"Babe.." He got cut off as Quinn stood up and went to her duffel bag. He didn't start the kiss but he felt guilty she doesn't know even though they fought last night. "Some girl kissed me in the bar last night." Puck just sat there and stared at one direction away from her.

"And you pushed her away right? No biggie. I really need to shower." Quinn didn't give Puck the chance to explain any further before she was off and in the bathroom. She didn't think anything of it, she trusted Puck he would have pushed her away. So she turned on the water, jumping in for a quick shower before the soon to be newlyweds got there.

Puck was in his tiny undies when he opened the door. He didn't really care who will see him in it. "Hey. Sorry. Quinn forgot some things that happened last night. From the incident at the bar until we got here. And I.. Uhm. I told her about the kiss. Now she's in the shower not speaking to me." He rubbed his mohawk as he explained. "You guys want to come in first?"

"We might as well." Dave said as he rolled his eyes, "It wouldn't be a teen wedding if there wasn't some sort of drama, right guys?" He asked as he sat down on the edge of the bed. He was starting to feel a kind of nervous anticipation for the wedding and he really wanted it to start, and soon. To say he was excited didn't even begin to explain it.

"Is she pissed?" he asked Puck, wondering how angry Quinn was going to be when she got out of the shower.

Quinn showered as fast as she could, having a feeling the love birds would want to get married as soon as possible. When she jumped out, she could hear voices outside the bathroom and was glad she brought her clothes in with her. The blonde quickly changed into the simple blue dress, and white cardigan . She yelled to them that she was sorry, and she would be right out. Then turned to grab the small blow dryer so she could just dry her hair really fast.

Puck looked at Dave. "I really don't know. I hope not like what happened last night." He shook his head. He pulled a chair then faced it to them and sat down with his legs a little bit spread. "Fuck. Don't even get me started on that first club. Didn't Dave text you that we were terrified? God." Puck squirmed as he had a small flashback from last night when Jack asked about the gayest club Puck has ever been in. "So many. half-naked. gay men."

"He's not lying, babe." Dave said with a horrified look on his face, remembering how horrible it had been. "I seriously thought they were going to pin us down and refuse to let us leave for a minute there." He shuddered at the memory and pulled Jack to his side, pressing a kiss to his mouth as they waited for Quinn to come out of the shower. When she came out, looking ready, Dave stood up and turned towards their little group.

"Are we ready for this?"

Quinn came out a few moments later, and looked at Jack and Dave with a smile. When she heard Dave speak, she nodded. "Yes! Let's go get you two married." She was excited for them, she couldn't help it. Quinn looked over at Puck, still smiling. "You ready, babe?"

The four of them were too early for the wedding. Three hours early to be specific. Dave and Jack were too excited that they wanted to be extra early.

Puck asked Jack and Dave if he could take Quinn away for a while. They were hesitating to say yes but Puck assured them that they will be back on time. So they let them go.

Puck grabbed Quinn's arm and explored Las Vegas on foot.

Quinn followed Puck, but looked slightly confused. "Are you going to tell me where we're going?" She asked, laughing softly to herself. She really had no problems waiting with Dave and Jack, but when she felt Puck pull on her arm she got the feeling he really just wanted to be alone with her. "Or, do you have no idea yourself?" She teased softly, letting her arm loop with his as they walked.

"To be honest.." Puck stopped in front of a big fountain and faced her. "I have no idea." He shook his head and laughed. "But what I know is that, I want to be alone with you." Puck smiled at Quinn and kissed her, not caring about the other people around them.

Quinn smiled and kissed him back before shaking her head. "You're crazy, you know that." She laughed softly and sat down on the edge of the fountain, pulling Puck to sit down next to her. She let her head fall against his shoulder and closed her eyes with a sigh. "So, was there anything else I missed last night? Did I do anything stupid?" She questioned softly.

Puck sat down next to her as she pulled him down to the edge of the fountain. He let Quinn's head lean against his shoulder. "Well after I got mad when you told me a guy tried to **_kiss_** you, I walked away towards the hotel and you drunkly followed me even though you were mad at me too." Puck snickered and remembered the trick he did with her. He grabbed Quinn's hand and intertwined their fingers. "You were adorable."

Quinn nodded slightly. "I remember the guy trying to kiss me. Jack intercepted it before anything could happen." She squeezed his hand softly and let her thumb trace small circles on the back of his hand. "Why would I be mad at you? Because you got mad? That seems silly," she paused for a moment. "Even for a drunk me it seems silly."

"Good. I would have punched that guy, drunk or sober. Why did he even try to kiss you?" Puck was getting irritated at the fact that some older guy tried to kiss his underaged girlfriend. Oh right, there were in Vegas not like in Ohio. Guys fear just looking at Quinn because they know Puck would find out. "You got mad because you saw Trixie kiss me."

His question pretty much went in one ear and out the other as Quinn heard the words 'Trixie kiss me'. She sat up straight, pulling her head off of Puck's shoulder and turned to look at him. Her arms immediately folded over her chest as her one eyebrow raised. "I'm only going to ask this question once, okay? Who the fuck is Trixie? And why was she kissing you?" No, it just didn't happen. They did not come to Vegas for Puck to cheat on her. They came to have a good time and for Jack and Dave to get married. Not so Quinn could get her heart broken.

_Here we go._ Puck faced Quinn and licked his lips. "I told you a while ago. A girl, who was Trixie from the bar, kissed me last night. She was just some girl who approached me and Dave with another friend. Her friend started to kiss Dave and then Trixie kissed me." He rubbed his mohawk and looked down.

"And you didn't push her off? You just let her kiss you? Even took the time to pick up her name?" Quinn shook her head, and looked away from him. How could he do this? He promised he was different. She trusted him not to break her heart. "I thought you were kidding when you said you wanted to pick up a hooker. I didn't think you'd actually do it.."

"I did push her off. And she talked to me first before she ambushed kiss me. I swear." Puck buried his face on his hands. "I'm sorry, baby. And I was kidding. They approached us, not the other way around." He mumbled. Puck tried to take deep breaths against his hands.

"So if you pushed her off why would I be mad?" Quinn ran her fingers through her hair and shoot her head. "You're not making any sense Puckerman. If you pushed her off, I would have gotten over it and not been mad."

Puck licked his lips again and sighed softly. "You saw me give in to the kiss. But I only imagined it was you. I pushed her away when she wasn't kissing like you and I literally couldn't push her away because if I pushed her, I'll push her into Dave. I know it's not a good explanation.. And I'm sorry. " He rested his elbows on his thighs and kept his head down. "I'm really sorry."

Quinn rolled her eyes and let out a sarcastic laugh. "I-I can't believe you." She shook her head and pushed herself up from the ledge of the fountain. "I thought you changed. Guess I was wrong." Without another shake of her head, Quinn started to walk away from the fountain. She couldn't deal with this, not right now. It was supposed to be Dave and Jack's day.

Puck rested his forehead on his palm and let Quinn walk away. He was tired of this cycle. This always happens over and over again. He always runs after angry Quinn every time he tells her the truth. Puck doesn't know what to do anymore. He loves Quinn but because of this, he ruined it big time. Even though she's really mad, Puck promised to himself that he would take care of the girl of his dreams. He followed his girlfriend quietly.

Quinn could feel Puck following her. She didn't know how but she could just feel it. She shook her head a few more times trying to wrap her brain around the entire thing. He cheated on her. The worst she had done was dance with another guy. And Jack was with her pretty much the entire time. Puck kissed a girl. And didn't push her because he was afraid she would knock over Dave. And then tried to say he pretended it was her. What the hell was happening?

Puck shoved his hands in his pocket and just continued to follow the blonde girl in a blue dress. He let out a big sigh as the people around him grew bigger and bigger for every second. He was either getting dizzy or there were a lot of blonde girls that were appearing out of nowhere. "Quinn!" Puck yelled out trying to find the right blonde.

Quinn heard her name being yelled at out, but she ignored it. She didn't want to talk to him. She wanted to go see two of her now closest friends get married. And then she just wanted to get back to Lima, kill Jesse, and spend some good old fashion boy bashing time with Rachel. The blonde quickly reached up to wipe away the tears that had formed in her eyes and continued to walk back the way they came.

Puck now fully lost the sight of Quinn, stopped to jump up and down as he tried to look for her again. He couldn't breathe as the crowd became thicker around him. Puck was getting dizzy. He pushed people away from him and found something hard enough to lean on.

Once he found a wall, he kept his hands on, palms facing it, and tried to take deep breaths. But as he tried to calm himself, Puck's eyes started to water and his hands were turning into fists. And without hesitation, he punched the wall with his left hand out of anger. People around him gasped as they heard the impact of the boy's knuckles on the wall. He was so angry, angry at himself for being such a stupid asshole to the only person who he cared about the most.

The people around the young boy got scared and called an ambulance once they saw blood dripping down the wall. Puck didn't care about the cries of the people and the pain that he was feeling on his hand. He turned around sloppily and slid his body down to the floor, not caring about the massive amount of blood that was oozing out of his hand. Puck was crying and continued to take deep breaths. But this time the deep breaths were not for calming himself down but he really couldn't breathe normally.

Puck was physically getting weaker and weaker. His sight was getting blurry. A man was hurrying to his side. He was around in his 40's. The older man was trying to speak to Puck but the younger man could only hear muffled sounds. And that man's face was the last thing he saw that night.

* * *

Puck woke up, squinting as he saw white. He thought he was dead and was going to heaven but when he groaned, feeling pain on his hand, the face he last saw that night suddenly appeared in his minimal line of vision. "Noah?" Puck blinked a few times before he could get used to the light. "W-Who are you?" He asked with a weak voice but he continued to question the man. "How d-do you m-my name?"

The man gulped and was laughed softly and a little nervously. "I was the one who took you here. Are you feeling alright?" He quickly tried to change the topic.

"He-here? Where am I?" Puck looked around slowly and tried to process in his mind what was the last thing or person he saw before everything went dark. Suddenly, an image of Quinn's back walking away from him flashed. "Quinn!" Puck yelled out and tried to prop himself up but he accidentally used his injured hand and gasped at the pain. "Fuck!"

"Calm down, son." The man quickly went to Puck's side and tried to make the younger man lie back down gently on the bed. Puck's eyebrows furrowed at the man's mention of 'son' at him. He actually cringed mentally. He felt weird.

The older man picked up on the weird look Puck gave him so he revealed who he really was. "I'm Elijah. Elijah Puckerman."

* * *

**Puck's mom texted Quinn:**

_Hello, Quinn! This is Mrs. Puckerman. When are you coming home? I washed all your dirty clothes already. A little birdie told me its okay for you to come home because he's not coming home yet. So if you don't have anywhere to go, my house is open for you.__  
__-Sarah Puckerman_

_Uh, hi Mrs. Puckerman. Wow, thank you. Uh, I actually just got off the phone with my dad. After a lot of begging and a lot of crying, he said he'd come pick me up and I could come home. Thank you though for taking me, and for everything. It means a lot._

_So you just wasted Noah's bravery for you? I've never seen him like that. He's only like that for you. Don't tell him that I told you._

_I didn't waste it intentionally. It's..it's complicated, Mrs. Puckerman._

_I know, Quinn. He told me. He even asked what he should do. But he's not coming home if that's what you're scared about. He said he prefers to be homeless rather than you do._

_What do you mean he's not coming home? He can't just stay there! No, no. He can go home. My dad said its fine for me to go home._

_It's ok. I'm allowing it. He said he found a friend there. He said his house is big. And he doesn't want you to go back to your parent's house._

_A friend? How could he possibly find a friend that he trusts in that short amount of time? And I've already talked to my dad. He's on his way to come get me now._

_Not really friend.. It's his father. His father found him somewhere in the streets with a bloody hand. He said he punched a wall. His father said he's in the hospital right now. He might be staying there for a while._

_He..he found his dad? Why did he punch a wall? Is he okay? Did he break it? He's actually speaking to his dad? How long is he staying?_

_Y-Yes. I couldn't believe it either. He punched a wall because he lost you, Quinn. Some bones on his knuckles are broken but the doctor said it will fine. And did you know about a hole in his back? Why didn't he tell me about that? I'm not sure. But I told him he can stay there as long as he wants._

_Are you sure he's going to be okay? Yeah, I knew about it. I thought you knew about it. And oh. Alright._

_I don't think so. So I'll be going there to visit him. No, I did not. What happened? And how did he get that hole?_

_Oh. Well, we got into a fight. I can't remember about what, and I left. So he came running after me, and pretty much tackled me to the ground but somehow spun us so I landed on top of him, and he landed on a rock._

_I've had it! You stay away from my son. Everytime you two fight, he always ends up hurt. He gets hurt twice more than you do. Go and live with your so called family. You are now banned from my house!_

_But I didn't do it on purpose!_

* * *

**GREAT, A 4 HOUR FLIGHT HOME WITH MY DAD.  
**He's going to lecture me the entire time, I can hear it already.  
**-posted by Quinn**  
**tagged:** Hate him hate him hate him. But at least he's taking me home.

* * *

**THAT AWKWARD MOMENT WHEN THE DAD YOU HATE STARTS TO MAKE PERFECT SENSE.**  
**-posted by: Quinn**  
**tagged:** Even though he's lecturing you about how much you've 'changed'. And he doesn't mean for the good.

* * *

**Puck texted Quinn as soon as he got a hold of his phone:**

_hey_

_Hi._

_how are you? are you still in Vegas or you already gone home without me?_

_Fine. I'm home, my dad flew out to get me._ _ohh. so you're cool with him now?_

_We had a long talk. A 4 hour flight home._

_oh that's good. glad you're okay with him now._

_He gave me a lot to think about. How are you? Heard you found your dad. Oh, and your mom hates me by the way._

r_eally like what? im fine. im doing great. actually he found me. hold up what? why does she hate you? i thought.. what?_

_Stuff. Good, I'm glad. Yeah she texted me after she found out you were in the hospital. Found out about the hole in your back. Said you always get hurt, and I'm to stay away from you._

_good stuff or bad stuff? damn it. i knew i shouldn't have told my dad about the hole. no you can't stay away from me and you know that. but were you going to follow her?_

_Just stuff. Puck, she literally banned me from your house. I'm pretty sure I don't have a choice. Besides, you're staying in Vegas so what does it matter?_

_what stuff, stuff about me? stuff that's making you change your mind about us? tell me. i unban you. i don't care what she says. wait.. so what are you trying to say? you'll just give up?_

_He pretty much lectured me for a good portion of the flight about how I've changed since Beth was born. And he didn't mean in a good way. Puck, you kissed another girl, and assumed it was okay because you pretended it was me. That may not seem like a big deal, but with your track record, it's a big deal to me._

_how have you changed? so he's saying you changed because of me? im a bad influence to you.. exactly! in my track record ive done so many things more to that. and it didnt mean anything. I swear._

_He didn't actually pin point you. He just meant in general how I've changed. But the fact that you thought it was 'okay' because she was blonde and you 'pretended' it was me, not to mention the fact that you didn't push her off because you didn't want to push her into Dave. It makes me wonder if you ever really changed._

_he didnt pin point me but thats what he's trying to say Quinn. i was buzzed and i _

_did push her away. she still wanted to kiss me but i said no. she even thought i was gay because I stopped the kiss and i said no to her. i have changed, Q. i really have._

_Don't put words in his mouth. He was just trying to help. Oh now you pushed her away? Get your story straight, Puckerman! Last time you said you didn't push her away because you would have knocked her into Dave._

_okay. my story is straight! she kissed me. i couldnt push her away because of Dave. i gave in but it felt wrong. then i pushed her gently. she said she wanted more. i said no. she asked if i was gay. i swear, thats the whole story._

_And my point is you should have never given in in the first place! How the hell would you react if I had just given in to the guy that tried to kiss me? _

_okay okay. im sorry.. 'ill never kiss another woman, except you, as long as i live. id be fucking angry and furious. but you didn't right? I'll look for that guy and rip his guts out!_

_No unlike you I know how to stay loyal to someone I love._

_im sorry. i'll never do it again. even if a hot blonde approaches me, i wont give in anymore._

_Have fun in Vegas, Puckerman._

_so that's it? youre just letting me go?_

_You're staying in Vegas. And your mom made it perfectly clear that she doesn't want me around you._

_thanks for giving up. i was just thinking about staying in Vegas but i guess now ive made up my mind thanks to you._

_Don't you dare try and turn the blame on me, Puckerman! I was just going by what I was told okay? But whatever. Stay in Vegas. Have fun. _

_so if you were told to stop loving me.. will you do it?_

_If that was the case, I would have stopped loving you a long time ago._

_i love you, Quinn. youre first girl I've ever loved and i intend to keep you as my last._

_I loved you, Noah Puckerman. I really did._

_loved? so you dont love me anymore?_

_I want to. But I'm not sure I trust you right now. Without trust there is no love._

_tell me what should I do to make you trust me again. i really want to make this work Quinn,_

_I don't know! You're there, and I'm here. It's not something that can be fixed through text messages. _

_okay fine. i get it. i'll tell my dad i'll go home. even though he made up a schedule for us to bond.. youre more important to me._

_Puck, no. Bond with your dad. It's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll still be in Ohio when you get back._

_but.. will you wait for me?_

_Yes._

_thank you Q. i promise, after this week i'll go home. are you at your house right now?_

_Take your time. Your dad's missed a lot of your life. Yeah, I'm home._

_but i want to spend my time with you. i miss you so much, Q. go look in your freezer._

_And I'll be here when you get back. I can't right now, my dad's having some sort of dinner party, and I was asked to stay upstairs. Why? What's in my freezer?_

_okay. but can we text until the meantime? i dont think i can go on a day without talking or texting you. ohh alright. just look and you'll know what it is. :)_

_Sure, I'm actually not invited to the dinner. I ordered pizza before everyone got here. No, tell me what's in the freezer._

_why not? pizza with bacon bits, the usual? i stocked it with ice cream the last time i was there and had sex._

_It's something for work. It's okay, I don't mind. Of course. Really? Thank you, Puck. I'll definitely be heading down there later._

_oh thats why. now youre making me hungry. it's a good thing im getting out of the hospital now. no problem Q. it's a good thing i bought a lot of ice cream that time. oh right.. we were in a fight that time._

_How are feeling? I meant to ask before. We fight a lot, huh?_

_it's alright. im a little sore but im taking meds. how about you, how are you feeling? yeah we do and it's all because of me. im sorry for being a burden to you._

_As long as you're okay. I'm alright, it feels weird walking around the house and having my dad tell me he loves me, but it's whatever. It's not all your fault. And you are certainly not a burden._

_thanks. at least you worked it out with him. now there's peace in the Fabray household. yes i am. im a burden to everyone, especially you._

_Stop it, you are not a burden. To anyone._

_don't worry ive accepted it a long time ago._

_I am going to worry because it's not true._

_don't! want me to make you laugh?_

_What I want is for you to stop thinking you're a burden when you are so clearly not._

_come on. when was the last time you weren't mad/sad because of me?_

_The last time I was mad at my dad._

_that's your dad. he doesnt count._

_Exactly, he's my dad. He's not you._

_what? no it's just.. he's family. it's a given that family members can make you feel like that especially after what happened last year._

_But that doesn't make you a burden. Just shut up, you're never going to win this one._

_okay okay. you win, ms Fabray._

_I knew you'd see it my way._

_yes, ma'am. wanna laugh? im laughing right now._

_Sure, what's so funny?_

_there's this song i cant stop listening to then the nurses put me in a wheelchair when my hand's the only thing thats hurting right now. wanna see? i let the nurse take a picture of me using my phone._

_What song? And of course I wanna see._

_jizz in my pants. HAHAHA! which I did already if you can remember. here you go.. _tumblr_lfm2ocQ5Ck1qfmiuzo1_

_Did your mom drop you on your head as a baby? And I really mean that in the most loving way possible. You are just..insane._

_i don't think so. i guess you just rocked your hips on my head too hard ;) ogod. i fucking miss you. when wasn't I insane?_

_Puckerman! I miss you, too. But this is good for us right now. We'll be together again soon._

_what? im just saying the truth especially when you were on top of me, straddling my neck with your pussy on my face. Dammit i want to taste you right now. its been a long time! i want to go home now :(_

_No, stay in Vegas. Even if you were here, I'm not sleeping with you right now._

_damn not even letting me just suck you?_

_No. Nothing._

_ohh okay :(_

_I'm sorry. I just..I can't go and sleep with you when right now the trust isn't there._

_yeah i understand dont worry._

_Good, so uh how's things with your dad? Is it like awkward?_

_things are pretty good, surprisingly. nope not at all. we're actually going to his mansion right now. he's letting me stay there and he's giving me a red Ferrari! the car of my dreaaaams._

_That's good! A red Ferrari, huh? Congrats._

_i know! hell yeah, you're color._

_Most definitely my color. Try not to get into an accidents with it though, I really don't want to see you in the hospital._

_i cant drive right now so dont worry about it. what if I get in the hospital here? you wouldnt see me._

_Puck, you know if there was something seriously wrong I'd be there in a heartbeat. Whatever we are right now, no matter how much there's a lack of trust..I still love you._

_thats the only thing i want to know from you. dont worry i wont do anything stupid anymore. even though im a stupid dude. haha and i dont want to make you worry. i love you so much._

_You better not, Puckerman. Or I swear I will kill you myself._

_even if im on my death bed? that is just cruel Fabray._

_Well of course not, Puckerman. What do you think I am heartless?_

_nah. just the only head bitch in charge who's in my heart._

_And don't you forget it._

_how can I ever forget that? ;) so what are you doing right now?_

_Nothing really, just laying down watching tv._

_laying down in your bed? what are you watching? beauty and the beast? haha_

_Of course in my bed, and actually no. I'm watching Degrassi. I think I've worn out Beauty and the Beast._

_hmm what are you wearing? Aw how sad. you love that movie._

_Hm, clothes? I know, but I think I watched enough of it._

_what kind of clothes? Yeah i guess so. isnt the dinner not done yet? eat the ice cream already!_

_The kind I wear to sleep, silly. And yeah but I don't have the energy to walk all the way downstairs. I worked extra hard at Cheerio's practice, and stayed an extra hour to run laps._

_nightgown? ohh i guess you should rest now. i might keeping you up. sleep. you have school tomorrow. you have a quiz in bio right?_

_Actually just a pair of shorts and a tank top. No, I wouldn't be sleeping even if we weren't texting. Unless you want to go. Yeah, Bio and AP English._

_white tank top? of course not. i will not go unless you're going to sleep. you want me to help you with bio?_

_No..it's a different color.__ (__Pink__.) Do you take Biology?_

_hmm how short are your shorts? nope, not anymore. im a sure a+ already because I perfected my exam. i told everyone i failed, but really i don't need to take it anymore._

_They're short enough. Seriously? I would have never pegged you for an A+ in Biology typed of a guy._

_short enough for me to rip off? ;) hey ma's a nurse. what do you think we talk about and watch when she's home?_

_Puck! Biology. Not sex ed. Ah good point. So you think you can give me some help via texts?_

_what? i haven't been releasing. the last time was when I came all over you. i need to jerk off. help me please? :( yeah sure. what topic are you in right now?_

_But I really need to study. I have no clue. I seemed to skip that class a lot. _

_fine. hmm are you in energy? ATP and stuff or photosynthesis?_

_Don't fine me, Puckerman. I think photosynthesis. It rings a bell._

_im sexually frustrated. can you blame me? Alright so what is photosynthesis? it is a process that converts carbon dioxide into organic compounds, especially sugars, using the energy from sunlight. you got that?_

_So do something so you aren't frustrated. You don't need my help. Yeah I think so. That's how the plants get the food right?_

_i do need you. my dick only responds to you and no one else. seriously, im not even joking. yes but they create it themselves. what are the gases that the plants need and release?_

_No no, I'm supposed to be mad at you. I'm supposed to be making you gain back my trust. You can't just sweet talk me, especially when you're not here. I need to get my priorities straight, and right now my number one priority is Biology and AP English. Uh oxygen right? _

_im not sweet talking you. im just telling you the truth. okay okay i am helping you with biology right? thats one of them and thats what they release. but what do they need? if we inhale oxygen and release carbon dioxide, what do they inhale?_

_Yes, but you know that's the easiest way into my pants. And we're not even with each other! Uh, carbon dioxide?_

_now you know how I feel.. i experience that every day Q. correct! now you know the basics. so usually how does photosynthesis begin?_

_I..ugh, I can't do this with you Puck. It just..it hurts to much._

_i'll stop talking about sex and us. i just want to help you. come on Q._

_I think I'll just study on my own._

_can you just tell me why does it hurt you so much and i'll leave you alone?_

_Because I wanted to marry you, Puck. Like seriously. Not just talking about it. I really wanted to go through with it. And the fact that you gave in so easily kills me. I haven't slept since you told me. Because everytime I close my eyes that's all I see. I know it's not a big deal - it's not like you slept with her..but it still hurts._

_didnt you think I want to marry you too? i even have a.. nevermind. i understand and im really sorry. how many times do i have to say it? if you say a million or a billion times, i will. im sorry if you're hurting like this. im sorry if youre not sleeping so well because of me. i told you, im a burden to you. i.. i am really really really sorry._

_You know what? It doesn't matter. You're in Vegas, go have fun. Have the time of your life. And enjoy the time with your dad. I'm just going to go study some more._

_alright… good luck on your tests tomorrow. I love you._

* * *

**AP ENGLISH QUIZ - CHECK.  
Now I'm off to probably go fail Biology.  
****-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

A knock on the door of a Biology class that afternoon came. It was from a man in a black suit who entered and questioned the teacher a little too loud. "Good afternoon. Is Ms. Fabray in this class? Ms. Quinn Fabray." He scanned the room and looked for a blonde in a cheerleader's uniform. Quinn had been wracking her brain throughout her Biology test. AP English was so much easier, and she really hadn't gotten much studying done for Bio. Maybe because she had been up half the night crying over Puck. The blonde's attention was immediately torn from her test when she heard her name. She looked around the room before raising her hand slightly. "Uh, over here."

Once the man in a black suit heard her, he approached her immediately. "You are Ms. Quinn Fabray? These are for you." He gave the blonde a big bouquet of red roses with a big white card and a red and white wrapping around the stem. It's their colors. "These came all the way from Las Vegas." He smiled. "If there isn't anything else, I'll be going now."

Quinn's eyes went wide as the roses were all but shoved into her hands. "I. Uh. Thank you?" She was confused, but when he explained they came from Vegas, the cheerleader's eyes went even wider as her cheeks turned the color of the roses. "Thank you. You can go now." She pulled out the card to read it and tried to ignore the stares from her classmates and teacher.

The man in the suit said his goodbyes and left the classroom.

The note said:

_**Dear Q,**_

**_I know you're still mad at me. But I want you to know that even if I'm far away from you, I'll do whatever it takes to win your trust back. Red and white look good together right? Just like us._**

**_I meant everything I said in my last text. I love you so much, Quinn Fabray._**

**_-NP_**

Quinn's hand flew to cover her mouth as she felt the tears well up in her eyes. Flowers still in hand, the cheerleader grabbed her bag and books and darted from the room. She didn't care about Biology, she just didn't want anyone to see her cry.

* * *

**PRETTY SURE I FAILED MY BIOLOGY QUIZ**  
Unless running out when you only have one question done because you're crying is enough to get a make up. But I doubt it. My teacher hates me.  
**-posted by: Quinn**  
**tagged:** Damn it Puckerman. Why? Today of all days why? 

* * *

**Puck saw Quinn's post and replied to it:**

What? Wait. What happened?

Flowers. No correction, roses. A card. Red and white.

Ohh. I'm sorry. I'll talk to your Biology teacher in giving you another test. Ugh. Dad has to worst timings ever.

She hates me, it'll never happen. I appreciate what you did despite the bad timing. They're beautiful. Thank you.

She doesn't. Don't worry, I'm her favorite student, I'll convince her. You're welcome, Q. I'm glad you appreciated it. So did you meet my dad?

Wait, time out. You're telling me guy that interrupted my Biology quiz was your dad? I..I thought he was just some delivery guy.

Yeah, that was him. He delivered the flowers himself cause he was picking up my little sister. Does he look like a delivery guy? Haha.

Haha, well no. But he was in a suit, and I thought maybe you were going for a nice looking delivery man. Wow, I wish I would have known.

He goes everywhere in a suit, which is totally weird. Nice looking delivery man? Haha. You could catch up with him. He's going to our house. Picking up Anna.

He's going to your house, Puck. The house your mom banned me from.

Well mom isn't there. She's here with me. Go. I'll keep mom busy. And dad promised not to tell mom.

Puck..I..I can't. I'll meet him another time. Maybe when you're here with me. I just can't.

Oh. Ok. He really wanted to meet you. I'll go home with him at the end of the week and I want you to meet him.

Why would he want to meet the girl who landed you in the hospital?

Cause he understands what I'm going through. And he's not like my mom.

Not yet. Your mom hates me it's only a matter of time before your dad does too.

To tell you the truth, he already likes you. I told him all about what happened between us. He's thankful for you. He said you helped me become a man without him by my side.

But I didn't do anything really. Did I?

Yeah, you did. You made me love you. I don't know if that made any sense to you, but to me it did. Like a lot.

It makes perfect sense. Have you decided what day you're coming home?

Yeah. I'm coming home Saturday. Don't worry, mom isn't coming with me.

Now your mom is staying in Vegas?

Yeah. Mom and dad are getting along pretty well. If it hadn't for me, mom wouldn't be here. Oh hey, because I really miss you I'll go home on Friday instead.

So what about Anna? Is your dad going to stay with her until you get back? Okay.

Anna is going here with dad. He wants the family to be together. That's all you're going to say? Okay?

Shouldn't you be staying there too? I mean it's not really the whole family together if you're here with me in Ohio.

No, I want to stay there with you. We'll have a day where we'll be complete. And dad doesn't mind. Mom thinks I'm actually going to school. Which I will but I'm more concerned about us.

But you need to be with your dad, and I'd hate to take that time away from you. I'll be here when you get back.

I don't care. And he said it was fine. He can't stop me from chasing the girl I want to spend my life with.

Just promise you'll make time to spend with your dad, okay?

I promise. And dad told me I can go back here anytime I want with the jet plane. His fucking jet plane. Maybe you can go with me sometime.

Maybe. I'm not too keen on going back to Vegas anytime soon. Nothing against your dad.

Yeah, don't worry. I understand. Take your time. Just tell me when to go and I'll take you as soon as possible.

Don't worry, you'll be the first to know.

So you don't want me to bring the ring?

You can bring it, if you want to.

I want to. You want to see it now?

No, no. I can wait.

Alright. Do you miss me and my craziness?

I did. Then I was enjoying the quiet. But I'd rather have you and your crazy ways over the quiet anyday.

Aw, baby. You enjoyed the quiet? But even though I'm here I took pictures for you.. **tumblr_lfninfWtXN1qg3qb7o1_**

**You are such an egg head.**

And you know you like it ;)

I never said I didn't :) I totally attacked that ice cream when I got home by the way. It was delicious.

Good. 'Cause I'm a crazy egg head for you ;) Really? Haha. No problem, babe. It's all for you. I'll buy some more if you ran out already.

I did. I ran more after Cheerio's practice and I figured it can't hurt. Haha, no. No more. I need to stay in shape or Coach will kick me off for sure.

Ohh. Well too bad. I bought a raspberry flavor here at Vegas and thought of you so I bought 2 gallons and thought of bringing it there. Haha. See how I am addicted to you?

No, no. I need to stay in shape. As yummy as that sounds. Haha, leave it in Vegas.

Yeah, I'll just give it Anna. Well you know there's a way to burn a lot of calories and have fun. But I know you wouldn't approve of it. Oh well.

Puckerman! Stop it. You're such a sex addict.

What? It's proven! And I'm only addicted to having sex with you.

Well maybe if you're a good boy, you'll get lucky. And by good boy, I mean earn back my trust. Not seduce me.

Yes, ma'am! I'll be a good boy. And I'm not seducing you. I'm just saying the truth. So am I bothering you or something?

Bothering me? You're the only thing keeping me from dying of boredom.

Really? That's what I'm not seeing in my dashboard right now.

What can I say? Life picked up. Still doesn't change the fact that you're not a bother.

Good for you. Maybe life is more important than Puckerman.

Are you really going to pull that card? Come on you know that's not true. Not even the slightest.

I just pulled it. Just go on and fight for Berry 1.0. I'll just watch a movie here and calm down my dick.

You're seriously mad about me fighting with St. James..for Rachel? Granted my fight with Jesse has escalated to something a little more personal, I was kidding. I love Rachel, but not like that. Whatever. Go have fun with your right hand. Looks to me like they'll start to become very good friends. Unless you find some cheap whore in Vegas to please you.

* * *

**GOT A GALLON OF RASPBERRY ICE CREAM AND A THEAT****ER ROOM.**  
Gonna indulge my fucking self _alone_ in this huge house.  
**-posted by: Puck**

* * *

**Quick having another fight even though they're not even in the same state? Will they make up or ****finally break up? Dundun dun.**


	24. 24: Distance Makes The Heart Grow Fonder

**AN:** Sorry for this long update! Where I live, uni's starting so I got busy with school work and life, of course. Thanks for all your reviews and thank you for waiting for this really late update. THANK YOU :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck didn't know why he acted that way. It was just Rachel, she is Quinn's best friend. Why was he so worried about them? He went into the theater room in the house and picked out an action movie. He turned off the lights with the remote control and with the same controller, he played the movie. He ate ice cream as he watched.

Quinn slapped her laptop closed and almost threw it off her bed. She had been kidding around about Rachel. Yes, she loved the girl, but as her best friend. No matter how weird that was to say. He was being ridiculous, and childish. He wasn't bothering her. As much as it hurt to admit, she missed him. A lot. She leaned over and grabbed her cell phone off her nightstand. She pressed the number 2, and the little green button. She put it up to her ear as it automatically dialed Puck's number and she heard the ringing on the other end.

"Puckerman..I swear to God if you don't pick up.." she mumbled to herself as she waited for him to answer.

In the middle of the movie and in the middle of the gallon of raspberry ice cream, his phone rang. Quinn was calling, he knew it. Her assigned ringtone was playing, it was his song for her. He paused the movie and answered his phone. "Hello." His voice was a little low, almost whispering.

Quinn had to bite down on her tongue to keep herself from sighing. How long had it been since she heard his voice? She didn't remember it sounding that amazing the last time she spoke to him. Maybe the old saying was true, absence makes the heart grow founder. No, no. She was supposed to be mad at him. He had been childish, and stubborn.

"Puckerman." She said, her voice cold, but still a hinting at how much she missed him. "You want to explain to me what the hell that was all about?" She let herself fall back on her bed, staring up at her ceiling. She hated how much they were fighting. She hated not knowing if he was actually her boyfriend or if she had inadvertently broken up with him.

He practically kissed his phone when he heard Quinn's voice. He really, really missed her. His body and heart longed for her. Even though her voice was cold, he appreciated that she called him.

"I don't know. I guess I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in three days? And now I'm hearing your voice.. It feels so nice." He sighed and slouched more on his seat.

Just about all the anger melted from Quinn's body as she listened to him speak. Why did he do this to her? Even over the phone, he knew exactly what to say to turn her into a useless puddle. It wasn't fair the control he had over her. She was Quinn Fabray, no boy had ever controlled her like this.

But, he wasn't just another boy. He was Puck. The boy she had been in love with for as long as she could remember. Quinn sighed softly, her eyes fluttering closed. "I miss you too, but it was no reason for you to act like that," she explained, her voice soft. "You weren't a bother, not at all."

Puck was going insane. He wanted to hug her as soon as he heard her voice soften. "I know. I'm sorry. It was silly of me. But.. it was what I was feeling. I'm not there by your side. It feels so wrong to be here." He rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Not even a bother to your life?"

"Baby," she whispered softly, the term of endearment slipping through her lips a lot easier than she thought it would. "You need to be there right now. Well, you actually should be here. You need to be with your dad. And I need to think things over." She said, running her fingers through her golden locks. She did need to think, because she loved Puck. And that was why this had hit her so hard. "Never a bother on my life. Ever."

Puck threw his head back and rested the back of his head on the headrest of the theater chair as soon as he heard her say 'Baby.' He missed her saying it. He wanted to ask if she could say it one more time but they had some more important things to talk about. "He's almost here with Anna. Once he gets here, we'll all bond. Can I ask something.." He didn't wait for her answer. "What are you going to think about? Thinking about to trust me again?" He sighed once more but slightly smiled at her last statement. "Even when Beth came into our lives?"

"Good, good." She mumbled softly into the phone. Quinn wanted to be happy that he was spending time with his dad, he deserved it. But she couldn't shake the feeling that he was doing things he shouldn't be behind her back. Her trust issues with him were coming out full force, and she hated that she wasn't with him right now. "Yes." It was the only answer she gave, not trusting her voice to say anymore right now. She could already feel the tears welling behind her closed lids and she knew the second she opened them, she'd be a crying mess. When she heard his next question, she found herself sucking in a deep breath. "Yes, even before Beth came into our lives." He never really was a bother. She had always had feelings for him, she just..didn't trust him.

"Yeah, and we're drinking in his bar here in the house. It's a good thing 'cause I don't wanna go out to the bars. I just remember stuff that I regret doing." Puck sighed as he remembered the night he kissed another girl. He really didn't know why he did it and he regrets it, wishing that stupid girl should just die or something. "Really?... I-I didn't know that." Puck was a little shocked at Quinn's answer. Usually when he tries to talk to Quinn back then, Quinn always looked irritated or just plain snob. But now he thinks that she was just acting all cool or something.

But there was no reply from the other line. Puck's eyebrows furrowed as he waited for any sound coming from his girl. "Baby?" He looked at his phone if the call was disconnected but it wasn't. "Quinn?" Then Puck heard a soft snore that made him chuckle. "Good night, baby." Puck said softly but he didn't put down the phone. Instead he listened to Quinn sleeping as he fell asleep in the theater.

* * *

**FELL ASLEEP ON PUCK LAST NIGHT.  
**Oops, hope he's not mad. Skipping the rest of my classes - gonna go practice the Cheerios routine until I pass out.  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**SO, I KINDA DID PASS OUT.**  
I woke up in the hospital with my mom crying next to me. I guess practicing so hardcore without eating anything since last night was a bad idea. Oops.  
**-posted by: Quinn**

* * *

**Puck replied to Quinn's post: **

WAIT, WAIT. WHAT!

I was practicing the new Cheerios routine. Trying to nail a couple moves that were too hard, I guess I over did it.

YOU GUESS? Q, I'm all the way here in Vegas.. Why aren't you taking care of yourself?

Puck I'm fine. I just over worked myself. They said as soon as they check all my vitals, and I eat something I can go home.

You've got to stop overworking yourself. It's not healthy. And you're making me worry. :( EAT A LOT! OR I'LL GO HOME AND MAKE YOU EAT EVERYTHING I COOK FOR YOU.

You have nothing to worry about, I'm fine. I don't have an appetite. I'll eat whatever it takes to get out of here but I'm not gonna stuff my face when I'm not even hungry.

Nothing to worry about? You're in a fucking hospital, Q! You don't need to stuff yourself but at least eat so you have energy when you go to Cheerios practice. Please, Q.. If you don't eat normally, I'll go home right now. I'm not even joking.

But I'm fine, babe. Yes, I will eat so I have energy. But if I'm not hungry, I'm not going to force myself to eat.

I'm not forcing you to eat when you're not hungry. I'm forcing you to eat just a little so your stomach can digest something rather than itself.

Do you want to hear that I'm in the hospital? If you don't, you got to start taking care of yourself. Ok? I'm so fucking worried. Next time, I'm never leaving you. You hear me?

Okay okay, I get it. But I'm fine so you can stop worrying, alright?

I'm going home in like 10 minutes.

I can't stop worrying, ok? I'm all the way here and I can't even do anything about it. Is Judy going to drive you home?

You'll see me tomorrow, though. Yes, mom drove home then lectured me.

And I can't wait any longer. I wanna see you already. Good. Are you going to listen to your mom?

I know, I wish you could have been here today. I miss you. Yes, I promise I will listen.

Me too. I wish I could have been there to take care of you. I miss you more! Good. I don't want this to happen to you again. I might get a heart attack.

Just get here extra early tomorrow? And no. No heart attacks.

I will, babe. I promise. Then eat and take care of yourself if you don't want me to get any heart attacks.

I'll try I promise.

I'll try not to have a heart attack then.

So tell me, how's Vegas? How's time with your dad?

It's doing great. We've been in the zoo, amusement park and other places. I actually felt we were a family for the first time. Dad's great. We're going to have a man to man talk later over drinks. Haha. Never had one of those.

I'm so happy for you. As much as I wish you were back home, I love that you're getting to bond with your dad. Don't drink too much, haha.

Thank you. But my happiness right now isn't complete without you in the picture. Haha. I won't drink too much. Don't worry. :)

You'll see me tomorrow :)

Can we Skype or something? I want to see you now! :(

No, I'm making you wait till tomorrow :)

Come on, baby. I'm going insane right now. Especially when you called! I practically kissed my phone.

You are so cute. You can handle one more day, besides I look horrible right now.

I know I am. No. I can't handle it anymore! Send me a picture of yourself and I'll be the judge if you do look horrible right now.

No, no, no. You will survive if you don't see me till tomorrow. I promise.

NO. I'll survive longer if you send me a picture. I sent you a picture yesterday! So unfair :(

You'll live. Besides, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Puckerman.

Sigh. Alright. Good night, Fabray.

* * *

**Puck texts Quinn:**

_Babe! I'm in the jet plane already! Am I going to see you at the airport?_

_Sure, I can meet you there if you want. _

_YES! One hour left of my flight, I think. Not really sure._

_Okay, I'll leave now then. How has the flight been so far? _

_Awesome. I'll look for a hot blonde when I get there ;) It's nice so far. It's a pretty smooth ride._

_Always the charmer huh? Thats good, I know I was ready to die on my plane ride. _

_Of course I am, babe. I really miss you so fucking much. Why?_

_I miss you too, a lot. From boredom, and listening to my dad talk. Torture. _

_But you said you realized something from your dad's speech. And at least you made up with him, right?_

_Yes, but during the flight..I wanted to die. _

_Sorry for putting you through that._

_I'm kind of glad it happened. He apologized for the night you were over, and we worked everything out. _

_He apologized? That I did not know. I'm really glad you patched up things with your dad._

_Yeah, he apologized for everything. _

_Wow. That's great! I'm happy for you. Q._

_Are you landing soon? I look like an idiot standing here waiting for you. _

_The jet just landed. I can't wait to see you!_

_Well then hurry up!_

* * *

Puck was so excited to see his girlfriend again, but not really sure if he can still call her that. He fixed his appearance first and quickly grabbed his bags and his guitar. He doesn't really care much about how he looks, because he knows he looks good already, but this is the first time he was away from the girl he's in love with. He thought if she saw him looking bad, she'll not want him anymore. As soon as he got his stuff, he tried to look for her but he couldn't. Was she just playing him?

Quinn groaned as she ran her fingers through her hair. She felt like a moron just standing in the middle of the airport waiting for him. No, she felt like a moron period. She didn't know why she agreed to meet him, she was still angry. Very angry. But she had missed him. She wasn't lying. Quinn had done a lot of thinking while being away from him. If she wanted to trust him, if she still wanted to be with him. The blonde let out another sigh as she turned to look behind her. Where the hell was he?

Puck's hand was aching again. He had to carry his bags because he didn't want his father's people to do it. He needed to take his pills. But he wanted to see the hot blonde girl that was waiting for him first. He caught a sight of a blonde girl in a red dress. "Quinn?" He called out and rushed towards the girl's direction. When he got a clearer view, he stopped and stared at the girl. He almost teared up but instead slowly walked towards the girl, dropped his bags and hugged her. "Quinn.." He sighed out of contentment and relief.

Hearing her name called out, the blonde quickly turned in the other direction. A smile pulled onto her lips as she saw Puck come into view. When he finally made his way to her, she threw her arms around him. Quinn kept her arms locked around his neck, as she buried her head in the crook. She missed this feeling. The feeling of being safe in his arms. "I missed you." She whispered softly. It didn't matter at that moment what had happened between them, or what had happened at Vegas. All she cared about was being in his arms.

Puck couldn't stop smiling. He could feel her breath on his neck. His hand was hurting like hell but because of Quinn in his arms, it seemed that the aching feeling on his hand disappeared in an instant. "I missed you too." He whispered back as he tighten his grip around the blonde's waist. "I don't want to be away from you ever again." Puck kissed Quinn's shoulder and stayed in that position. He could smell that lovely familiar fragrance, which was Quinn's perfume. He lifted her up and turned her around just like in the movies. He really missed her so damn fucking much. Puck put her down and kissed her forehead.

Quinn let out a soft laugh as she felt herself lifted and spun slightly. When she was put down, Quinn pulled back from him slightly. She looked at him for a moment, her eyes just scanning his face. A small smile pulled on her lips as she placed one hand on each of his cheeks. "Don't ever do that to me again, okay?" Before she gave him a chance to answer Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. She loved him, and she wasn't really ready to let something like this come between them.

When Puck was about to answer, Quinn's lips met his. He was surprised at first but then a smile broke into the hiss lips as he kissed back. He deepened the kiss and caressed Quinn's back. "I. fucking. missed you. I'll. never. do that. again. I. promise." Puck didn't care about the people around them. He kissed Quinn as hard as he can. "I love. you. so much." Puck said in between kisses.

Quinn smiled as she pulled back from him again. "I love you too. So much." Her smile grew as she looked at him, letting thumb slightly caress his cheek. "But I swear Puck, if you ever do something like that again..I'll kill you." Quinn laughed softly, and took a step back from the boy. She smoothed out her dress and ran her fingers through her hair.

Puck's smile was plastered on his face as he heard the blonde girl in front of him say that she loves him too, so much. Quinn's touch was magnificent. He missed it so much. "Don't worry, I'll let you kill me a million times if I did it again." He laughed softly. "I will never do that again. I don't want to hurt you anymore. I hate myself for letting you feel that." He said with a serious tone.

"How's the hand going?" Quinn asked, her eyes focusing on the damaged hand.

"It still hurts but the doctor gave me some medication so, it's fine." Puck said while looking at his bandaged hand. He stared at her as she ran her fingers through her hair again. "Damn, baby. You look really, really beautiful. You did this for me?" He smirked.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Maybe. Maybe I did it in hopes I'd find a cute security guard to take me home." She winked at him, before laughing again. "I'm kidding. Of course it was for you." She walked back over to him and kissed him softly. "I missed you, Puck. A lot. I just wanted to look nice for when I saw you again." Quinn let her hand fall to grab his good one as she linked their fingers together. "Did I succeed?" She asked with a soft smile.

Puck's face fell once he heard Quinn's first statement. Then he lightened up when she kissed him softly. His smile grew as Quinn grabbed his good hand and linked their fingers together. Puck took one step closer to her, making their bodies lean against each other. He looked into Quinn's eyes. "Even if you didn't dress up so much, you would have succeeded." Puck smiled at Quinn and kissed her forehead. "I missed you so, so, so much. That's why I wanted to Skype with you or let me see a picture of you. But you didn't want to." He playfully frowned at Quinn but ended up with his famous pout.

"Stop being so damn adorable! I'm supposed to be mad at you." She teased him as she squeezed his hand softly. Quinn pulled back from him again and looked at him with a small smile. "Now are you ready to go home? Because I am so ready to get out of here. I'm tired of getting all the weird looks." She laughed, and looked around noticing that now nobody seemed to be looking at her, before looking back at Puck. "But I did miss you too, so so much."

Puck laughed and shook his head. "I missed my home, to be honest. Dad's house was too big." Puck said as he lifted his bags one by one, making their hands lose contact for a while. He didn't care about the people around them, all he cared about was Quinn. He looked at Quinn and placed a gentle kiss in her lips. "You have no idea how much I missed you."

Quinn shook her head with a small laugh. "Yes I do, because I missed you a lot."

A man in a suit with other men in suits came out of nowhere and approached them. "What the hell are you doing here?" Puck exclaimed. "We're here due to your father's orders." Before he could even protest, they took his bags and even his guitar that was on his back. Puck turned to Quinn. "I'm sorry, babe. This wasn't supposed to happen." He grabbed her hand with his good hand and linked their fingers together again.

She watched slightly confused as the men approached them and took Puck's bags. She squeezed his good hand gently, before leaning closer to him. "Who are they?" She had definitely underestimated the whole rich dad thing. Quinn let her thumb run against the back of his hand as she watched the guys in front of them. "It's not a big deal. Just..confusing."

"The dude who talked to me, that's dad's assistant. The others are body guards. We're totally going to get weird looks now." Puck rolled his eyes and pulled Quinn to go out of the airport. They were greeted by a black Escalade. "What the hell.. How did they get this here?" Behind the Escalade was his red Ferrari. "Baby, you see what I see?" He looked at Quinn and smirked. He dangled his keys in front of Quinn's face.

Quinn just shook her head as she followed Puck out of the airport. Her eyes went slightly wide when she saw the black Escalade. "Huh what?" Quinn looked at him, and smiled when she saw the keys. "Don't dangle them too much, Puckerman. I might not let you drive home." Quinn laughed and looked behind the Escalade, her eyes going even more wide. "I can't believe he got you a Ferrari. A red one, no less. I think he's spoiling you."

Puck laughed at Quinn's statement. "Do you want to drive it? I know you want to." He quirked his eyebrows and continued to dangle the keys in front of her face. He really wanted Quinn to have the first drive on his brand new car. She'll look more hot in it. "You think? He _is_ spoiling me. He even got me a new phone, iPhone4." Puck shrugged and pulled Quinn closer to the Ferrari.

"Don't tease me! Can I really drive?" Quinn turned back to look at Puck, her eyes even bigger if it was possible. "I don't think he's spoiling you. Although you are so letting me play with that phone." She laughed and looked back at the Ferrari as they got closer. "This car is far too gorgeous for Lima. I am officially jealous, not gonna lie."

"I'm not teasing you! I can't drive remember?" He put up his hand with a bandage. Puck grinned as he put down his hand. "Don't worry, I'll let you play with it. It's so addicting though." He laughed and opened the door to the passenger's seat and got in. "Come on, baby. Let's brag about this car to Lima." He tossed the keys to Quinn, who caught it eventually. He grinned up at the blonde girl.

Quinn watched as he slid into the passenger's seat, and stared at him just slightly. When she saw the keys flying at her, she caught them before letting herself in the driver's side. She put the key in the ignition before turning to look at Puck. "This thing is kind of scary, you know that right?" Quinn laughed before turning the key, and jumping just slightly as the engine roared. She had a car, sure. But it was nothing like this. The closest thing it had in common was the color.

"Don't worry, babe. I'm right here." Puck let out a little laugh. "Wuhoo! So fucking awesome!" He was laughing out of joy. A big boy got his first big red toy. He couldn't play with it but at least he could hear it and let his girlfriend play with it for a while. "Let's go!" He patted his thigh, with his good hand, continuously out of excitement.

"Right." Quinn shook her head before shifting the car into drive and taking off. She was just a little nervous. It was different than any other car she had driven. As she drove, Quinn glanced over at Puck. "So, I wanna hear all about your time in Vegas. You know after I left.." She laughed softly. She really did wanna know how his time with his dad had been. And she was a little curious as to if he had gone to any clubs or anything.

* * *

**Puck texts Quinn:**

_Hey, babe. Can you go here to the park? The usual spot on the swings._

_Uh, I guess I can. Is everything okay?_

_No, not really._

_No? Puck you're scaring me._

_Just come here. Please?_

_Sure, give me like ten minutes._

_Alright. I'll be right here, waiting._

_Hurrying._

* * *

After texting Quinn, he hid his phone in the pocket of his pants and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. Puck was really nervous. He couldn't believe he was going to do this today, but it felt right. He just sat there and waited for her to arrive.

Quinn flew down her stairs, tugging on her Cheerio's varsity jacket as she hit the bottom step. She was still in her Cheerio's uniform, plus the white under armor under it. She knew her legs would freeze but Puck kind of freaked her out to the point she didn't want to take the time to change. Quinn yelled to her parents that she was meeting Puck at the park and she'd text them if she was going to be out late. Quinn tugged her keys in her pocket, and pulled open the door. She took off towards the park, figuring it would warm her up just a little more if she ran instead of walking.

The run didn't take her that long, and Quinn slowed herself down as she neared the park. She looked around, spotting Puck over by the swings like he said. She made her way over to the swings, tucking her hands in her pockets. "Hey." Quinn whispered softly as she approached the boy.

Once he heard Quinn,s voice, Puck looked up at her. "Hey." He stood up, took out one of his hand and offered it to Quinn. "Wanna take a walk?" Puck half smiled because his nervousness was taking over, but he needed to calm himself to do this right.

Puck smiled normally now that she saw Quinn offered him a soft smile. His smile grew as she took his hand and laced their fingers together. They started walking and Puck took the lead. "Uhm.. We never really got to finish our talk when we were on our way home from the airport." Puck slightly swung their arms back and forth as they were walking through the park.

"Right. I don't exactly remember where we left off." She let out a soft sigh as she looked back at Puck. "Do you?" Quinn was still nervous about trusting him again. She knew deep down she couldn't bring herself to not be with him. She loved him too much. But it was scary. She didn't want to get hurt again. She didn't think she could handle it.

"Hmmm." Puck was trying to recall the last thing he said. "Ahh. You asked what happened to me after you left Vegas." He couldn't look at Quinn with all the nervousness he was feeling. Puck was picking out leaves from the trees as they were walking. They were near his surprise. So he had to stall for a few minutes. He found a bench and pulled her to sit down.

Quinn laughed softly as she felt herself pulled down on the bench. "I thought you wanted to walk." The blonde pulled her jacket around her a little tighter and looked over at the boy next to her. "So, what happened to you in Vegas after I left? You know minus the whole punching a wall, and finding your dad because I know that much." Quinn bit down on her bottom lip, still nervous herself for the answer.

Puck let out a small laugh and wrapped is arm around the blonde girl to keep her warm. "Amusement parks, zoo and the mansion. That's it. Those were the only places I've been to in Vegas. But it's a good thing my dad had a bar indoors, I could drink anything there. He even hired a bartender to make my drinks. Crazy, right?" Puck laughed and shivered slightly due to the coldness of the weather. He turned his face to look at his girlfriend. "How about you? What have you been up to while I was at Vegas?"

Quinn nodded softly, and looked at him. "Well I guess it's better than you going out and drinking." She looped her arms around his arm, laying her head on his shoulder. "I've been up to like nothing. The usual; school work, Cheerios, fixing things with my parents. It's turning out to be not so bad, minus the grounding for going to Vegas." Quinn let her eyes close for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. "But I missed you."

"Yeah. I was kind of grounded too. Because of my hand and not telling mom about going to Vegas and the hole on my back." Puck laughed. "At least things with your parents are doing great now. Do you think they'll still talk to me if ever?" He let out a long sigh and rested his head on top of her head softly. "I missed you too, Quinn. So freaking much. I was going crazy in Vegas."

Quinn smiled softly and let her eyes flutter open. "Yes. I've already spoken to my father about you, and he said he wants to apologize. Have you over for dinner and such." She bit her bottom lip slightly, worried that Puck would say no. Her dad did apologize for what had happened, and agreed that he had over reacted. He said he was worried about his little girl getting hurt again. "Well, no going crazy. I'm here now. And you're stuck with me."

"Really? Wow. I'll definitely be over for dinner. I would like to talk to your father in a nicer aura." Puck laughed softly. He was really excited for that day to happen. He wanted to prove to her father that he loves Quinn so much and he wants to take care of Quinn forever. "Well I can still go crazy now that you're here." Puck turned his whole body to face the blonde girl and made her face him as well. "I'm actually glad to be stuck with you. I don't mind at all." He slowly leaned forward smiling and kissed her on lips passionately.

Quinn turned to ask Puck why he could still go crazy when she felt his lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss before returning it, bringing her hand up to rest on his cheek. Quinn deepened the kiss just slightly, only pulling back when her lungs were on fire because she couldn't breathe. She looked at him with a smile forming on her lips. "I love you, Puck." She whispered softly, her eyes falling away from his for a moment.

Once Puck felt her hand on his cheek, he slid his arm with the good hand on Quinn's waist. He missed touching her tiny waist. Hell, he missed touching her all over. He missed just sitting right beside her. He missed her fragrance. He missed her charming little smile. He felt Quinn deepen the kiss just slightly. So he deepen it so much more but then she pulled away, leaving him kiss the cold hair. He quickly opened his eyes and saw an angel smiling before him. "I love you, Quinn." Puck rubbed Quinn's lower back as he said it.

Quinn moved in closer to him as she felt his hand on her lower back. "So, are you going to tell me the real reason you dragged me out into the cold?" She asked with a soft laugh. It wasn't that the blonde didn't enjoy the time with Puck. After not seeing him she did very much, she just had a feeling there was more than he was letting on. "Because if it was just to talk, can we go somewhere that's warm?"

"I'm not telling you anything." Puck shook his head and pulled an invisible zipper across his mouth. He snickered a little and it faded as he stared at the most beautiful girl in the world that was right in front of him. "Somewhere warm huh?" Puck raised an eyebrow and laughed softly, thinking of well dirty things. He pulled away from her and stood up from the bench. "Come." He offered his good hand again, now with a grin on his face without being nervous. _This is it._ He's ready.

Quinn's lips pulled together in a straight line as she took the hand that was offered to her. "What are you hiding, Puckerman?" Her voice was soft as she let her fingers lace with his. She knew whatever he was hiding wasn't a bad thing, so she wasn't really demanding her tell her. In fact, she was kind of enjoying the surprise of it all. "Come on, tell me. Then we can go somewhere warm. or you're going to have an icicle for a girlfriend." When she realized the word girlfriend had rolled off her tongue, Quinn looked at him with a smile. She didn't want there to be a break between them. She wanted to be his girlfriend.

Puck was shaking his mohawked head at all of the questions the blonde was throwing at him. "I'm not saying anything!" He laughed softly then stopped as he heard the word girlfriend from Quinn. He looked at her and slowly smiled. Puck placed a small kiss on Quinn's slightly quivering lips. "Come on."

Puck pulled her to the area where there was a gazeebo in the middle of the park. The trees were decorated with twinkling lights. The grass floor had candles in a brown paper bag and it served as a pathway guide to the gazeebo. There was a slow romantic music that was being played by an actual band. There was a table that was set inside the gazeebo. Puck turned to Quinn with a grin on his face. "Surprise."

Quinn rolled her eyes when she heard him say that he wasn't saying anything. Okay, she could play along. She followed behind him, letting her hand swing with his not really looking where they were going. But when she was face to face with a gazebo, Quinn felt her jaw fall open. She felt like such a girl, but a few tears still managed to swell in the cheerleaders eyes.

She turned around to look at Puck, a smile finally forming even though she had a few tears. "You're incredible." She mumbled softly before throwing her arms around him in a hug. Quinn couldn't believe that he had done this for her. It was so romantic, and beautiful.

"Baby, you're crying?" He let out a soft laugh. Before he could wipe away the tears from her cheeks, Quinn threw her arms around him to hug him. He wrapped his arms around her waist. "You deserve so much better, babe. I'm just giving you what you deserve." He pulled back, grabbed her hand and guided her towards the gazebo. "Imagine we're walking for our wedding.." Puck let out a soft laugh again but the nervousness was back again when he mention the word 'wedding'.

"Maybe a little." She admitted with a soft laugh. When Quinn pulled back, she wiped the tears away from her eyes. She grabbed his hand as she followed him towards the gazebo. "But we are not getting married in winter. It's too cold, and I want a strapless dress." She told him with another small laugh. She wasn't kidding though. Quinn hated winter, and she'd be damned if their wedding was turning the cold months. "But the gazeebo I wouldn't mind having at our wedding. It's gorgeous."

"So you want a tube dress? I can work with that. It will come handy after the reception or maybe bathroom breaks together." Puck laughed as he stepped on the steps of the gazebo. He faced her and let out a deep breath. "I want to get married here." He took Quinn's hands to his. "I want to spend the rest of my waking days with you and only you. Maybe with our children too but spending it with you is the best thing that could ever happen to me. Q, you've been the only girl I liked ever since we were kids and I intend you to be my last too. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met. And the sex with you keeps getting better and better." He laughed nervously. "What I'm trying to say is.." Puck knelt down on one knee and took out a little box from his pocket. He opened it and faced it upward to Quinn. "Quinn Fabray, will you marry me, Noah Puckerman?"

Quinn's breath stopped short as she watched Puck get down on one knee. She had known this was going to happen the second he said he got her a ring, and it still managed to take her breath away. Quinn felt the tears resurface in her eyes as she looked down at him. "Yes." She whispered softly, trying not to bawl like a baby. Quinn's hand was shaking as Puck slid the ring onto her finger, and when he stood up she threw her arms around him in a hug. "I love you, Noah Puckerman." She pulled back and crashed her lips against his, throwing as much passion and love into the kiss as she could.

"Yes? Yes? Yes!" He needed to repeat that word to himself because he still couldn't Quinn said yes. He slid the ring into her finger and stood up. Once he stood up he was surprised at the sudden hug. Puck wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I love you too, Quinn Fabray. Yesterday, today and tomorrow." His eyes suddenly grew as she crashed her lips into his passionately kissing him. Puck kissed back as much passion and so much more love that she was giving into the kiss. He moved his hands around her back, trying to touch every part of her. Quinn Fabray was his and no one else's.

When Quinn finally had to force herself to pull back from Puck, she looked at him smiling softly. But looked back down at the ring down on her left hand. It was beautiful, and she couldn't believe she was now engaged. "You're amazing, Noah Puckerman." Quinn leaned forward and pressed another small kiss to his lips.

Puck was getting a little tired of Quinn pulling back from their kiss. "In our wedding day, when the rabbi or pastor or whoever will marry us say that I can kiss the bride already.. I'll kiss you so long and deep you will never pull back." His lips let out a soft laugh then he looked at her as she looked down on the ring. "It's not much but, I did pay for that myself and I didn't steal it." He looked down on her left hand and stroke the back of her hand. "You're more amazing, babe." He kissed back and pulled her to the table that was set in the middle of the gazeebo. He pulled out the chair for Quinn to sit down. As soon as she sat down, he signaled someone in the bushes and sat down on his chair.

Men dressed as waiters were approaching them with silver platters and bottle of wine and glasses.

"Unless you know, my lungs need air?" She teased softly. "I already told you though, I can become a Jew. I know how much it means to your mom that you marry a Jewish girl. And even though she hates me, I'm willing to do that for you." She knew her parents would be upset, but they had promised to trust her judgment. And after all, they wanted her to be happy, right? Quinn smiled softly. She watched as men came forward. "You really went all out, huh?" She asked with a smile. "Thank you, for showing the romantic side of you. It's not one I get to see often, but I like it a lot more than you realize."

* * *

Puck was surprisingly busy all day. His dad wanted him to learn about their new business and he wanted Puck to help him maintain it. It wasn't really his forte but it's his dad, he wanted to spend time with him as much as possible now that he's there for them. But he couldn't stop the feeling that he was missing his fiancée especially when she texted. He quickly got ready and went over to her house.

Quinn ran down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She had hung out with Sam almost all afternoon. It was nice to have a guy that was just a friend. But she missed Puck. So she texted him and asked him to cover over. And then jumped in to take a quick shower. It was so gross outside, and she did run out of the house to get take out with Sam. Quinn threw open the door, and her smile grew when she saw her _fiancée_. God, that felt amazing even to think. "Hi." She whispered, still smiling.

"Hey, babe. No hug or kiss?" Puck laughed and hugged his fiancée. "I missed you today." He whispered into her ear and pushed them inside, closing the door behind them. He pulled away from the hug to see Quinn's face. "So, what have you been up to?" He smiled at him and stroked his thumb on the back of her left hand, feeling the engagement ring he gave her.

Quinn laughed as she hugged him back. "I figured I would at least let you get in the door before I ambushed you," she teased softly. When he pulled back, Quinn placed on hand on each cheek and leaned in to kiss him passionately. After a moment or two, Quinn pulled back and smiled softly. "I missed you too." She had missed him. Quinn might have had fun hanging out with Sam. But he wasn't Puck, and she missed spending time with him, even if all they did was sit around and do nothing.

Puck was caught in surprise as she kissed him passionately long. He gave in and kissed back with as much passion as she did.

"Me? Nothing much," she said with a shrug. "I hung out with Sam. We got take out, and watched a movie." Quinn wasn't going to lie to him. Especially not after last night. She hung out with Sam, and there was nothing to hide from him. "What about you? What did you do all day?"

His smile reached to his ears but began to fade slowly. "Oh. You hang out with Sam?.. Why?" He blinked a few times at her. "I was at home, talking to dad. He wanted me to learn some shit about the new business he was in. He wants me to help him. Blah. It was boring as hell. I'd rather be with you all day." He slid his hand on her waist, gripping on it.

"We were bored. I couldn't get a hold of you. And he asked me if I wanted to be friends. Plus, that poor boy needs a life." She laughed softly. Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself a little closer to him. "That does sound kind of boring. But my baby's going to be a business man huh? That's kind of hot." Quinn leaned forward and started placing a few kisses up and down Puck's neck.

"Well that's good that the both of you are friends now. Does he know I put a ring on it? And he really does need a life. I heard he went to see Avatar in the theaters and watched it three times?" He laughed. Once Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her. He spread his legs so that her legs were in between his. "Hot 'eh? What more if I come home wearing a suit? Will you enjoy taking it off me?" He tilted his head, exposing more of his skin to her while he caressed her back almost massaging making her chest pressed more against his chest.

"Six, actually. He quotes the movie word for word every time we watch it. And I'm not sure if he saw it." Quinn kept her lips working against his neck. Biting down on the skin before running her tongue along it. "I enjoy taking any clothes off you." Quinn let her hands fall from his neck, and pushed them up the back of his shirt. She ran her nails up and down the small of his back before sucking another small patch of skin into her lips. When she was sure she had left a mark, she pulled back keeping her lips against his neck. "I missed you."

"Who?" He completely forgot what they were talking about. He was enjoying how much Quinn was attacking his neck. He controlled his moaning by biting the inside of his lip. "Maybe you can take my clothes off now." He said once he felt her nails on his back. Puck groaned as she sucked on a patch of his skin. He couldn't control it. It was too pleasurable. He let his arms fall down to grab onto her ass, squeezing it slightly then hard. "I fucking missed you too, babe." He slowly unzipped her Cheerios skirt and pushed it down until it reached her ankles. He returned to squeezing her ass moaning from time to time.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she felt his hands on her ass. "Why don't you show me how much you missed me?" She asked softly, raising an eyebrow at him. When she felt her Cheerio's skirt hit the floor, Quinn shook her head. "Not here." She grabbed his hand and dragged him up towards her room. She pulled him into her room, closing the door behind them. Quinn pushed him back on her bed, enjoying the sight before straddling him. "I need you to show me how much you missed me. I'm going crazy." Quinn went back to attacking his neck, this time focusing on the other side.

Quinn being demanding was totally making him turned on more. "Hell yeah. I will, baby." He growled. "You think you're going crazy?" He looked up at her with lust filled eyes. "I've been going crazy ever since Vegas." Puck pulled quickly his shirt off before letting her attack his neck. He let her do the other side of his neck while he leans a little to nibble on her shoulders. "Ohgod, baby. I'm fucking hard." He pushed Quinn's head away from his neck and replaced it with his lips. He kissed her so hard their lips were getting swollen already. He unconsciously thrusts upward realizing he still had his pants on. "Take. off. my pants. babe." He said in between kisses.

Quinn moved her lips from his, down to his collarbone. She let a trail of kisses down the center of his chest, taking her time making her way down his chest. She wanted to drag this out, enjoy every little detail of him. "Relax, babe." Quinn continued her trail until her lips were right above his belt buckle. She kissed the soft skin, and slowly reached up to unbuckle his belt. She pulled it off, and tossed it to the floor before working down his jeans. When he was left in his boxers, Quinn kissed her way back up to his lips, pressing her hips against his. "Mm, you are hard." She commented, rolling her hips in a circle, before sitting up and pulling off her Cheerio's top.

"So fucking hard for you, babe." Once she pulled her Cheerios top off, he ran his hands from her shoulders down to her breasts and down to the hem of her panties. "It's been a long time, my friend." He placed his palm over her clit and start rubbing it. He placed his other hand on her back and slowly pulled her down towards him. Puck licked her neck, missing how she tasted. He sucked hard on a patch of her skin as he kept rubbing her clit through her panties. "Going crazy now, babe?" He said after he was sure he left a huge mark on her neck.

"Oh, Puck." Quinn closed her eyes, tossing her head back. She had almost forgotten about incredible he was with his fingers. She couldn't seem to help herself as her hips bucked towards his fingers. A moan left the blonde's lips as she felt him suck on her skin. "I need you to touch me. Please touch me." Her voice was breathless, and she was practically humping herself against his hand. But she needed him to touch her, or she was going to lose it.

Puck smirked as he watched Quinn dry hump (well she was getting really wet so maybe _wet_ hump) his hand. Once she almost cried out telling him to touch her, he pulled away his hand and a soft whimper left the blonde's lips. "Like what you said, relax babe." He moved them to the center of the bed and he made Quinn fall on her back. Puck slowly pulled her entire body, gripping on her waist, up towards him. Now her ass was on his chest and her legs were slightly lifted up. He slowly pulled Quinn's panties off her and threw it somewhere. Puck blew a stream of air along the length of her clit, teasing her.

Quinn's entire body started shaking slightly. Why did he feel the need to tease her? She bit down on her lip, trying to push her hips closer to him. "D-don't do this to me," she begged softly. Quinn was going crazy. She needed to feel him. Any part of him. The moan she had been holding back escaped her lips, and Quinn continued to try and push her hips closer to him. "Puckerman, if you don't touch me in some way, I will do it myself." She opened her eyes, and glared down at him, warning him that she wasn't kidding.

"I wanna touch you in every way I can, babe. Come closer." Once Quinn has pushed herself closer to him, he wrapped his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. Puck started to nibble on her clit. He could hear her small moans of pleasure coming from the blonde girl. He licked the length of her entrance before slowly licking her clit in circles. He licked faster and faster while he could hear her moan faster and faster as well. Puck slid in his tongue slowly. He could already taste her sweet hot juices, which he really missed tasting. He ran his tongue up and down slowly inside of her.

Quinn tossed her head back as she finally felt Puck's tongue. God, had she really been contemplating giving this up over a stupid kiss? What the hell was wrong with her? She let out another moan, pushing her hips against his tongue. "You're fucking amazing." She moaned out softly. Quinn let her hands reach behind her, and let her fingers search for his boxers. When she found them, she dipped her hand inside them. She let her hand grab his length and started stroking it slowly.

Puck smirked as he heard Quinn's compliment while his tongue was still inside of her. He slightly quickened his pace but suddenly stopped and his eyes grew as she dipped her hand inside his boxers. He breathes heavily and moaned softly against her core. Then Puck had an idea where she can stroke him comfortably and she can push herself down to him easier. He pulled out his tongue and tried to remember what he was about to say, losing focus as she stroked him. "B-Babe. Turn around. Straddle my neck. Let's do 69." He breathes heavily trying to control his moaning.

Quinn shook her head and climbed off Puck. She stood from the bed and went over to her nightstand, pulling open the drawer she pulled out a condom wrapper and looked at him. "I love you, but I need you to just fuck me right now." Quinn normally was all for the foreplay in the beginning, but right now she just needed him. Quinn tossed the condom at him, and ripped her hair from the pony tail. She lay back down on the bed, and looked up at him. "Please. Before I go insane."

"What the fuck.." He was shocked as Quinn tossed him a condom. She has condoms hidden in her drawer. Hot. "You bought just for us? Aw, baby." He sat up and took of his boxers and threw it over his head as she lay back on the bed. Puck looked down at his fiancée, smiling, as she begged him to fuck her. He quickly rolled the condom and spread her legs wide. He lay on top of her and whispered into her ear. "I wanna make love to you tonight, baby." He said sweetly as he nibbled on her earlobe and rubbing his tip on her core preparing himself to enter her.

Quinn shivered slightly as she heard him whisper in her ear. "You're amazing," she whispered softly before turning his head. Quinn let her lips crash with Puck's, as she lifted her hips towards his. He didn't realize it, but Puck saying that he wanted to make love to her tonight meant a lot to Quinn. He didn't come off as that kind of guy, and to hear him say that.. It proved to her he changed. And she had made the right decision in saying she would marry him. Quinn let out a soft moan when she felt him enter her, arching her back just slightly off the bed.

Before he could say anything else, Quinn crashed her lips with his. Puck felt she lifted her hips. He stopped her with a firm grip of his hand. He slid himself in smoothly and gently. He continued to kiss her to muffle her moans but mostly because he really missed kissing her. Puck's pace was slow yet hard. That's the only way he knew how to make love. He wanted it to happen longer than their usual. He wanted to please his woman but at the same time he wanted it to be romantic. He really loves Quinn and he'll do anything and everything for her. This was his first time doing it slowly, and not the teasing kind. He ran one of his hands to her back and unhooked her bra as she arched. Puck slowly removed her bra to the rhythm of his pace and worked on one of her nipples.

Quinn moaned softly into the kiss, as she felt Puck take things slow. It was so different from every other time they had been together. Sure, she loved when he fucked her brains out, but this was sweet. She let her arms loop around his neck as she continued to kiss him - deepening the kiss softly. Another moan left the blonde's throat as she felt his fingers work her nipples. She pulled her lips from his, leaving a small trail down his neck. "I love you." Quinn rocked her hips very slowly back against his to meet his thrusts. His hand was still on her hips stopping her mostly, but she continued to rock them softly, lifting her one leg to drape on his hip.

Puck released his grip from her hips. He gave in to her rocking hips. It felt amazing anyway. He rested his elbow next to her on the bed to lift his weight, not wanting to crush the girl below him. Puck moaned as Quinn trailed small kisses on his neck. "I love you too, babe. So, so much." His eyes rolled shut as he thrusts deeper in her but still with a slow pace. He felt her smooth leg drape on his hip. He flickered his finger on her nipple as she rocked her hips softly. "I really love you, Quinn." He put back his lips onto hers and licked her lips begging for entrance.

Quinn let out another soft moan as she felt his fingers back on her nipple. She let her eyes flutter closed, her hips still rocking slowly against his. When she heard him say he really loved her, Quinn went to answer her but was cut off by his lips. She kissed him back, before opening her mouth slightly granting him entrance. Quinn let her tongue battle with his for a moment before giving him full dominance over her mouth.

Once he succeeded dominating over her mouth, he searched the inside of her mouth. He kissed her skin down to her throat then down to her collar bone. He traced it with is tongue. licking all over it. Puck thrusts a little faster and a lot deeper. He groaned as he felt him deep inside her. He continued but moved his hips from side to side while he thrusts to feel her walls. He moaned breathlessly on her chest as he buried himself on her cleavage.

Another moan left the blonde's lips as she let her eyes flutter closed. She didn't know how much more she could take. The deeper and faster he went, the closer Quinn felt herself to going over the edge. She bit down on her lip to keep back another moan as she lifted her hips to meet with his thrusts. Quinn felt her walls clench around him, but she wasn't quite there yet. "B-baby. More, please." Her voice was breathless but somehow still managed to sound like her begging.

That was all he was waiting for, the word 'more.' He propped himself up from her cleavage and focused on getting her girl get off. Puck thrusts into her faster, almost pounding. He could hear his balls smacking her ass and it felt so good. He placed his head beside hers and he whispered into her ear. "Did you want this, babe?" He pounded on her with a circular motion, feeling her walls clench around him. He groaned breathlessly on her ear. "B-Baby, come for me.."

Quinn groaned softly as she felt him speed up. She nodded quickly when she heard his words in her ear. "Yes, just like that." Quinn bit down on lip to hold back the scream as she lifted her hips off the bed. She felt her walls clench around him again as her orgasm hit her. The blonde's eyes remained closed tightly as she saw flashes of white light. She didn't know if it was how romantic he had been, or it had been that long that they were together. But Quinn's orgasm was stronger than she remembered and the blonde rode out each wave that crashed over her.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._ He thought as he came with her. He was temporarily blinded because of the feeling. It was intense, and strong. They did it pretty slow but it was definitely the hardest he had ever come in his life. When Puck regained his sight, he saw her with her eyes still closed. Quinn's breathing slowly reaching normal. Her hair was messed up. He couldn't help the smug smile that crept onto his face. He was still inside her, but he couldn't find it in him to move just yet. He placed soft and gentle kisses on her lips. "Want me to get off you now, babe?"

Quinn slowly let her eyes open as her breathing returned to normal. "..Wow babe." She mumbled softly. She kissed him back softly, and shook her head. "You're fine. Just don't crush me." She teased softly. Quinn just didn't want to feel the loss of him just yet. She liked feeling full and knowing it was all because of him. Bringing her hand up, Quinn let it rest of his cheek slowly caressing his cheekbone. "I love you."

Puck rested a little on her hand. He turned his head a little to kiss a part of her palm and faced Quinn again. "I love you too, Q. With all my heart and with my dick." He laughed softly. But he really does love her, really. Puck slowly slid himself all the way in and rested on top of her body. He controlled his weight using his knees and arms. Even after their orgasms left, he unconsciously rocked his hips into her. He just realized that he was doing it when Quinn started to moan again. "Oh! I'm sorry, babe. I didn't mean to." He remained fully in her and rested his head above, the space on the bed, her shoulders.

Quinn's eyes started to flutter closed as she moaned softly feeling him rock his hips into her. When he started apologizing to her she shook her head. "Don't apologize. It's okay, baby." She was extra sensitive having just come off her high, but she still didn't mind. Quinn turned her head and placed a soft kiss on Puck's temple before letting out a sigh. "My mom saw the ring.." She stated softly. She hadn't wanted to tell him right away, she didn't want him to freak out. But, she figured she would have to tell him sooner or later.

Puck turned his head to face her quickly hearing her statement. "Really? What did she say?" He asked as he looked into her eyes. He got a little nervous. Her tone was different and even the way she looked at him. She didn't respond. "Baby, just tell me." He said with a stern voice. He couldn't handle it anymore. He was freaking out on the inside.

"She thinks it's really nice." She told him with a soft smile. And her mom did think the ring was beautiful. "She's just not sure how she feels about me being engaged. She said she feels like she just got me back and now she's losing me before she had a chance to really fix things." Quinn let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. "I promised her that she wasn't losing me. And that we weren't getting married like tomorrow."

Puck's face fell as soon as she closed her eyes. "It's ok. I understand. We don't need to get married right away. You spend more time with your family and I guess I'll spend more time with mine." No, it wasn't ok. But they were talking about her mother's approval of their marriage. So he needed to accept it and sacrifice a little for their future. "As long as I get to marry you, I can wait." Puck kissed Quinn hungrily as ever.

Quinn could hear in his voice that he was upset. There wasn't much she could do though. She wasn't eighteen yet, and her mom had made it clear that she wanted her little girl to at least wait till graduation. She opened her mouth to tell Puck she couldn't wait to marry him either, but her lips were covered with his before she could speak. Quinn kissed him back hungrily, feeling herself already get excited just from the simple kiss.

* * *

Puck quickly closed his laptop and basically ran to his Ferrari. He hurriedly drove all the way to Quinn's house. He knocked on the door, opened it and let himself in. "Q?" He went to the dining room and saw pieces of glass on the floor getting picked up by her. "Baby, you'll cut yourself. Drop it. I'll take care of it." He went to the supplies from and got a brush and a pan. He went back to the dining room and pulled Quinn away. He bent down and brushed the glass onto the pan.

Quinn groaned as she tried to pick up a few pieces of the glass without cutting herself. She really needed to not act so impulsively. It was going to be the death of her. Hearing Puck's voice, Quinn turned her head to look at him. She smiled softly at him before turning back to the glass. "Babe, no. If you get hurt you're mom will kill me." She groaned as he pulled her away and shook her head. Quinn sat back on one of the chairs and watched him.

"I won't get hurt. I'm used to this." He brushed more into the pan. "Anna always breaks our glasses at home. I end up cleaning her mess." He stood up and walked towards the trash bin to empty the pan. He went back to the supplies room and returned the things before going back to Quinn. "Baby, you've got to control. What if there are more anons who will be going to your ask and say things, your house will be a glass-free house." He wanted to pull Quinn up to hug her but she wasn't wearing any foot garment. He was scared there are leftover glasses somewhere so he picked her up, just like a couple getting to their honeymoon. He smirked at her and kissed her softly on the lips.

"But you're my man," she restated with a small pout. Quinn was naturally a jealous person, but it was so much stronger with Puck. A girl could look at him the wrong way and Quinn would have her death planned out in half a second. She wasn't always so violent, but the thought of any other girl even so much as thinking about trying to take Puck from her made her blood boil. She felt herself being lifted off the chair and into his arms and she laughed softly. She kissed him back softly, before closing her eyes. "Hm, upstairs?" She questioned, before opening her eyes and raising an eyebrow at him.

"I know I'm your man but you can't be all violent when you're alone. I should be with you so you can have someone you can put your moves on, if you know what I mean." He winked at her and nodded as she asked. He brought her upstairs while kissing her neck. Quinn opened the door to her bedroom, he entered and he kicked it closed behind them. He put her down gently and whispered into her ear. "Show me how mad you are, babe. If they were watching, what will you do to me to make them jealous." He caressed her back, and then he let his hands fall to her ass and cupped them while licking on her earlobe.

Quinn shivered at every little move Puck made. She felt her blood boil as he said she should do what she would to make them jealous. Feeling a little stronger than normal, Quinn managed to flip them over and straddled Puck's lap. "I hope they're watching. They're in for quite the show," she whispered before leaning down and claiming Puck's lips. Quinn kissed him deeply, and passionately as her hands roamed his body. She ran them up and down his sides before sliding them up the bottom of his shirt, her fingers dancing across his abs.

Puck was about to say something but then Quinn claimed his lips and kissed him. He kissed her back more deeply and more passionately. He softly moaned as he felt her hands around his body. Puck stroked legs then ran one hand along her core. "You're so fucking hot, babe." He mumbled against her lips.

Quinn pulled back and smacked his hands away. She leaned down and moved her lips so they were resting against the shell of his ear. "No, no. Tonight is about me pleasing you." She nibbled on his earlobe slightly, before going back to letting her fingers dance along his hands. Quinn pushed them up a little further, stopping to give a very soft flick across the ring that was through his nipple before moving her lips down towards his neck.

Both of his eyebrows rose as she smacked his hands away from her. He moaned softly as Quinn whispered on his ear about her pleasing him. "Yes, ma'am." He nodded and his eyes rolled shut as she nibbled on his ear. Puck shuddered a little as she gave a soft flick on his nipple ring. "Fuck." He moaned out. "Do it again." He said breathlessly.

Quinn let her lips trail down his neck, stopping at certain spots to nibble at the skin softly. "Do what, baby? This?" She mumbled against his skin before flicking his nipple ring again. She loved the noises coming from her fiancée. She loved even more knowing she was causing those noises, not some cheap whore. "Do you like that?" She asked, flicking it once again, moving her lips down towards his collarbone.

Puck gasped softly at the same time his body retaliated a little as she his nipple ring but arched his back towards her for more. He nodded vigorously with his mouth opened slightly. He's enjoying this too much. Quinn being in charge was always a good and the most exciting nights of his life. "Yes!" He screamed out a little wanting more contact with every inch of her.

Quinn pulled herself completely away from Puck. She laughed softly at the pout on his lips but shook her head. "Don't worry." Quinn grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it over his head and tossing it on the floor. "I needed that out of the way." She leaned back down, her lips attaching to his nipple, her tongue running over the metal that pierced the skin. She pulled it into her teeth gently, before giving it a soft tug. Definitely not enough to hurt, but enough to have an effect. While her lips worked his nipple, Quinn moved her hands down his sides, letting them rest of his belt.

The pout on his faced was quickly replaced by a smirk as she took off his shirt for him. He opened his arms wide as she leaned back down. He placed his hand on Quinn's head, guiding her. Puck took off her ponytail that was holding her hair in a pony and tossed it on the floor. He pushed her hair to the side so he can watch her do magic with her mouth. But he couldn't take it, it was all too good. "Fuck, baby. You're fucking amazing."

Quinn smirked against his skin as she heard him speak. She let her fingers undo his belt, and then unzip his jeans. Her lips never leaving his nipple. Her tongue flicked across the small ring a few times. Once his jeans were opened, Quinn pulled her lips away from his nipple, and made a trail up his neck back to the shell of his ear. "You like that, Puckerman?" She whispered softly in his ear, her tongue darting out to run along his earlobe. "Tell me what else you want."

Puck moaned softly as she kept her mouth on his nipple. His lips left a small whimper as Quinn pulled her lips away from him. He felt her kiss her way up to his ear again. "I liked it a lot, babe." He said above a whisper and felt her tongue on his earlobe. "Mmm. Suck me." He turned his head to face her and placed a soft kiss on the tip of her nose then on her lips.

Quinn kissed him back softly, moaning into the kiss. "Mmm, yes baby." Quinn left a trail of kisses down his neck, and down his chest. She wasted no time fussing with his nipple ring this time, and moved down towards his jeans. She pushed them down a little along with his boxers. Quinn ran her legs up his legs, and let a few kisses just under his belly button.

Puck smirked as she said yes. He would never thought that Quinn will approve to his request. Once she pulled his pants and boxers down, he kicked them off and let them fall on the floor. He closed his eyes as Quinn placed a few kisses just under his belly button. "Baby.." He moaned out as he thrusts just slightly to her.

Quinn smiled as she watched him thrust towards her slightly. "Relax." She continued to drag her nails up his legs gently, and moved her lips down. She avoided his length, but placed small kisses all around his groin. Quinn wanted to drag this out as much as she could. When she saw Puck wasn't looking, she let her tug run from his base to his head, smirking a little at the reaction she got. Quinn left a small kiss on the head before slipping her lips around it.

Puck shivered at every touch she made on him. He growled out of frustration as Quinn avoided his hard length. "Quinn! Suck me, please." He begged and threw his head back and closed his eyes. He felt a tug on his base and let out a breathy moan. "Ooh baby.." He propped himself on his elbows and watched her take him in her mouth.

Quinn smiled around him as she heard his moan. She pulled back slightly to look up at him, an innocent smirk on her lips. "Yes, babe?" she questioned softly. But Quinn didn't wait for an answer. She leaned back in and took as much of his length in her mouth as possible. It pressed against the back of her throat, but she relaxed her muscles so she was able to swallow almost all of him.

* * *

**AN:** HOPE YOU GUYS LOVED THE CHAPTER(FULL OF SMUT)!

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Dinner with the Fabrays!


	25. 25: Dinner With The Fabrays

**AN: **Dinner with the Fabrays! Hope you guys like this chapter! And of course, there's smut ;)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck was a bit nervous. He was going over to Quinn's house and having dinner with her parents. Their last interaction involved her dad punching him, hurting Quinn and Puck yelling at the older man. Even though Quinn reassured him that her father was going to apologize to him, he couldn't help but to be nervous. He put on his tie then his suit. He looked good. Wait. Not just good, he looked fine.

After he's satisfied with how the way he looked, he grabbed his keys and the gifts he readied for them. He went down the stairs and out the house. He quickly got in the Ferrari, put the key in the ignition, turned it and pulled away from his garage. Once he arrived on her street, he pulled over in front of her house and approached her front porch. He knocked three times with his other hand filled with gifts.

Quinn was running around the kitchen like a mad woman. She had invited Puck over for dinner with her dad, and her and her mother were cooking. "Sweetheart, you can go get ready for dinner. I don't think your father will be pleased if you sit down to eat in sweats." Quinn looked up from the sauce she was stirring, and then down at her outfit and nodded. She kissed her mother's cheek quickly before running up the stairs.

She slipped out of her sweats, and into a simple red dress, with a white cardigan over it. Quinn was combing the knots out of her hair when she heard a knock on the door. "I got it!" She shouted as she flew down the stairs. Quinn pulled the door open, and smiled when she saw her fiancée. "Hi baby. Wh-what is all that?" She asked, motioning to the gifts in his hand.

Once the door flung open, Puck smiled at the person who opened it. "Hey, baby." He kissed her on the cheek and entered the house. He turned to look at Quinn. "Oh. These?" He looked at his other hand with gifts in hand. "Nothing. They're just gifts. And this is for you.." He handed her a plastic bag with ice cream in it. "Remember what I told you on Tumblr when I was in Vegas? Raspberry chocolate ice cream. You'll love that. I just know it." He winked at his fiancée. He looked around to search for her parents. "So.. Where are the 'rents?" He asked and gulped down a lump on his throat.

Quinn closed the door behind him, and looked at him. "Babe. You didn't have to." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. "Thank you though." Quinn grabbed his hand that didn't have the gifts, and lead him into the kitchen. "Dad is upstairs in his study. And I think my mom went to go get ready for dinner." She kissed him again softly before putting the ice cream in the freezer. Quinn rushed back over to the stove, and stirred the pasta before stirring the sauce. She turned to look back at Puck, sighing softly. "Don't be so nervous."

"I know, but I wanted to." He smiled at her and kissed her back softly. "No problem, babe." He smiled and she grabbed his free hand. He squeezed Quinn's hand a couple of times as she leads them into the kitchen. Puck placed the other two gifts on the counter as she was putting the ice cream in the freezer. "I'm not. I'm a little anxious?" He approached her and from behind and he placed his arms around her waist as she stirred the sauce. He put his lips right next to her ear. "Think we'll be really like this in the future." He pushed strands of her hair to her other shoulder and rested his chin on her hair-less one.

Quinn laughed and turned her head to place a small kiss on his cheek. "I think we'll man-" Quinn's words were cut off by her father clearing his throat quiet loudly to let them know he was in the kitchen. Quinn spun away from Puck and turned to face her dad. "Hi, daddy." She bit the inside of her cheek, slightly nervous. She really didn't want this to turn out like last time.

Her father looked over his daughter, and then turned his attention to Puck. He held his hand out for the younger man to shake. "Noah." Quinn looked at her dad, urging the apology she knew he was putting off.

Puck's eyes grew as Quinn spun away from him and greeted the person who cleared his throat. He slowly turned around and forced himself to smile. Puck glanced at Quinn before reaching over to take her father's hand and shook it. "Good evening, sir. Thank you for inviting me for dinner tonight." He pulled away his hand as the older man pulled away his. Puck approached the counter with his gifts on it. He took the box and approached the older man. "This is for you, sir. It's from my dad and I. I know you like scotch and I thought of you when I saw this."He handed the box to him, still smiling.

Her father looked at the box that was handed to him, and nodded. "Thank you. And I apologize for what happened last time you were here." Quinn let out a sigh of relief, and raked her fingers through her hair again. "But if you hurt my baby girl, it will happen again." She rolled her eyes at being called his baby girl and went back to stirring the pasta. "Dinner will be ready in five," she commented softly from the stove.

"Don't worry, sir." Puck his hand up mid-way. "I promised her that I'll never hurt her again and I'll take really good care of her." He glanced over at Quinn and returned looking at the old man. "Sir, is it ok if I help her out for a while. I kind of like cooking." Puck smiled at him genuinely and her father nodded and went to his scotch cabinet to hide his gift. Puck quickly went over to Quinn. "Wow. That was.. nice?" He grabbed her hand that she was using to stir the sauce and helped her. He whispered into her ear. "Was I a good boy?"

Quinn let her head fall back to rest against Puck's shoulder. "You were a very good boy." Quinn took the spoon out of the sauce, and laid it down on the stove, away from the flames. She spun in Puck's arms and let her arms loop gently around his neck. "And you will definitely be rewarded for being a good boy later." Quinn winked at him before kissing him gently. "Help me set the table?"

Puck's eyebrows rose as she spun in his arms. "Well, I'll be expecting my reward then." He smirked and kissed her back gently. "You should just sit down and let me set the table. Tell me what to do and I'll do it for you. Ok?" He quirked his eyebrows and pulled away from her to get the plates and the utensils first then started to set it on the table. Quinn tried to help but she pushed he down to her chair and whispered to her ear again. "If you're going to be a bad girl.. You ain't seeing Puckerman Jr." He raised an eyebrow and continued setting the table.

Quinn sat down in her chair the second she heard her punishment if she wasn't a good girl. "Yes sir." She commented softly, sitting back in the chair. Almost like clockwork as soon as Puck finished setting the table her parents entered the room. Quinn jumped from her chair, usher Puck over to the chair across from her. Her parents took their seats at each ends of the table. Quinn said nothing, just rushed into the kitchen and came out with a bowl of salad. It wasn't like her to be so domestic, but she wanted to do all her serving today. Quinn put salad on everyone's plates before settling down into her seat. "The sauce is going to take a little longer, so I made salad as a filler.."

Once Quinn jumped up from her chair he turned around to greet her mother. "Good evening, Mrs. Fabray." She smiled at him then got ushered to his seat by Quinn. He sat down and stared at Quinn as she served the salad on everyone's plates. Puck's never seen Quinn like this. It was a fresh thing for him to see with his own eyes. Then he remembered he still had the last gift. "Oh right. Excuse me for while." He stood up and nodded at each parent and went to the kitchen to get the small bouquet of flowers for Judy. He went back and handed her mother the flowers and sat down, smiling at her mother then he smirked at Quinn.

"Why thank you, Noah." Judy commented as she was handed the flowers. "They are lovely. Quinny, can you put these in a vase for me?" Quinn dropped her fork, internally rolling her eyes. "Of course." She took the flowers from her mom going back to the kitchen to get a vase. Quinn cut off the ends of the flowers as she heard her dad making small talk with Puck about the Ferrari that he had driven over. Quinn put water into a vase, and slid the flowers into it. She walked over to the pasta, and brought it over to the sink, draining out the water. She put it back on the stove, before grabbing a bowl out of the cabinet. Quinn dumped the pasta into the bowl before adding a small amount of sauce onto the pasta. She brought the bowl back into the dining room, and placed it on the center of the table.

Puck ate his salad as Quinn took the flowers from her mother. Puck knows she really didn't want to do it so he was laughing on the inside and continued chewing. He watched Quinn stood up and left the dining room. "So, you've got a nice ride out there. Where'd you get it?" Her father turned to the younger man while holding his glass about to drink. "Well, when we were in Vegas.. Sorry about not telling you about it." He looked each at the couple with an apologetic face before he turned to the older man and continued. "I met my father and he got me the car." The old man nodded as he put his glass down on the table. "Is it a Ferrari? I've _always_ wanted one." He looked over at Judy as he emphasized his statement. "Oh George." She giggled and shook her head.

Quinn rolled her eyes at her father, making sure her head was down so he didn't see. She stayed quiet as her parents bickered back and forth, not wanting to get involved. Quinn went around, picking up each of their plates and putting a decent amount of pasta on each. It almost made her feel like last year had never happened. Like her dad never threw her out, or had an affair. She knew that was silly, but things in her life finally seemed to be coming back to normal. Quinn walked over to Puck, and picked up his plate, giving him some pasta. She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly when she saw her father wasn't looking, and then went to sit across from him. As she picked up her fork and started eating, Quinn kicked off her shoes under the table, and run her foot up Puck's leg.

Puck just laughed silently at Quinn at the way she was acting. "Well sir," He tried to stop their bickering. "I know a certain car dealer that can sell me a Ferrari that's a lot cheaper than the original price, if you want." He smiled up at Quinn as she filled his plate with pasta and kissed his cheek. "Thanks, babe." And just stared at her as she sat down on her seat again. She looked amazing that night. Maybe it was the dress but he always knew that whatever she wore, well even if she doesn't wear anything, she's the most beautiful woman in the world. The old man was ecstatic at what the younger man said and patted him on the back. "I think I'll like this boy. He's a keeper Quinny." Puck smiled at him then his expression became unreadable. He looked at Quinn and she had a half-innocent and half-guilty face on. Puck smirked at her. "Bored?" He mouthed at her and smirked some more.

Quinn had to bite her lip to keep from laughing at her father's words. Right, now Puck was the keeper because he could get him something. She was still surprised her dad hadn't seen the ring. Her mom had seen it, but swore she wouldn't say a word until Quinn was ready. Quinn's eyes were focused on Puck as she inched her foot up his thigh. Thank God for small dining room tables. She wiggled her eyebrows at him before hearing her mom's voice. "So Noah, are your parents going to be getting back together?" Quinn's eyes bugged from her head as she looked at her mom. "Mom!" She half exclaimed, and her mom shot her an apologetic look.

Puck kept smirking at Quinn as she put up her foot a little. "You are such a bad girl." He mouthed at her. Puck almost jumped up as he heard her mother's voice. Then he laughed at Quinn's reaction for Judy's question. "It's ok, Q. I don't mind answering her question." He smiled at her and put his hands under the table to hold Quinn's foot. He kept his eyes on the older woman. "Well, I really hope they do. When we had our family day out in Vegas, they were looking like a happy couple. And it was really nice to see that for once." He nodded and bowed his head. smiling. He continued to eat his pasta with his other hand massaging Quinn's foot.

Quinn listened as Puck answered her mom. She kept her eyes on the plate in front of her as she ate more of her pasta. Quinn pushed her foot passed Puck's hands, and let her toes graze over his crotch. She smirked as she looked at her food, trying to listen to the conversation. "Well, that's good. Your sister needs both her parents. Not that you didn't, Noah. But it will be healthy for her to see a stable relationship. It's obvious you're okay with relationships judging by yours with our Quinny." Quinn bit down on her lip, praying that her father wouldn't question what exactly her mom meant. But she continued to run her toes over his crotch, feeling a bulge starting to form.

Puck's mouth slightly opened by itself. He nodded at the older woman as she talked, trying to listen while Quinn's foot was stroking his crotch. He was able to catch some of her words. "Y-Yeah. Anna n-needs a set of parents. I-I totally agree." He licked his lips as his breathing was starting to hitch. "What do you mean with the last thing you said, honey?" The older man asked his wife. Puck glared at Quinn and covered his crotch with his hand. He kicked her core to get her attention. "BAD GIRL." He mouthed at Quinn.

Quinn covered her groan with a cough, as she brought her napkin up to her lips. She turned to look at her dad, while slipping her feet back into her shoes. "She means how Puck had a complete turnaround compared to the guy he used to be, daddy. Right?" She turned to look at her mother, who nodded at her husband as she took a sip of her wine. Quinn looked back down at her plate and finished the last of the pasta. "Puck's a model boyfriend." She looked at him from across the table, smiling softly. It felt weird now to call him her boyfriend, but she knew it was for the best.

Puck smirked at his plate as she _coughed_. He ate the last fork-filled pasta and heard the word, 'boyfriend' from Quinn. He slowly looked up at her through his eyelashes. He thought when Quinn told him that her mother knew already, he thought that her father knew about it already too. He guessed wrong. He swallowed and licked his lips. Puck sighed and just put up a smiling face then leaned back on his chair. "Ohh. Well that's good then. I like Noah, Quinny." The older man smiled at his daughter as he continued eating.

Quinn jumped up from her seat, and grabbed her plate before grabbing Puck's. "Are you done, daddy?" She asked her father softly. He looked up at his daughter and nodded. She took his plate, and kissed her father's cheek softly. She walked around and grabbed her mother's plate, staking it on top of the others. "So, Noah. What are your plans for after you graduate?" Her father asked as Quinn made her way into the kitchen. She dumped the plates into the sink, before going back to the dining room.

"Thank you." He thanked Quinn as she took his plate away. Puck was drinking when the older man asked him a very important question. He coughed a little before putting his glass down. Thinking that Quinn hasn't told him yet so he has to lie too. "Well, sir." He turned his body a little to him and continued. "Now that my family has the money, I'm planning to go to college and get a degree on business. Dad wants me to help him with his new business so I thought taking up business will help me prepare for that." He smiled and nodded. "That's quite impressive, Noah." Her mother commented. "Thank you, Mrs. Fabray. It's no big deal, really. I just want to help my dad."

"Well Quinny, we may not have to set you up with one of my co-workers son's after all." Quinn looked down at her father's comment. Her hands fell to her lap and she toyed with the ring that sat on her left hand. She had moved it over to her middle finger for fear her dad would flip if he saw it before she said something. Quinn looked up at Puck from under her lashes, smiling softly.

Puck laughed softly the older man's statement. "Well I'll gladly take that responsibility from your co-workers' sons then." Both men laughed.

"I think Puck will make a great husband. He's really sweet, and he cares about me." Quinn tried to stop the tears she felt forming in her eyes, but she couldn't. She loved the boy across from her so much, and it made her heart swell to know he cared about her just as much.

Then Puck looked at Quinn as she spoke more about him. He smiled softly and felt warm around his chest. Then he gasped softly as he saw tears rolling down from her eyes. "Baby.." He spoke softly then stood up from his seat and quickly went to Quinn's side. He knelt down right next to her, facing her side, and placed a hand on her cheek. He wiped her tears with his thumb and he kissed them away. He turned her head to face him and forgot all about her parents in the room.

"Come George, let's give them a minute." Judy stood from her seat, and walked over to her husband. She grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of his seat, before leading him into their den. Quinn turned to look at Puck once her parents left the room. She laughed softly at him shaking her head. "I'm sorry.." She whispered softly as a few more tears rolled down her cheeks. She hated that she was a coward, and couldn't tell her dad that Puck was more than her boyfriend. She just didn't want to go through what happened last time. Quinn was scared.

Puck didn't even hear Judy's voice. He was too busy trying to comfort his fiancée. "It's ok, babe. I understand." He pushed back the strands of hair that was covering her beautiful face. "When you're ready, I'll be here to back you up." He turned her chair to face him. "I love you, Quinn." He looked up at her and smiled. He leaned towards her and kissed her.

"I love you too, Puck." Quinn leaned forward to meet her lips with his. She wrapped her arms around his neck slightly, pulling him closer to her. She did love him, and she did want her dad to know. But she just didn't want to cause any unneeded drama right away. Quinn wanted to be happy with Puck, and not have to worry about her dad being a jerk. She pulled back from the kiss and let her hand move to rest on his cheek. "Thank you, for being so amazing."

"Oh, baby." He went in the middle of her legs so that he can be as close as he can. He fully understood Quinn so he doesn't even feel disappointed at her anymore. He wanted to be with Quinn forever and if she thinks this will help their future together, he'll help her in any way he can. "No problem, babe. We'll get through things together, remember?" He smiled and rested a little on Quinn's hand then closed his eyes.

"I promise we'll tell him soon." She added softly, leaning in to kiss him quickly. Quinn stood from her chair, pulling Puck up with her. "Help me with the dishes?" She asked with a soft smile, while leading him into the kitchen. "I'd offer you dessert, but that's going to have to wait till much later." Quinn shot him a wink as she turned on the water, before pouring some soap onto the sponge.

"It's ok. Take your time." He smiled at her. He stood up as Quinn stood up from her chair, pulling him up. "Sure. I wash you dry." He helped her carry the plates as Quinn pulled him into the kitchen. He placed the dishes on the sink. "Well I can think of ways I can eat ice cream. Maybe licking it from your body." Puck smirked at her and grabbed the sponge from her then soaped the first plate.

Quinn smirked and grabbed a towel from one of the drawers. "Don't make promises you can't keep, Puckerman." She teased, leaning over to kiss his neck softly. Quinn waited until the dish was rinsed and took it from him. She dried it before placing it in the cabinet, repeating this step with every dish he washed.

"I'm not promising it, baby. I'll definitely do it." After Quinn kissed his neck, he turned his head and kissed her neck also. "Just. like. this." After every word, he gave a lick on her neck with his marks still on it. Puck gave Quinn the rinsed plate and continued doing it until the plates were all clean.

Quinn shivered slightly under Puck's tongue, and almost dropped the plate she was holding. When they were all clean and put away, the blonde wrapped her arms around Puck pulling him closer to her. "Too bad my parents are home. Otherwise you could lay me down on the dining room table, and lick all the ice cream off me you wanted." She leaned forward and nibbled on his neck just slightly, thankful that her parents were in the other room.

"Fuck." He said above a whisper. "I wanna do it to you right now!" He wrapped one arm around her and tilted his head to let her nibble more on his neck. "I want to lick off ice cream right over here.." He let his free hand fall in between them and poked her core a couple of times. "I want to eat ice cream from here, baby."

Quinn bit down a little harder on Puck's neck to keep from moaning. She heard footsteps coming their way, and quickly pulled herself away from Puck and straightened out her dress. Quinn turned to face the entry to the kitchen as her mother came into view. "Quinny, your father got a phone call from a co-worker asking us to join them at their home for drinks. We'll be back late. Noah, you are more than welcome to stay and keep Quinn company." And with that they were gone. "Hm, I think the Gods like us tonight."

Puck couldn't even say a word at how much it was a miracle. He just nodded at Judy and waved goodbye as they left. "Thank you, baby Jesus!" He whispered to himself. Puck turned to the hot blonde with an evil smirk on his face. He went towards the freezer, got a spoon and pulled Quinn into the dining room. He placed the ice cream with the spoon on the table then he turned to her, gripping on her waist. "What a lucky night." Puck pulled Quinn closer then kissed her deep like he was struggling to eat ice cream from her mouth.

Quinn laughed as Puck wasted no time going over to the freezer. She followed him to the dining room, and jumped up on the table, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Ye-" Her sentence was cut off by his lips on hers. Quinn kissed him back deeply, moaning softly into his mouth. She slid off the white cardigan that was still around her, tossing it on the floor somewhere. She ran her fingers up his shirt and let her nails run across the kiss on his back.

Puck took off his suit and his polo and tossed it on the floor. He slid up his hands from her thighs and let it ran up her dress, pulling it over her head and revealing her black lingerie. He tossed her dress on the floor as well. Puck growled. "Damn, baby. You're making me hard so fast." He whispered into her ear as he was playing with the hem of Quinn's panties. He took off his pants and wiggled them off him until it reached the ground. Puck pushed Quinn towards the center of the table and leaned forward to be on top of her, straddling her thighs. He pushed her down to lie down and slowly took off her panties before placing it on their side. He pushed her legs apart as wide as he can. he bent down and licked the length of her entrance.

Quinn let Puck take control as he stripped her and smiled when he saw her lingerie. "You think?" A soft moan left her lips as he pushed her down on the table, but it grew louder as she felt his tongue. Quinn reached down between her legs and placed a hand on his head. "Mm Puck." She bucked her hips slightly against his tongue, and let her eyes flutter closed. At this point Quinn didn't care if he opened the ice cream or not - she just wanted to feel more of his tongue.

Puck pulled away and opened the ice cream container. He took the spoon and scooped some. "Babe, put your hips up a little." Quinn did what she was told. He placed some ice cream on her clit and licked it slowly off her. He put his tongue in a little and sucked the ice cream off her, making the sucking sounds. He felt Quinn's body react and her moans grew louder and louder. Puck experimented and put ice cream inside her core. He sucked like an animal the more when she bucked her hips to his face like crazy. He inserted his tongue all the way in and didn't hesitate to lick her insides.

Quinn jumped a little as she felt the ice cream hit her, but her squeal was quickly replaced by a moan. She continued to buck her hips against his face while a few more moans left her lips. Not being able to take it anymore, Quinn grabbed him and pulled him up towards her. She kissed him hard, moaning as she realized she was able to taste herself on him. She wrapped a leg around him, not caring about the ice cream anymore.

* * *

Puck was busy all day reading papers that his father sent to him in a huge box, about the company that he was going to run soon. He was only in his tiny undies when the package arrived and he was still in it until that afternoon. He was reading non-stop and taking down notes. He was never like this at school, but now he's determined to do well for their, Quinn and his, future.

After spending time with Kurt, Quinn had asked him to drop her off at Puck's house after they had spent some time together. It was nice to get out of the house, and to spend time with someone other than Puck. Yes, she loved Puck. But every girl needs a best friend. Quinn hugged him tight, whispering a quick thank you as she climbed out of the truck. She practically ran to Puck's door, smiling when she saw the Ferrari in the driveway.

She smiled and knocked on the door a few times rocking back on her heels, waiting for him to answer. She was nervous because she didn't have the chance to tell him that she was off the Cheerios. After choosing to go to the game instead of Regionals they had quit the Cheerios. Which Quinn felt good about, but she had to admit she was worried as to what Puck was going to say.

He heard a knock on the door. Praying it wasn't another box filled with stupid papers. He stood up, didn't even bother to put on something, and approached the front door, almost naked. He opened it and let out a big sigh of relief. "Hey, baby!" He stepped forward and hugged her. "I'm so glad it's you." He was going crazy, so Quinn was a big distraction, a good big distraction. He kissed her neck continuously. "How. was. your. day?" He asked word per word after each kiss.

Quinn couldn't help but laugh and rolled her eyes when she saw Puck. "You would, babe." She let herself be pulled in the house, and shut the door behind her. "Who were you expecting, dressed like that?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. She actually wasn't surprised that this was all he was wearing, it was very Puckerman. A smile pulled on her lips as she felt his lips against her neck. "Did someone miss me?" She teased softly.

"My day was fun. I went out with Kurt. It was good to catch up." She explained softly, her voice cracking a little from her fiancee's lips on her neck. "And what have y-you been doing all day?" She looked over and saw the box filled with papers, before looking back at Puck waiting for an answer.

Puck pulled her in and continued to kiss her neck. "I wasn't expecting. anyone. I want. you." He was half-making sense. He was focusing on kissing his fiancee's neck like mad. "He fucking. missed you. like hell." He sucked on a large patch of Quinn's skin trying to leave a huge mark.

Quinn's knees started to wobble as Puck continued his assault on her neck. She gave up trying to understand him, and focused on trying to remain standing. A soft whimper left her lips as he started to leave a mark on her neck. She swore she was running out of cover up, and if her dad saw that he would kill one of them. "B-b-baby, come on." She urged softly, trying to get him to give up a little.

"Good." That was the only word he can say about Quinn hanging out with Kurt. Well it was, at least he had some girl time with the pink brained boy. Puck pulled away as he heard her question. "Reading. And it's driving me crazy!" Puck stared at Quinn and shook his head. "So. much. reading. I think my brain is dead."

When he finally pulled back, she let out a soft sigh of relief and fixed the bottom of her shirt. "What are you reading, sweetie?" Quinn pulled him towards the living room, and sat him down on the couch. She saw down next to him and looked at the box. "What is all this?" She asked as she moved behind him slightly, placing a hand on each shoulder and massaging the skin gently.

Puck got pulled into the living room before he could even answer Quinn's question. He slumped down on the couch as he watched her as she looked at the box and every single paper on the coffee table. "It's papers that I need to learn about the company. He sat up slightly as Quinn moved behind him. "Mmmmm." His eyes rolled closed slowly as she started to massage his shoulders. "Harder please, babe."

Quinn smiled as she massaged his shoulders a little harder. "Well I'm sure you can take a little break right?" She leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss against his neck. "Spend some time with your fiancee. Your dad will understand." Quinn continued to let her fingers work at the skin on his shoulders, only moving them down a little every now and then. She wasn't the best at massages, but she also wasn't the worst. Either way she wanted to help him relax because even she could tell how stressed he was.

Puck nodded and gave in fully to Quinn's hands with the touch of her lips on his neck. He licked his lips. "Totally. I need some time to spend with my fiancee." He smirked as his hand looked for her leg and caressed it as he found it. "Oh baby.. Harder." He leaned back a little and turned his head to the side to kiss the blonde girl in the lips. "Thanks for coming over, babe. And sorry for not calling you today." He rubbed his nose with Quinn's.

Quinn shook her head at his words, and placed a small kiss on his nose. "Baby you were busy. I understand." She let her fingers work his skin a little harder, before running them down his chest. Her nails ran along the skin as she pulled her hands back up to his shoulders, stopping only to flick his nipple ring. She smirked as she went back to massaging the skin, pretending like she had done nothing in the first place. "So, my dad was very impressed. He even said five words I never thought I'd hear him say. 'I was wrong about him.'"

Puck threw his head back, resting it on her shoulder, as Quinn ran her hands down to his chest. His lips let out a soft moan as her nails ran along his skin. Puck shuddered a little as Quinn flicked his nipple ring. He lifted his head off her shoulder then turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow. Puck gave her a quick kiss on the lips and turned his back on her again. "Wow. I was having so much fun that I didn't even realized he said that. What really struck me the most was he was planning to pair you up with his co-workers' sons. That's just insane." He shook his head.

"Well, he wanted to make sure I was taken care of in the future. And basically all his co-worker's sons are following in their father's footsteps, so he knew they were a sure thing for me. But he was really impressed with you, baby." Quinn leaned down and pressed a trail of kisses up and down his neck. "So, what do you think you should do on your break?" She mumbled against his skin, a smirk pulling across her lips. She had missed Puck all day, and she needed to be with him.

"He doesn't need to worry about that now that I'm here. And sure thing shmure thing. What if you didn't like the guy? That's not really fair for you, isn't it?" He was a little worked out about that topic. If he was a father, he will never over-control his son or daughter. "Well I'm pretty good for you, babe. No correction. PERFECT for you." He said nodding. Puck's eyes rolled shut as he felt trailed kisses up and down his neck. "Baby, you know what I want." He smirked and leaned his back a little on Quinn and turned his head then placed kisses on her neck as well. "I. want. you." He said in between kisses.

Quinn pulled herself away from Puck, and swung around so she was straddling his lap. "Baby, relax. There's no way he could get me to leave you. I love you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pressed a soft kiss against his lips. "You are perfect for me, and I'm perfect for you. Right?" Quinn let her lips move from his down his jaw, and back to his neck. "Me huh? But I'm right here." She smirked again and pressed more kisses along his next, moving down towards his collarbone.

"Woah." He was stunned on how fast Quinn could swing herself around and straddle him. "Baby, that was really impressive. Heads up to the head cheerleader." Puck laughed and placed his hands on her waist. "Good. Cause if he can do that, I'll steal you away from them. I love you so much, babe." Puck kissed her back. "Mhmm. Perfect for each other, baby. So perfect." He nodded softly, not wanting to hit Quinn as she kissed his jaw. He threw his head back to let her kiss more of his exposed skin. "I need more of you." He thrusted once to let her feel his length on her core. "I missed you so much today." He moaned softly and ran his hands up her shirt, massaging her lower back.

Quinn froze when she heard the words head cheerleader. Her body didn't even register the thrust of his hips as she pulled herself completely off him. She paced the living room floor for a moment or two, chewing on her bottom lip. "We need to talk." She turned to look at him, and swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's not about us. It's about me. Just don't be mad..okay?" She knew she was probably freaking him out, and she felt horrible. But she didn't know how she was going to tell him that she wasn't a Cheerio anymore.

Puck was confused. He knows Quinn always wanted him to thrust towards her. His eyebrows were furrowing at its best. He just watched her pace the living room floor. And there it was, what every guy hates to hear. Four words, 12 letters: We need to talk. When a girl mentions those words together, it always means she's going to say something bad. Fuck. What is it this time? He thought they were fine. And to add it all up.. 'It's not about us, it's about me.' Shit. It is seriously something bad what she's going to say. "Wh-What is it?" He was scared to know what she was going on in her mind.

Quinn started pacing again, wondering how to tell him. The best thing to do was to just tell him and get it over with. Like ripping off a band-aid, right? But she didn't know if she could do that. Instead she just chewed on her bottom lip harder, and continued pacing. She knew it wasn't helping, the longer she made him wait the more he was bound to freak out. "Okay, so you know how me, Britt, and Santana came to the game right? Well..in order to do that..we had to quit the Cheerios" Quinn sucked in a deep breath and looked at him. "I'm not a cheerleader anymore.."

Puck was going crazy again. He rocked back and forth on the couch and squeezing his hands together. He licked his lips several times before Quinn spoke again. Puck threw his back on the couch. He laid down and put his hands on his face. The mohawked boy took deep breaths and continued doing it until he thought he can't do it anymore. He took off his hands away from his face and stared at the ceiling, still taking in deep breaths and licking his lips in between. He didn't say a word. Not a single word..

Quinn took a deep breath and watched him. He said nothing. Not a damn word. "Puck, say something..please?" The former cheerleader tried to control herself as she felt tears starting to form in her eyes. She knew Puck had a thing for her uniform, but surely he wouldn't be mad at her right? But still he said nothing. "Please? I don't care if you yell, or scream. Just please say something." She tried to control herself from crying, and blinked back the tears. Head cheerleader or not, Quinn Fabray was going to cry.

Puck sat up and pushed himself from the couch slowly. He approached Quinn and just stared at her blankly. "You got to stop doing this to me.." He took deep breaths like he couldn't breathe anymore. "You've got to just tell it to me straight than stalling like that." He pulled Quinn by the arm and held her in a tight embrace. "I thought I was going to lose you again." Puck closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as she was in his arms. "Baby, I don't care if you're not a cheerleader anymore. You almost gave me a panic attack. And why would you think I would be mad?" He pulled away and looked into her eyes. "I care more about your happiness and what you want. And I believe you if you wanted Glee more." He smiled at her, rested his hand on her cheek and caressed it with his thumb.

Quinn sighed as she wrapped her arms around him. She felt like her heart was going to drop to her stomach. "Sweetie, you are never going to lose me. You're stuck with me." She listened softly as he pulled back from her and looked at her. Before she spoke, she leaned up on her tip toes and pressed her lips against his. When she pulled back, she smiled up at him. "I'm sorry, baby. I thought you'd be mad because I know how much I know you like the uniform." She shrugged softly. "I didn't mean to make you think you were losing me, or to give you a panic attack. I would never leave you."

"That's the only thing I want, babe. Being stuck with you." Puck kissed her back and continued to look at him. "Baby, it's just a uniform. We can put you in different uniforms too, you know. Like that Catholic girl's uniform." He winked at her and shook her a little. "It's just, the way you were trying to tell me was a little nerve-wracking. I got really scared." He pressed his forehead against hers. "Don't ever do that again, ok? If you have something to tell me, just tell it to me straight. That way I won't assume so much." He laughed softly.

Quinn lightly smacked his chest rolling her eyes. "You gotta give up on the Catholic school girl uniform. Although I will consider asking Berry for the outfit she wore during her Britney thing." She added with a soft shrug.

"Hmm. That can work really well. Considering Berry's smaller than you so the outfit will be shorter than you.. Borrow it! Ok?" He got excited and was smiling a lot.

"I'm sorry. I wanted to do it like a bandaid, but I was worried. I didn't want you to be mad. Between the uniform and now you're not going to be dating a cheerleader. I didn't want you to get all mad. Glee just means a lot more to me than being a Cheerio." Quinn sighed and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. She let her head fall to rest on his chest. "I love you."

"It's ok, babe. Next time, jut tear it like a bandaid. I'm not dating you, Q.." He said with his eyebrows furrowed. "I have a _fiancee_." He quirked his eyebrows at her and poked her sides. "And I understand being into glee more. If I had to choose between football and glee, I would totally pick glee over football." He smiled softly at her and hugged her again. "I love you too, Q. Head cheerleader or not." Puck kissed the top of her head.

"Hm, and I thought you only picked glee over football for Berry." Quinn paused and raised an eyebrow at him before laughing. "I'm kidding, relax." She smiled softly, before pulling back a little to look at him. "Good. But I do have a surprise for you. You can't have it now, you have to wait until Valentine's Day." Her lips pulled into a smirk, and she leaned up to kiss him gently. Quinn pulled herself away from him, and went back to the couch. She tucked her feet under her as she sat down, and patted the seat next to her.

"No, I didn't! I picked glee because of you. Berry even knew that!" Puck calmed down a little when he heard Quinn had a surprise for him on Valentine's Day. "Baby, you're letting me wait that long?" He did his famous pout. Once Quinn pulled away from him, he pushed his bottom lip out more and watched her as she sat down on the couch. He slowly approached her and sat on the empty space next to her. Puck leaned back on the couch, still pouting.

"Baby! I was kidding, relax." She shook her head with a laugh, but it faded as she saw the pout. "Don't give me the pout, it's something you're gonna love. And you have to wait. You don't want me to ruin it and tell you now do you?" She knew he was going to say yes, but she really did want him to wait. It was only another 5 days. Like a school week. Quinn leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Come on, it's a good surprise. And I'm sure you'll love it."

Puck let out a deep sigh and crossed his arms over his bare chest. "Fine." He spatter out, frowning. "It better be good, Q." Puck's an impatient person especially about surprises. He hated surprises but loves giving them to people. He sat up and scooted forward to get back to reading. Clearly nothing was going to happen between them and he had too much break time. Puck picked up a big binder and opened it from where he ended and started to read from there.

Quinn rolled her heads and leaned back in the couch. She sat there for a while, just watching Puck's eyes scan over the words in the binder. She was really proud of him, he had done a lot of growing up in a really short time. Leaning over, Quinn kissed his cheek softly before jumping up from the couch. "Do you mind if I take a shower. baby?" She didn't really wait for an answer as she made her way towards the steps. "I'm still sticky." She shot Puck a wink, before laughing softly.

Puck's eyes widened a little as she asked him if she could take a shower. He doesn't know if she was just playing him to get his attention or she was really asking him for real and trying to lure him in the shower as well. He put the pencil in the binder and closed it. He turned around to look over at Quinn. "Sticky?" He was thinking because of the ice cream sex but it couldn't be because she was out with Kurt a few hours ago. "Hey, why are you sticky?" He asked curiously as he followed her towards the stairs.

Quinn turned around to hide her smirk as Puck followed her up the stairs. "Oh you know. Just sticky." She waved her hand in the air as she continued up the stairs and towards the bathroom. Truth was she was still sticky from their ice cream sex, but she wanted to let his mind wander as to why she could be sticky. Quinn walked into the bathroom and turned on the water, letting it run to get warm. When she turned around she saw Puck leaning against the door frame. "Are you planning on joining me?"

"Just sticky, huh?" Puck smirked a little, thinking she never took a bath from last night. Damn. Isn't that hot? He leaned against the door frame and watched Quinn's every move. "Well, I think I'm kind of sticky too. You know, just sticky. So maybe, I will." He raised an eyebrow and walked towards her. "Where are you sticky, babe?" He smirked and ran his hand down her arm.

Quinn's smirk grew just slightly as Puck walked towards her. "Oh you are huh? Well then you should definitely join me." A small shiver ran down her spine as she felt his hand on her arm. "Right, here." Quinn grabbed his hand, and led it down to her core. She was more than sticky now, but the simple thought of showering with Puck had gotten her so turned on. "You think you can help me get clean?" She asked as she looked up at him, her smirk still on her lips.

Source:msquinnfabray-

Puck's smirk grew as well as Quinn grabbed his hand and led it down to her core. He just nodded and pulled his hand away from her. Without a word, Puck knelt down on both knees and slowly unbuttoned and unzipped her pants. He let her panties on and looked up at her through his eyelashes before he buried his face on her core. He put his hands on Quinn's ass, squeezing them slightly.

Quinn looked down at Puck, biting down on her bottom lip. A low moan left her lips as he buried his face between her legs. Her knees wobbled slightly, and she had to grab onto the counter. "Oh God," she moaned softly, her eyes fluttering closed. Her hips bucked towards his face as she bit down on her lips to hold back a scream. The shower was forgotten and all she cared about was the boy below her.

Puck pulled back and looked up at her. "Baby, is that how you missed me? I'm not even in you yet and the reaction of your body is so powerful already." Puck smirked and slowly pulled down her panties. He spread Quinn's legs a little wider and licked her length from her ass to her front. "You really are sticky, babe." He slowly squeezed his tongue in her entrance and moved his tongue in a circular motion.

"Just shut up and touch me." She half begged, half commanded. As soon as she felt his tongue, her hips jerked forward against his face. Quinn's hands found the back of his head and she let them rest there not planning on letting him move unless he needed to breath. A few soft moans left her lips as she rocked her hips against his tongue just slightly.

Puck liked Quinn's moans as he searched for her G-spot. As soon as Quinn jumped a little, he knew he found it. Puck wanted to make her come in his mouth so he brushed his tongue on that spot then he flickered his tongue over it. Puck smirked against her core as he felt Quinn's body tremble a little.

Quinn grabbed the counter harder as she felt her knees go weak again. When she felt his tongue run across her G-spot, she bit her lip to hold back a scream as her body started shaking. She could already feel her release building, and knew she wasn't going to last very long at all.

Puck spanked her ass. "Don't hold back your scream!" One of things that Puck hated, was not making his woman scream. He wants to make Quinn scream all the time but she holds it back, and he's not happy about it. He kept spanking her ass until she screamed. When Quinn didn't want to scream, Puck pushed his face more on her core and he flickered his tongue fast on her G-spot then inserted a finger in her asshole all at the same time. He'll do everything just to make her scream. And he's serious about the 'everything'.

Quinn felt her whole body shake even more at everything Puck was doing for her. As her own orgasm started crashing over her, Puck's name fell from her lips in a scream. She bucked her hips against his face as she rode out her orgasm, not being able to control her screams anymore. As she came down from her high, Quinn leaned against the counter, feeling like she was going to fall over.

Once Puck heard her scream his name he felt he accomplished his mission. He felt Quinn's hot juices on his tongue and scooped it out of her. He sucked and licked her clean while Quinn bucked her hips towards his face. He missed how sweet she tasted. He slurped, sucked and licked every drop. Puck sat down on the tiled floor, panting and searching for air. He grabbed Quinn's waist and pulled her down to sit on his lap, making her feel his erection. "Had fun, babe? I did." Puck whispered into her ear and just hugged her.

A whimper left the blonde's lips as she felt his erection, and she nodded. "So much for that shower." She teased. "But yes, I had fun." Quinn smiled and crashed her lips to his. Her hips rocked against his erection slightly. But she quickly jumped up from his lap, and climbed into the shower. A smirk pulled across her lips as she turned up the hot water and went to stand under it.

Puck kissed her back and moaned against Quinn's lips as she rocked her hips against his erection. A whimper left the mohawked boy's lips when Quinn jumped up from his lap. "Babe.." Puck watched her get in the shower and stood under the water. "Mmm.. Having a little show for me?" Puck smirked and stood up from the floor.

"Maybe," Quinn said softly. Quinn ran her fingers through her hair as she stood under the water, tilting her head back and letting the water run down her body. She let out a sigh, and enjoyed the hot water.

He slid his tiny undies down and stroked himself a little, watching Quinn get wet and looking at him with a smirk. He slowly approached the shower and climbed right in. Puck hugged Quinn from behind, making her feel his length on her ass. He kissed her wet neck and rubbed her stomach with both of his hands.

Quinn jumped a little when she felt Puck behind her. She let her head fall back against his shoulder, giving him better access to her neck. "If you keep that up, I might have to beg you to fuck me." She whispered softly. Quinn pushed herself back more against Puck, moaning at the feeling of his length against her ass. "Mm, baby."

"Just say it and I'll fuck you hard, Quinny." Puck whispered as he thrusts his hips, wanting friction on his lower half body considering he hasn't gotten off. One of his calloused hands slowly slid down south to meet with Quinn's folds once again.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Is Sam getting back in Quinn's life good for Quick?

**AN:** I'll try to update faster now! Lol. Midterms is fast approaching but because there are still a lot of you guys reading this, I'll update as fast as I can. AND THANK YOU FOR THOSE WHO WAITED! :)


	26. 26: Puck's Misunderstanding

**AN:** Thanks for all those who reviewed! I can't stop thanking everyone 'cause I am really glad that there are still people reading this. Anyway, here's the 26th chapter!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck was busy again after Quinn went over to his house and distracted him from his work. He needed a lot of reading for one binder. He wasn't even halfway done when she came over and there were a lot of binders to read through. He thought he was going to die so he decided to go over to the house of his inspiration, his fiancée, Quinn Fabray. He quickly got dressed, climbed in his Ferrari and went over to her house. Puck knocked impatiently, excited to see his girl.

Quinn sighed as she put the ice pack she had given Sam back in the freezer. She felt horrible about what had happened, she knew she should have gone with him. Running her fingers through her hair, she let her thoughts drift to Puck as she walked back to the steps. She picked up one of Sam's bags as she heard a knock. "Sam, its open!" She figured he must have forgotten something. Not looking back to see him, she picked up two of the bags. "Forget something?"

Puck opened the door and had his eyebrows all furrowed out of confusion. He just stood there and looked at her back. "Expecting someone else huh?" He turned around, without waiting for Quinn's reply, and slammed the door behind him. He walked along the sidewalk, forgetting about his Ferrari, and shoved his hands inside his pockets. He was really pissed. Sam? Sam! SAM! Not a good way to let your fiancée, who's not named Sam, go in your house.

Quinn started making her way up the stairs as she heard the door open. But stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the boy's voice reach her ears. She spun around on the steps and winced as she heard the door slam shut. "Shit," she mumbled under her breath. Quinn set down Sam's bags as she made her way outside. "Puck! Puck wait. It's not what you think." She ran after him, grabbing his arm gently.

Puck stopped and shrugged Quinn's hand away, stepping back away from her. "Not what I think? While working hard for you and our future, you fool around with your fucking ex!" He snapped. The stress was getting into him. "Go back and wait for him. Clearly I'm just a fuck buddy to play around with." Puck resumed walking and tried to calm himself. He tried his hardest not to punch anything or anyone, especially the Bieber look-a-like punk. But if he sees some blonde dude, he might hurt him and get in juvie again. Maybe Quinn might be happier with that.

"Baby!" Quinn called after him, and sighed when he made no move to turn around. She couldn't believe he thought she was cheating on him with Sam. Not only could that be farther from the truth, but seriously? She had basically left Sam for him. Quinn rolled her eyes, looking back at her house which still had the door open and shook her head. She needed him to listen to her. She ran after him, grabbing his arm again. "Puck, will you just stop and listen to me, please?"

Puck stopped but didn't look back at Quinn. He just stood there and stayed calm. On the inside he was about to explode. He wanted to punch the hell out of Sam Evans and punch a tree if he wasn't satisfied. But remembering his promise to his mom after the incident at Vegas, he tried to take deep breaths. "What?" Puck asked coldly as he shrugged Quinn's hand off him.

Quinn let out another deep sigh, trying to keep her calm now. Now she knew how he felt when she had blown up about the kiss. It sucked thinking that he didn't trust her. "Baby, I am not sleeping with Sam." Quinn put her hand back on his arm, trying to turn him around. "Can you look at me please?" Her voice was a little colder than she wanted it to be, but she didn't care right now. "Come on. You should know me better than that. I practically left Sam for you. Why would I go and sleep with him?"

Puck scoffed when Quinn said she wasn't sleeping with Sam. Puck took away his arm and turned around to face Quinn but he wasn't looking at her. "Well maybe I'm busy all the time, you found yourself crawling back to your blonde boy and fool around, thinking you wouldn't get caught cause I'm always busy." Puck shook his head and laughed mockingly. "When we get married, do you think this will be easier? My work is just beginning! Hell I'm just reading about the company.." He took deep breaths and turned around again.

"I am not fooling around with Sam, for Christ's sake!" Quinn shouted at him. "I know you're busy with work. Yes, I hung out with Sam, but all we did was talk! Oh and excuse me, I think he hugged me because he congratulated me on our engagement!" She groaned when he spun around again. This time she didn't ask him to face her, instead she walked in front of him, placed one hand on each of his cheeks and tilted his head up towards her. She didn't say anything and just leaned forward pressing her lips roughly against his. Quinn pulled back and looked at him. "I love you, you idiot. Why would I go and screw that up?"

Puck was a little surprised when Quinn kissed her roughly. He stared at her, thinking of the answer to her question. Puck looked down on the ground. "I-I don't know.. I feel so distant from you right now because of all the reading. It's.." He sighed deep and looked at Quinn. "Not being with you, doesn't feel right. I don't know.. I'm not making sense." Puck shook his head then placed his hand on the back of his neck, rubbing his mohawk. He was really stressed and him hearing Quinn say Sam and stuff, was really a horrific thing.

"I know, baby. Believe me I know." Quinn brought her arms up to loop around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. She hated not being able to be with him all the time. But she also knew he needed to get the reading done. "But I would never do that to you, Puck. Ever." Quinn leaned forward, kissing him again but softer this time. "We do have to talk though, about Sam. And you're not gonna like it, but..I need you to trust me."

Puck wrapped his arm around Quinn's waist as she pulled herself closer to him. He pushed back a few strands of her blonde hair away from her face and he smiled down at her. Puck kissed her back softly and whispered. "I love you, Quinn. And I trust you." He pressed his forehead on Quinn's and sighed deeply again as she mentioned Sam's name again. "What is it, babe?" Puck pulled his head back a little and waited for Quinn to say something.

"I love you too, so much." She smiled softly, closing her eyes for a moment. At least he trusted her, right now that was all she needed to hear. Opening her eyes slowly, Quinn looked up at him. She knew this was going to cause another fight. She just knew it. Quinn braced herself and kept her eyes on Puck. "He's gonna be living with me for a while." She bit down on the inside of her lip. It really wasn't her place to tell Puck exactly why he had gotten thrown out, and she wasn't sure how many people he wanted to know, if any.

"WHAT THE.." Puck cut himself and let go of her waist, stepping back away from Quinn. Puck was shaking his head and his mouth was slightly opened out of disbelief. "What the hell, Q. I don't understand." Puck's mouth went open and close, not knowing what to say. "What is going on? We're engaged but we're not living together and here comes Sam.. And you let him live with you?" He was really trying his best to stay calm.. But he failed. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Puck turned around and threw his head back, closing his eyes. He has no idea what was happening and why was this happening to him.

"Baby, calm down. Please." Quinn walked over to him and put her hands on his shoulders, trying to relax him. "I can't give you all the details, but he kind of got kicked out. And I wasn't just going to let him live on the streets." Pushing herself up to her tip toes, Quinn placed a small kiss against the back of his neck. "Please don't be mad. You know if I could I'd be living with you right now. It's not like I planned this." She hated fighting with Puck. It gave her this horrible knot in her stomach and broke her heart. But she wasn't about to just send Sam to the streets. Whether they were dating or not, she still cared about him like a friend.

"I don't approve of this." Puck turned around to face Quinn. "Evans lives with me." Puck said with a stern voice. "I can't have a guy living in your house that's not me. What if he tries to jump on you or something? I don't trust the guy." Puck had his poker face on. To him, his words were final. If Quinn wouldn't approve of that, she has to tell him more if she wants him to approve of Sam living in her house. It was just wrong.. A guy living in her house that wasn't him? Puck can't have that. Puck's her fiancée and he wanted her to be safe.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at him, slightly confused. "You want Sam, to live with you?" She tried to hold back her laugh, but the second he said something about Sam jumping her Quinn broke into a laughing fit. "Baby, trust me. Sam is not going to jump me. I can guarantee it." She didn't want to tell him what Sam had shared with her, because it really wasn't her place. And she didn't want Sam to get mad at her for sharing the info with Puck. "I know you're not happy, but I need you to trust me. Sam has no interest in being with me that way. We're friends. I love you, and we've both moved on."

Puck's face scrunched up when Quinn broke into a laughing fit. "What the hell?" He got more confused when she said she guarantees it. Puck shook his head. "I don't care. Evans and I need to talk first before moving in with you. Got it?" Puck's voice became cold. He wasn't interested in fooling around. He meant it and it's a must that he gets to talk to Sam about it first. "I know I sound controlling, like Berry. But I just want you to be safe. Ok?" Puck grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. "I love you too." Puck kissed Quinn's cheek and hugged her.

"Baby, he's not a serial killer. Why wouldn't I be safe? But that's fine. You talk to Sam all you want." Quinn made sure to emphasize on Sam's first name, hinting to Puck that the boys name wasn't Evans. God, what was it with men and using people's last names? Okay, she did it with St. James, but still. Quinn smiled and let herself fall into Puck's hug. "Good. Now can we go back inside? I left my front door open, and I told Sam I'd put his stuff in the guest room." She asked softly, looking up at Puck.

"We're not sure if he really isn't a serial killer. And he's a teenage boy, Quinn. He gets horny like I do but I get more horny and you know why." Puck laughed at his own statement. "Alright, alright. I'll help you out with his bags. Why is he letting you do it by yourself? Is he gay or something?" Puck laughed again and wrapped his arm around Quinn shoulders, pulling her back to her house. Puck placed a soft kiss on the top of Quinn's head, smelling her strawberry shampoo. "I love you, babe."

"Babe, he's not gonna jump me. I promise." Quinn laughed and rolled her eyes. "I offered while he was out." She smiled as she felt his arm around her shoulders, and leaned in towards him. "I love you too." She told him as they walked up her walkway. Quinn stepped inside, shutting the door behind the both of them. "Thank you, for helping." She picked up the two bags she had before and starting making her way upstairs towards one of the guest rooms.

"Sure, babe." Puck stopped as he saw Quinn started to lift two bags and went up the stairs. "Stop! No." Puck quickly approached Quinn and snatched the two bags from her. "Baby, just leave it to me. I don't want you to do this. Just sit down on the couch or something. Ok?" Puck gave her a quick kiss on the lips and went up stairs towards one of the guest rooms.

"I can carry a few bags." Quinn was going to argue with him but threw her hands up in defeat when she saw the look on his face. He was adorable. She sighed and went into the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge. She opened it and took a sip before hopping on the counter. After what felt like forever, she saw Puck rounding the corner into the kitchen. "Come here." When he finally got close to her she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer and leaning forward to kiss him.

Puck went up and down the stairs two times, getting Sam's bags from the living room to the guest room. After finishing taking the bags upstairs, Puck looked for Quinn and found her in the kitchen. He approached her and got pulled closer to her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Puck kissed Quinn back then slowly pulled back a little. "Is that my only award?" Puck smirked as he caressed Quinn's sides.

"Hm, I think you deserve more of an award for that." Quinn moved her lips down his jaw and towards his neck. She nipped at the skin softly, and ran her nails down his back. "You gotta tell me exactly what you want though." She smirked against his skin as she continued to let her lips attack his neck gently.

Puck moaned softly. "I wanna fuck you _hard_ right here on the counter." He whispered into Quinn's ear and put his hands inside her pants as much as he can. Puck pulled away from her lips. "Take off your shirt, babe." He commanded and took her collar in his mouth, tugging on it as he squeezed on her ass.

Quinn let out a moan of her own as she nodded. She pulled her shirt over her head, tossing it on the floor. She pulled his mouth away from her collar, and kissed him again. She let her tongue rake across his bottom lip, begging for entrance. As her tongue met his, she let out another soft whimper, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to pull him closer if possible.

Puck watched Quinn take off her shirt. Even though he's seen her naked so many times, he still has that exciting feeling every time she goes naked. He opened his mouth and let her tongue in his mouth. Puck slid in his tongue around her tongue while his hand made its way to Quinn's breasts, squeezing the set of breasts in his hands.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss, letting out a soft moan. She let her hands run down Puck's back, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. When he pulled back slightly, she pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it with her shirt. Her nails raked down his chest, as a few more soft moans left her lips. "Baby, I need you."

Sam waved goodbye to Alice as she took off on her motorcycle, heading into the house as he let himself in. He didn't see Puck's coat sitting on the couch as he took his off and hung up, heading into the kitchen as he looked for Quinn.

"Hey Quinn, I'm ho—oh my _god_." He turned around, blushing bright red in embarrassment of having walked in on them shirtless, as he saw Quinn pushed up against the counter with Puck holding her. He walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch awkwardly, wishing he could remove the visual image out of his head.

"I want and need you right no-" Puck was cut off as he heard a voice, he didn't care. He recognized that it was Sam and he just continued. Puck trailed kisses on her neck to her collarbone and around her breasts. He cupped them and started sucking on one nipple. He felt Quinn pushing him but he didn't budge. Puck sucked on her nipple harder as she pushed him harder as well. When Quinn successfully pushed Puck off her, he got pissed and rolled his eyes. "Dammit, Evans."

Quinn felt her face drain of all color as she heard Sam's voice. Oh God, no. "B-baby, come on." Quinn pushed Puck until he finally gave up. "Babe, we can't. Not now." She jumped off the counter, and put her bra back on, followed by her shirt. "Sorry." She mumbled as she placed a small kiss on his cheek, before walking over to the living room. "Sam?" She questioned softly, looking for the boy. Quinn bit her lip when she saw him on the couch, shaking her head. "I am so sorry about that. I thought you'd be out longer.."

"Yeah…everything in Lima kind of closes at 12." Sam said with a shrug as he averted her eyes, still reeling from the fact that he'd seen Quinn shirtless pressed up against the counter with an equally shirtless Puck. He just shrugged his shoulders before looking up, trying not to be awkward about it but wondering if Puck was about to punch him or something.

"Uh it's uh okay." Sam said awkwardly, "I mean it's your house, so like…" He paused and shrugged his shoulders, having no idea what he should say.

Puck was so pissed at Sam. He took the bottle of water, that Quinn was drinking from a while ago, and grabbed his shirt from the floor, hanging it on his shoulder. Puck went out of the kitchen and into the living room. He sat down on the couch right in front of Sam and drank some water. "Sup?" Half naked Puck said. He half-glared at Sam. "So. You're going to live here. Why?" Puck went straight to the point. He didn't want Sam to live in Quinn's house and be alone with her. No, never. If Puck needs to be with Quinn all the time just to make sure, he will do it.

Quinn rolled her eyes at how up front Puck was. She went and sat down on the couch at the other end of the living room, folding her arms over her chest. "Smooth babe, real smooth." If this was going to be the fight she thought it was going to be, Quinn didn't want to be any part of it. She wanted Puck to trust her, but at the same time she wouldn't want someone like Santana living with him, so she kind of understood why he was acting like this.

"Uh…Quinn offered to let me live here when I got kicked out of my house." Sam said with a shrug, absently rubbing the side of his bruised face as he tried to look anywhere but at Quinn or Puck. He wasn't the biggest fan of Puck, for obvious reasons, but most of his anger that had been there towards the mohawked teen had gone away since he'd gotten over Quinn.

"I'm not trying to hit on your girl, if that's what you're worried about." Sam said with a shrug.

"To tell you the truth, I don't trust your word on not hitting on my girl. I'm just being honest here. I have a feeling that you'll jump on her once I'm not around." Puck was dead serious. He wanted to make sure Sam didn't have any intentions on getting Quinn back. He rested his elbows on his thighs. "So.. Why did you get kicked out of your house?" Puck raised an eyebrow.

"Puckerman!" She knew she shouldn't have been surprised at the words that left his mouth, and yet she was. Quinn just shook her head, and leaned back in the couch. This was not going to be easy, that was for sure. When she heard Puck ask why Sam was kicked out, Quinn chewed on her bottom lip. She hadn't felt it was her place to say when he got kicked out, and she was kind of curious if Sam was going to trust Puck enough to tell him.

"Well, I… I…" Sam couldn't say to Puck that he's gay right away even though it would help him get off of Puck's bad side immediately. He just couldn't. So he looked at Quinn with a worried look and Quinn looked back at the blonde boy with the same facial expression.

Puck looked back and forth at the both blondes and his blood his starting to boil again. _Actions speak louder than words. Fucking guilty._ He placed the bottle on the coffee table and put on his shirt before standing up to get his coat. With one last glare at the two, Puck stomped his way to the door and left her house.

* * *

Quinn rolled her eyes as she watched Puck walk out of the house. She mumbled a 'Be back later.' to Sam as she grabbed her jacket off the hook. Slipping it on as she stepped outside, Quinn looked down both sides of the street looking for Puck. His Ferrari was still parked in front of the house, and the blonde groaned. "Damn it." She mumbled before spotting a figure down the street. Quinn started towards it, noticing that it was Puck as she got closer. "Puckerman! Would you slow down, please?"

Puck was focused on walking really fast as soon as he walked outside, forgetting he had his Ferrari with him. He wanted this day to be over and just die or whatever. Puck heard Quinn's voice. "What now?" Puck didn't slow down. He wanted to get out of Quinn's street and just go home. It was all too much for one day. It was a productive day actually, he didn't punch Sam or anyone that looked like him or even things around him, but the bad things was he was boiling on the inside and that made him walk away a lot of times that day.

Quinn let out another groan as she tried to catch up with him. "What the hell was that? Walking out of nowhere?" Quinn finally managed to catch up with him slightly, and grabbed his arm. She spun herself so she was standing in front of him blocking him from going anywhere. "Are you seriously just going to ignore me?" She asked, trying not to scream at him. This was ridiculous. She thought that everything was going to be okay even if Puck wasn't happy with it.

Puck closed his eyes as he sighed deep the opened his eyes at Quinn. He licked his lips before speaking. "I'm not ignoring you. I just.. I need to get away from all of this. This is too much. I'm-I'm going crazy!" Puck exhaled. He was really trying his hard to trust Quinn with Sam living in her house but it was really hard after seeing them together in one room. "I can't handle this." Puck shook his head looking a little cold, trying not to look hurt.

Quinn took a step away from him, letting go of his arm. "You really don't trust me. I-I..wow." She shook her head and folded her arms over her chest. "Okay, go. I won't stand in your way." She wanted to stand there and beg him to trust her, but it hurt a lot more than she would like to admit. Yes, she would probably be just as upset if he was living with one of the girls he used to screw around with, but this was different. She felt nothing for Sam. And she knew he would trust her if she could just tell him exactly why Sam had gotten kicked out. But it wasn't her place, and be the conversation that had just happened, Sam really wasn't ready to tell people. Quinn sighed and started to walk away from him.

Puck could see how hurt Quinn was and he could remember that her words were somehow the same with his words before. He could remember how hard was it for him to let Quinn trust him again. So before Quinn could really walk away, Puck grabbed her arm and turned around to face her. "I trust you." Those were the words only he can say to make Quinn feel better again.

Quinn brought her hand up to rest on his cheek, her thumb caressing the skin softly. She wanted to believe him, but despite him trying to hide it - his eyes were giving away how hurt he really was. "Except you don't, Puck. Not at all." She leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth before pulling away from him. She turned back around and started to walk back down the block.

"Really, Quinn? Really?" Puck was trying to remain calm. He walked towards Quinn's house again, running after Quinn. Once caught up on her, he pulled her until they reached her front door. "Just take care of yourself. And.. _I love you_." Puck said the last part as a whisper and let go of her hand. Now remembering the Ferrari, he unlocked the doors and got in. He looked at Quinn first before pulling out of the drive way and drove really fast away from her house. Puck didn't go home yet. He went around town and looked for places that he thought were abandoned so he could do whatever shit he wanted.

Quinn watched as he peeled out of her driveway mumbling a quick 'Shit' as she dug through her pockets. She pulled out her phone, typing in Puck's number not remembering she had him on speed dial. She waited impatiently for him to answer, and sighed when it went to voicemail. She mumbled another shit as she sat down on her steps, and continued to call him, hoping he would answer.

Puck remembered Mike told him about a sweet spot at the end of the town where he drifts all the time. So he drove fast towards there and completely didn't hear his phone ring because of the roar of the engine. Once he got to the spot, it was pretty abandoned and could finally hear his phone. Puck looked at his phone and it was actually Quinn. He didn't know if he should answer, but he knows Quinn didn't like to be ignored. So he answered. "H-Helllo?"

Quinn's blood boiled even more every time the phone went to voicemail. She groaned about ready to give up when she finally heard his voice on the other end. "Are you fucking crazy?" She half screamed into the phone, not caring that the curse had slipped from her lips. "You can't just say that to me and peel out of my drive way like a bat out of hell! And then just not answer the phone! Are you on drugs or something? I was worried that something happened to you! Where are you?" She didn't give him a chance to answer in between questions as she continued to half scream at him.

Puck was confused to why she was really angry that she actually cursed at him. Quinn only cursed at him when they're having sex, and obviously they're not having sex now. "Wh-" Puck tried to answer but he was always cut by Quinn's questions. Once he can finally talk, he explained. He checked his phone and saw how many missed calls he had; he almost had 10+ missed calls in a matter of minutes. He was in trouble. "I'm sorry. The car's engine was so loud I didn't hear my phone." Puck looked around the abandoned parking lot. "I'm fine. I'm just somewhere at an abandoned parking lot."

Quinn let out a sigh when he said he was fine, and nodded even though he couldn't see her. She ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes. "Are you coming back soon?" This was killing her. The fighting, the screaming, the him not being here. She could understand him being upset, but he needed to trust her. Especially after what she knew. If she could she would tell him about Sam, but she couldn't do that to Sam. "I don't like this, Puck." She mumbled softly into the phone, glad that he couldn't see her. "All this fighting. We shouldn't be fighting like this anymore."

Puck went out of his car and sat on the hood of it. "I don't know. It seems more quiet here and a lot peaceful. And I was kind of planning to practice my drifting now I have a reason to drift." Puck laughed humorlessly. Puck didn't know what to do. He wanted to be alone first while Quinn wanted him with her. He wanted to be with Quinn too but he was still hurting. "You think I'm liking this? No fucking way, Q." Puck laid his back on the hood of the car and closed his eyes. "I feel like shit."

"D-do you want me to leave you alone?" She choked out, feeling the tears start to form in her eyes. Quinn toyed with the ring that sat on her left hand, and bit down on her lip. She didn't want to start crying while she was on the phone with him, because she knew he didn't like when she cried. "You can you know, call me when you want to talk or whatever."

Puck thought about it. He can't even go an hour without Quinn. Maybe he was feeling like shit because he left Quinn alone with Sam in her house. "No. I don't want you to leave me alone." Puck said with a serious voice. He stood up from the car's hood and got into the car. "I'm coming back." He turned on the car without taking off the phone from his ear. Puck stared driving towards the town really fast. The engine was overpowering his voice. "I love you, Q."

"Are you sure?" She asked before she heard the roar of the engine. She could barely hear him but she was able to make out those three simple words. "I love you too. Drive safe okay?" Quinn smiled and hung up, tucking her phone back in her pocket. She didn't plan on moving until he got there. She needed to hug him, to know that everything was going to be okay with the two of them.

Puck couldn't hear what she was saying. Then he looked at his phone, Quinn hung up. He threw his phone on the passenger's seat and drove fast into the city. Puck almost run over a cat that sent him spinning and almost crashed on a tree. Good thing he knew a little drifting to control the car. Once the car stopped, Puck just sat there. "Holy fucking shit." He couldn't believe how close it was.

Quinn tapped her foot against the steps as she waited to see Puck pull up in front of the house. It seemed to take forever and a day.

After getting rid of the shock, he drove all the way to Quinn's house and pulled over in front. Before going out, he saw that Quinn was sitting on steps. Puck couldn't stop himself from smiling. He got out of the car and locked it. But before approaching Quinn, he was attacked by a hug from Quinn. Puck wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, babe. I'll never leave you alone."

When he finally did pull up in front of the house, Quinn ran off the steps and over to him. She threw her arms around him, holding him as close to her as she possibly could. "You are so lucky I love you, or I would be so mad." Quinn hated the worry that had filled the pit of her stomach just thinking that something could have happened to him while he was gone. She loved Puck, fights or not.

Puck's heart was still beating really fast due to the almost crash he had. He was still shaking, thinking if he could never see Quinn again. He didn't know what would happen to Quinn if he had crashed for real. So Puck held her in his arms like there was no tomorrow and apologized to her sincerely. "I'm really sorry. And I love you so much, Quinn. So, so much. I'll never ever stay away from your side." He pulled back a little and kissed her passionately. "I'm. so. sorry."

Quinn shook her head before she kissed him back with just as much passion. She pulled back as she felt Puck shaking. "Baby, are you okay?" She ran a hand down his cheek, and let her thumb caress the skin. "I love you too, but there's no need to get so upset. I'm not mad. I love you, and it's okay." She leaned in and kissed him softly. She didn't like how he was shaking, it was worse than she had ever seen him.

Puck stuttered as he tried to explain. "Uhm. I almost ran over a cat while I was driving really fast so.. I tried to avoid it and the car spun around." Puck let out a deep sigh. "I almost crashed into a tree." He licked his lips. "It's a good thing I know how to drift a little." Puck pressed his forehead into Quinn's and whispered. "I love you. I love you. I love you." He planted another kiss on Quinn's lips.

Quinn's jaw fell open as she listened to him explain, and threw her arms around him when he was done. She felt tears form again in her eyes as she thought about all the horrible things that could have happened. What would she have done without Puck? Quinn shook the thoughts from her head as she pulled back to kiss him again softly. "I love you too, baby. So so much. Can we just stop fighting?"

"Yes, we'll stop fighting. No more fighting." He pulled Quinn's face gently towards him and kissed her again. Puck leaned back a little on his car and let her lean against him as they kissed.

"It's not the fighting. What if you didn't know anything about drifting, I couldn't stand to lose you." She mumbled out before she felt his lips against hers. Quinn kissed him back, leaning into him as she felt him lean against the car. She pulled back for a moment, and looked at him. "I love you Puckerman, so much." She leaned in and kissed him again, harder this time.

Puck couldn't help but to smile as he heard her say she couldn't stand to lose him. "If anything happens to you, I wouldn't know what to do.. I wouldn't know what I'd be without you." Before he could answer, Quinn kissed him again. Puck wrapped his arms around the blonde girl's torso and kissed back harder. He snaked one of his hands up to the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her closer to him.

Quinn smirked against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pressed herself against him more, and whimpered against his lips. She pulled back and looked at him, her arms still wrapped around his neck. "Hm, I'd totally take you upstairs, but I think that would be a little awkward." She laughed softly, thinking of how awkward it would be for them to do it in her room while Sam was just hanging out downstairs.

Puck's nerves were loosening up, which was good because after a near death experience that's a little hard to accomplish. He was turned on. But then when Quinn pulled back and they couldn't have sex because Sam was in her house, he was bummed big time again. Puck threw his head back out of frustration. "Okay."

"We could go somewhere else?" She offered softly, hoping he would say yes. Quinn was glad that she was keeping Sam off the street and everything, but right now she needed to be with Puck. And she couldn't put Sam through that awkwardness. Quinn placed a soft kiss against his neck. "Hm, what do you think?"

Puck lightened up a little. He grinned slowly with his head still thrown back. Puck felt Quinn's lips on his neck. "Mmm. Sounds a great idea." He slowly put his head up and looked at Quinn with a smirk on his face. "Park?" Puck quirked his eyebrows and caressed her sides.

Quinn looked up at Puck, laughing softly. "Hm, you and your park fantasy. It won't be daylight though." She added with a smirk forming on her lips. "Sounds great to me though." Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips against his again, harder this time, letting her tongue run along his bottom lip.

"I really don't mind. At least no one will hear you scream and we won't get caught." Puck quirked his eyebrows again. Before he could comment on Quinn's last statement, she pressed her lips against his. Puck opened his mouth and pulled her tongue in with his teeth gently then pushing it again with his own tongue. He moaned as Quinn moved her tongue in his mouth. "I guess that's a yes." Puck laughed softly and pulled her to get in the car. He got in as well and drove to the park.

"The answer is always yes." She added with a soft laugh. Quinn sat back in the seat as he drove, her hand reaching over to rest on his knee. When they pulled up to the park, Quinn waited until he turned off the car before she leaned over and put her lips next to his ear. "So, where to first? The swings? The jungle gym? Right here in the car?" Her voice was barely above a whisper as she spoke, before she pulled the bottom of his lobe in between her teeth.

Puck shivered a little as Quinn spoke into his ear with her sexy voice. Puck's eyes slowly closed as she pulled the bottom of his lobe in between her teeth. He was going crazy. Puck turned and made his way to Quinn, straddling her. "Here. Car. Now." Puck pressed his lips on hers. He adjusted the chair to make it a little inclined and pulled up his shirt, throwing it on the driver's seat. Puck kissed her jawline then down to her neck.

Quinn smiled as Puck climbed on top of her. "Breaking in the new car, huh?" Her eyes rolled closed as she felt his lips against her jaw and neck. Quinn pushed him back for a moment, pushing her jacket off her shoulders. She was suddenly on fire, even though it had to be less than 40 degrees out. Quinn pulled off her shirt, tossing it over with Puck's, before pulling him down and kissing him again.

"This should have been sooner, you know." She pulled him down and a grin broke into his face as they were kissing again. "Baby. This." Puck unbuttoned Quinn's pants then his and unzipped in the same order. "Fuck. This is so harder than in my truck." He tugged her pants down before licking her cleavage.

"And why didn't it?" She teased as she lifted her hips to help him pull down her pants. "It's a lot smaller, that's why." Quinn moaned softly as she felt his tongue against her cleavage. "Baby, I need you to not tease me right now." Her voice was needy and at this point she just didn't care. Right now she wanted Puck, and she didn't want to wait.

"Well a lot of things happened. Remember?" Puck pulled down his tiny undies along with Quinn's pants and his too. His erection popped out and rested on Quinn's belly. "Come one, baby. Teasing is my thing." Puck smirked and leaned down to kiss Quinn passionately, making his erection press down on her. He reached over a compartment and looked for a condom. He pulled back once he got one and tore the foil then rolled it on himself.

"Doesn't mean that I always like it." She offered, before kissing him passionately. A soft moan left her lips as she felt his erection. "Hm, condoms in the glove compartment? Hot."

Puck lifted Quinn's legs with slight difficulty and let them hang on his shoulders. He rubbed Quinn's clit. "You ready, babe?"

She looked down at him between his legs, and nodded. "Yes, please." Quinn let out another moan as she felt him push into her, her back arching off the seat slightly.

Puck pushed himself into her slowly at first. He leaned down to kiss her and his hands rested inside her thighs, opening her legs up a little at every thrust he made. "Fuck.." Puck said against her lips. With every thrust, the car rocked with them.

She didn't get the chance to answer him before his lips were on hers. She kissed him back, moaning softly against his lips. She loved the way the car rocked with them, and how close they were forced to be in the small space. "Mm baby, harder." She begged quietly against his lips.

Puck did what he was told. He bucked his hips harder and faster onto Quinn's. Now the car rocked faster. Puck groaned softly against Quinn's lips. He continued to open her legs more and placed one of his hands on Quinn's clit and started to rub it. Puck kissed again while thrusting into her. "Like that, baby?" He asked with a raspy voice in between kisses.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss, tossing her head back against the seat. She moaned out, and nodded. "Yes, oh right there!" Quinn bit down on her lip, holding back the scream that she felt building. She lifted her hips towards him as best she could in the small space, her nails running down his arms.

Once Puck heard her say right there, he slammed fast into her. His balls slapping Quinn's ass and continued to rub her clit, faster. Puck groaned breathlessly every time he slammed into Quinn. He was about to shudder but he wanted to wait for the blonde. "C-Come on, baby. If you're not gonna come, scream!" Puck moved his hips in a circular motion as he was slamming himself in.

Quinn nodded as she felt her walls clench around him. She let go of her bottom lip, a scream erupting from her lips as her orgasm crashed over her. Quinn grabbed onto his shoulders, her nails digging into the skin slightly. His name fell from her lips in a few screams, as rode out each wave of her orgasm, her walls clenching even tighter around him.

Puck watched as Quinn's orgasm crashed over her and she was screaming all over the place. She looked so beautiful. Puck couldn't help but to smirk. He never thought it was possible but he became harder inside her and he felt his climax arrived. Puck's lips released a growl as he slammed into her as deep as he can. He could feel her wetness going out of her being in deep in her. Puck arched his back to really push himself in, shuddering and releasing so much.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she felt him stiffen inside her. She opened her eyes slightly, and watched him. She pulled him down and kissed him softly. "I love you, Puck." She let her head fall back against the seat as she gasped for air, trying to relax her breathing. She was kind of glad they hadn't gone upstairs, this was way more fun.

Puck kissed her back. "I love you too, Q." He said a little above a whisper. Puck rested his head on Quinn's shoulder as he was catching his breath while she was doing the same. "Babe. That was. The shit." Puck laughed softly against her neck.

Quinn laughed and nodded. "We're definitely going to have to do it again." Quinn tilted her head and kissed the top of Puck's head softly. She let her eyes fall close for a minute before the cold started getting to her. "Baby, what do you say we go back to your place, I'll spend the night?"

"Totally! But I still have my eyes on that park sex." Puck placed small kisses on her neck. "Mmm. I like that idea, babe." He sat up and looked at Quinn. "But do your parents know that Sam is staying at your house? What if they come home and see a random dude in their house. Your dad might think he's a thief and beat him up.. On the other hand, let's just go home." Puck kissed Quinn before pulling himself out of Quinn and sitting back on the driver's seat. Inside his mind he was laughing at the scene that he just said.

"Maybe when it's like out. Behind the bushes, like your dream." Quinn smirked and nodded. "No, my parents know. I talked to my mom before I left to pick up Sam." She kissed him back, groaning softly as he pulled out of her. She grabbed her jeans and pulled them back up, and pulled on her shirt. Quinn grabbed her jacket, pulling it back on, and wrapping it around her. "You wear me out, baby. You know that?" She mumbled softly, feeling like she could fall asleep right there in his car.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Valentine's day with Quick!

**AN:** This fic is about to end but don't worry, I'll be ending it with some good smut. I'll try to make it long until 31 chapters so the following chapters are gonna be a little shorter than the usual. I wish I could continue it with Lizz but she's missing. I miss her and our Quick times :(


	27. 27: Valentine's Day

**AN:** Again, I am very sorry for updating so late. But this chapter is a treat for you guys because as usual, it has Quick smut. Hope you guys like it! :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

After having the amazing Ferrari sex, Puck drove back, not to Quinn's house but to Puck's. He didn't want to cuddle and spend time with Quinn while Sam was in her house. Puck would just get angry again and wouldn't want to make Quinn angry as well. So he drove to his house, which was fortunately empty, and his fiancée spent the night with him.

When Puck woke up the next day, he was surprised to see he was alone in his bed. He was pretty sure Quinn slept right beside him the night before. His eyebrows were furrowed out of confusion and because of the sunlight as well. Puck slowly sat up and looked at the space beside him and saw a little piece of paper.

_**Hey, baby.  
**__**Had to go. I'm going to prepare  
**__**your Valentine's Day surprise.  
**__**Text you the details. See you later!  
**__**I love you.  
**__**-Q**_

Puck groaned and lied back on his bed again. He wanted to spend more time with Quinn but she had to leave and prepare. What was she going to prepare anyway? All Puck wanted was to have Quinn right beside him, naked as she can be.

* * *

Puck wasn't fond of getting surprises but he loves giving them. Quinn was planning something and he was actually excited. Puck dressed up nicely with polo and not a shirt. After getting ready, he got his present for her and placed them on the passenger's seat of the Ferrari. He got in the car and drove all the way to Quinn's. Once he arrived He got all the presents again and stood in front of her front door. He rang the doorbell and waited for Quinn to open up. He had a huge teddy bear, chocolates, a big bouquet of red and white roses and other mushy gifts he had in mind.

Quinn was running around her kitchen like a maniac. She had already thrown the Chicken Parmesan in the oven, but only after she had pulled out the cake. It was strange to her how into Valentine's Day she had gotten this year, but she felt like she totally owed Puck. He had been completely amazing, even if they did fight sometimes. Of course, his present was a little different but she was going to make him wait for that. Since she had worked so hard on deciding what to give him. As she was finishing the icing on the damn cake, she heard the doorbell. Quinn rushed over to the door, stopping in the hall to check her reflection. Her bangs were pinned back, and she was wearing a new dress she had bought for the day. White with pink and red hearts scattered over it. She smiled, before pulling open the door. "Baby!" Her smile grew at the presents in his hands. She took a few of them from him, and stepped aside giving him room to enter.

Puck had a big teddy bear in front of him so he cocked his head to the side to see his fiancée. "Hey, baby!" He stepped in as soon as she stepped back to give him some space to enter. Puck placed all the gifts in the living room and left the huge bouquet of red and white roses in his hands and approached Quinn. "Happy Valentine's Day, babe." He handed the bouquet with a long kiss on her lips. Then Puck noticed how beautiful she was, he just stared for a minute. "You look great." Puck's hands were on her waist and he was looking up and down at her admiring her beauty.

Quinn laughed as she watched him go into the living room. She couldn't believe he had gotten her such a huge teddy bear. When he came back over to her, Quinn wrapped her arms around his neck. "Happy Valentine's Day, my love." She unwrapped her arms and took the roses before kissing him. When he pulled back, she smiled at his compliment, taking the moment to look at him. "You look pretty great yourself." She pecked his lips before scurrying off to the kitchen. She cut the ends of the roses, before grabbing a vase for them. Quinn slipped the flowers into the vase, setting it down next to the cake.

"Nah. It's just a polo." Puck laughed and followed Quinn into the kitchen. He watched her cut the ends of the roses and slipping the flowers into a vase. Puck saw she placed the vase next to a cake. "Wow. You made this?" He pointed out to the cake. Puck went to the oven and tried peek at the food Quinn was preparing. He was a little nervous of Quinn cooking that's why he asked if he could be assistance. "So, need any help? Cleaning? Cooking? Something?" Puck didn't want to just stand there and did nothing while his woman was busy doing everything.

Quinn pushed him back slightly, telling him to get away from the oven. "Sh, and yes I made the cake." She shook her head as he asked if she needed any help. "No, go sit. It will be done soon." Quinn ushered him to the table and kissed him quick before running off to the kitchen. The timer went off as soon as it went off, and she pulled the Chicken Parmesan out of the oven and set it on top of the stove. "Baby, you don't want salad, right?" She shouted from the kitchen.

"Fine, fine." Puck went to the table and sat down on his chair. He received a quick kiss from Quinn before she disappeared to the kitchen. "It's ok. I'll eat everything you're making tonight." Puck was being a gentleman and he was actually hungry. So he sat there and just waited for Quinn to come back.

Quinn smiled at his answer, and rushed to the cabinets. She put a piece of chicken on one plate, and then another on her own before she grabbed a knife and fork for each of them. She brought them both to the dining room and placed one in front of Puck. "Enjoy." She kissed him again before sitting down across from him.

"Thanks, babe." Puck smiled up at Quinn. "I'm getting a lot of kisses tonight. Maybe I'm doing something right." He joked then laughed as he watched Quinn sat on the chair across him. Puck grabbed his fork and knife and started slicing the chicken. He ate a piece. "Mmm. This is good, babe!" Puck looked at Quinn proudly and ate another piece. He moaned softly at how good it was.

Quinn laughed taking a bite of the chicken herself. "Did you think I couldn't cook or something?" She teased, her eyes shooting up as she heard the soft moan. It would be illegal to look that good eating chicken. No, no. That was later. She had plans for him that was for sure. But right now she just wanted to have a nice dinner. "Do you want something to drink, baby?" She asked, standing from her seat.

"It's not that! It's just.. I've never tasted chicken parmesan this gooood." Puck was too busy eating his chicken too notice Quinn's eyes shot up at him when he moaned. He forgot about the surprise because of the good chicken. It was so tender and tasty. Puck was really surprised at how good she cooked the chicken. "Oh! I forgot. Sit down! I brought white wine." He stood and ran to the living room to get the wine and came back, opening it. Puck placed the bottle on the table and went to the kitchen to get two wine glasses. He went back into the dining room and poured the wine on both glasses then gave Quinn one glass. Puck sat down and held his glass up. "Happy Valentine's Day, Quinn."

Quinn smiled, glad that Puck was enjoying it. She nodded at his words and sat back down taking a few more bites of her chicken. "You didn't have to." She didn't want to think of how he even got his hands on wine, maybe his dad. She shrugged it off and smiled as he gave her one glass. "Happy Valentine's Day, baby." Quinn clinked her glass with his before taking a small sip. The last thing she wanted was to get drunk before she got the chance to give him his present. She looked at the glass before setting it down. "You have really good taste in wine."

"I wanted to. And I thought that stealing from your dad's stash wasn't a good idea now he likes me." Puck laughed. Quinn clinked her glass with his then he took a sip. Puck moaned as he drank more wine. "Thanks. Dad thought me while I was at Vegas. He had a huge wine cellar and he let me taste almost everything. I got drunk." Puck took another bite of the chicken and laughed softly. He moaned again as he chewed on the chicken. "The wine goes well with the chicken. This is awesome." Puck's moaning was unintentional. He was really enjoying himself with good food, good wine and with the best fiancée.

Quinn's jaw fell open just slightly as she listened to the noises coming from her fiancée. She didn't know if he was doing it on purpose or if it was unintentional, but it was going right between her legs. Clearing her throat in an attempt to drown out his moaning, Quinn picked up her fork taking another bite of her chicken. "S-so are you excited for your surprise?" She asked, trying to keep her mind of the sounds coming from Puck.

"Baby, you ok?" Puck was concerned why his fiancée was coughing and stuttering. "Oh right! You shouldn't have reminded me." Puck laughed. "Just kidding, baby. I'm really excited! Tell me noooow!" He drank some wine.

"Huh? What? Yeah. I'm great." She bit down on her lip, looking down at her chicken. She was not about to let him know how turned on she was because of his moaning. "No, no. You have to wait. Enjoy your wine and chicken." Quinn laughed and took a few more sips of her wine.

Puck was giddy on the inside. He was so excited about Quinn's surprise. Puck was thinking Quinn has a special uniform she has on for him. "Come on baby! I wanna know already!" He did his famous pout to add more effect on his begging.

"Aw don't give me that. Okay, okay. You stay here and I'll be right back." Quinn got up from her seat and gave him a quick kiss. She ran upstairs to go get changed quickly. Hoping that he would like her surprise, even though it wasn't a big deal.

"Thanks, baby." Puck grinned at her and watched her go upstairs. "Yes " He mumbled to himself. He drank all of the wine on his glass and poured some more. He ate the last piece of chicken as he waited for Quinn.

Quinn quickly got changed, checking her reflection in the mirror. She smirked at herself, before walking back downstairs. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs, tightening the ponytail on top of her head. "Baby, remember how I was worried you would be upset I wasn't a Cheerio because I know how you liked the uniform?" Quinn rounded the corner of the dining room, dressed head to toe like the head cheerleader again. "I may have forgot to mention I get to keep the uniform."

Puck almost chocked on the last piece of chicken that he was eating when he saw Quinn wearing her Cheerios uniform. "Damn, Q." He slowly stood up and approached Quinn. Puck ran his index finger on the hem of her skirt then down to her legs then up again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "You were meant to be in this uniform"

Quinn smirked softly at his reaction. "Wait til you see what's under the uniform. I went shopping earlier." Her arms looped around his neck as she pulled herself closer to him. "Yeah, and now only you will get to see me in it." She shivered slightly under his touch before leaning forward and crashing her lips to his. She couldn't take it anymore. Between his moaning and the way he was looking at her, she needed something.

Puck's both eyebrows raised at the same time. "Baby, please don't tell me you went lingerie shopping without me." He pouted again. And before he could say anything else, Quinn leaned forward and kissed him. Puck moaned against her lips and pushed his lower body to hers with his hands on her ass, pushing her towards him, meeting up with his slowly forming bulge on his pants. "Baby.." He tried to continue but he couldn't. They were kissing really heavy and Puck didn't really want to have a space between their lips.

Quinn moaned feeling the bulge had formed in his pants. She heard him mumble against her lips and pulled back, slightly breathless than before. "Yes, my love?" Quinn ran her fingers through his mohawk, before re-wrapping her arms around his neck. "Yes, I went lingerie shopping without you, but I promise you'll like what I picked out. I wanted it to be a nice surprise for Valentine's Day"

Puck growled and lifted her up. He wrapped Quinn's legs around his waist and made his way upstairs to her room. "I wanna make love to you tonight, baby." Puck whispered into her ear and nipped on her earlobe. He shut the door behind them then he placed Quinn on the bed slowly with him on top of her. Puck kissed her once more with a lot more passion but a little gentler. His hands slowly searched for Quinn's zipper, which he totally had it memorize where it was.

Quinn smirked as the zippers of her Cheerio's uniform were pulled down. It almost made her feel like she had never quit. As he pulled off her shirt and top, Quinn looked up to watch his reaction. She had never been the best lingerie shopper, but she certainly tried. With the help of one of the girls that had worked there, Quinn had picked out a red lace bra that covered just about nothing. And a red lace thong to match. She wasn't one for thongs, but she thought why not treat him for the night?

Puck smirked as he revealed his treat in a red lace lingerie ensemble. Red was definitely Quinn's color. Her body looked more smokin' and her curves were evident. Maybe that's why Puck really liked seeing her in her Cheerios uniform for the same or for some other reasons. With his index finger, Puck traced Quinn's red lacy bra then ran in around her nipples a little longer, going down to her belly then on her red lacy thong. The bulge on his pants was getting a little bigger as he placed his finger along Quinn's core, feeling she was all wet. As usual, Puck smirked down at her. "Excited for me, babe?"

Quinn smiled up at his reaction, it quickly faltered as she felt his fingers against her nipples. A few soft moans left her lips followed by a whimper at the lack of contact. She propped herself up on her elbows and looked down at her fiancée. Another soft moan left the former Cheerio's lips as she nodded. "Yes. Especially when you're sitting across from me moaning every time you take a bite of chicken or a sip of wine." Quinn physically shivered at the thought of him moaning, causing a moan of her own to slip through her lips. "You have no idea how hot that is."

Puck laughed. "I knew it. Something was up when you started coughing and stuttering." He smirked and leaned down, pressing his chest against Quinn's. "That was unintentional, babe. I was just having a great time with you." Puck buried his face on Quinn's neck and placed kisses on her sweet spot. "I'm naturally hot like that." He mumbled a little but he was still understood. Puck ground his bulge on Quinn's wet core, through her thong. Puck moaned against her neck then he went up to her ear. He moaned softly into her ear and waited for her reaction.

"Can you blame me? You would have totally done the same if I had been the one moaning. Or you would have jumped me right there in the dining room." Quinn smirked as Puck found her sweet spot, another few moans leaving the blonde's lips. She let out a soft 'shit' as she felt just exactly how turned on her was, and let her eyes fall closed. "Hm, you're gonna tease the hell out of me because it's Valentine's Day aren't you?" There was slight disappointment laced in her voice, but it was mostly her need for Puck right now.

Puck nodded, making his mouth brushed long Quinn's neck back and forth. "I would totally jump on your right there if that happened to." He said before kissing down to her breast, unhooking her bra. After taking off Quinn's bra, his hands snaked down on her sides down to her waist. "No, baby. I'll give you everything you want tonight." Puck whispered into her ear and kissed her earlobe. He pulled her thong off as he stood up, away from the bed. Puck took of his polo and unbuttoned his pants and letting gravity takes its place as his pants fell, showing his full erection in front of Quinn. Puck stroked himself a few times before jumping on the bed and flipping Quinn over to him, making her on top. "Baby, I've got a question. But I don't think you'd say yes to it." He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Quinn watched as he pulled off her bra, and thong, biting down on her bottom lip. Every touch seemed to have this huge affect on her, but she wasn't complaining. She lived for his touches. Quinn propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him strip from his clothes. She licked her lips as his pants fell to the floor. The sight of a naked Puckerman never failing to get her even more excited. A soft laugh left her lips as she felt herself pulled to straddle his lap. "Hm, what's that baby?" She asked as she leaned in to place a few open mouthed kisses along his neck.

Puck was hesitating to ask her his question but he really wanted it. But then again he knew it would ruin the moment, so he didn't push thru with it. "Nothing, baby." Puck massaged Quinn's back with his big muscular hands as she placed a few mouthed kisses along his neck. Puck rocked his hips up to her, getting a little impatient.

Quinn pulled away from Puck's neck and looked down at him. "No, tell me." She moved her hips away from his, looking down at him seriously. She didn't like that. When he started to ask a question and then brushed it off. "Come on, babe. If we're gonna be married, you gotta be honest with me." Quinn toyed with the ring on her finger looking at it for a minute before looking back at her fiancée.

Puck sighed deep as she pulled her hips away from his. He pursed his lips and looked at Quinn. Puck laughed softly as he saw her toyed with the ring on her finger. "It's just.. I thought if maybe.. We could do it without a condom…" Puck's voice trailed off. "I have these fantasies that I came inside you a lot and I kind of missed that.. But! If you don't want to, it's fine. I know how important to you not getting pregnant again." He looked away for a second then gave her a forced smile. He knew that he ruined the moment so he threw his head back out of regret ever opening that topic to Quinn.

Quinn bit down on her lip as she looked at him. She climbed off him, sitting next to him still toying with the ring on her finger.

Quinn had known this topic was going to come up for a while, but that didn't mean she was anymore ready for it. Yeah, Quinn wanted to do it without a condom, but she was scared. As much as one day she wanted to have kids with Puck, kids they would keep, she wasn't even close to being ready for that. As much as she loved Beth, Quinn wasn't ready to be a mother. That was why she had given her up in the first place. She zoned out for a moment before looking up at him. "Can it wait till next week?" She asked softly, watching Puck's confusion. "I'll talk to my mom when my dad's not around and ask her to take me to the doctor. I can go on the pill. I mean there's still a risk, but it won't be as great as with no protection, you know?"

Puck was concerned about Quinn's silence. He doesn't know what she was thinking. Puck continued to stare at her as she continued to toy with her ring. He wrapped his arm around Quinn's shoulders as she began to talk. Puck pulled her closer and hugged her. "Baby, don't. It's ok. I can wait till we get married." He wrapped his other arm over her back and kissed her forehead. "I'll use a condom, don't worry. I just asked. I don't want you to be on the pill." Puck didn't want Quinn to have that talk with her mom and let her know that they're having a lot of sex before marriage. And if using a condom will make Quinn feel safer, and then he'll do it for her. 'Cause everybody knows, Puck will do everything for Quinn.

"No. I want to." Quinn said firmly. She knew that Puck really didn't like condoms, and he had changed who he was completely for her. "Don't worry, I know a way to get around it without her knowing we're having sex. Just don't ask because it might gross you out." The blonde laughed softly, before placing a small kiss on Puck's cheek. It meant a lot to her that he was willing to wait until they were married to not use a condom, and it only made her way to be on the pill that much more.

"Baby, first you wanna change your religion and now you want to be on the pill just because of me. Your parents will kill me." Puck laughed softly but was actually scared and nervous of all the changes Quinn wanted to do. "No, it's ok. Tell me." He looked down at her and smiled as she placed a kiss on his cheek. Puck ran his fingers through her hair. He really didn't want Quinn to be on the pill, he doesn't approve to it all. Even though it means they could have sex condom-less, he still doesn't like the idea.

"Sweetie, I love you. And the pill isn't the big of a deal. Girls are on it all the time. And they won't kill you. My dad really likes you. He says I'm happier than he's ever seen me." Quinn smiled, remembering the conversation she had with her father earlier that morning. He seemed to have done a completely turn around, and she was glad. "Well, if I tell my mom that that time of month is getting too much for me to handle, she'll put me on the pill. As strange as it sounds, it helps regulate it. And some pills even reduce how often you get that." Quinn felt her cheeks burn at the conversation, and she trusted Puck, she just didn't want to totally gross him out.

A half smile appeared on Puck's face when she said her father likes him. "I'm glad your dad likes me. Really. I love you too baby, but something scares me about those pills.." His voice trailed off as he stared down at Quinn's belly. "Oh. So do you really get heavy ones? And you should tell me when you have it so I won't be tempted to.. uhm.. yeah, you know." Puck scratched his mohawk then placed his hand on Quinn's back again. It was a little awkward but he needs to get used to it especially they'll be married someday.

"Baby they are safe. Yeah there are some side effects, but not everyone gets them." Quinn watched as his eyes looked at her belly, and she suddenly remembered what it was like to have a baby in there. She shook the thought from her head as she listened to his questions. "Not really. But I can tell a small lie to my mom. And I can do that, I can tell you when I have it." Quinn laughed softly, leaning over to kiss his lips softly.

"Hold up. What side effects? I wanna have children with you, Q. If you don't get pregnant because of those freaking pills, I don't know what I'll do." Puck was panicking. He wanted children with Quinn so bad. Puck wanted a lot of mini Qs and Pucks. Well as many as Quinn wanted, be he wanted a basketball team. Puck kissed her back a little uncertain. "You sure? What if your mom asked you if we're having sex or something? Good. I might touch your pussy anytime and I don't know you have." He laughed softly and shook his head slightly.

"Baby, relax. It's not going to affect that. Little things like headaches, dizziness, breast tenderness, nausea, mood swings. Nothing that should affect me having kids in the future." Quinn couldn't help but smile at how much he was worried about having a baby with her. It was adorable, and she definitely wanted to have a kid with him some day. "I don't think she'll ask. But if she does, I'll tell her the truth." Quinn shrugged. She didn't think her mom would have a problem with it.

Puck's eyebrows raised and his stopped listening to Quinn after a certain side effect. "Breast.. tenderness?" He tried to stop the smirk that was trying to form on his face. Puck took a look at Quinn's breasts and never thought it would be possible. He shook his head trying to go back to reality. "Are you sure you can tell her? What if.. she tells your dad?"

Quinn shook her head with a small laugh. "Yeah. Breast tenderness. I had it when I was pregnant, remember?" She bit her lip, remembering how much her breast had hurt when she was pregnant. "I don't think she'll tell. She's not going to want to do anything that causes any kind of fights between us." Quinn shrugged her shoulders, taking the moment to fix her pony tail out of habit.

"Yeah, I do remember.. but you never let me touch or do anything to them." Puck cupped her breasts from below with one hand, smirking. "You know I could make it all better." He bent down a little kissed both of Quinn's nipples before flickering them with his tongue. "Mhmm." He said against her nipples. "But isn't she on your dad's side or something?" Puck placed kisses around Quinn's breasts.

Quinn let out a soft gasp as she watched Puck. "Uh, I-I'm not sure anymore." Quinn was having a hard time focusing now, but enjoying everything that Puck was doing. She arched her back towards him and let out a soft moan. "Hm, maybe I should have let you make it all better. But they definitely hurt."

Puck flipped himself to be on top of her and straddled her thighs and slouched a little so that his face was directly on Quinn's breasts. He cupped her breasts and rubbed the sides as he licked her nipples more before putting it in his mouth. Puck sucked on her nipple. "I'll make it all better, baby. You know it.." He thrusts his hips a little.

Quinn eyes rolled closed as another soft moan left her lips. "Y-yeah?" Was all she was able to choke out. Her hand found the back of his head as she held him against her breast, pulling him down with her as she laid back down. Her hips jerked slightly against his as another moan left her lips. "Mm, Puck." As much as Quinn loved just talking to Puck, she was glad that their conversation had died out for now.

Puck was getting turned on again. His length getting harder as every moan left from the blonde's lips. His erection brushed on Quinn's upper thighs. Once she placed her hands on the back of Puck's neck, he put her whole breast in his mouth and sucked on it whole. He stretched one of his hands to the side table to get a condom in her drawer.

Quinn let out a small scream of pleasure as she felt his erection against her thigh. "Puck. I need you." Her voice was needy and at this point Quinn didn't care. Only Puck could turn her into a needy mess, and this vulnerable. She reached over to help him grab a condom from the drawer, opening the packet before hanging it to him. "Please."

Puck smirked against her breast as he heard her say she needs him. He felt her hand against his on the drawer, grabbing a condom for him. Puck sat up and watched her open the packet, still smirking. "Yes, baby. Anything for you." He took the condom from her and held his length with his other hand, brushing the tip along her clit wanting to feel her before rolling the condom on himself. Puck spread her legs. He wanted to do something new with Quinn so he took one of her legs and raised it up, letting it rest on his shoulder. He leaned to whisper into her ear. "I'll do something new, baby. Hope you like it." He licked her earlobe before sitting up again. His leg was still straddling her other leg and pulled her core closer to his erection. Puck guided himself into her entrance and slowly slid himself in. This was a good position because he could feel her walls more and her walls can feel his length very well. Puck didn't move until Quinn was familiar with how big he was.

Quinn's hips lifted slightly as she felt his tip along her clit. "Mm, I trust you baby." She bit down on her lip as he pushed into her. At this angle she could really feel him, and it took her a moment to adjust to his size. He had always been big, but at this angle, she felt like he could split her in half. After a moment, Quinn looked up at him and nodded. "Move baby, oh please move."

Puck did what he was told, he moved. His pace was slow and sweet. Puck leaned down, making him go all the way in her. He kissed Quinn deep but gentle. Puck was making love to her. He placed his hands under Quinn, palm facing her back. Puck pulled her up and let them sit up, supporting her with his hands. He kept thrusting slowly, making sure he was touching every part inside of her.

Quinn let out a soft whimper as he started to move. She let her hand rest on his cheek as she kissed him back, a few moans leaving her throat. The fact that he really was making love to her on Valentine's Day meant the world to Quinn. As he pulled her up, Quinn moved with him, tilting her head to press a soft kiss against his neck. "I love you, Puck." She whispered softly against his skin.

Puck moaned against Quinn's mouth, making their moans go against each other's as they kissed. Puck went a little faster, thrusting with all the love he felt for her. Puck grinned slowly as he heard Quinn say the words he wanted her to tell him the day they met. He pulled her away from his neck and let her face him. Puck met her gaze. "I love you too, Quinn. So, so much." He kissed her again with more passion as he thrusts into her.

Quinn moaned into the kiss as he thrust fast into her. She pushed her hips into his a few times, letting another moan out into his lips. Quinn pulled back and closed her eyes. "Baby, faster. Please." The longer he dragged this out, the more she wanted him. And the more her hormones took over her body.

Puck let her lay on her back again on the bed. He didn't go faster but he went deeper with every thrust. Puck massaged Quinn's inner thighs and buried his head on the nook of her neck. His breathing was a little bit off as he was so close to his climax but didn't want to release yet. Puck let out a breathy groan against her skin.

Quinn's eyes fluttered closed, as another moan left her lips. The fact that he wasn't speeding up was sending enormous amounts of pleasure right through the blonde. She could feel herself start to shake slightly as her release came closer. Her walls clenched around Puck, as his name fell from her lips. Quinn's back arched clear off the bed as her orgasm hit her, and her body shook more.

Puck was going crazy with all the moans he was hearing from her. It made him thrust a little faster, feeling he was getting bigger inside of Quinn or was it the fact that her walls were clenching around him. He felt himself leaking into the condom a little. "Fuck." Puck mumbled out and sat up and kept thrusting into Quinn.

Quinn's body was on overdrive as he continued thrusting into her. Her hips bucked against him slightly as few more moans left her lips. "Come for me, baby." Her voice was breathless, but she needed him to come. She loved the look on his face. Her walls clenched around him tighter as she moaned out his name.

Puck was shocked at Quinn's words. And with those words he couldn't stop himself from thrusting fast and hard into her and gave a one big slam into her as he came gloriously. Puck screamed Quinn's name with his head thrown back, his back arched back and his eyes rolled shut. His release was long and he released a lot. It took minutes for him to regain his sight as he looked at Quinn. He leaned down towards her and rested a little, panting. "You ok, baby?"

Quinn watched with a smirk as Puck screamed out her name. It was like music to her ears. As he started to relax, Quinn placed a hand on his cheek, gently caressing the skin. "I'm better than okay." She told him, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips. "I should be asking if you're okay."

"You sure?" Puck kissed her back before blinked a few times then answered back to her last statement. "Ok? I feel awesome." He laughed softly and slowly pulled himself off Quinn. Puck lay down next to her and slowly rolled the condom off himself. "Damn." He said as he looked at the heavy condom. "Baby, this is the most I've seen of my come." Puck wasn't really that shocked but it was still a lot. He tied it and just looked at it for a while before throwing it in the trash bin. Puck shifted his weight on his side and faced his fiancée. "I love you, babe." He wrapped his arm on Quinn's waist and pulled her into an embrace.

Quinn smiled as she curled into Puck's arms. "I love you too." She let her head bury in the crook of his neck as she yawned. "We'll have to eat the cake tomorrow, because I am exhausted." She let her eyes fall closed again as she pulled herself even closer to him if possible. "Thank you, for an amazing Valentine's Day. I hope you liked your surprise."

Puck laughed softly at Quinn still thinking about the cake. "Sure. Me too." He brushed her hair back, away from her face as he watched her eyes closed. "Thank you too, baby. Best Valentine's Day, ever. I loved my surprise." Puck placed a gentle kiss on Quinn's forehead before wrapping his arms tightly around her. "Good night, honey." He let his eyes rolled shut as he embraced her in his arms with the biggest smile on his face.

Quinn nodded as she mumbled something along the lines of 'I'm glad.' before her breathing started to even out. She wasn't kidding when she said she was exhausted, Puck had worn her out. Quinn mumbled a soft good night before completely falling asleep in his arms. Something about being in his arms made her falling asleep so much quicker, and she felt safe.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Puck never thought serenading his girl with only a guitar on her bed could turn her on

**AN:** I missed reading your reviews. Drop some and tell me what you think of the new chapter! :)


	28. 28: Post Valentine's Day

**Chapter Description:** Post-Valentine's Day fluff and sexy time, of course ;)

**Song I used:** Never Gonna Leave This Bed by Maroon 5

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Both Puck and Quinn overslept and didn't go to school. Both of them were tired from last night. Puck couldn't believe that making love was more tiring than hardcore sex. He woke up first and saw his fiancée still in his arms, sleeping. Puck didn't have the heart to wake her up when she was clearly tired from last night. Quinn looked perfect, as usual. Her hair was still in a pony just some loose strands and that's it. Her skin so fair, he ran the back of his hand across her cheek and was mesmerized, until now, how beautiful she really was. Puck couldn't believe how lucky he was. He just didn't find a hot, smokin', sexy girl just to bang but he found his soulmate. The girl who will be there for him no matter what. Most importantly who accepted him for who he was and loving him unconditionally.

Quinn's eyes fluttered open as she felt a hand across her cheek. She looked up to see Puck above her and smiled. "Mm, good morning." She looked over to the clock, and sighed when she saw they had slept right through school. Shit. Oh well. Quinn looked back up at her fiancée and smiled. "How long have you been looking at me like that?" She asked softly, reaching up to pull her hair out of the ponytail. She ran her fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp as she groaned. Quinn hated falling asleep with her ponytail on, it always gave her such a headache.

"Good morning, princess." Puck said with a wide smile. It had been a long time since he had called her princess. It was perfect anyway, Quinn looked like a princess and he wanted to treat her like princess until they're old and wrinkly. "Hmm. Around half an hour, I think." Puck laughed softly and help her massaged her scalp. He ran his hands through Quinn's hair along with her hand. "How was your sleep? Did you have a nice dream? You were smiling around ten minutes ago." He asked her curiously.

Quinn smiled at the nickname that left his lips. She absolutely missed him calling her princess. She sat up slightly and kissed him quickly on the lips. A soft moan left her lips as he helped her massage her scalp. "Mmm, thank you baby." She fell back against the bed, looking up at him smiling. "I was remembering last night." She added with a smirk pulling on her lips. "It was a great dream."

Puck kissed her back. "No problem, princess." He winked at her with a smirk in his face. "Come on, babe. Why do you need to remember it in a dream when you can just have the real deal again." Puck wrapped his leg over Quinn's and kissed her hard. He pulled back before Quinn would get turned on. Yes, Puck was teasing her again.

Quinn groaned as Puck pulled away from her, and felt the frown pull on her lips. "Teasing me, Puckerman?" She asked, her eyebrow raising slightly. "I'm still exhausted from last night anyways." She laughed, her eyes closing for a moment. When she opened them, she saw Puck still above her and Quinn ran her hands down his arms. "How did you sleep, baby?"

Puck just laughed and didn't respond to Quinn's statements. He wanted to watch her sleep again so he didn't move. "I slept good. Really good." He suddenly got an idea and leaned down to whisper in to her ear. "What if I spend the week here and accompany you while you're parents are away?" Puck pulled back a little and smirked down at her. "What'dya say, babe?"

Quinn's lips pulled into a huge smile as she nodded. "Yes! Of course." She wrapped her arms around Puck, pulling him down on top of her. "I would absolutely love that. But you'd have to deal with Sam being here, babe. I can't kick him out all week." She laughed softly, loving the idea of Puck spending the entire week with her.

Puck smile widened as he felt himself got pulled down closer to Quinn. "No biggie, babe. As long as I'm with you." He winked at her. "Q, can we just stay in bed. I'm not really hungry or thirsty. If ever I was, I can always take slurp from here.." Puck ran one of his hands down her sides and placed it in between her legs, poking her core as he smirked evilly at her.

Quinn moaned softly as she felt Puck poke at her core a few times as she nodded. "Yes, we can stay in bed. But I need to get dressed." Quinn saw the protest on Puck's face and shook her head. "No, no. I need to get dressed." She kissed him quickly, and stood from her bed. Quinn walked over to her dresser, and pulled on a pair of undies that she had gotten as a birthday gift from Santana. She rolled her eyes at them, but slid them on anyways. As she walked back over to the bed, Quinn picked up Puck's shirt, and pulled it on, buttoning it in front of her.

Puck was frowning at her as she slid on some panties. Then an idea hit him when Quinn walked over by the bed and picked up his polo. Puck looked around the room and saw his old guitar, that he gave her, and grabbed it without leaving the bed. He sat up in Indian style, still naked by the way, and tuned the guitar. He remembered this awesome song from Maroon 5 that really caught his attention.

Quinn sat on the end of her bed, tucking her feet under her. "What are you doing?" She asked softly, combing her fingers through her hair. Quinn grabbed a clip of the nightstand, and pinned back her bangs while watching Puck. She loved the image of him with a guitar. It was one of the sexiest things she had ever seen.

"Just listen." Puck smiled at her and strummed the intro of the song then started singing.

_ You push me_  
_I don't have the strength to_  
_Resist or control you_  
_Take me down, take me down_

_You hurt me__  
__But do I deserve this?__  
__You make me so nervous__  
__Calm me down, calm me down _

The blonde smiled as he started singing. She absolutely adored his singing voice, and the fact that it was just the two of them made it all the better. She listened to the words, recognizing the song almost instantly, and singing along very softly. Enjoying the way his voice had filled her whole room.

Puck smiled while he was singing as he heard Quinn singing along softly. He stared at her as he sang his favorite part of the song, the chorus.

_ Wake you up_  
_In the middle of the night to say_  
_**I will never walk away again**_  
**_I'm never gonna leave this bed_**_, oh _

He kept singing and just stared at Quinn. He would casually glance on his guitar from time to time to check on his chords but most of the time his gaze was on his fiancée.

_ So come here_  
_And never leave this place_  
_**Perfection of your face**_  
_Slows me down, slows me down_

_So fall down_  
_**I need you to trust me**_  
_Go easy, don't rush me_  
_Help me out, why don't you help me out? _

Quinn could actually feel the goosebumps forming on her arms and the back of her neck as she heard Puck sing. She placed a hand on her chest as she felt her heart rate increase, and a few tears form in her eyes. It was a combination of the song, and just the fact that Puck was actually serenading her in her bedroom with nothing more than a guitar.

Puck was staring at Quinn the whole time and his mouth made a little 'aww' while he was singing when he saw Quinn's eyes were getting watery. He knew he was doing it right and he definitely picked the right song.

_ Wake you up  
__In the middle of the night to say  
__**I will never walk away again  
******__I'm never gonna leave this bed__, oh_

_So you say "Go, it isn't working"_  
_And I say "No, it isn't worth it"_  
_So I stay instead_  
_I'm never gonna leave this bed _

Quinn wiped away at the few tears that were starting to fall. She still wasn't sure what she had done to deserve to be serenaded in bed, but by no means did she have any complaints. She kept her hand over her mouth to cover the fact that she couldn't keep her jaw closed as she listened to him sing.

Puck knelt up and slowly crawled closer to Quinn and he sang in front of her. He pressed his forehead against hers and kept his gaze on her.

_ Take it, take it all_  
_Take all that I have_  
_**I'd give it all away just to get you back**_

_And fake it, fake it all_  
_Take what I can get_

_And I can slow it out_  
_Can you hear me yet_  
_Try to stay awake but you can't forget_

_Wake you up, in the middle of the night to say_  
_**I will never ever walk away again**_  
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_So, you say go, it isn't working and I say no,__  
__it isn't perfect so I stay instead_  
_I'm never gonna leave this bed_

_Take it take it all take all that I have.. _

Puck finished the song and gave Quinn a kiss on the lips. "I love you, baby. I'll never walk away from you, ever again." He placed his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away.

Quinn pulled back from the kiss and smiled at him. "You are incredible. I don't know what I did to deserve that, but it was amazing. I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her.

Puck smiled back at her. "You deserve the greatest things, baby." He kissed Quinn back and felt he was being pulled so he obliged, leaning closer to her. Puck slowly placed the guitar on the floor or somewhere. He forgot. He was so distracted on how Quinn was kissing him. _I should totally serenade her more._ He thought.

Quinn smiled as she saw him put the guitar down. She stopped pulling him towards her and instead pushed him back on the bed. When he was lying down, Quinn climbed on top of him, straddling his hips. She smirked as she looked down at him before crashing her lips against his. Her tongue snaked around his bottom lip as her hand raked down his sides.

Puck felt he was falling back on the bed. He got confused but then he smirked as he was Quinn climbed in top of him. When she leaned down to kiss Puck again, he kissed back and opened his mouth, letting her tongue in. He fought for dominance and he wasn't giving up. Their tongue fight just made the kiss hotter.

Quinn moaned softly as she felt Puck fight with her for dominance. She didn't give up a fight as her nails continued down his sides. After a moment, Quinn pulled back completely from the kiss, pulling his polo over her head. She tossed it onto the floor before leaning back down. She over passed his lips and went right to working on his neck, biting and nipping at the skin.

Puck groaned at the feeling of her nails raking down his sides and at the same time their tongues fighting for dominance. He whimpered softly when Quinn pulled back from the kiss. Puck began to growl playfully when she started to take off his polo. He ran his hands on her waist up to the side of her breasts. If the serenading made Quinn like this, Puck's thinking of making serenading an everyday thing then.

Quinn smirked against Puck's neck, before biting down on the skin gently. "You have no idea how hot you looked playing guitar and singing to me." She mumbled against his skin, before working her way back up to his lips. Her lips hovered over his, just lightly touching them. "Do it again sometime?" She spoke softly, not kissing him but making sure their lips touched.

Puck smirked as he heard her mumble against his neck. His hands stopped at the sides Quinn's breasts, he cupped them and gave a little squeeze. Puck's gaze met hers. "Sure, babe. I can do it again tomorrow or even later." He quirked his eyebrows then kissed her passionately, snaking one hand at the back of her neck to push her to him.

Quinn moaned again softly as she kissed him back. She reached down and grabbed his shoulders as she rolled them over, pulling Puck on top of her. She kissed him until her lungs physically started to ache for air, and she had to pull back. "Mm, what do you say you jump in the shower and I'll make you something to eat?"

Puck moaned along with Quinn and groaned as they rolled over, making him on top of Quinn. He kissed her until she pulled back. "What if we both jump in the shower then I'll make us something to eat?" Puck quirked his eyebrows and catching his breath. "What are you in a mood for? Pancakes? Hotdogs? I know.. Bacon," Puck laughed breathlessly.

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Are you afraid I'm gonna burn the house down? I can cook you know." She rolled her eyes and sat up slightly. "You shower baby, if I get in that shower we both know neither of us is going to get clean." Quinn winked at her fiancée before laughing again. "Come on, let me cook for my future husband. I'll be doing a lot of it when we're married."

Puck laughed. "No, it's like that, babe." He sat up and let Quinn sit up too. "That's the point of our shower time." Puck quirked his eyebrows and laughed some more. "Alright, baby. Cook a lot. Ok? You made me hungry like hell." He leaned to give her a soft kiss before standing up. "Get dressed first before going down. I don't want Sam to see you naked, alright?" Puck walked sexily towards the bathroom because he knew Quinn was watching.

"Yes baby." Quinn couldn't help but stare at Puck as he walked to the bathroom. He was teasing her and she knew it. The blonde rolled her eyes before she crawled off the bed. She slipped his polo back over her head, before grabbing a pair of shorts out of her drawer. It wasn't exactly a lot of clothing, but she didn't even think Sam was home. Shrugging, the blonde went downstairs to see what there was to cook for him.

Puck took a shower. He used Quinn's strawberry shampoo. Yeah, sure. He's becoming a girl because he wanted to smell like his fiancée. Puck soaped his whole body kind of waiting for Quinn but she never came over. He was a little disappointed but thought that she wanted to cook for him, he smiled and thought it was adorable. He air dried himself, forgot to bring a towel with him. He shook his body like a dog then went out to Quinn's room. Puck looked for his boxers and put it on. He went down quietly to spy on the blonde girl.

Quinn looked through the kitchen, finally deciding on just making pancakes, and of course bacon. She didn't know exactly if Puck would like it but hey, it was better than nothing right? The blonde quickly cleaned up last night's mess before starting on breakfast. She was standing out the stove, waiting for the pancake to bubble when she heard footsteps behind her. They were quiet and she figured he was trying to spy on her, so she pretended like she couldn't hear him. Instead she flipped over one of the pancakes humming softly to herself.

Puck watched her as she flipped over one of the pancakes. He could imagine two kids running around her as she cooked. He'll come home from work and gets embraced by the two little angels and then his wife. Puck loved that vision. Hell, he loved every vision he had that Quinn was always in. He shook his head and slowly approached Quinn. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and his hands met on her stomach. "Mmm. Can't wait to eat 'em." Puck kissed her cheek then went down to her neck and nipped on her skin.

Quinn jumped a little when she felt around her waist. "I hope they're okay. I wasn't sure what you would want." The blonde shrugged as she flipped another pancake. "There's bacon in the microwave." She smiled at the thought, and moved the pancake on to a plate before pouring another small amount of batter on to the stove, waiting for it to bubble like the last one.

"They are. As long as you made them." He squeezed his grip around her and rested his head next to hers, making their cheeks lean against each other. Puck watched Quinn as she flipped pancakes and poured batter on the pan like a pro. "Want me to take the bacon out? I can see you're pretty busy."

"Good, I'm glad. And yes can you please?" Quinn put a hand on her hip as she waited for the pancake to bubble before flipping it. Ha and Puck thought she couldn't cook. The blonde looked over at her fiancée as he pulled the bacon out of the microwave shooting him a quick thankful, before moving the pancake and once again adding more batter. "How many do you want, baby?"

Puck waited until he heard the beeping sound of the machine signaling that the bacon is done. He opened the microwave and took the plate. He was wincing and hissing as he was taking it out. He immediately placed the plate on the counter and blew on his hand. "Uhm. Six is enough." Puck stared at his reddened hand.

"Baby, be careful. It's hot." She turned back to look at her phone, scrolling through all the Tumblr alerts. Quinn was so focused on her phone she completely forgot about the pancake that was currently burning on her stove. When she started to smell the burning though, Quinn's head snapped up and she groaned. She instantly killed the flame, and picked the pan off the stove. She put it in the sink and turned on the cold water. "Great, just great."

Puck was trying to calm down when he was checking his Tumblr's dash on his phone too. He was worried about Quinn. Puck got more worried when he smelled something burning. "Baby! The pancake!" Quinn snapped up and instantly killed the flame. Puck approached her and put his hand under the cold water as well. "Shh. It's ok, babe. You made a lot anyway. We can share everything." He placed a kiss on her cheek. "You want some bread with your bacon?"

Quinn felt her features pull into a pout as she looked down the soaking wet pancake in the sink. "I swear I don't always do that." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "You can eat the pancakes baby. I'm fine with just the bacon, and yes please." Quinn grabbed the plate of good pancakes and brought it over to the island that sat in the middle of her kitchen.

Puck was making an 'aww' face again at how adorable she was reacting to the soggy burnt pancake. "It's ok, baby. I don't mind." He took her hand that she ran through her hair. "You sure? Those are a lot." Puck laughed softly. He placed the plate of bacon along with the plate of pancakes on the island. He let go of Quinn's hand and toasted some bread for her. "Go ahead and eat." Puck smiled at her and got a plate for the bread.

"I don't really like pancakes." She told him with a soft shrug. Quinn licked her lips as she took the now toast from Puck, and put bacon on a piece of it. She put the second piece of bread on top of the sandwich and took a bite. "I promise not to burn anything when we're married." She mumbled, trying to keep her mouth as closed as possible while she ate.

After giving Quinn the toasted bread, he went to the fridge to get the butter and the syrup then went back with a knife in his mouth. Puck spread butter on the pancakes then squirted a lot of syrup. "How about waffles?" He sliced a big part of the stack then shoved it in his mouth. "Burn all you want. I don't mind." He mumbled out with a full mouth.

"I know better than to touch your waffles baby." Quinn took another bite of her sandwich, before jumping to sit on the island. She crossed her ankles in front of her, and looked at her fiancée. "I should have made you waffles instead of pancakes. I'm sorry." She smiled as he stuffed the pancake into his mouth anyway, glad that she hadn't totally screwed up.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Guess who is back from Las Vegas!

**AN: **Thank you to all the people who are still reading this fanfic! I realy appreciate you guys are still waiting! I promise I'll update a little faster than once a month. Lol. **And another good news**: LIZ AND I ARE CURRENTLY CONTINUING THE RP! So this fanfic goes on until we stop :D If you wanna follow us, just give me a shout out and I'll happily give out our links :)

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!


	29. 29: A Special Package?

**AN:** I'm so sorry for updating so, so, so late but life really did take over and didn't have time anymore. It's actually my finals week but I wanted to post this awesome chapter. Enjoy! :)

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck and Quinn were back to their old ways. They skipped school and stayed at home. Doing what? Having sex in every part of Quinn's house. They even did if on her father's study room. It all started when he sang to her while they were taking a bath before going to school. Puck never thought Quinn was so turned on that they would have that much energy to fuck everywhere. Their last destination was the living room but then the doorbell rang. "Fuck!" Puck exclaimed while he was in Quinn. He pulled out and put in his boxers then tossed Quinn her robe before opening the door. To his surprise it was two of his dad's people. "We have a package for you from your parents, sir." Puck just looked at them blankly. "Where is it?" The two men in suits separated by stepping to the sides and revealing the package was his little sister, Anna. "Fuck no!"

Quinn laid back on the couch, a groan over aggravation leaving her lips. "Puck, who's there?" She pulled the robe around her tight as she pushed herself off the couch. Quinn walked over to the door and felt her jaw open when she saw Anna. For the first time Quinn could say she wasn't exactly excited to see the little girl. "H-hi Anna." She mumbled, biting her bottom lip. Talk about awkward.

"No, no, no! This can't be happening. Come on guys, I'm spending time with my fiancée!" Puck was cut off by one of the men. "We're sorry, sir. These were orders from your parents. And Ms. Anna has been absent from school for a long time." The other man was bringing Anna's luggage inside the house. Puck's face was not amused as Quinn went to his side and saw Anna. "Quinn!" The little girl threw herself to Quinn and hugged her tight. Puck rolled his eyes as the men in suits went back to the black Escalade and drove off, leaving his sister with him. Puck was mentally cursing his parents. _This was supposed to be the best week ever._ He looked down at his sister admitting defeat. "Hey, baby girl." Puck knelt on one knee and spread his arms wide, Anna threw herself to Puck after hugging Quinn.

Quinn couldn't help but feel the disappointment melt when she got a hug from the little girl. "Babe, it's not a big deal." Granted Quinn wanted to spend as much time as possible with Puck, especially the way they had been spending time.

"Not a big deal? This was supposed to be our week." He whispered into Quinn's ear angrily. "Now we have Anna to ruin it and we actually need to get her to school and pick her up. The hell!" Puck tried to calm down. He hugged his sister then nodded up at Quinn.

Quinn understood why they would send Anna back. She had missed so much school. She smiled as she watched the little girl hug Puck. "I'll be right back, my darlings. I'm gonna go get dressed." She smiled down at her fiancée before running up the stairs. Quinn rushed into her bedroom and changed into her outfit for the day. If Anna was going to be with them there was no reason for her to be all naked.

Puck lifted Anna and carried her to the kitchen. He let her sit on a stool. "So baby girl, what do you want to eat or drink? Are you tired from your flight?" Puck asked as he took off the little girl's backpack. "It's was ok. I missed you, Noah!" Anna threw herself again to Puck and Puck couldn't help but to stop being mad and tell her the truth. "I missed you too, Anna." He kissed the top of her head and hugged her tightly.

Quinn ran back downstairs once she had been fully dress, and watched the interaction between Puck and his sister. He didn't realize how much of a softy he became when it came to Anna. And Quinn absolutely loved it. She leaned against the wall and smiled, perfectly content to just watch the two of them. "Should I make something for lunch?" She asked when she finally broke the silence. "I won't burn anything this time." She teased, winking at Puck quickly.

Puck and Anna were just hugging each other when a sexy and an angelic voice broke off the silence. He turned around with the little girl still in his arms. Puck laughed at Quinn. "You better." He laughed some more then Anna poked Puck's chest and whispered but was still out loud. "Noah, she can cook?" Puck laughed again. "Yes, Anna. She can cook." The little girl looked terrified at Quinn then looked up at Puck again. "You sure?" Puck couldn't stop laughing. Anna was truly his sister. He went behind Anna and wrapped his arms around her then looked at Quinn trying to stop himself from laughing hysterically. "Baby, you're got to prove yourself to Anna that you can actually cook."

Quinn felt her jaw fall open just slightly as she heard Anna ask if she could cook. "Oh you are most definitely your brother's sister." She rolled her eye, pulling the hair tie off her wrist and pulling her hair up into a bun. "Alright, I better not burn anything. Keep me away from my phone." Quinn laughed as she walked off to the kitchen, making sure that Puck and Anna were behind her. "So, what exactly am I making? Mac and Cheese?"

Puck laughed and watched as Quinn pulled up her hair into a bun, getting ready to cook with her game face on. Puck growled silently and mouthed. "Damn, baby. You're so hot." Puck took Quinn's phone, putting it on vibrate and in his boxers. "Sure, if you can." Anna said with a shrug.

Quinn looked at the younger Puckerman, blinking a few times before she actually started moving. She grabbed a box of Mac n' Cheese from her cabinet, before grabbing a pot. She filled it with water before putting it on the stove to let it boil. "So Anna, how was Vegas?" She asked softly, turning back to face the smaller girl.

Puck couldn't resist the laugh he was trying to suppress, looking at Quinn's facial expression when Anna spoke to her. "You are now seeing the other side of Anna Puckerman, babe. The unseen one." Anna was still sitting on the stool with her feet swinging back and forth and Puck's arms were around her. They just missed each other, especially Puck. He just didn't want to admit it that much.

"Is she really going to talk to me while she cooks the food? I'm scared." Anna looked up to his big brother and Puck just hugged her tight then whispered into her ear. "Be nice. Answer her." Anna nodded then looked at Quinn. "It was really great! I got to meet my dad then he built me my own room in his mansion. Then he played with me and bought me so many toys!" Anna was genuinely happy.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint. You two catch up." Quinn smiled softly, before turning back around to the stove. The water was starting to boil, and she poured the pasta in. After making sure that the package of cheese was out. She tried to keep her attention on the pasta in front of her, and off the conversation happening behind her head. She leaned over and grabbed a spoon from the drawer next to the stove and started stirring the pasta. Picking up the box, Quinn looked at how long the pasta had to cook before checking the time. She already felt like Puck's wife. Cooking him dinner for Valentine's Day, breakfast the next morning, and now lunch for him and his sister.

Puck smiled at his fiancée even though she couldn't see him then he turned his attention to Anna and went to stand in front of her, bending down to meet her face. "So baby girl, what do you want to do after we eat lunch? Go to the mall? The park? Maybe get some ice cream? Name it and we'll do it." He quirked his eyebrows at Anna and she smiled widely. "Everything! Especially the ice cream part." Anna giggled and jumped off the stool. Puck was surprised and thought she was going to fall but then she ran to Quinn and hugged her from behind. "Can Quinn come? Pleaaaaaaase?" Anna looked at Quinn with the famous Puckerman pout. Puck snickered to himself as the little girl pulled his own trick on his fiancée.

Quinn jumped a little as she felt small arms around her. She looked down at Anna for a moment before her head snapped up to look at Puck. "You both do it? Oh good God." The blonde laughed before picking up Anna, spinning her to sit on the island, away from the stove. "I think I can come, if your brother lets me." Quinn laughed turning back to the stove. She turned off the flame, and looked through her cabinets for a drainer. "Pout at him, beg him."

Puck laughed at Quinn's reaction on Anna's pouting. He couldn't stop thinking that Anna was their daughter and this was already their lives as husband and wife. A big smile was plastered on his face as he approached Anna and fixed her hair. "Oh come on, Q. She doesn't need to beg me. Anna knows you'll come with us whether you like it or not. She just wants to show off a certain trait which only us Puckermans have. Oh, and our children will have them too." He said as he was facing Anna, who was giggling while he fixed her clothes.

Quinn laughed and nodded. She poured the pasta into the strainer, making sure there was no water left before she put it back in the pot. She walked over to the fridge, pulled out the milk and the butter before going back to the pot. Quinn added everything along with the cheese. "There. And I didn't burn anything." She said proudly before laughing at herself. Quinn pulled out three bowls, and put some in each. She handed the first one to Anna, before giving the girl a spoon. And then did the same for Puck.

"Wow. I really don't smell anything that's burning." He laughed softly. "Just kidding, babe. It smells good!" Puck looked at Anna, she was still having second thoughts about eating Quinn's cooking. Puck made funny faces at the little girl so that she could smile when his fiancée handed the bowls to them. "Thanks, baby." Puck placed a soft kiss on Quinn's cheek and scooped a spoon-full of mac n' cheese then shoving it in his mouth. He chewed and nodded. "It's good, baby girl. Not as good as mine but its good." Anna giggled and ate some. She let out a soft 'mmm' and ate some more. Puck smiled at Quinn then mouthed. "Good job." He winked at his fiancée and fed her some of her good mac n' cheese.

Quinn's eyes narrowed slightly as Puck's comment. "Hey, at least I didn't burn it." She took a bite, before walking away from the two. She grabbed a container out of another cabinet, and put the left overs inside, before shoving it in the fridge. Surprisingly, Quinn wasn't hungry at all. While they ate, Quinn started washing the pot, and the bowl she had brought out for herself.

Anna was playfully feeding Puck when he realized that Quinn wasn't eating with them. He stopped the little girl and approached his fiancée, sliding his hands around Quinn's waist from behind. "You're not hungry, baby? Weren't you tired from today's sessions almost in every part of your house?" Puck whispered into her ear before nipping on her earlobe.

A small smile pulled on the blonde's lips as she heard a voice in her ear. "I'm exhausted. I just want to like crash on the couch." She whispered back, before pushing Puck back with her elbow. "Shouldn't you be entertaining?" She teased softly, rinsing the pot and putting it on the towel next to the sink to dry.

"Aww. Did I make you exhausted?" He continued to nip on her ear but then he felt something pushing him back. Puck looked down then grabbed Quinn's elbow, pushing it in front of her body and hugged her. "Aren't I doing it right now?" Puck rubbed Quinn's stomach with his free hand. "I thought I was doing it already." Puck's hand slid down south to her core and smirked against Quinn's ear.

"Yes, you did." The blonde bit down on her lip, trying to keep herself focused on the bowl that she was washing. But as his hand slid down towards her core, Quinn could feel her concentration slipping from her. "B-babe, your sister is right behind us." She whispered, trying desperately to move away from Puck's hand. "And I meant entertain her, not me." Quinn's grip on the bowl tightened and she bit down on her lip harder, trying not to give anything away to the little girl behind them.

Puck could see his effect on Quinn. He wanted more of Quinn and he can't settle for a 'no' as an answer. Puck kept his hand on her core and rubbing his two fingers over it. "Come on, baby. I want you." He whispered. Puck's other hand was roaming under Quinn's shirt and up on her breasts. "Baby girl, watch some TV in the living room while you eat your mac n' cheese. Then we'll play. K?" Puck said a little louder but never stopping what he was doing to Quinn. "K!" Anna jumped from the island and ran to the living room. "Little, sister, entertained."

Quinn let out a quick gasp when she heard the little girl skip off to the other room. She put the bowl back in the sink, and turned off the water before spinning in Puck's arms. "You're such a horny bastard." She didn't give him a chance to answer him before she crashed her lips against his. Her tongue ran across his bottom lip, begging for entrance while she pushed her hips into his. Quinn backed him up to the island, raking her nails down his chest.

Puck smirked at Quinn as he heard the word 'horny' from her. It was hot. He was about to answer her but then he felt her lips against this. Puck quickly opened his mouth once he felt her tongue on his bottom lip. He sucked Quinn's tongue into his mouth. Puck moaned against her mouth as he felt her hips pushed onto his. Puck backed up and hit back on the island. He didn't know what Quinn wanted to do so he continued to run his hands up her shirt and bucked his hips towards her.

Quinn kissed him a little longer, before pulling away completely. She licked her lips, and smirked at her fiancée. "We are not having sex with your sister in the other room." The blonde turned back around and turned back on the water. Her smirk was still on her lips as she started washing the bowl again. She loved teasing him, especially when he got pissed because of her teasing. It was kind of hot actually.

"Fuck." Was the only thing Puck said. He was really turned on that you could see the bulge that was forming on his boxers. "B-Baby.." Was the second thing Puck said. He was horny and he wanted it to be settled by his fiancée. Puck approached Quinn again and grabbed a hold of Quinn's waist and started dry humping her ass. "Don't want to have sex huh?" He said a little aggressive.

Quinn let out a shaky breath as she felt Puck behind her. "I-I never said that. I said we weren't having sex with your sister in the other room." She bit down on her bottom lip to keep the moan from escaping her, but that didn't stop her hips from pushing back against his.

Puck whispered into her ear. "I wanna fuck you so damn hard, baby." He let one of his hands fall down to her core once again and rubbed it. Puck's other hand wrapped around her stomach to keep her in place as he continued to slam himself on her ass. "Fuck, baby. I'm so hard for you. I wanna come all over you." He whispered more into her ear. This is what happens to Puck when he gets teased, he gets more and more aggressive and talks dirtier.

Quinn dropped the bowl in the sink, glad that it was plastic. She pushed her hips back against Puck's a few more times before spinning in his arms for the second time. "W-what about your sister?" She stuttered out, her eyes darkening with desire for her fiancée. She couldn't stand to say no to Puck that long, especially not when he was practically screwing her through their clothes.

Puck smirked as Quinn spun around to face him and asked about Anna. "Anna!" Puck yelled over. "Yeah?" Anna answered back without going into the kitchen and just stayed in the living room. "Code red!" Puck said with a little growl and bit Quinn's lower lip. "Where to?" Anna yelled back a question. "Baby, tell her where she can stay." Puck quirked his eyebrows at his fiancée grinding his hips a little on hers.

"You have a code?" Quinn's eyes bugged out of her head before she shook her head, backing away from Puck. "You are a sick man, my love. Sick." She leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before straightening out her clothes. "Come on, you told her you'd take her out for ice cream, and whatever else you were talking about."

Puck opened his mouth slightly as Quinn backed away from him. He stuck out his tongue out of frustration. "Baby, what about this?" Puck grabbed Quinn's hand and rubbed it on the bulge on his pants.

Quinn felt her stomach drop as she felt the bulge in his boxers. "Oh my." She knew she should pull her hand away, his sister was in the other room for crying out loud. Yet Quinn found herself palming him through his boxers, taking a few steps closer to him. Her hand slipped into his boxers she wrapped her fingers around his length, letting out a low gasp.

Puck let out a soft gasp when Quinn slipped her hand inside his boxers and wrapped her fingers around him. "Fuck." He leaned closer, making Quinn's hand go closer to the base, and kissed her passionately.

Quinn moaned into the kiss as she started stroking his length slowly. She pulled back from the kiss, and moved her lips to his jaw. "Bedroom? Your sister can stay in the living room.." Her sentence trailed off as her lips moved down to his neck, nipping at the skin while her hand continued to work his length.

Puck's eyes rolled shut as he felt Quinn's lips started to move down. "Fuck yeah.." He let out soft moan before yelling to Anna. "Anna! Code red! Stay there!" Then Puck carried Quinn like they were going to their honeymoon. "Ok!" Anna replied and Puck smirked at Quinn. He kissed his fiancée as he walked up the stairs while carrying her. Once they reached Quinn's room, he kicked it open and practically jumped on the bed with Quinn under him.

Quinn kissed Puck back, moaning against his lips as they made it to the bed. She pulled back from the kiss, pulling her dress up and over her head. She licked her lips smiling up at her fiancée. "We owe your sister big time, you know that right?" Her nails raked down his arms, causing another moan to leave her lips. Everything about him turned on to such a high extent.

Puck's smirked was literally stuck in his face. Every time Quinn takes off her clothes, it never fails to turn him on more. Puck's length hardens and it brushes against Quinn's inner thigh. "Well.. she's.. used.. to it." Puck said in between kisses on her beautiful breasts. His lips let out a groan when Quinn raked her nails on his arms, giving little vibrations on her nipple.

Quinn lifted her hips as soon as she felt his length against her thigh. A moan left her lips as her eyes closed. "Baby, I need you." Quinn normally would wait and then beg. But she couldn't take it. He had gotten her going when she was doing the dishes, and damn it. She wanted Puck and she wanted him now.

"I fucking need you as well, baby." Puck kissed Quinn on the lips before sitting up to reach for a condom in her side drawer. Once he got one, he flipped them making Quinn on top. Puck slid off his boxers and his erection felt Quinn's flesh. He didn't care and bucked his hips, wanting more contact with Quinn. He held the foil to Quinn. "Put it on me, babe." He leaned closer and whispered into her ear. "Ride me."

Quinn ripped open the foil and tossed the wrapper on the floor. She smirked and rolled the condom onto Puck, before climbing on top of him. "Yes sir." Quinn lowered herself onto him slowly, giving herself time to adjust to his size, a few groans leaving her lips. "Damn, baby." She bit down on her lip and slammed herself down onto him. It took her a moment or two to fully adjust before she lifted her hips slowly.

"Good girl." Puck groaned when Quinn lowered herself onto him slowly. "Fuck, baby! You're so tight. How can that happen?" Puck laughed softly and he placed his hand at the back of Quinn's neck, pulling her down. "I love you, baby." He said before kissing her passionately as he can. Puck traced Quinn's lips with his tongue. "Yeah, baby." He bucked his hips up a little.

Quinn mumbled an 'I love you' against his lips, before slamming her hips back down on him. She bounced herself slowly, a few moans leaving her lips every time her hips met with Puck's. Quinn sat herself up straight, running her nails down his chest. She kept her hands on his chest, using it to balance herself as she picked up her pace a little.

Puck groaned as he felt his throbbing length was in her all the way only for a short second. He grips Quinn's waist and bucks his hips to meet hers, making him all the way inside her a little longer. "Yeaaaaaah.. Faster!" Puck demanded.

Quinn moaned at the tone of Puck's voice, and picked up her pace. She leaned down slightly and attached her lips to his neck, her teeth sinking into the skin just slightly. "Fuck baby, you're so big." She mumbled against his skin, rocking her hips back against his.

When Quinn cursed, it drove him to the edge. "Fu.. Close! Shit.." Puck couldn't form proper sentences. He couldn't even form words! He was overcome by pleasure and hotness which was his fiancée, bouncing on top of him. The ultimate turn on. Puck slammed his hips into Quinn, making his balls fly in different directions.

Quinn sat back up straight, feeling her own orgasm approaching. She slammed her hips back down onto Puck's a few more times before she froze. Her body shook slightly as her orgasm crashed over her, her head tossed back as she bit her lip. She knew damn well his sister was still downstairs and she wasn't taking the chance of screaming.

Puck came along with Quinn. He released quite a lot. He wanted to scream but he knew that Quinn wouldn't so he suppressed it. Puck's eyes remained closed as he wrapped his arms on Quinn torso and let her lay on top of him. Cuddling while he was still inside her is one of Puck's favorite post sex positions with her. "You were so hot, baby." He whispered into Quinn's ear and nuzzled his face on her neck.

Quinn tried to catch her breath as she felt Puck pull her down. She loved sex with him, and even knowing his sister was downstairs couldn't change that. When she finally managed to catch her breath, Quinn laughed softly. "Why thank you. You were pretty hot yourself." She pulled her head away from him, and placed a soft kiss against his cheek.

Puck can feel her breathing pattern change which made him smile. Smile grew as he felt Quinn's lips on his cheeks. Puck opened his eyes and massaged her back a little with his huge massive hands. "Only on the cheek?" He did the famous Puckerman pout.

"Don't give me that!" Quinn laughed softly, leaning in and kissing him softly. "You're too much, babe. Too much" Quinn settled herself back in his arms, knowing they could only lie like this for a few minutes, because they did promise Anna.

"Too much adorable?" Puck grinned up at her and let her lay flat on top of him. He sighed, remembering his sister was still down stairs and alone. He sighed. "Baby, I would love to just fall asleep here with my cock still inside you but Anna's alone downstairs. Let's go to mall?" Puck said as he rubbed her back with one of his hands.

Quinn groaned and nodded. "Go entertain your sister. I'm gonna take a super quick shower." She sat up, and gave him a kiss before pulling herself off him. She instantly missed the feeling of him inside, but she knew he was right. Quinn mouthed an 'I love you' before scurrying off to her bathroom, and turning on the water. She climbed in the shower, sighing as the warm water relaxed her instantly.

"Alright, baby." Puck kissed her back and groaned when she pulled herself off of him. He smirked at Quinn as she mouthed an 'I love you' to him. Once the naked Quinn Fabray was lost from his sight, he took off the used condom. Puck quickly stood up and put on his boxers. He went out of the room then downstairs to check up on Anna. She was still watching TV. "Baby girl, you still want some mac n' cheese?" Anna nodded and giving her bowl to his big brother without breaking her eyes from the TV. Puck took the bowl and went to the kitchen, opened the fridge and put some on her bowl. He heated it in the microwave.

Quinn stood under the water for a lot longer than needed before she actually washed her hair. She quickly rinsed her hair, and washed her body before climbing out of the shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and one around her hair as she went to blow dry her hair. It took longer than she wanted, but she finally managed to get it all dry, and get all the knots out. Quinn walked back into her bedroom and got dressed. She slipped in a pair of dark skinny jeans, and a white ruffle top. She had debated wearing a dress, but decided against it. She smiled as she walked downstairs seeing Puck in the kitchen.

* * *

Hope you loved it as much as I loved co-writing it! :D


	30. 30: A Little One On One

**AN:** I can't believe that this story has been posted over a year ago already. It's so overwhelming that people have viewed it more than 5k times and the story has received 76 reviews. THANK YOU SO MUUUCH! This is third to the last chapter of the story. Thank you so much to the people who stuck with me until now, even after updating too slow. Lol. Again, thank you all so much! I love you all! :3

This is the third to the last chapter of this story.

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Puck fixed himself as he was planning to go over to Quinn's house. He might see her parents so he thought of wearing something decent. He grabbed the bouquet of flowers, which he bought before hand, and quickly went out of his house, locking it before he headed to his Ferrari. He missed Quinn so much and was excited to devote this day all for her.

Once he arrived at her house, Puck jumped out of his car and almost ran to the front door of the Fabrays. He pressed the doorbell and took off his aviators as he waited with a big smile on his face for the door to open.

Quinn stood in front of her vanity, and let her fingers rake through her curls. She was so excited to see Puck today, just the two of them all day. Her parents were home, sure. But today was about her and Puck spending some time together that they both desperately needed. At the sound of the doorbell, the blond jumped from her seat and took a moment to straighten out the bottom of her dress.

As she ran down the stairs, she shouted over her shoulder that she had it. Quinn pulled open the door, her smile quickly matching the one on her fiancée's. Her eyes shot from the bouquet of flowers in his hand, back up to his face. She pulled him into a hug, careful not to squash the flowers and pressed her lips gently to the side of his neck. "I missed you."

Puck chuckled softly and hugged Quinn with his free arm tightly as he can. He purred softly when he felt her lips on his neck. "I missed you too, babe. Like hell." Puck whispered into his fiancée's ear and kissed the side of her head. He pulled back just slightly and stared into her eyes as he handed the bouquet of red roses to her. "For you." Puck smirked at Quinn's expression. "They're fresh." He quirked his eyebrows. "So are the 'rents in?" Puck asked curiously.

A smirk pulled on the blond's lips at the sound of her fiancée purring under her kiss. She would never get tired of that word; fiancée. Quinn smiled down at the red roses she was handed, taking the minute to smell them. "They're beautiful, thank you." With her free hand, Quinn reached down to let her fingers tangle with Puck's as she pulled him into the house. "Yeah, they're in the living room. Dad's reading something for work and Mom is watching one of the shows she recorded." Quinn shut the door behind them before leading him into the kitchen. "I warned them you were coming, that we needed a day to each other."

Puck couldn't help but smile even after Quinn said that her parents were home. He didn't mind, really. He was expecting it anyway. He peeked in the living room a little when they passed through, going to the kitchen. Puck sat on one of the counters and pulled Quinn in between his legs. "Cool." He nodded with a smirk.

"So.." Puck cupped his fiancée's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "What do you want to do today? I'm up for anything as long as I'm with you." He bent down a little and captured Quinn's lips with his on their first kiss of the day. Puck pulled back slightly and waited for her response.

Quinn set the roses down on the counter, making a mental note to put them in a vase at some point so they didn't die. The second she was in between his legs, her arms looped around his neck as a natural reflex. "Hm." She took a moment to collect her thoughts, her head leaning into his touch. Before she got the chance to actually answer him, Quinn felt his lips against hers.

She smiled into the kiss, whimpering softly when he pulled back. "I don't know, baby. We could stay here but we'd have to keep out of my room." Quinn leaned in so her forehead could rest against his, as her smirk came back. "My dad knows better than to trust us alone in my room."

Puck couldn't help but laugh at Quinn's audible whimper. He rested his forehead against hers like what she did. "Dammit. Then where can we stay here in the house? I think we need to get out of here." Puck suggested as he placed his hand firmly on Quinn's waist, shaking her a little and chuckled as he did. "Park? Movies? Mall? WAIT!" He said a little too loud. "Sorry." He laughed and continued what he remembered. "Remember you told me back then that you will bring me to a lingerie store and pick up some lingerie for you?" Puck slowly smirked and licked his lips right in front of Quinn.

Quinn laughed softly at Puck as he screamed wait, her eyes darting to see if her dad was moving in towards them, thankfully he wasn't. She turned to look back at him, her smirk growing to match his. "I definitely think that could be arranged, after all I do owe you that." She leaned down to capture his lips in another kiss before pulling his bottom lip between her teeth. When she pulled back, Quinn slipped from his embrace. "Just let me throw these in a vase and we can go?" She pulled a vase from their cabinet and started to fill it with water.

Puck groaned softly when Quinn pulled his bottom lip between her teeth. He kissed the air and whimpered when she pulled away. Puck pouted and just watched Quinn put the roses in a vase, filling water in it. He hopped off the counter and laced their fingers together after she put down the vase on the island. "We should tell your parents we're going out." He smiled then whispered the rest of his words. "That's a code for, thanks for not letting us go to your room alone." Puck snickered and pulled Quinn into the living room.

The blond smirked once again at the whimper that left her fiancée. Sometimes he was too damn adorable for his own good. Quinn set the vase down, smiling at the words leaving Puck's lips. "Mm, yes sir." She followed him into the living room, keeping their hands intertwined. Her dad wasn't exactly happy about the two of them, but he was learning to accept it and be glad his baby girl was happy. "We're going out. Probably spend some time at the mall. I need some new outfits for New York," she explained quickly. Both her parents seemed to nod at the same time and she smiled. "Bye!" Quinn whispered a come on to Puck, and began pulling him out of the house.

Puck grinned and nodded at her parents as Quinn spoke to them to where they were going and listened to the reasons she was giving them. He waved goodbye to them when Quinn started to pull him out of the house. Puck raised an eyebrow as they walked towards his car. "Outfits for New York, huh?" He stopped and pinned her against his car with his hands on Quinn's waist. "Sneaky, sneaky little girl." Puck smirked and kissed Quinn before opening the passenger's side door. Once Quinn got in, he closed her door and ran to the other side to get in. Puck inserted his key in the ignition and turned it on. "To the mall." He grinned at Quinn and put on his aviator shades before releasing the break to drive all the way to the mall.

Quinn smirked as she was pressed against the car. The position was all too familiar to the blond and her hips instantly jerked against his. "Of course." She kissed him back before sliding into the passenger seat. As they drove, her hand reached over to grab one of his, lacing their fingers together. Once they found a parking spot, the blond practically jumped out of her seat and out of the car. She waited until Puck and pulled him closer to her. Before they walked away from the car, she placed a quick kiss on his lips. She had really missed him, and spending time with him. Quinn's fingers laced with his again, as they made their way inside the mall. "I'm actually going to have to come home with an outfit or two..that I can show them. Or they'll never believe we went to the mall." She laughed softly, looking up at him. "My dad will think you took me to a motel to have your way with me."

Puck shook his head laughing as Quinn jumped out of the car and waited for him. He kept snickering to himself, thinking his fiancée was more excited to shop for lingerie than he was. Puck let Quinn lace their hands together as they walked inside the mall. "Yeah, I guess so. Don't worry. I'll pay for everything. You lied for lingerie. It's one of the ways i can say thank you." Puck quirked his eyebrows at her then laughed at her last statement. "Hey! Great idea…" He grinned and they walked together towards a lingerie shop. Once they entered, Puck's eyes widened at the different tiny garments in front of him. "Damn." He whispered as he tightened his grip on Quinn's hand.

"Well now you have a plan for what to do with me for later." She teased as they made their way inside the lingerie shop. Quinn's eyes began to scan the place, looking for something to try and before she felt Puck squeeze her hand. "Yes, baby?" She turned to look at him, looking as innocent as she could. A smirk crossed her lips as she spotted a nightgown that matched the white one she had at home, only a little shorter. Quinn pulled Puck over to it, and looked at him. "Look familiar?" Her smirk grew slightly as she decided to tease him a little. "Well, it looks like I've found all I need. I'll get my size and we can go?"

Puck gulped down as Quinn said that he has now a plan on what to do with Quinn. _Fuck, Q._ He thought and followed Quinn like a puppy on a leash. His eyes grew wider as he saw the nightgown that really looked like his favorite nightgown of Quinn's. He nodded and a smug slowly crept on his face as he moved his lips close to Quinn's ear. "Why don't you get a size smaller?" Puck teasingly nibbled on her earlobe before pulling away slightly and went over to the other racks of lingerie. "Wow." He said to himself as he looked through a rack where there full of tiny bras that he thinks only the nipples are covered.

Quinn felt her eyelids grow heavy at the sound of Puck's voice in her ears. Damn, he had such an effect on her. But she managed to keep her cool, and make it appear that he had no affect on her at all. "Sure, baby." She quickly flipped through the nightgowns, grabbing a size that was too small for her and draping it over her arm. Her eyes scanned for Puck and smirked when she saw him by the bras. She walked up behind him, her arms snaking around him. "See something you like?" She whispered to him, her lips leaving a trail of kisses up the back of his neck. "I think those are too risqué for me, don't you think babe? What would God think?" She smirked behind him, dying to hear his reaction to the God card.

Puck purred a little too loud as Quinn trailed kisses on the back of his neck and pursed his lips when he realized some of the ladies in the store was looking at him. He just grinned and looked back at the bras on his hands, glancing at Quinn over his shoulder from time to time. "Babe, God will think you're a freaking good girl if you please your fiancée. Not wearing this.. You'll be a bad, bad girl." Puck pouted and returned to look at the bras. He found a red hot bra that comes with a matching thong. He took it from the rack and laid it in front of them. "How about this? Your color and it doesn't look too risky (he means risqué) at all." Puck smirked, imagining Quinn in the clothing.

Quinn's eyes watched as a few other women looked at Puck, and instinctively wrapped her arms around him while shooting them a look that said, back off my man. A proud smirk crossed her features when they looked away, and she listened to Puck. "You're right babe. As your future wife I have to learn how to please you." She turned back around to look at a few of the other items that were on the calmer side before she saw Puck's choice. "It is my color." She looked at it for a moment before grabbing it. "I think just for you I can buy it." The blond leaned forward and let her lips rest against his ear. "Anything else?"

"Baby, it's not that you're not pleasing me already…" Puck was cut off when he felt his fiancée's lips on his ear. He gasped softly and shuddered slightly. "U-Uniforms.." Puck said a little breathy. Then he had a bright idea that he thinks Quinn will really, really enjoy. He smirked and turned around in Quinn's arms. "Babe.." Puck took out his wallet and opened it, pulling out one credit card to give Quinn. "Here and pay all the lingerie you want." He put his wallet back in his back pocket and wrapped arms around Quinn's waist. "I'll just go and buy something. It's gonna be a surprise." Puck quirked his eyebrows and leaned in to kiss Quinn. "I'll be back." He winked and slid out of her arms and went to the store he knew he could get the things he needed.

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her fiancée, but took the credit card from him. She kissed him back and nodded. "Okay, babe." Quinn looked around the store, grabbing one of two more pieces that she thought Puck would enjoy. They were either sheer or just lace. She went up to the counter and paid for them, after having to explain to the girl that it was her fiancée's credit card. She walked out of the store and looked around. No sign of Puck. Quinn pulled out her phone and sent him a text telling him that she would be at the food court. Slipping her phone back into her pocket, Quinn wondered off to the food court. She bought herself a strawberry shake before taking a seat, her eyes scanning the crowd for Puck.

Puck went into a toy store. And it wasn't your ordinary toy store; it was Puck's kind of store if you know what I mean. He looked through the different kinds of dildos to vibrators and all sort of kinky toys. Puck grabbed a vibrator that was smaller than him and some condoms, if ever they were really gonna do it in a motel after. He grabbed some other things that caught his eyes. There were even edible things that they sell there. After paying for everything he felt his phone vibrated and smiled at Quinn's text. He got the bag from the saleslady and went straight to the food court. Puck caught a sight of a very beautiful blond girl and walked towards her. He sat on the chair next to her. "Sup, I'm Puck." Puck used his most charming smile and tried not to laugh.

Quinn continued to slowly sip her shake, her eyes scanning for him again. When he sat down next to her, the blond raised an eyebrow at him. "Puck, you say? Well _Puck_ I don't know if you should be talking to me. I have a very jealous fiancée." She truly adored the way fiancée rolled off her tongue. So much better than boyfriend. Quinn took another long sip of her shake, her looking back at him. She licked the corner of her lips, making sure there was no left over shake. "I'm serious. If he sees you talking to me, he'll kill you."

"Ohh. You have a fiancee?" Puck scooted closer to her until their arms were touching. He looked and watched as Quinn licked her lips. Puck imitated her, licking his own lips a little slower than she did. "Not really surprised. You're smoking and totally hot. But looks like your fiancée's not here. Why not come with me?" Puck moved his lips close to her ear to whisper. "I've got a Ferrari. Red Ferrari." He said and blew soft air onto her ear to tease before pulling back and smirked at Quinn. "What do you say?" Puck quirked his eyebrows as he let his index finger stroke on the back of Quinn's hand.

Quinn did her best to control her facial expressions as Puck's lips moved to her ear. Damn him for knowing her weakness. But she was stronger than he thought. She showed no emotion and even made it a point to pull away from him. The blond took another sip of her shake, looking out at the crowd like she was looking for someone. "I told you, I have a fiancée. Who also happens to have a Red Ferrari." She looked back at him, raising an eyebrow as his finger touched her hand. "You don't give up do you?" Quinn's eyes caught sight of the bag in his hand, and it almost broke her resolve because she wanted to know what was in it. "I'm warning you because you're cute, my fiancée will kill you. And I will sit back, and laugh." She placed her hand on top of him, giving him a sarcastic smirk.

Puck smirked when Quinn said he was cute and it grew bigger when she placed her hand on top of his. "I'm cute? What will your fiancée say if he knew you said I'm cute?" He raised an eyebrow and placed the plastic bag on his lap so he could put his now free hand on top of Quinn's hand that was on top of his other hand. "Come on. He's not coming. Why don't we get out of this place and go somewhere.. a little more quiet." Puck put on a seductive grin.

Quinn turned herself to fully face him, her eyebrow slowly crawling up her forehead. "I'm sure he would kill be but here's the facts. You are cute. And you can pull that seductive grin all you want, I am not going anywhere with you. Sorry, babe. You're not my type." She gave him a soft smile, before shrugging her shoulders. She pulled her hands away from him and folded them neatly in her lap. She wondered just how long Puck would be able to keep this up, because she actually thought it was cute.

Both of his eyebrows rose at Quinn's last statement. "I'm cute but not your type. And you won't go anywhere with me? Is that so? Hmm." Puck paused for a second and thought of something. "Fine. At least I tried." He moved closer and whispered into Quinn's ear. "I would have made you feel so good." Puck smirked. And with that he stood up with the plastic bag in his hand and walked away from the table. He was chuckling as he was walking towards the exit. Puck took out his phone and texted Quinn.

_**saw u with another guy. whats that all about?**_

He kept his phone after sending his message and leaned on a wall near the exit.

Quinn once again managed to keep all the emotion off her face as Puck leaned in to whisper in her ear, but she couldn't deny how good it felt to have him so close. When he stood from the table, the blond looked up at him, the confusion written across her face. Where was he going? He wasn't going to leave her there was he? Her eyes watched as he made his way towards the exit, the panic rising in her chest. She felt her phone vibrate and pulled it out to read the text. Her smirk returned as she typed back a quick reply.

**_I dunno babe, he just came and sat down next to me, talking about making me feel good._**

Puck grinned and texted his fiancée back. He's going to act like he's jealous, he thought.

**_what? im the only one to make you feel good. you. me. motel. NOW._**

Puck sent his text and smirked and he crossed his arms over his chest as he waited for Quinn's reply or action.

The blond finished off her shake, and slowly stood up to throw it out. She felt her phone shake in her hand and quickly looked down at the text message. A smirk pulled on her lips.

**_I told him that! He didn't want to listen to me. Well that sounds great baby, but I don't know where you are._**

Puck looked at his phone expectantly as he saw Quinn texted. His phone vibrated and he quickly read her text. Puck smirked and hid his phone in his pocket. He walked towards the blond girl. Once he was close enough, Puck wrapped his arms around Quinn from behind. "Are you ready for our little one on one? I'll make you remember that only I can make you feel good." He growled into her ear and caressed the lower part of her stomach with his plastic-free hand. "What do you say, babe?" Puck whispered and licked her earlobe before pulling away.

Quinn basically melted into Puck's embrace as soon as she felt his arms around her. Her smirk grew at the sound of his voice in her ear, and this time she couldn't stop herself from letting out a shaky moan. When he pulled away, she quickly spun around, her eyes starting to glaze over in desire. "I say we need to get out of here, before I jump you right here and we give everyone a show." Her hand slipped into his and she gave it a tight squeeze, letting him lead her out of the mall. When they were in the car, Quinn squeezed her legs together, trying to relieve the burning sensation between her legs. "So are you going to tell me what's in the bag?"

Puck was grinning like an idiot from the mall until they were in the car. He's way too excited that they were gonna do it other than his car or their houses. "Hmm? Maybe later. I'll show it to you." He quirked his eyebrows at Quinn as he started the car. Puck drove as fast as he can to a motel a little out of town so that people they know won't see them going into one. He quickly parked the car and got out of it. He pulled Quinn out with the things they bought from the mall. Puck got them a room and he basically ran, pulling Quinn to their room.

Once they were inside, he locked the door, threw the shopping bags on a chair and pinned his fiancée on the nearest wall he could go to. Puck placed his knee in between Quinn's legs, forcing them to spread. He could already feel the heat from her core. "Got the hots for me?" Puck asked her, growling softly right on her face then he moved to her weak spot. " What do you want, Fabray? Tell me." He whispered into her ear and blew hot air to it.

Quinn squirmed impatiently as Puck drove. She needed to know what he had planned for her. But she was so thankful that he had driven out of town. Her baby just knew her so well. And he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with being at a motel in Lima where people they knew would see them. Quinn was quick to follow Puck into the room, moaning louder than needed when he pinned her up against the nearest wall. Fuck, did he know how hot that way? Another moan spilled from her lips as she felt his knee between her legs. Instantly the blond rocked her hips against his knee, nodding at his words. "Always, babe. God, always."

As soon as she felt his voice in her ear, Quinn's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her hips rocked harder into his knee. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream and cum until I forget my own name." She turned her head quickly to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, as she moaned. When she released his lip, Quinn looked at him, her eyes glazed over in lust. "Please, Puck. Don't make me beg."

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Continuation of this heating smut ;)


	31. 31: A Little One On One Part 2

**AN:** This is the second to the last chapter of this story. This chapter is full on smut. It has a lot of kinks, just a warning. But smut is smut. We all love it especially Quick smut ;) Enjoy!

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Quinn squirmed impatiently as Puck drove. She needed to know what he had planned for her. But she was so thankful that he had driven out of town. Her baby just knew her so well. And he knew she wouldn't be comfortable with being at a motel in Lima where people they knew would see them. Quinn was quick to follow Puck into the room, moaning louder than needed when he pinned her up against the nearest wall. Fuck, did he know how hot that was? Another moan spilled from her lips as she felt his knee between her legs. Instantly the blond rocked her hips against his knee, nodding at his words. "Always, babe. God, always."

As soon as she felt his voice in her ear, Quinn's eyes rolled in the back of her head, and her hips rocked harder into his knee. "I want you to fuck me. I want you to make me scream and cum until I forget my own name." She turned her head quickly to capture his lips in a rough kiss. Her teeth pulled at his bottom lip, as she moaned. When she released his lip, Quinn looked at him, her eyes glazed over in lust. "Please, Puck. Don't make me beg."

Puck licked his lips and purred as Quinn rocked faster on his knee. "You're like a cat in heat, babe. You're so hot fucking my knee like that. Yeah.. Fuck my knee." He smirked and before Quinn got to her climax, he pulled his knee away from in between her legs and felt a wet patch on his pants. Puck looked down on his knee and breathed out a 'fuck'. "Damn, Q. You're so wet." He looked up at Quinn with a bigger smirk on his face and fully pulled away from her. "I'll definitely fuck you, Quinn." Puck started to unbutton and unzip his pants. "But you have to show me what you bought I'll show you what I bought." He quirked his eyebrows and pushed his pants to the ground, stepping out of them. As usual, full on commando. His cock was so hard and its standing as soon as it was freed from his pants.

Quinn continued to ride herself against his knee, loving how he ordered her around. It only increased her arousal. She felt her body begin to shake as her climax approached her, but was ripped away from her. "Puckerman!" She growled, as her eyes glared at the boy across form her. Her lips pulled to a straight line as she tried to take deep breaths and calm herself. Also all hope was lost as she saw him pull down his pants. Quinn felt her knees start to wobble and she just stood there staring at his cock, licking her lips. She couldn't help but imagine her lips wrapped around the head, milking him for all he was worth. Hazel eyes floated back up to her fiancée's face her eyes glazed over with lust. "Baby, please. Later? I need you, now." The blond slowly lowered herself to her knees in front of him, running her nails up his thighs, and trying to look as innocent as possible. Her lips were inches away from his cock, and she panted trying to keep herself from swallowing him whole.

Puck was a little surprised that Quinn knelt in front of him and ran her nails up his thighs. "Q-Q.." He whispered, hoping she didn't hear it. He needed to be in control of everything so he manned up and took a deep breath to calm down. "Like what you see?" Puck tried to sound as cocky as possible. "Want to suck me, babe? Want me to cum in your mouth before I cum inside you?" He placed a slightly shaky hand on Quinn's head and tangled his fingers with her blonde locks. "If you want to suck it, you just can." With his free hand he grabbed his cock and with the tip, he traced Quinn's lips and moans at the contact.

The blond licked her lips again, and nodded quickly. She did want him. As Puck traced her lips with hi cock, the blond let out a soft moan. It didn't take long for her to wrap her lips around his swollen cock, another moan leaving the back of her throat at the taste of him. When was the last time she had sucked him off? Quinn wasted little time, taking the rest of him in her mouth, smirking around his cock as the head pressed against the back of her throat. She had been practicing when he wasn't around, wanting to surprise him. Her nails continued to drag up and down his legs as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick, taking as much of him in her throat at once as she could.

Puck hissed and tried his best to control his hip from thrusting into Quinn's mouth. He looked down at his fiancée, who looked like she's having fun sucking him off. "Fuck.. Babe, ho-how did you become so good?" Puck groaned and felt the back of Quinn's throat. He tightened his grip on Quinn's hair, pulling her closer until he felt Quinn's nose tickle the skin right above his erection. With the image of Quinn eating his cock and the tickle he was feeling, it took him over the edge that fast. Puck came in Quinn's mouth and growled out her name as he released. "Fuck, Q." He panted and pulled Quinn off his softening cock.

Quinn moaned around Puck's cock as his grip on her hair tightened. It reminded her of the days she was in Cheerios, it would have been so much easier with her hair in a pony tail. Quinn kept him down her throat as he reached his release, swallowing every drop that she could. She continued to milk him for all he was worth before she let his cock fall from her mouth. The blond licked the corners of her lips as she stood from the floor. "You're welcome." She smirked at her fiancée, proud that she had got him to his release so fast. Her arms looped around his neck softly before Quinn's lips nibbled at his ear lobe. "Do you approve?"

Puck shuddered at Quinn's voice on his ear and her nibbling on his earlobe. He knew by that time he was definitely under her spell. Puck nodded. "Best one I've had. I came fast, babe. That's how amazing your mouth is." Puck whispered and his cheek on Quinn's cheek. He slowly reached for the hem of Quinn's dress from behind and pulled it up until her panty-covered ass was showing. "Mmmm. Red lacy panties." Puck purred out as he rubbed her ass cheeks, pulling them apart. Puck buried his face on her neck and bit down on her sweet spot. Yeah, he has her body memorized like a map. At the same time, he we grinding his hardening cock on her core. "I wanna eat you up and slid my tongue in your hot wet tight cunt." Puck whispered against her neck and continued to grind harder on her.

Quinn started to fall apart under his touch. He knew all her weak spots and she loved it. She let her eyes roll closed listening to his voice. Damn he knew just how to talk to her. Quinn rolled her hips to meet with his hardening cock, moaning at the friction. "Puck, please." Quinn pushed her ass more into his hands, holding back another moan. "Damn it Puckerman if you don't fuck me soon I'm going to hurt you." She needed him, needed his tongue, or his wonderful fingers. The blond dragged her nails down his back, clawing at the skin and grinding her hips closer to him.

Puck laughed and moaned when Quinn dragged her nails down his back. "Fuck it." He pushed Quinn down on the bed and pulled her panties off her. Puck knelt down on the floor and grabbed Quinn's thighs, puling her closer to the edge of the bed and to him. He buried his lips on Quinn's folds, kissing it before indulging himself by sliding his tongue in like a piston. Puck sucked on her clit while he continued to piston his tongue in and out Quinn while his hands snaked up her dress and went directly to her breasts, rubbing them and pinching her hardened nipples.

Quinn's eyes clamped shut as she felt Puck's lips against her folds. Damn him. Her hips attempted to lift off the bed, and grind against his face, but she could barely move. "Noah," the foreign name fell from her lips in a breathy moan, and Quinn bit down on her bottom lip. One of her hand fell on top of his, helping him pinch her nipples. She could feel a coiling low in her stomach and jerked her hips against him. "Baby, I'm gonna.." She could feel her orgasm growing and Quinn knew there was no way she would last long with the way he was going at her.

"Cum in my mouth." Puck mumbled against Quinn's clit, nibbling on it and then continued to piston his tongue in and out Quinn. He moaned as he felt himself harden at every noise his fiancée emits. Puck started squeezing Quinn's breasts harshly, helping Quinn to reach her climax. He could feel it. Quinn shuddering and Puck was getting excited. He hasn't tasted Quinn for quite a long time now. Once Quinn yelled out his name, he started sucking on Quinn's core, knowing that would reach her climax.

That was all Quinn needed to hear before she started to fall apart. Her body shook violently on the bed as her orgasm crashed over her. She loved how easily she could fall apart under Puck's tongue or touch. She arched her back off the bed, and screamed out his name, glad that she finally didn't have to try and control herself. As she started to come off her high, the blond fell back against the bed panting. Quinn reached down and pulled her fiancée up to her, her lips crashing against his and moaning when she could taste herself.

Puck smiled into the heated kiss tasting Quinn and himself at the same time, moaning along with the blond. With all his strength, he pulled away even though he didn't want to. He smirked at Quinn's whimper as he took off the remaining clothing on his body and went to the plastic bag that he was carrying a while ago. Puck took out two small foils and went back to the bed, straddling Quinn's hips. He caressed her stomach with his free hand and slowly slid his hands upward around Quinn's breasts. "So.." Puck let Quinn see the two foils. "Strawberry or chocolate?" He smirked as he grinds his hips on Quinn's.

While Puck pulled away from her, the blond sat up and pulled her dress fully over her head. It was tossed on the floor, and she really could care less. Her bra was also tossed on the side and she smirked at her fiancee. "Hm, my two favorites. Strawberry." Her hands ran up his thighs and she looked back at the bag. "But are you going to show me what else you bought? Because I'm really curious." Quinn knew her fiancée, she knew those weren't the only two things he bought. And she was literally dying to know what else he had bought. "Please." The blond leaned up to place her lips against his neck, nibbling on his skin. Her hips jerked up to meet his and she moaned softly.

Puck placed the strawberry condom flavored on the side of the bed and he stood up once again, pulling away from Quinn to give her what she wants. "Instead of letting you see… I'll make you feel it." You could hear the smirk in his words. Puck took out the vibrator and blindfold but hid it from Quinn as he approached the bed again. He quickly placed his hands with the things at her back and dropped the vibrator with the remote there. Puck put the blindfold on his fiancée and kissed her as he tied the knot behind her head. "I'll make you feel good. I'll stretch you out so much, you'll be sore for a week." He whispered into Quinn's ear and took the vibrator from her back and pushed her down slowly to lie back on the bed. Puck placed the vibrator on Quinn's mouth.

Quinn reached up to touch the blindfold gently. She wasn't used to not being able to see, but she could already feel herself starting to drip from excitement. Something about not seeing was that much hotter. She moaned at his words and nodded. Quinn slowly opened her lips, feeling him slide the vibrator between her lips. She had no idea what it was, all she could taste was the plastic. She mumbled against it, trying to ask what it was, but focused on wetting the plastic toy in her mouth. Her hips continued to buck, begging Puck for some form of relief between her legs.

Puck chuckled when Quinn was bucking her hips. "Someone's eager." He leaned down and whispered into Quinn's ear. "Want me to do something here?" Puck placed his palm on Quinn's clit and started to rub it in a slow circular motion. He purred, his lips still close to Quinn's ear. "Like that? Like sucking on that while I play with your clit? Hm?" When his fiancée didn't answer, he applied more pressure on everything. Puck inserted the vibrator in Quinn's mouth deeper while he pressed his palm harder on her clit. "Answer me." His voice got deeper as well.

Quinn continued to buck her hips, and bucked them even harder when she felt his palm on her clit. She continued to wet the plastic toy in her mouth. She could feel the toy starting to hit the back of the throat, and gagged softly. His voice only turning her on more. She continued to not answer him, wanting to see how far she could push him. Instead the blond just bucked her hips up to him harder, dying for more friction. Quinn loved when he ordered her around. But she needed him to be rough. She needed to see how far she could push her fiancée. They were in a motel, she could yell and scream. The blond just continued to lift her hips off the bed, moaning gently around the toy.

Puck licked his lips as he watched his fiancée thrust her hips on his palm. It was really turning him on, making his cock harden again. Quinn was practically begging for more and he intends to give her what she wants and maybe even more. Puck took out the toy from her mouth and leaned to replace it with his tongue. He let Quinn suck on his tongue like what she was doing to the toy. "Having fun sucking?" He asked teasingly and pulled his hand away from Quinn's clit. Puck snickered when Quinn whimpered. Without any warning, Puck shoved the vibrator all the way in Quinn and watched her mewl underneath him.

Quinn's back arched right off the bed at the feeling of the toy being pushed inside her. She hips bucked wildly against it, desperate for more. "Baby," she finally whined. Hoping to get just a little more out of him. Her hands reached out into the blindness, searching for him. She felt his arms under her fingers and pulled him back down to her. Quinn kissed him roughly, tugging at his bottom lip before mumbling, "Don't tease me." It wasn't as threatening as she hoped it would be seeing as hear voice was breathless whisper. But her hips continued to lift off the bed, trying to ride the toy was stuffed inside her. When he made no movement to fuck her with it, Quinn reached between the two of them, her fingers rubbing furiously at her clit, moaning at the friction.

Puck kneeled up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. Quinn rubbiing her clit, lips parted, blond hair everywhere, arched back… _Fuck._ He cursed mentally and his hand unconsciously went to his throbbing cock and started to jerk himself. "Baby, if you could see right now.. Fuck. You're so fucking hot and I'm jerking at your hotness," Puck licked his lips and he knew this could get more fun. He looked for the remote on the bed with his free while his other hand was still busy with attending to his cock. Without separating gaze on his fiancée, Puck found the remote and quickly turned the switched to 3. He stared at Quinn's clit as the vibrator started to make the sound that it was turned on.

Quinn parted her lips to answer him, but her words were cut off by the feeling of the vibrator behind to move inside her. If at all possibly, her back arched higher and the blond let out a scream that would rival Rachel Berry's high notes. Fingers rubbed harder at her clit, and her hips continued to move against the toy. "Baby, touch me. Please fucking touch me." Her voice was raspy from her own arousal, and she knew the second he touched her she would be sent over the edge. As her finger continued to circle around her clit, Quinn brought her other hand up to pinch her nipples, needing anything that would help bring her over the edge. "Damn it Puckerman. Please!" She bit down on her lip, having to fight the urge to rip off the blindfold herself and attack her fiancée.

Puck snickered and slapped Quinn's hand away from her clit and nipples. "I'll only touch you if you stop touching yourself!" He growled out and hovered over her to kiss her before he did anything else. Puck kissed her passionately and put the vibrator into the highest level it had, which was 6, before tossing the remote aside. He swallowed Quinn's scream and moans before pulling back from the kiss. Puck demanded her to raise her hands above her head and not to touch herself if she wants to get off. Quinn followed his orders so he started to take out the vibrator and shoving it in her again, harshly as hard as he can. "You can't cum unless I say so!" Puck leaned down and took a nipple in his mouth, pampering it. He continued to enjoy torturing his fiancée, pushing her until how long she'll lose it.

The blond whimpered as she grabbed hold of the headboard. She had definitely gotten her wish for Puck to be more demanding; she was completely at his mercy. Quinn moaned out as he pumped the vibrator into her, roughly, her hips still bucking. His words caused another whimper from her throat and she shook her head. "Baby! I'm so close!" She moaned to him, squeezing the headboard for dear life. Her back arched again to meet his lips as she felt them on her nipple. "Puck, please let me cum. Oh for the love of God." She could already feel herself starting unravel below him, and she wondered to herself what would happen if she came without his permission. Quinn felt her body begin to shake, her orgasm inching up on her slowly. "Please!" She pleaded one last time, not sure how much longer she could hold on.

Puck couldn't help but just shove his own cock in Quinn but he was controlling himself and thought he could just give Quinn her third orgasm after this. He moved his lips down to Quinn's clit and licked her, rubbing her clit with his tongue. Puck's hand went to the vibrator and started to thrust it in and out of the blond girl. "You can't come yet!" He yelled against her clit as he felt her shudder slightly. Puck's other hand was on her breasts, trying his best to squeeze them with only one hand. He slowly moved up, not stopping the movement on the vibrator. Puck whispered into Quinn's ear in a raspy voice. "Come."

The second Pucks words hit her ears, Quinn's body began to shake more. She didn't know if it was the blind fold or the fact that he had withheld her orgasm, but she came harder than she ever remembered all the while screaming his name. She fell back against the bed, her arms falling from the headboard. Quinn panted heavily, feeling her body already soaked in sweat. She reached up to push the blind fold up, wincing when she still felt the vibrator. "Holy shit." She mumbled before looking over at her fiancée.

Puck grinned at Quinn when she looked over at him. "Had fun?" He asked cheekily as he stroked himself, kneeling in between Quinn's legs. Puck licked his lips and smirked as he leaned down, pulling the vibrator out of his fiancée still looking at her. "My turn." He buried his nose on Quinn's pubic hair and started to lap on the blond's juices. Puck licked the dripping juice first then he sucked on Quinn's twitching hole. He took the vibrator to Quinn's lips and stroked her lips with the tip of the toy. "Suck it. Taste yourself while I taste you." Puck watched Quinn as he continued to drink her juices.

Quinn moaned out softly when he pulled the toy from her, still sensitive after her orgasm. But her hips were lifted back off the bed when she felt her fiancée's tongue lapping at her cunt. "Oh my." Quinn's hands grabbed onto the sheets, pulling at them. Feeling the vibrate at her lips, her mouth instantly wrapped around the tip of it, moaning when she tasted herself. She let most of the vibrator slide down her throat like she had done with his cock before. Her hips started bucking slightly against his face and she reached one hand down to hold the back of his head, holding him close to her core.

Puck removed the vibrator when he felt Quinn took a hold on the back of his head and tossed it to the side of the bed. He grabbed Quinn's hand and pushed it down to the bed. After leaking and sucking Quinn clean, Puck kissed up Quinn's body to her head. He kissed Quinn passionately and bucked his hips against Quinn's, letting his fiancée he was still rock hard after watching her with the vibrator. "Want me to.. fuck you now?" He asked in between kisses. "Cause I… wanna make you scream.. my name." Puck let his hands caress up and down Quinn's sides. "Wanna make love to you." He kissed down to her jaw then down to her neck, sucking on a patch of skin to leave his mark.

Quinn nodded at Puck, moaning softly. "Please, fuck me. God damn it, Puckerman. Please." She practically begged as her hips lifted towards his. Her leg hitched around his hips, pulling closer to her. "Baby please, I can feel how hard you are, and I need to feel you inside me." Quinn turned her head, so her lips were right at his ear. Her tongue ran along the shell of his ear as her voice dropped below a whisper. "I want to feel how hard you can pound me into this bed. Making me scream out your name while my walls clench around you, suffocating your cock." She normally didn't do much dirty talking, but Quinn wanted him and bad. Plus, she was feeling extra dirty. They were fucking in a motel for Christ's sake. It didn't get hotter than that.

Puck groaned loudly against Quinn's neck at every word that came out of his fiancee's mouth. He pulled back and growled in front of Quinn. Puck took the foil and tore it with his teeth faster than any of the times they had sex. He took strawberry flavored condom and rolled it on himself without cutting his gaze on Quinn with a predatory smirk. Puck didn't want to put on the condom at that time but he cared about Quinn. After successfully putting the condom on, he quickly shoved his cock in Quinn's gaping and totally twitching hole. Puck growled loudly at the heat and the tightness even though he already fucked her hole with the vibrator. He pushed himself all the way in then moved his hips in a circular motion, loving the noises Quinn was letting out.

Quinn's hands instantly gripped on the sheets under them as she felt him push into her. Even after having the vibrator inside her, Quinn could still feel her walls stretching to accommodated her fiancée's size. "Shit," she mumbled out breathlessly. Puck was definitely gifted in size, and he knew how to use what was given to him. After she finally adjusted to his size, Quinn felt her hips rock against his. "Baby, more." She groaned out, her hips continuing to push against his. Her legs reached up to wrap around his waist, pulling him into her deeper. All she needed right now was to feel him as far into her as humanly possible. "Come on babe, make me scream."

"Scream huh?" Puck smirked and kissed Quinn's lips forcefully before pulling back. He placed his hands on the headboard and gripped tightly as he can. He pulled out of Quinn until the tip of his cock was the only thing in her before slamming in harshly again. Puck kept a slow pace at first but he was thrusting hard and deep in her. He groaned every time his tip touches her g-spot because Quinn whimpers loudly every time. "Wanna.. scream, baby? Huh?" When Quinn just let out a loud and breathy whimper, Puck took that as a yes and started to thrust faster. He looked down at his fiancee and smiled as he saw pure pleasure in her face. It made him proud and happy that he's the only man in the world that can make one Quinn Fabray look so beautiful and so horny at the same time.

* * *

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Last chapter of the story :(


	32. 32: The End

**AN**: This is the last chapter of this story. Thank you all so much for sticking with this story until the end. Please do review if you have read from the start and definitely read until the end of this story. Again, I'm really thankful to everyone who has read and reviewed this story :) Please do watch out for my other stories. I hope you like them as much as you liked this story.

Lots of love,  
Irenne aka Puck

**I do not own Glee, the characters or anything. I just want to share our love for Quick.**

* * *

Even though Puck and Quinn saw each other every day at school, he still missed his fiancée almost every minute and every second they're away from each other. After dropping off Quinn at her house, he went back and went in, wanting to have alone time with her. He slowly went upstairs to surprise Quinn. He was sure Quinn was the only Fabray in the household because her dad and mom's car were not in the garage which meant it was a clear go. Puck slowly opened Quinn's bedroom door and saw his fiancée changing from her school clothes. He smirked and tip toed his way to Quinn and wrapped his arms around her tightly so she couldn't get away from him. "Hey beautiful." Puck nuzzled the side of her neck, smelling her scent.

Quinn sighed as she pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled her favorite white night gown out of the top drawer and tossed it onto the bed. She knew that it was Puck's favorite, and there was no chance she'd get caught without it. But as she began to unzip her dress she heard the sound of her door creaking open. A smile pulled onto the blonde's lip before she felt arms wrap around her waist. Her head fell back onto his shoulder and her smile grew. "Hi sweetie. I missed you." Another sigh left her lips before she spun in Puck's arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I hate being away from you."

Puck smirked as the blonde spun around in his arms. He held her tighter so that their bodies could be as close as possible. "I hate it too, babe. That's why I wanted to surprise you." He grinned and captured his fiancée's lips in a slow yet a sweet kiss. Puck opened his eyes for a moment and saw his favorite white nightgown that was spread on Quinn's bed. He smirked as he pulled back, looking at Quinn. "I guess you knew I was coming, huh?" Puck nodded his head to the direction of the bed behind her with the nightgown ready to be worn.

Quinn didn't hesitate before returning Puck's kiss, her arms wrapping a little tighter around his neck. Her eyes followed his to the bed and her shoulders shrugged innocently. "I had a feeling, I can put it away if you want." She teased softly. "Or," she started before dipping her head down to place a softly kiss on his neck. "I could put it on?" A smirk crawled onto the blonde's lips as she continued to press soft kisses along his neck, working her way up to his jaw.

Puck tilted his head slightly to the opposite direction from Quinn to give her more skin to be in contact with. He moaned softly at Quinn's kisses and the thought of seeing his fiancée changing in front of him in his favorite white nightgown of hers. Just thinking of it was making him hard. "Hell yes." Puck licked his lips as pushed Quinn back gently, removing her arms around his neck. He placed a quick deep kiss on her lips before lying down on her bed, all eyes on her. Puck took the nightgown in his hand and quirked his eyebrows as he waited for the blonde to strip.

The smirk currently placed on the blonde's lips grew as she watched her fiancée fall back on her bed. "You couldn't be more of a perv if you tried, my love." She shot him a quick wink before reaching behind her and fully unzipping her dress. Quinn allowed the light blue garment to fall into a pool around her feet before stepping out of it, leaving her in a only a nude bra and panty set. She reached behind herself once more to unclip her bra, also allowing that to fall on the floor. Quinn leaned down to pick up the nightgown, before pulling it over her head. Once it was secured on her body, the blonde crawled onto the bed and up towards Puck, straddling his hips. "Hi."

Puck's breathing hitched as he watched the girl of his dreams strip in front of him. Even though he has seen her naked for more than twenty times, he still gets so turned on by just looking at her. And he was hard. Really hard. He wanted to jerk himself off at the moment but Quinn finally put on her nightgown. Puck watched Quinn crawl her way to him. He was panting like he ran a marathon race. Puck licked his lips and gulped heavily. "Hey." He whispered, not trusting his voice at the moment. The mohawked boy lifted his hand and placed it on the blonde's thigh, caressing it. While his other hand went to Quinn's cheek, pulling her down for a needy kiss. "I want you." Puck whispered in between kisses.

Quinn returned his needy kiss, not being able to press her hips down against his. She could feel her own arousal causing a wet spot to form on her panties, but it didn't surprise her. She often got turned on when she was around Puck. "Prove it," she whispered out to him between kisses her hips starting to grind slow circles against his jeans. She always has a weird fascination with teasing him, somehow finding it got her off harder than she could have ever imagined.

Puck groaned out of frustration as Quinn ground her hips on his trapped erection. He was challenged to prove that he wants her, which he never backs out from. With one swift move, he flipped them over finally being in control. Puck was still in between her legs and he spread them more, revealing Quinn's panties having a wet spot over her clit. He smirked as he lowered his head to kiss Quinn while his hands ran up her nightgown to feel every inch of her legs. Puck kissed his way down to her neck, leaving a mark on her sweet spot which he knows very well. "I'll show you how much you make me go crazy." He kissed down her covered body and stopped right above her panties. Puck could smell her arousal and couldn't help but be proud that it was all because of him. He blew on her panty covered clit, teasing her slightly.

A short squeal followed by a laugh left Quinn's lips as she was flipped over. She always had a thing for Puck taking control, and it was one of the reasons she always pushed him to his breaking point. She returned every one of his kisses, moaning softly into his mouth as she felt his hands along her thighs. "Mm, baby don't be a tease." Her threat held no real power, and she knew she was at his mercy. Quinn never seemed to be able to stay in control when they were in the bedroom. As Puck moved down her body, a few shaky moans left her lips. But when she felt his cool breath across her dampened panties Quinn let out a half shriek of pleasure. "Puckerman!" Her teeth clamped down on her bottom lip as she lifted her hips towards him desperate for any type of friction. "Baby!" She whined, in a desperate attempt to get more out of him.

Puck can't hide the fact that he enjoys teasing Quinn. It's one of his favorite things to do to her. He smirked as she lifted her hips towards him. His smirk grew as Quinn kept trying to get Puck's attention with her shrieks. Every single sound that his fiancée was making was going straight down to his cock and it's screaming to get out from his pants long time ago. But Puck wanted to put his attention on the blonde, who was all spread out for him. He pulled back and went up to capture Quinn's lips in another heated kiss while his hips bucked, having a little friction with Quinn's core a few times. "What do you want, baby?" Puck asked in his sexy hoarse voice, feeling so aroused.

Quinn felt her eyes begin to the roll to the back of her head as Puck moved up to kiss her. Her lips connected with his, her arms wrapping slightly around his neck to pull him in closer. She moaned into his kiss, feeling his hips buck in with hers. "I want you, Noah Puckerman." She whispered up to him, grazing her lips against his. Quinn ran her tongue along his bottom lip before allowing her teeth to grab hold on it for a moment. Her hips bucked up into his almost violently, as she grew tired of very little friction. "Please, baby? Give me what I need." Her voice was low, as she tried her best to drive him crazier by the minute.

Puck smiled knowingly at when Quinn said she wanted because he wanted her as well. He growled as he felt Quinn slightly bit down on his lower lip and bucked her hips upward meeting up with his erection. Hell. He was about to explode. Puck knelt up and started to unbutton then unzip his pants, fumbling as he got a little impatient. His hissed as his painful hard erection finally sprang up and freed from its confinement. He quickly took his pants off followed by his shirt, which all went to the floor. Puck smirked down at Quinn as he hovered over her once again, now slowly taking off her panties. "The nightgown stays." He said as he tossed Quinn's panties to the ground. Puck kissed his fiancée deeply before kissing his way to her ear as his fingers found its way to her clit. "Want me to cum in you, baby?" He whispered into ear, nibbling on her earlobe.

Quinn propped herself up on her elbows as she watched him unbutton his pants. She couldn't keep from licking her lips as his erection came into her view. She always got even more excited seeing how hard he was for her. She laid back down as he hovered over her, laughing slightly. "I knew you'd want it o-" Quinn's sentence was cut off by Puck's kiss, and she smirked into it. A few low moans let her lips as his traveled to her ear before a sharp squeal fell from her mouth. Her hips bucked one more into his fingers, desperate for more. "Yes, oh God. Yes." Quinn could never decide if she hated or loved when he teased her but right now it was driving her insane, and all she could do was lay there and try to buck her hips for more.

Puck smirked when the blonde practically begged him to cum inside him and it just made Puck more frustrated and impatient. He removed his fingers and replaced it with the tip of his cock. Puck groaned when Quinn kept bucking her hips towards him, making his tip enter her for a second. He wanted to tease Quinn more but she was making him more impatient. Puck finally gave in and entered her all the way, growling and panting at how amazing she felt around him. He opened his eyes and saw just how beautiful his fiancée was. Puck lowered his head and kissed Quinn, one of the things he will never get tired of. "How do I feel, baby? You feel fucking amazing." He moaned as he moved his hips in a circular manner, wanting to feel every inch of her walls.

Quinn's teeth clamped down on her bottom lip when she felt Puck finally enter her. No matter how many times they had sex, every time he pushed into her she felt like she was being split in two. But she never complained because it was always the most amazing feeling in the world. She returned the kiss to her fiancée before looking up at him. A smirk grew at the corners of her lips and her head nodded just slightly. "You feel incredible, babe. So big." A moan pushed out from between her lips as her back arched just softly off the bed. Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip for a second time as she tried to control herself from screaming at him. "Baby," she mumbled out from clenched lips. "Please move."

Puck smirked as he pulled out from Quinn and slammed right back in, earning a loud whimper from the blonde underneath him. "Like that, baby?" He said through his teeth as he continued to thrust in and out of her, slamming himself all the way in. Puck moaned at how hot and wet she was for him. She felt amazing and he could never get tired of feeling her insides. Puck groaned every

time their hips get connected in a harsh yet delicious way. "Fuck yeah.." He panted out.

Quinn's eyes instantly snapped to a close as her hips lifted further off the bed. "Yes! Oh, just like that." Her teeth clamped back down on her bottom lip so hard Quinn swore she drew blood, but it was all she could do to keep the screams under control. He always knew just what spots to hit her that drove her crazy, and today was no exception. The blonde reached her hands up, dragging her nails down his back, trying to pull him closer. "Mo-more," she panted out in between the moans that were pouring from her lips.

Puck couldn't help but be proud at what he was doing to Quinn. No other man in the world can make her feel this good and ask for more. He grabbed one of Quinn's leg and hooked it over his shoulders to have more leverage and went back down to meet Quinn's moans. Puck moaned along as he thrusts in and out of Quinn harshly. If anyone can make Puck go crazy and wild, it would be Quinn. She knows just how push, twist and tease the right ways. He slightly pulled the nightgown down to reveal Quinn's breast. Puck flickered his tongue on her nipple as he massaged the other one with his free hand.

The blonde felt her eyes roll to the back of her head once more as her leg was put on Puck's shoulder. "Oh God!" Her voice was louder than she had hoped but to her luck, her parents weren't home. Quinn's hands fell to bed, grabbed desperately at the sheets below her, her hips still bucking to meet Puck's thrust. "Baby, more. So close," she moaned out, knowing she wouldn't last much longer. Puck always knew how to press her buttons and make her cum with the snap of his fingers. Feeling his tongue run along her nipple, the blonde let out another loud yelp of pleasure, her knuckles turning white from how tightly she was gripping the sheets.

Puck smirked as he switched to Quinn's other nipple to pamper as well. He couldn't hold it any longer and wanted to come right there but he wanted to wait for Quinn that's why he wanted to push all her buttons just to come already. Puck flickered his tongue once again over her other nipple while his free hand slowly went down south to rub Quinn's clit. He knew by rubbing it along his harsh and deep thrusts would make her come in seconds. Puck rubbed Quinn's clit as fast and hard as he can, lifting his head from her nipple and up to her neck. He sucked and licked on a patch of her skin, leaving a mark. Puck continued rubbing her and thrusting in her, waiting for her to come. "Come for me, baby.." He panted out into her ear.

Hearing his words in her ear and feeling his fingers at her clit were all Quinn needed to be sent over the edge. Her back arched clear off the bed, and she didn't hold back the screams that fell from her lips. Quinn rode out every wave of her orgasm, feeling her walls clamp down around his cock. She had wanted to hold out, to cum at the same time he did, but she knew once he said those words she was a goner. He always knew exactly what to say to push her over the edge, and bring her within an inch of passing out. As the blonde came down from her high, she fell back against the bed panting heavily.

Puck always thought Quinn was so beautiful and hot every time she comes. It's her most vulnerable state, yet it's his favorite. As he watched his fiancée loose it and felt her juices around his cock, Puck couldn't help but come right after Quinn did. He quickened his thrusts before pushing himself all the way in, growling out loud as he emptied himself inside Quinn. Puck kept being inside Quinn as he dropped down on top of Quinn, with his elbows on the bed to control his weight. He nuzzled Quinn's neck and stayed there. "Holy crap…" Puck panted out, grinning tiredly. "You're.. fucking amazing.." He said breathlessly.

Quinn slowly turned her head to the side and placed a small kiss on the top of Puck's head. Her own head nodded just slightly as she tried her best to catch her breath in order to answer him. She continued to pant heavily for a few more moments before she was finally able to find the words to speak. "You are the amazing one," she mumbled out, her voice still half gone from her screams. Quinn let her eyes roll to a close, taking the moment to just enjoy the feeling of Puck inside her.

Puck kept his tired grin as he inhaled sharply, smelling Quinn's scent together with sweat and sex. He couldn't help but attach his lips on her neck, giving her small kisses on her light skin. One of his hands tried to find Quinn's hand when he felt the nightgowns fabric and groaned slightly. "Want me to take off your nightgown or you want to leave it on?" Puck whispered against her neck, toying with the hem of the nightgown.

The feeling of Puck's lips on her skin caused a small smile to finally play across the blonde's lips. There was no better feeling that being this close to him. She had tried to avoid it for so long, but it was always going to be Puck no matter how hard she tried to kid herself. "Take it off, please." Quinn was never one to sleep naked, but after that, she could feel her body coated with a layer of sweat, the material of her favorite nightgown was clinging to her skin. She pressed another kiss along the top of his head, and slowly sat up to help him remove the drenched garment.

"As you wish, princess." Puck happily said as he slowly knelt up, causing him to slide out of her when Quinn slowly sat up. He pulled the garment up over Quinn's head and finally off her, tossing the nightgown to the side of the bed. He smirked and placed one hand over her chest, pushing her back gently down on the bed once again. Puck followed, lying down right next to her and faced her. "I love you, baby." He placed a chaste kiss on Quinn's lips and he pushed back a few strands of her golden hair behind her ear.

Quinn smiled once more as Puck laid down next to her, and turned on her side to face him. Her body found a way to curl next to him, trying to be as close to him as possible. "I love you too, Puck." She returned his kiss, before dipping her head into the crook of his neck. "I..I have to ask you something." Her bottom lip curled its way in between her teeth and she pulled sucked in a deep breath. She knew what she wanted to ask, but that didn't stop her nerves from bundling up inside her.

Puck's arms automatically wrapped around Quinn, enveloping her and keeping her warm. He raised an eyebrow at Quinn's slight stuttering. He tried to think of what would Quinn wanna ask him. Puck nodded and answered. "Sure, baby. What is it?" He slowly pulled back to look at his fiancée in the eyes. Puck wouldn't want to say it out but he was totally nervous to what she was going to ask.

Quinn pulled her head back to look at up at Puck. She let out the breath she had been holding and nodded her head. "Would you maybe wanna start looking at apartments with me?" Her teeth sunk into her bottom lip once more as she did her best to keep her gaze locked on his. "We're engaged, Puck. The school year is going to be over soon. And I just, I don't want to spend any more time away from you than I have to. I can't."

Puck's eyes grew slightly wide when he finally heard Quinn's question. A huge smile slowly crept on his lips but then he suddenly realized something and his smile faded quickly. "I would be totally up for it but.." Puck slightly looked down and stared at Quinn's neck. "D-Don't you want to go to college first or something?" He finally looked up at Quinn through his eyelashes.

The blonde shook her head at his words, her teeth still sinking into her bottom lip. "What I want is to marry you, and to spend the rest of my life, with you. I'll go to Lima Community or something. I just, I need to be with you Noah Puckerman." Quinn couldn't bring herself to care about getting out Lima if it meant postponing her life with Puck. He was her entire world, and she didn't want to wait any longer to carry his last name.

Puck sighed slightly. He wanted all the great things for Quinn and one of them is college. He shook his head. "You don't belong in Lima Community.. You belong somewhere in LA, Toronto or even Paris. I imagine you walking down the streets as a very successful woman, Q. You deserve all the great things in life.." He leaned rested his forehead on Quinn's. "Wherever you go, I follow." Puck smiled and stared into Quinn's eyes.

"But, us." She shook her head softly, before pulling herself closer to Puck. "I need to be with you. I need to have your last name and focus on us. I want us to have a family, and be together. College will be there when I'm ready for it." She knew she was being slightly irrational but she couldn't help it. Quinn knew what she wanted, and his name was Noah Puckerman.

Puck's heart was beating fast at Quinn's words. He wanted it as much as her, maybe even more. He sighed slightly and held Quinn tighter, closing his eyes. "I want it all too.. You have no idea." Puck whispered. "But.. Dad wants me to go to college at Vegas and take up business right after high school." He opened his eyes, looking at Quinn to see her reaction to the big news he just said.

"Then we'll go out to Vegas, Puck. I don't care. I just need to be with you." The idea of leaving Lima excited and scared Quinn down to her core. She had always wanted to get out of Lima but she had never really expected it to happen. "We can get married out there, right? There's a lot of chapels out there. I don't need a big wedding, I just need you." She pulled herself closer to him, and tucked her head into the crook of his neck.

Puck held Quinn even tighter if it was even possible. His heart was beating a million beats per second. He was too happy that Quinn would go to Vegas with him. Puck shook his head and pulled back to look at Quinn again. "No. We can't get married out there." He tried his best to put on a straight face. "I wanna get married here.. I wanna marry you in that gazeebo in the park where I proposed to you. I wanna marry you in summer because you wanted a summer wedding.. I want all of the important people in our lives to be there with us in our most important day." Puck finally smirked.

Quinn pulled back to look at Puck as tears formed in her eyes. She could hardly believe that he remembered that she wanted a summer wedding, or where he purposed. "I'd love that, Noah." She didn't know why but when they were speaking about their future, she enjoyed hearing his first name roll from her tongue. "The gazeebo, all our friends. It's a dream come true. The best part of it being that I get to marry you." Quinn leaned up to press her lips softly against his, before deepening the kiss just slightly.

Puck laughed happily softly as he heard his first name from the blonde. He was about to respond to Quinn's last statement but she pressed her lips against his in a kiss. He could never deny a kiss from one Quinn Fabray when it was the first thing he really wanted when they were kids. Puck kissed back and deepened it as well, slowly moving on top of Quinn once again. "I love you." He said fast in between kisses. Puck pressed his lips harder against hers, making him breathless but he didn't care. All he wanted to do was kiss his soon to be wife.

"I love you too," she mumbled out in between kisses. Quinn pressed her lips harder with Puck's and moaned out softly. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pulled him down closer to her. Her leg hitched up, and wrapped around his waist as her tongue ran along his bottom lip.

Puck was starting to get hard again as he heard Quinn moaned softly and feeling her leg hitched up on his waist. He pulled back just slightly to catch his breath. "So.." Puck laughed breathlessly as he looked down at Quinn. "I'll help you plan things if you want. And talk about the exact date so I can tell dad to fly down here for the big day." He was getting excited and wanted to help Quinn prepare for it all.

The blonde looked up at her fiancée, a smile breaking out across her lips. "Leave it to me. I've had my dream wedding planned out since I was six, and with the help of my mom, I can have our wedding planned out to a date in less than three months." A soft laughed passed through her lips and she shook her head. "But, if you want to help you can, I know most men get annoyed with the wedding details."

Puck laughed along with his fiancée. "Well if you need anything, just tell me. Okay? It is _our _wedding." He laughed once again and kissed Quinn on the cheek before lying back down on the bed on his side to look over at Quinn. Puck placed a hand on Quinn's belly and caressed it softly. He started to think of Beth and the other children they will be making. Puck snorted to himself when he remembered the first time he and Quinn talked about how many children they wanted.

Quinn allowed herself to curl into Puck's side as much as possible. Her eyes slowly began to close as he caressed her stomach, finding it oddly comfortable. Her thoughts did drift to Beth, and she wondered briefly how the little girl was doing. It was almost too painful to visit the little girl, and see pictures. That was their angel, and she had just given her up. Quinn let out a soft sigh before she heard Puck's snort. She looked down at him, one of her eyebrows raising. "What's so funny?"

Puck was a little surprised when Quinn noticed he snorted. He laughed softly and looked at Quinn. "You do remember I want a basketball team, right? And all the members are mini Pucks and Quinns." Puck quirked his eyebrows. "And I'm gonna be their coach."' He grinned and leaned closer to his fiancée. Puck just stared into Quinn's eyes. He can't wait to be in this kind of situation with her everyday of their lives. He can't wait to have a life in her stomach again. And this time, he's gonna be there for her all throughout.

Quinn raised her eyebrow even higher as she looked at Puck. "We are not having a basketball team, Puckerman. Unless you plan on popping out the kids. Because I'm certainly not." The blonde slowly pushed herself off the bed and walked over to her dresser. She pulled open the bottom drawer and pulled out one of Puck's old t-shirts that she had stolen when she was pregnant. The blonde slipped it over her head before pulling on a pair of red lace underwear, and turning to face him. "I've had one kid, I know the pain."

Puck laughed softly and let Quinn stand up from the bed. He placed his arms behind his head to elevate it and to watch his fiancée from the bed. He grinned as he watched the blonde as she put a shirt and some sexy lingerie in her favorite color. Puck nodded. "Fine. You say how many kids we're having as long as I get to make them with you." He thrust his hips upward and quirked his eyebrows with a smirk.

Quinn smiled as she crawled back onto the bed, and straddled Puck's stomach. "What about two?" She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. "We could have one more, and we could..we could get Beth back." She knew her sentence was a risk, but she had to say it. She wanted their baby back.

Puck smirked when Quinn straddled his stomach. He looked at the shirt she was wearing and furrowed his eyebrows then he realized it was one of his missing shirts. He was about to say something when he heard Beth's name. Puck's eyes went immediately straight up to Quinn's to meet hers. "W-We could?" His hands found Quinn's hands and held them tightly. "H-How?" Quinn had Puck's full attention. He would do anything to get their baby girl back. Anything.

The blonde shrugged her shoulders softly, her thumbs tracing small circles on Puck's hands. "I-I don't know." The blonde pulled her bottom lip harder between her teeth, allowing herself to pull at the skin. "Maybe we could talk to Shelby?" Quinn didn't know what their options were, if they even had options. She just knew she wanted her baby back.

Puck nodded frantically. "Yeah, we should totally try and talk to her." He said with a motivated face. "I want her back. I want to take care of her.. She's our baby. She should be with us." Puck sighed softly. All he wanted was to be the best father that he could be. Puck threw his head back and closed his eyes. He tightened his hold on Quinn's hands. "But if we can't get Beth back.." Puck pulled Quinn down on his chest and let go of her hands to wrap his arms around his fiancee. "We could just make lotsa mini Pucks and Quinns." He whispered with a slight smile.

Quinn let out a soft laugh as she was pulled down towards her fiancée. She propped herself up as best she could to look down at him. "If this is your way of asking for round two, the answer is no." A small smirk formed on the blonde's face as she leaned down to kiss him softly. "You wore me out, anyway. If anything, I need a shower."

Puck laughed silently. "I never thought Quinn Fabray would turn down a round two with me." He looked up at his fiancée with an eyebrow raised. "Well you know I could do it in the shower too, if you want. Maybe in the sink? Oh or maybe on the toilet. I sit and you ride." Puck smirked and quirked his eyebrows at the same time. "We can shower and fuck at the same time too." He grinned.

Quinn rolled her eyes, and smacked his chest lightly. "You're a pig, but I love you. No sex, just a nice shower and then sleep. I'm really tired." She normally never turned him down for sex, but she hadn't been lying when she said he wore her out. She hadn't been with him in the longest time and there first together was breath taking for Quinn. "Shower?"

Puck laughed but was still surprised she was turning him down. _Maybe she really is tired._He thought. Puck nodded with a smile. He sat up and wrapped Quinn's legs around him so he could carry her. Puck stood up slowly not wanting to drop Quinn. "My shirt needs to go though. And this amazing looking pair of panties too." He laughed softly as they finally entered her bathroom.

* * *

**THE END.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING! :D**


End file.
